Le Calice
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: - UA,Vampire fic- Un vampire, deux crocs, trois clans et quatre chefs. Dans quelle guerre Duo s'est-il fourré? Et son rôle dans tout ça... déjà déterminé? -YAOI, lemons-
1. Première rencontre l'attaque

* * *

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas… c'est triste, hein

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: K+ pour le moment.

Paring : Vous verrez bien! (parce qu'il y en aura plusieurs!)

N.d.A : Duo parle parfois en anglais dans la fic… c'est juste pour rappeler ses racines américaines. Il parle anglais quand il ressent des émotions fortes (colère, surprise, plaisir, etc) et parfois pour des expressions de la vie de tous les jours ( « What », « Why », « Shut up » et des trucs comme ça. Mais jamais de vrai phrase)

N.d.A 2: Attention, c'est une fic à caractère euh... disons... sensuelle? En tout cas, il y a plusieurs scènes qui ne sont pas VRAIMENT explicites mais qui sont tout de même... enfin, vous verrez bien!

**_Le calice_**

**Première rencontre; l'attaque**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (bruit de cloche qui sonne --'…)

Le jeune châtain assit au premier rang se leva d'un bond en prenant ses affaires. Il était très pressé de partir, cela se voyait dans ses mouvements. Non pas que le cours était ennuyant, au contraire, Histoire et Civilisation était son cours favori, puisque le professeur était un mordu des légendes, tout comme lui. D'ailleurs, ces supposées légendes n'étaient pas toutes fausses, ce qui attisait encore plus le désir d'apprendre du garçon.

-M. Maxwell, venez ici je vous prit! Interpella le professeur.

Ledit Maxwell soupira en faisant demi tour, rejoignant l'enseignant à l'avant de la classe. Il déposa son sac de cours – qui était très lourd, puisqu'il était remplit de livre en tout genre- sur le bureau de l'homme et attendit que le reste des élèves soient sortis.

-Alors Duo, commença le professeur en voyant le dernier élève quitter la pièce.

-Oui monsieur?

-J'ai appris que ces temps-ci, tu t'intéressais particulièrement aux légendes et histoires provenant des croyances envers les vampires? Questionna l'homme en souriant.

-Oh, oui. J'ai vu récemment quelque chose qui m'y a fait pensé et je n'en démord plus. Acquiesça l'élève en répondant au sourire de son interlocuteur.

Le professeur hocha la tête et se baissa pour prendre quelque chose dans la valise de cuir qui lui servait pour transporter ses notes et les devoirs des élèves. Il en sortit un vieux livre de cuir brun aux écritures fines, gravées d'argent. Il le tendit à Duo qui s'en empara avec délicatesse, une admiration évidente dans les yeux.

-Il s'agit d'un original, j'ai réussit à me le procurer pour toi. Mais fait bien attention à me le rendre en bon état. Je peux te faire confiance?

-_Yes_! J'y ferais très attention, je vous remercie grandement de votre confiance!

-C'est un plaisir de pouvoir récompenser mon meilleur élève. Allez, file!

Duo salua et remercia une dernière fois son professeur avant de quitter la pièce. Il jeta un regard joyeux vers le livre qu'il tenait fortement contre lui. Mais il devait se dépêcher; Quatre devait l'attendre.

Il se rendit à sa case rapidement pour y déposer ses affaires et repartit en vitesse, sortant de l'établissement d'étude comme s'il avait la mort au trousse. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver s'il se mettait encore plus en retard. Déjà que lui et son ami ne pouvaient se voir que pendant 1h00 tous les soirs, excepté les week-ends où ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, il ne devait pas le faire plus attendre que prévu.

Duo se stoppa devant l'immense maison de son ami blond et passa les grilles avec plus de calme. Il ne fallait pas trop attirer l'attention des gens du coin sur cette demeure. Surtout pas lui. Déjà que son père ne voulait pas qu'il fréquente le genre de personne qu'était Quatre, s'il fallait qu'il apprenne qu'il en côtoyait un à tous les jours…

Le châtain rejeta sa natte vers l'arrière en passant la porte d'entrée. Le manoir était exceptionnellement silencieux. Normalement, Quatre l'attendait derrière la porte et lui sautait dessus dès que la cloison était fermée pour le saluer et prendre des nouvelles de sa journée. Mais là, rien. Et surtout, le plus important, le hall était illuminé par le soleil qui régnait en maître à l'extérieur de la maison.

Le cœur de Duo se mit à battre à la chamade alors qu'il réalisait lentement ce qui se passait.

Toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée avaient été départies de leurs rideaux opaques, créant un vaste champ lumineux. Le châtain, quelque peu paniqué, se concentra pour rester calme. Son ami était en danger! Il sentit son malaise s'accentuer quand une sourde douleur fit son apparition au niveau de son épaule droite. Le lien qui réunissait les deux garçons le faisait ressentir la douleur de Quatre! Il fallait qu'il intervienne au plus vite.

Surtout que le blond était en manque d'énergie flagrant depuis qu'il avait formé le lien.

Suivant son instinct, Duo se mit à parcourir les nombreux couloirs vides de vie de la demeure qui lui paraissait bien trop grande, illuminée comme elle était. C'était trop inhabituel pour lui… qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour Quatre!

Il se retrouva comme il l'avait pensé devant la porte menant au sous-sol, endroit dépourvu de toute fenêtre. Il soupira de soulagement mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Il ressentit une nouvelle douleur dans la jambe et manqua de trébucher dans les escaliers. Il grimaça en se rattrapant tant bien que mal à la rampe puis descendit en courrant dès que la douleur eut disparut. Il parcourut quelques mètres seulement avant de sentir l'énergie tourmentée du blond derrière une porte. Il sentit aussi trois autres sources d'énergie qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il tenta d'ouvrir discrètement la porte; pas moyen. Le verrou était mit. Il ressentit une douleur sauvage dans le ventre. Il appuya son front contre le bois frais de la cloison. La proximité entre lui et Quatre accentuait les effets du lien, et ce n'était pas des plus plaisant. Mais au moins, cela lui laissait savoir qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir pour de bon.

Au diable la discrétion!

Quand la douleur de son estomac fut quelque peu atténuée, Duo prit un élan et donna un coup fracassant contre la porte de bois qui se brisa avec une telle force qu'elle traversa la pièce, évitant de peu un des intrus. Il entra dans la pièce, fixant les trois autres sombrement. Puis son regard revint sur le blond à moitié étendu sur le sol, le ventre, l'épaule et la cuisse en sang. Il avança dans la pièce sans faire attention aux trois étrangers et s'accroupit près de son ami qui semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Vous croyez que c'est un vampire, lui aussi?

-Selon nos informations, il ne devait y avoir que le blond. Et puis comment serait-il venu, les fenêtres à l'étage ont été dévoilées.

-S'il était déjà au sous-sol…

Duo se tourna avec impatience vers les intrus qui reculèrent devant son regard glacial.

-Mmh, z'avez un problème? Trancha-t-il cyniquement.

-Hors d'ici, vampire! Aboya un jeune homme d'origine chinoise en sortant une croix.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent. Quatre se replia sur lui même mais le châtain regarda les croix avec surprise. Alors ils croyaient vraiment qu'il était un vampire? Quel bande d'amateurs…

Il se leva d'un mouvement fluide et attrapa les trois objets sacrés, les réduisant en morceaux entre ses doigts. Quatre put enfin se détendre quand la bénédiction qui imprégnait ces croix disparaissait en même temps qu'elles étaient réduites en morceaux.

Duo eut un rire froid.

-Vous croyiez quoi? Que j'étais un vampire? Hé ben, fausse route les gars.

Aussitôt ses paroles terminées, il s'élança contre les trois garçons qui ne réagirent pas immédiatement, stupéfaits. Les coups rapides du châtain eurent tôt fait de les mettre en pagaille, les attaques ne ratant jamais leur cible. Un à un, les trois intrus furent repoussés dans le couloir sans plus de discussion. Puis Duo retourna voir son ami, levant le t-shirt poisseux du blond pour observer la cicatrisation anormalement lente des blessures.

-Eau bénite? Murmura Duo en tâtant le corps blessé du blond.

-Mmh. Désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Si je n'était pas arrivé en retard, tu n'aurais pas été blessé.

-Tu as l'onguent? Ça fait vraiment mal. Chuchota le blond en fermant les yeux.

-Oui, il est dans mon sac. Répondit doucement le châtain en saisissant son sac d'école qui était toujours sur son dos.

Il en sortit un petit pot noir contenant une crème rouge se méprenant un peu avec du sang.

-Hey, toi! Éloigne-toi de lui, c'est un vampire! Fit une voix derrière les deux amis.

Duo se retourna et un sourire moqueur.

-Non, sans blague! Je n'aurais jamais deviné sans ton aide!

-Tu n'en es pourtant pas un, comment peux-tu rester à côté de lui et l'aider! Cracha le chinois, visiblement le leader du joyeux trio.

-Et bla bla bla. Paroles en l'air, paroles sans air. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes grands airs pour me dire quoi faire! Chantonna Duo, la langue entre les dents.

-Duo, fait attention! Ne touche pas mon sang! Murmura le mort-vivant.

-T'inquiète, je ne suis blessé nul part. rétorqua l'humain.

Ses doigts passaient et repassaient inlassablement sur les blessures du vampire, soignant rapidement les plaies qui se refermaient à une vitesse hallucinante après le passage de la crème apaisante. Bientôt, Quatre put se relever sans trop de problème.

-Hum. T'as pas été chassé hier, toi.

Quatre grimaça de dépit.

-Duo, tu sais que je déteste ça.

-Ouais, ben eux le savent pas on dirait. Répondit Duo en pointant les chasseurs de vampire qui les regardaient avec stupéfaction.

-Je m'en fou, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irais pas chasser.

-Écoute Quat-chou, je n'ai pas assez de sang pour te nourrir pendant des mois, le temps que tu te fasses à l'idée! Je ne suis pas une banque de sang!

Les poings sur les hanches, le châtain fit face à son ami qui soupira, découragé, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Un étranglement sourd derrière eux le fit pivoter.

Les trois chasseurs le fixaient, l'air dégoûté, avec un mépris pur qui fit sourciller le natté.

-Je peux vous aider?

-T'es une pute à sang?

Duo fut estomaqué par la remarque de la seule femme du groupe. Lui, une pute à sang? Mais qu'est-ce que ces trois-là avaient dans le crâne? De la bouillie bonne à donner aux goules, il en était convaincu. Quel bande de raté!

-Euh, pardon, je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu…

-T'es une catin à vampire, une pompe à sang, un gigolo à chauve-souris!

-QUOIIIIII? TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA PUTE! Cria Duo, blême de rage, en se jetant sur la jeune femme.

-Duo!

Le châtain s'arrêta juste avant de toucher son interlocutrice, pivotant à peine les yeux pour savoir ce que voulait le vampire.

-Laisse-la.

-Non mais t'as vu de quoi elle me traite!

-Depuis quand fais-tu attention aux commentaires des autres?

-Quatre, de toute manière, je ne peux pas les laisser repartir vivant.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce qu'ils pourraient tout raconter à mon père.

-Mais… on ne peut pas les tuer juste comme ça…

-Quatre, tu te rends compte des problèmes que tu vas avoir s'il apprend ça?

-Duo, je ne suis pas en état de me battre et excuse-moi mais à toi seul, tu ne peux pas non plus tous te les prendre!

Duo resta un moment silencieux puis se tourna vers les trois chasseurs qui reculèrent d'un pas, effrayés. Il eut un sourire ironique.

-Ah bon, t'en es sûr?

-DUO!

-Ouais ouais, c'est bon. Mais ils savent mon nom.

-J'ai qu'à les hypnotisé.

-Pas bête. Mais comment tu fais pour qu'ils ne bougent pas?

-J'ai comme la vague impression que tu n'attends que ça.

Duo eut un sourire qui confirma la pensée du vampire. Après tout, il n'était pas le calice de Quatre pour de l'air. Il avait tout de même hériter de certaines capacités lui venant du vampire.

Comme la rapidité surnaturelle, par exemple.

En deux trois mouvements de jambe il réexpédia les chasseurs dans la pièce et se plaça de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir. Quatre les plaça sous hypnose dès qu'ils lui jetèrent un minime coup d'œil.

-Dites-moi vos noms. Murmura le blond d'une voix rauque.

-Wufei Chang. Fit le chinois teigneux.

-Hilde Schbekeir. Répondit la seule femme.

-Trowa Barton. Déclara un brun-roux qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Duo nota rapidement les noms dans sa tête pour ne pas les oublier. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle des noms de chaque chasseurs rencontrés, pour être certain de savoir qui pourrait trahir le secret qu'il portait si jamais cela arrivait. Même si l'hypnose de Quatre faisait toujours son effet.

Le châtain laissa le blond faire son travail et sortit de la pièce pour aller remettre les lourds rideaux en place. Mais un détail retint son attention. Même s'il ne semblait pas particulièrement brillant, Duo avait une capacité d'observation naturellement hors-norme. Et il se souvenait très bien avoir fermer la porte et ouvert celle de la cuisine. Pourtant, l'inverse se trouvait maintenant sous ses yeux. Il plissa les paupières et fit un tour rapide de la pièce où il se trouvait, regardant sol comme mur, ainsi que le plafond.

D'ailleurs, le luminaire suspendu était ouvert, ce qui était anormal, puisque la lumière filtrait maintenant sans problème par les fenêtre. Donc, quelqu'un était entré avant que les rideaux ne soient enlevés. Et puisque seul lui et Quatre pouvait voir aussi bien dans le noir, il avait eut besoin d'éclairage. Cela avait dû alerter le vampire, puisque lui-même ne le faisait jamais.

Il entendit des craquements sourds à l'étage, comme si quelqu'un marchait sans vouloir se faire entendre. Un sourire cynique étira les lèvres du châtain et ses traits changèrent. Ses yeux s'affinèrent légèrement, lui conférant un regard plus félin, et son sourire resta figer sur ses lèvres.

-_Let's go_! C'est partit pour Shinigami… murmura doucement le garçon.

C'était son surnom chez les vampires. Shinigami était non seulement le calice de l'un des plus puissants vampires, mais aussi une terreur chez les humains. Vu qu'il était du côté des créatures de la nuit, il avait rapidement apprit que pour survivre auprès des suceurs de sang, il fallait savoir se battre. Et puisque son père était lui-même chasseur de vampire, il avait été initié à pas mal de technique de combat en vue de tuer les créatures démoniaques. Et son géniteur qui n'était même pas au courrant que ses techniques étaient utilisées pour défendre ses propres ennemis… qu'est-ce qu'il en dirait…

Duo, souple et adroit, monta les escaliers silencieusement, habitué au point de savoir où il pouvait posé les pieds sans quel les marches et le bois ne craque. Il glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait au couloir de l'étage supérieur. Rien de suspect, le corridor était sombre et aucune lumière ne provenait des pièces ouvertes ou non. Soit l'intrus savait qu'il était là et s'était caché, soit il s'occupait de ses propres affaires et n'avait pas besoin de lumière.

Mais à moins que l'intrus ne soit lui-même vampire, il était impossible qu'il ait pu le remarquer tant il avait été silencieux. Duo ferma les yeux et étendit ses sens au maximum.

Sa vue était bloquée par ses paupières, ses autres sens s'obligèrent à pouvoir le guider. Sous ses doigts tendus, il sentait chaque aspérité du mur qui tenait. Ses oreilles résonnaient de sa propre respiration, ainsi que celle plus faible parce que plus éloignée de celui qu'il cherchait. Son nez humait sans problème l'odeur de l'impatience et de la sueur. L'autre cherchait donc quelque chose. Un sourire carnassier remplaça celui déjà inquiétant de l'adolescent semi-humain.

Duo s'aventura gracieusement dans le couloir, sans ouvrir les yeux, laissant ses sens le guider sans complexité. Il se stoppa brusquement devant une porte à demi-close. Il ouvrit un œil à la pupille très dilatée, ce qui lui permettait de voir dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Son seul œil ouvert fixa l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'agissait du bureau de Quatre, là où il travaillait pendant la journée. Le garçon qu'il cherchait se trouvait devant l'ordinateur, à pirater le système informatique de son ami.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'autre parla sans se retourner.

-Vous en avez finit avec le vampire? Fit la voix froide du jeune homme.

-Le vampire s'occupe tranquillement de tes petits camarades. Rétorqua glacialement Duo.

L'autre se tourna brutalement vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Un autre? S'étonna l'informaticien.

-Nan, je ne suis pas un vampire moi, ne sors pas de croix, je vais juste la casser comme les autres et l'eau bénite ne m'affecte en rien. Maintenant dégage avant que je ne te dévisse la tête! Siffla le natté.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns se leva et se mit face à lui. Il semblait irrité de le voir ici.

-Il semble que vos informations soient erronées. Vous m'avez oublier dans la donnée.

-Qui es-tu!

Le sourire carnassier se changea encore. Il devint sadique, cruel. Devoir avouer son identité ne lui plaisait pas spécialement mais se mettre en évidence et voir la crainte s'allumer dans le regard des autres, il adorait ça à chaque fois. Étrangement, les humains croyaient que Shinigami était un vampire doué et admiré des siens alors que les vampires croyaient que c'était un calice âgé de caractère particulièrement vicieux et sadique.

Mais tous étaient dans le tort.

Il fit une fausse révérence, prouvant qu'il se sentait supérieur au garçon en lui offrant sa nuque sans peur.

-Shinigami pour te servir, chasseur de prime.

Le chasseur eut un mouvement de recul avant de ricaner.

-Mais bien sûr. Tu viens de dire que tu n'étais pas un vampire.

-Et alors. Les humains croient que je suis un vampire doué. Les vampires croient que je suis un calice de 30 ans sadique et surpuissant.

-Et qu'es-tu, puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir 30 ans et que tu nies être un vampire?

-Je suis Shinigami, humain de 16 ans.

-16 ans? Tu es bien jeune pour être aussi reconnu.

-Que veux-tu, une réputation, ça se fait vite.

-Et la partie calice?

-… Mmh.

-Alors tu n'es qu'une pute à vampire.

-Arrêtez avec ça! Tu ne sais rien, rien, rien! Que crois-tu connaître aux vampires!

-Je suis chasseur et tu ne sembles pas y savoir grand chose si tu les aides!

-Va te faire foutre sale humain! Les vampires, au moins, ne tuent pas par plaisir! Et s'ils le font, ils sont moins nombreux que les humains! Tu crois quoi? Que les psychopathes qui courent les rues sont tous des vampires! Bordel, t'es vachement renseigné, c'est fou!

-Ta gueule pauvre catin à sang! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te fais sauter par un vampire que tout est beau chez les démons!

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent. Se faire sauter par… Quatre? Bien entendu, ils avaient une relation, mais rien de sexuel! Ils n'étaient même pas amoureux! Les pupilles se dilatèrent un peu plus sous la colère. Les améthystes de Duo devinrent complètement noires.

-Toi… tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir cru quand je t'ai dit qui j'étais.

L'autre eut un reniflement de mépris mais dû se faire rapidement à l'idée que l'autre n'avait peut-être pas mentit. Le coup de pied qu'il reçut à la mâchoire au second mouvement ne put que le confirmer.

-Sache que je ne baise pas avec Quatre! C'est mon meilleur ami, andouille!

Le brun évita un coup de poing qui effleura ses côtes. Avec l'élan que l'autre avait prit, il n'aurait pas été surpris d'avoir quelques côtes cassées avec un coup pareil. Il fit un bond pour éviter le coup à la tête mais ne put que se prendre le coup derrière les genoux, ce qui le fit flancher et tomber sur le sol. Aussitôt, la silhouette fine de l'adolescent apparut au-dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-Apprend aussi que les calices ne sont pas des objets sexuels.

Le poing que Duo allait mettre dans le ventre de son opposant se retrouva bloquer dans une main à la poigne solide. Son second poing fut aussi attrapé et l'autre le fit basculer par-dessus lui, l'envoyant bouler plus loin. Mais le châtain se rattrapa sur ses jambes encore libres et tira vers l'arrière, faisant approcher le corps de son adversaire. Le mouvement brusque fit glisser le brun mais renversa Duo qui s'affala complètement contre l'autre.

La surprise de se retrouver dans cette position le fit s'arrêter de se battre pendant un court moment. Duo, carrément couché sur son rival, clignait des yeux avec rapidité, cherchant à savoir comment cette situation était arrivée. De son côté, le brun se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait avec un natté doué en combat, qui se prenait pour Shinigami en plus, sur le torse.

-Duo, j'ai finit avec-

Les deux adversaires levèrent les yeux vers la porte. Duo reconnut immédiatement son meilleur ami mais le jeune homme qui tentait précédemment de pirater l'ordinateur n'eut pas vraiment de réaction.

-Oh, Quatre. J'ai hum… trouvé celui-ci en train de pirater ton ordi.

-Mmh. Je vois ça.

Haussement de sourcil intempestif. Grognement indigné.

-Hey! C'est un ennemi, je ne vais pas faire du rentre-dedans à un chasseur de prime, voyons! S'exclama Duo, furieux.

Sous lui, le brun eut comme un mouvement de malaise qui fit sourire le blond vampire.

-Quatre, DÉGAGE! SI JE TE VOIS JE T'ARRACHE LES CANINES, FOI DE SHINIGAMI! Hurla Duo, rouge de honte.

Quatre éclata de rire et déguerpit à toute allure, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du deuxième étage, puisque le premier était encore lumineux. D'ailleurs, Duo ne savait pas trop comment il avait pu rejoindre l'autre étage sans cramer. Sûrement en se téléportant. Le natté soupira et se leva, allant directement s'asseoir face à l'écran d'ordinateur pour vérifier les dommages faits au système.

-Toi, tu dégages bien vite avec tes copains ou je demande à Quatre de s'occuper de ta mémoire.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire. Je suis venu ici dans l'unique but de détruire l'entreprise Winner et son fondateur. C'est ma mission.

Duo eut un sourire moqueur et roula des yeux. Il se donna un élan contre le bureau et fit rouler la chaise d'ordinateur. Il croisa les bras derrière son crâne et pivota vers l'autre.

-Sincèrement, tu crois que moi ici, tu y arriveras?

-Oui. Je ne supporterais pas un échec.

-Je peux t'aider à supporter si tu veux. Si je te vire d'ici, ça va être facile.

-Tu ne pourras pas.

Duo se leva, énervé.

-Écoute, tu dis à ton boss que Shinigami était là, comme ça il va te foutre la paix et vous ne toucherez plus à Quatre. On s'est comprit où tu veux que je te le rentre dans le crâne à coup de hache?? Sinon tu peux toujours passer sous hypnose, comme tes gentils copains!

-Comment oses-tu me menacer!

-Je suis le Shinigami, j'ose tout et j'arrive à tout.

-Arrête tes conneries, t'es qu'un humain de 16 ans! Qui plus est une pompe à sang!

-Mais bordel! Tu l'as déjà croisé, Shinigami??

-… si je l'avais croisé, je ne serais pas devant toi.

-Laisse-moi rire. Je ne tue que ceux qui font du mal au clan de Quatre.

Le châtain se pinça l'arrête de nez, plus qu'irrité par le comportement de l'autre. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être?

-Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve?

-Tu ne peux pas. Parce que tu n'es pas lui.

-Okaiiiiis. Je vois le genre. T'as quel âge?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre dans la conversation! Je te rappelle que nous sommes ennemis, nous sommes sensés nous battre ensemble!

-Je n'aime pas me battre pour rien. Tu es trop jeune pour être dangereux.

-Tu t'es vu?

-Oui, ce matin en faisant ma natte. Mais je suis le Shinigami, je _suis_ dangereux.

-Connerie.

-Allons bon… tu dois avoir au alentours de… mmh. 18 ans, je dirais.

-19.

-Ah, tu vois, tu m'as dit ton âge.

-Quel crétin, c'est pas possible.

-En fait, tu refuses que je sois le Shinigami parce que je suis plus jeune. Ton cerveau n'arrive pas à capter qu'un adolescent puisse être l'assassin d'une vingtaine de chasseurs de prime doués. C'est ça?

-Ça et ton manque total d'activité cérébrale.

-Euh, je te rappelle que j'ai quand même réussit à battre tes amis et à arriver jusqu'ici sans que tu ne saches que j'étais un intrus. Enfin, tu es l'intrus. Mais bon.

Le brun détourna la tête comme pour nier ses paroles. Duo eut un faible sourire et jeta un œil à l'unique fenêtre couverte d'un épais voile opaque. Il se leva d'un mouvement fluide et attrapa l'autre par les épaules avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur les bras tendus du chasseur de prime.

-Je pourrais te tuer, juste ici, en te torturant à mort juste pour te prouver qui je suis.

La voix douce du garçon résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Les mains encerclèrent les coudes de l'autre, d'abord délicatement, puis se prise se raffermit brutalement, faisant sursauter le brun.

-Mais je ne met jamais à mort ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas ma vrai valeur. On se reverra, chasseur.

D'un mouvement exécuté avec rapidité, Duo enfonça son genou dans le ventre du jeune homme, ce qui le fit plier en deux. Puis il tira sur ses bras de façon à le soulever de terre. Il le relâcha en direction de la fenêtre. L'élan fut si bien prit que le chasseur passa au travers de la vitre, s'entortillant dans les rideaux. Les éclats de verre suivirent sa course, resplendissant comme une pluie de morceaux de soleil.

Ce fut l'impression que Duo eut en regardant l'averse de cristal qui s'abattait sur la cour arrière du manoir Winner. Il observa avec sérieux les mouvements désordonnés que l'homme faisait pour se défaire de sa prison de tissu. Bien vite, une tête ébouriffée jaillit de l'amas de textile. Deux yeux d'un bleu cobalt se levèrent vers la fenêtre qui venait tout juste d'être défoncée. Deux regards glacés s'accrochèrent et s'emmêlèrent le temps d'un souffle.

Le natté saisit un morceau de verre entre ses doigts, ce qui le coupa légèrement. Il ne fit pas attention au sang et envoya l'éclat dans les airs puis le rattrapa. Il répéta le manège cinq fois encore, puis le lança et donna une pichenette solide sur le verre. Le bout de cristal effectua une trajectoire directe et effleura la joue du brun encore par terre. Une fine ligne sanglante s'étira sur sa joue et un mince filet coula de la blessure.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du natté qui disparut de la fenêtre.

Le poing du jeune homme se contracta sur le morceau de verre qu'il avait récupéré. Celui-là même qui l'avait blessé à la joue. Preuve de sa défaite. Le sang coula de la main serrée mais un sourire de défi tira les traits du chasseur.

-On se retrouvera bien vite… gamin.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Pas grand chose? C'est bien ce que je me disais...

Enfin, vous pouvez toujours attendre la suite pour me répondre, j'ai pas de problème avec ça!!

Bonne journée :)


	2. L'aveu

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: K+ pour le début disons…

Paring : Un couple commence vaguement à ressortir

N.d.A : Je dois avouer que… ça m'a fait mal au cœur d'écrire le début : S

N.d.a 2 : WAAAAAAAAAAAH je viens de remarquer que j'avais TOTAL oublié de poster ce chapitre ma foi EXTRÊMEMENT important!!!!

* * *

**Le calice**

**_L'aveu_**

_-Du-Duo! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie!_

_-Je suis désolé Quatre, mais c'est mon destin._

_-Non! Ce n'est pas toi! Ne fais pas ça, tu le regretteras toute ta vie!_

_Une larme s'échappa de l'œil droit du châtain et alla s'écraser sur la joue du vampire blond sous lui. La main qui tenait le bras de la créature de la nuit se resserra alors que celle qui enserrait le pieu se contracta._

_-Je suis désolé. Répéta Duo en versant une autre larme._

_-Duo, non! _

_Le vampire, effaré, ne paraissait plus savoir comment réagir. Il ne pouvait décidément pas blesser son calice mais la panique se lisait sur ses traits. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, entre les mains de son protégé._

_-Duo!_

_Le visage du natté fondit sur celui du vampire. Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser désespéré au goût de défaite. Puis les yeux saphir de Quatre s'écarquillèrent en sentant le pieu de bois traverser son torse. Son corps se cambra sous la douleur et une dernière larme provenant des yeux lilas de Duo glissa sur la peau pâle de son visage. Puis son corps se dessécha, devenant cendre. _

_-Je suis désolé, Quatre._

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Duo se redressa brutalement dans son lit, le souffle court. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses draps et il se laissa aller vers l'arrière, retombant sur son oreiller en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Ce rêve revenait de plus en plus hanter ses nuits, et cela commençait à lui faire vraiment peur. Et si c'était un rêve prémonitoire? Non, impossible, il aimait bien trop son ami pour ça. Et ce baiser à saveur de mort n'était réservé qu'aux amoureux, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas et avaient décidé de ne jamais être. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et hurla une seconde fois, tentant de faire sortir ce trop plein d'émotion en lui. Son cœur était pressé dans un étau douloureux et ses poumons le brûlaient atrocement.

-Duo! Tout va bien?

-Euh… oui, désolé. Un cauchemar.

-Encore ces maudits vampires qui viennent hanter tes nuits?

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, nous préparons un plan qui nous aidera à détruire le plus grand clan connu à ce jour; celui des Winner!

Duo déglutit difficilement en entendant les paroles de son père. Il s'empêcha d'hurler de nouveau.

-J-je-

-Et cette fois, tu en feras partit!

-_WHAT_?

-J'étais sûr que tu en serais excité! Dors Duo, demain, la nuit sera longue, mais victorieuse pour le clan de la lumière!

Le châtain blêmit atrocement. Il allait participer? Mais il n'en était pas question! Heureusement que son père avait prit son exclamation comme étant de la hâte, sinon il aurait eut une longue et difficile discussion avec son père. Valait mieux retarder les conséquences au plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait dormir car effectivement, la nuit allait être longue.

-_Dad_, je vais à l'école!

-Revient tôt aujourd'hui, je dois t'expliquer les bases du plan et ta position dans l'attaque!

-Promis!

Duo sortit de la cuisine en courant, empoignant son sac à dos au passage. Mais à la place de se rendre à l'école comme il l'avait dit, il prit la direction de la sortie de la ville. Il devait avertir Quatre au plus vite! Si le clan Winner se faisait avoir par surprise, cela allait causer beaucoup de perte, beaucoup TROP de perte.

Le natté arriva enfin à la maison de son meilleur ami et entra sans cogner, comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs, que faisais Quatre pendant la journée? Il était probablement dans son bureau. Mmh, non, puisqu'il n'avait pas réinstaller les rideaux. Dans le salon, à écouter la télévision? Dans la cuisine à déjeuner, après tout, c'était le matin. Dans sa chambre à dormir? Dans la salle d'exercice à s'entraîner? Dans la bibliothèque à se renseigner sur les liens entre vampire et calice? Dans le second bureau, celui où il dessinait de nouveau produit? La maison était si énorme!

Il soupira et comme quand il avait dû repérer l'autre chasseur, il ferma les yeux, laissant ses sens s'étendrent. Bien évidemment, c'était plus difficile puisque le vampire ne respirait pas. Mais il marchait. Les ondes du bruit s'accrochèrent au cerveau de Duo et le guidèrent vers la cuisine. Puis vers la salle à manger. Il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse.

-Qui est là? Sursauta le vampire en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

Duo ouvrit les yeux. Quatre semblait encore plus blafard que la veille. Il n'avait donc pas encore chasser.

-Quatre… soupira le jeune châtain en s'approchant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Duo? Tu devrais être à l'école.

-L'école se fout que je sois absent ou non. Mais pour le moment, tu as besoin d'énergie. _Come here_.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour approcher. Le natté tendit la tête vers l'arrière, laissant son cou dévoilé sous les yeux du vampire assoiffé. Le blond passa la langue sur la peau velouté de son calice, qui frissonna de volupté, avant d'y enfoncer doucement ses canines allongées.

Duo sentit son estomac se contracté puis se relâcher avant qu'une chaleur familière et rassurante s'emparait de son être. Soufflé par les sensations, comme à chaque fois, il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son ami et attira un peu plus le visage contre sa gorge. Les dents le fouillaient avec délice alors que la langue dégustait la fine trace de sang qui coulait de la blessure.

Quand sa faim fut satisfaite, Quatre relâcha son ami qui vacilla un moment avant de se reprendre.

-Tu vas en avoir besoin. Lâcha l'humain en reprenant son souffle.

Le vampire leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Mon père lance une attaque contre ton clan ce soir. J'y participe. Déclara sombrement Duo.

Le blond lécha une dernière fois la blessure pour qu'elle se referme plus rapidement puis fixa son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Alors je vais devoir te combattre? Questionna-t-il avec sérieux.

-Non. Ce soir Quatre. Ce soir, tous vont savoir.

-Tu… tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? Hésita le blond.

Mais le grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres parlait pour lui. Il était heureux que son ami dévoile enfin sa position face à la société. Se cacher ne résoudrait rien et ne ferait que faire faiblir le secret qu'il entretenait. Bientôt, ils auraient tout découvert. Alors qu'il le fasse par lui-même soulageait Quatre puisque ainsi, ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur le Centre.

-Oui. Je vais devoir préparer mes valises.

-J'enverrais trois vampires aller chercher tes effets chez toi pendant la bataille. Ainsi, ton père ne le saura vraiment que quand tu te dévoileras.

-Merci Quatre. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi.

-C'est réciproque. Sourit le blond.

Duo serra son ami contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-On se voit cette nuit… murmura le châtain à l'oreille de son ami.

-Fait attention à toi jusque là. Répondit sur le même ton le vampire.

Duo quitta la maison, alerte, et regagna l'école.

La journée passa trop vite à son goût. Il quitta le bâtiment en soupirant, le regardant une dernière fois. Il avait remit le livre à son professeur sans lui avouer n'avoir pas trouver le temps d'y jeter un œil. Son père l'attendait devant l'école; il le rejoignit avec un faux sourire sur le visage.

-Alors tu as bien comprit Duo?

-Oui pa'. Pas de problème.

-Allez, va te changer.

Duo sourit à son géniteur et grimpa les escaliers. La nuit ne tarderait pas à gagner le ciel et il devait être prêt au plus tôt. Il enfila rapidement un jeans confortable avec des patchs de cuir aux genoux et aux fesses, ainsi qu'une veste sans manche de cuir. Le tissu le moulait agréablement. Il attrapa deux manchettes de cuir qui allait le protéger des éclats de bois pouvait provenir des pieux. Les manchettes grimpaient jusqu'en haut du coude. Il mit des boots noires et tressa ses cheveux avec soins. Il devait être au meilleur pour sa grande sortie au public.

-Duo tu es… prêt?

-Oui.

-Tu t'es musclé, dit donc. C'est encore mieux que ce à quoi je croyais!

Le natté sourit doucement en pensant aux heures d'entraînement passées dans la salle de sport de son meilleur ami. Ça avait porté fruit, visiblement.

-Très bel habit.

-Merci. Je dois être au meilleur.

-Tu l'es.

Pendant un instant, Duo regretta sa futur action. Il allait tout de même laisser tomber son père et rejoindre le camp adverse. C'était un choix qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps mais là, c'était encore pire. C'était une trahison pure et simple mais… Shinigami ne pouvait pas tout simplement abandonner le clan qui le respectait au plus haut point juste par égard de son géniteur. Surtout que son père n'était pas vraiment du genre papa poule.

Au contraire.

Mais les moments heureux passés avec l'homme qui l'avait élevé allait lui manquer. Sans doute. Et la vision d'un monde sans David Maxwell, où il devrait combattre David Maxwell, s'avérait plutôt effrayant. Mais entre combattre les vampires qui l'avaient accueillit en ami et combattre son père qui tentait de monter tout le monde contre ces mêmes vampires, il n'y avait pas d'illusion. Pas de vrai choix. Le visage de Quatre s'installa devant ses yeux à ces pensés.

Non, décidément, tuer Quatre n'était pas son idéal d'un futur proche.

Il enfourcha sa moto et suivit son père, qui était sur la sienne, à travers les rues de la ville. Un sentiment d'excitation et de hâte commençait à naître au plus profond de lui. Ces émotions faillirent exploser quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous.

Son père le présenta aux autres chasseurs. Mais son plus grand plaisir fut quand le chef –son père- le présenta aux nouvelles recrues.

-Duo, je te présente Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Hilde Schbeiker et Heero Yuy. Vous quatre, je vous présente mon fils unique, Duo Maxwell.

-Bonjour! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer! Fit Duo d'un ton enjoué.

Bien sûr, les trois premiers ne se rappelaient pas de lui puisque Quatre avait bien prit soin d'effacer toute trace de lui dans leur mémoire. Mais le dernier, Heero, le fixa avec une surprise non feinte.

Le brun savait très bien qu'il était ami avec le chef du clan adverse qu'ils allaient attaqué, et jetait de fréquents regards vers le châtain qui ne s'en amusait que plus. L'autre soupçonnait la trahison; il avait bien raison. Juste avant le début du combat, alors que le soleil se couchait, Heero entraîna Duo plus loin.

-Alors tu es le fils du chef? Voilà pourquoi tu es un combattant aussi doué.

-Ne t'avances pas trop sur tes positions, Yuy. Je ne retire pas mes dires.

-C'est impossible que tu sois _lui_, alors.

-Ah, qui vivra verra.

Duo se détacha de l'autre garçon et rejoignit son père au premier rang. Heero se rangea à sa droite, alors que son géniteur était à sa gauche. Puis les serviteurs du mal, comme les appelait si bien David Maxwell, montrèrent le bout de leurs canines. Ils étaient une centaine. David était sous le choc.

-Mais qui a bien pu les avertir?

-Une taupe, peut-être? Proposa innocemment Duo, s'attirant un regard furibond de Heero.

-C'est impossible. Ils ont écouté aux portes, ces bâtards.

Duo se tendit sous l'insulte mais ne pipa mot. Il ne fallait pas se dévoiler tout de suite, pas tout de suite. Finalement, Quatre se pointa au devant des vampires, un air sauvage peint sur le visage.

-Avant que tout cela ne commence, j'ai quelques personnes de tes rangs à faire venir. Commença le blond.

Le natté pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas tout à fait les paroles de son ami.

-Trowa Barton… viens à moi.

Le brun-roux de la dernière fois s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hé ben si je m'y attendais. Murmura Duo, soufflé.

Il ne semblait pas être le seul à être stupéfait. Quelques autres noms que Duo ne connaissait pas fut nommé, appartenant à divers adultes, probablement des calices du clan, puis finalement le silence se refit.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une personne, je crois.

-Qui encore a trahit notre confiance? S'écria David, enragé.

-Le plus important! Shinigami, viens, s'il te plaît.

-Ah! Shinigami est un vampire, que ferait-il parmis nos rangs!

-Vous vous trompez. Shinigami est humain.

Heero tourna un regard effaré vers Duo qui se mordait la lèvre, hésitant entre le rire nerveux et la crise d'anxiété. Puis il prit une grande respiration et s'avança d'un pas, faisant sursauter David. Puis un autre, ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à Quatre. Il lui fit un sourire figé qui démontrait toute sa peur.

-Winner! Cesse d'hypnotisé mon fils! Hurla David, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Une clameur s'éleva au sein du clan de la lumière, chacun hurlant pour le retour de Duo. Le sourire de celui-ci se changea directement, prenant un air plus hautain et surtout, plus cruel. Il pivota pour faire face au chasseurs de vampire.

-Je ne suis pas hypnotisé, _daddy_.

-Duo! Revient immédiatement ici!

-Je ne suis plus Duo, ici, maintenant. Je suis celui qu'il a appelé.

-Monsieur Maxwell, laissez-moi vous présenter Shinigami. Notre atout magique.

David semblait faire une crise d'apoplexie. Heero était dans le même état, ainsi que la plupart des chasseurs.

-DUO!

-Roh, mais boucle-là un peu. Je ne suis pas de ton côté, ce n'est pas assez évident? Tu croyais quoi exactement? Qu'en me foutant tes idées de merde dans la tête j'allais haïr les vampires comme toi tu les méprises? _Beeeeep wrong answer, dad_! Je ne peux pas les détester puisque je suis moi-même le calice de l'un d'eux.

Les traits de David furent déformer par la rage et l'incompréhension. Où avait-il échouer dans l'apprentissage de son fils? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu permettre cette folie?

-TRAÎTRE! Hurla le chef des tueurs.

-Ah! Laisse-moi rire! Je n'ai aucunement honte de mon comportement, ni de ma traîtrise! Sans moi, Quatre serait mort. Plus qu'une fois! Tu te souviens, hier? La mission échouée par Barton, Chang, Schbeiker et Yuy? C'était pourquoi déjà?

-Je-je ne…

-Ah oui, je me souviens! Tu m'en as parlé… une donnée manquante. Une information qui n'était pas là. JE suis cette donnée. J'étais chez Quatre. Comme tous les soirs depuis plus d'un an.

David ferma les yeux, vaincu. Son fils unique, du bord de ces monstres sanguinaires! La pompe à sang de l'une de ces créatures!

-Qui… souffla l'homme.

-Qui quoi? Rétorqua froidement Duo

-Qui t'as asservit? Qui t'as transformé en ce que tu es?

-Toi, _daddy_. Tu m'as poussé vers les bras de quelqu'un qui n'était pas aussi violent. J'ai trouvé Quatre sur mon chemin.

-Qui t'as transformé en calice?

Un sourire diabolique se forma sur les traits gracieux de l'adolescent. Il recula d'un pas, se retrouvant coller contre son vampire. Quatre, plus grand que lui, nicha son nez dans ses cheveux pour humer la douce odeur émanant de son calice. Ses yeux bleus restaient par contre fixés sur le visage blême de rage du chef des chasseurs. Les bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de la taille fine de l'adolescent par automatisme et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Heureusement que le rictus était camouflé par la présence de la tête de son calice devant son visage, sinon il se serait fait tuer sur-le-champ.

-Devine? Provoqua Duo en posant ses mains sur celles de Quatre qui étaient sagement posées sur son ventre.

-C'est ce putain de Winner qui t'as transformé en catin à sang?

Duo pencha la tête vers l'arrière en soupirant fortement, laissant un grognement agacé passer ses lèvres. Les humains avaient vraiment une idée bien préconçue et mauvaise des calices, s'en était presque risible. Cela paraissait qu'ils ne savaient rien du lien unissant le vampire et son calice, de même pour le partage des pouvoirs. Même s'il était très doué en combat, Duo ne se serait pas faite une réputation de béton avec de simple capacité humaine.

-Han. Si tu le dis. Mais je ne suis pas une catin à sang, ni rien de ces conneries. Je suis encore moi. Mais je suis un moi sans toi, _dad_.

-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi.

-Pourquoi, _daddy_? Je suis une horreur maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Toi qui se matin même me demandait _si_ gentiment de te suivre à ta tuerie. Mais oui voyons, quelle bonne sortie entre père et fils! Tu avais l'air convaincu que mon cri était de la hâte. Et bien, je crois que tu réalises ton erreur là! Tsss, tsss. Tu te rends compte que ton fils est un traître? Oh mon dieu, quel horreur, je lui ai confié SI souvent mes plans!

David blêmit en se rendant compte des paroles de l'adolescent. Effectivement, il lui avait tout dit, ne se doutant pas que son fils était du côté adverse. Il avait été perdu dans son monde trop longtemps et Duo l'en faisait ressortir à une vitesse effarante.

-Ça ne t'a pas mit la puce à l'oreille en réalisant que chacun de ces plans avaient lamentablement échoué?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru… jamais osé pensé…

-Hé bien tu aurais dû. Ne fais confiance à personne. Garde tes amis près de toi, tes ennemis encore plus. Sans le savoir, c'est ce que tu as fait, non? À part me faire confiance… tu as bien gardé ton pire ennemi près de toi si longtemps… mais comment croire que ton fils est Shinigami, n'est-ce pas? Alors que toi tu hais tout ce qui se rapporte à la nuit.

-Tais-toi, tu es répugnant!

-AH! Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça, à moi? Qu'es-tu, stupide humain, pour décider que les vampires sont le mal! Que le clan de la lumière est automatiquement celui du bien! Non… tu rêves, _DADDY_, et tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne vois pas non plus que les traîtres ne sont pas uniquement de ce côté.

Les yeux de David s'écarquillèrent brutalement et il jeta un regard nerveux vers les gens qui l'entouraient.

-Oh, non. Il est tout de même du côté de la lumière. Bien entendu, je pourrais tout aussi bien dire que Chang et Schbeiker le sont, mais ils ont été hypnotisés par Quatre, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir reconnu. Mais Yuy…

Le sourire sardonique de Duo s'étira et son regard moqueur se planta dans les orbes cobalt du jeune homme.

-N'est-ce pas, _Heero_? J'étais chez Quatre ce jour-là. Tu te rappelles? Je t'ai vaincu…

Il leva une main et fit le geste d'une ligne sur la joue. Heero leva ses doigts et les passa sur la coupure qu'il avait encore à la joue.

-Ce soir, quand mon père m'a présenté… tu aurais pu me dénoncer. Non? Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que tu me reconnaissais. Et la petite conversation qu'on a eut plus tard… tu n'as toujours pas accepté. C'est amusant. Maintenant, me crois-tu?

Heero pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête, honteux.

-Arf, j'ai épuisé mon quota de bla bla. C'est du sérieux. Bon! On se met à table?

Le rictus de Duo s'effaça, laissant place à un air froid qui aurait congelé un glacier. Il se décolla de Quatre et pivota pour tendre la main vers le blond. Celui-ci sourit quelque peu et lui tendit une boite. Le châtain s'empara du paquet et sortit une dague, qu'il rangea dans sa botte droite puis sortit une ceinture de cuir où pendait un fusil paralysant. Les derniers morceaux d'attirail se révélèrent être deux gants qui semblait compléter les manchettes. Les doigts des gants étaient coupés mais sur les jointures du poing, on pouvait voir des pointes métalliques. Pas très hautes ni pointues, elles devaient par contre faire très mal si Duo donnait un coup de poing. Allié à sa force physique hors-norme, cela se révélait être une attaque plus que douloureuse.

Le natté fit craquer ses phalanges puis roula des épaules, fixant son père avec un désintérêt non-feint.

-Bon combat, _daddy_. Déclara-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il se jeta sur ses opposants, déclenchant un véritable raz-de-marée de vampire et calice en tout genre. Le clan de la lumière fut bien vite surchargé. Les vampires attaquaient en commun alors que chez les humains, c'était chacun pour soi. Il n'y avait guère que Chang et Schbeiker qui travaillaient de concert. Les seuls peut-être à avoir une légère chance de survie.

Heero, frappant de tous les côtés avec dextérité, cherchait son ennemi principal des yeux sans se déconcentrer de sa tâche; rester en vie. Il avait deviner que David Maxwell, de son côté, en faisait de même. Les deux étaient en rage folle contre le Shinigami. Ils avaient tous les deux, d'une certaine manière, été trompés par l'adolescent.

Duo, de son côté, était sur le toit d'une des peu nombreuses maisons entourant le champ de bataille. Il était assit au abord de la toiture et fixait la bagarre sans vraiment la voir. Quatre, un peu en retrait, parlait avec trois vampires. Les trois subalternes disparurent dans l'obscurité après avoir échanger quelques mots avec leur chef. Le blond le rejoignit et s'accroupit près de lui. Le natté balançait doucement ses jambes dans le vide. Même s'il avait lancé l'offensive, il n'était pas resté dans le combat. Il n'était là qu'en cas extrême. Quatre refusait catégoriquement qu'il montre de quoi il était capable s'il n'en était pas vraiment obligé.

-Duo? Ça va?

-Ouais, on peut dire.

-Tu as sortit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur?

-Presque. Mais le reste, je pourrais toujours le continuer seul à seul avec lui. S'il survit. Quatre?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi as-tu dit à ton clan de ne pas tuer les humains? Tu sais que ceux-ci ne vous feront pas de cadeau.

-Je veux leur prouvé que nous ne sommes pas des bêtes assoiffées de sang.

Duo arqua un sourcil dubitatif qui fit rougir légèrement son ami.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire!

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas Quat-chou.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Les orbes bleues du vampire se promenèrent sur le champ de bataille, observant les attaques, les blessés, les morts (même s'il y en avait peu) et les personnes qui combattaient. C'était le chaos, mais il n'en était nullement surpris et encore moins indisposé. Ses yeux voyaient tout, repéraient ce qu'il voulait. L'étourdissant mouvement de corps ne le gênait en rien dans sa recherche et les changements constants ne changeaient rien à sa vision de la bataille. Ses prunelles océans se posèrent sur un visage semi-connu. Le brun qu'il avait surprit avec Duo dans son bureau, la veille. Heero Yuy, s'il avait bien comprit son ami quand il avait parlé.

Il se tourna vers son calice pour lui faire part de quelques constats face à la bataille mais remarqua le regard fixe du châtain. Il suivit la direction de ses yeux et se retint de sourire en voyant ce qui troublait tant son meilleur ami. Les améthystes de l'adolescent étaient accrochées aux mouvements rapides de l'humain répondant au nom de Heero. Il laissa quelques secondes filer puis se leva, détournant l'attention du natté sur lui. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant puis disparut de sa vue. Duo soupira et retourna à son observation.

Heero se battait avec fureur. Il n'avait toujours pas repérer Shinigami et, selon la visible colère de David, il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu sa trace depuis le début du combat. Le garçon semblait avoir totalement disparut de la circulation. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher?

Tout à ses réflexions, Heero mit un temps à réaliser qu'il ne bougeait plus. Pour cause; plus personne ne l'attaquait. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant le cercle de vampire qui s'était formé autour de lui, à une distance respectueuse d'un mètre ou deux. Il se tourna brutalement et se retrouva face à face avec un blond bien connu. Il sursauta et recula d'un pas, prenant garde à ne pas trop approcher les ennemis qui étaient derrière lui. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant. L'autre sourit calmement et tendit une main vers lui. Le brun la fixa avec surprise et dégoût. Il fallait dire qu'il trouvait les vampires assez répugnant, il avait l'impression que tout leur corps sentait le sang, sans parler de leur froideur cadavérique.

-Heero Yuy, tu es attendu.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux à l'évocation de son nom. Le visage sérieux mais calme du chef du clan opposé le fit douter. Il se voyait mal suivre le vampire sans passer pour un traître mais l'autre ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal. Mais il était attendu. Par qui? Une gang de vampires assoiffés? Il ne voulait pas vraiment se retrouvé seul contre une bande trop nombreuse. Il ne fit pas un geste pour attraper la main tendue. Le blond soupira d'impatience et fit un signe pour les vampires derrière lui. Heero se tourna par automatisme vers les ennemis se trouvant dans son dos mais il comprit son erreur en sentant une paire de bras froid s'enrouler autour de ses bras, l'empêchant de se débattre.

-Nous allons rendre une petite visite surprise à mon calice adoré. Murmura le vampire au creux de son oreille.

Heero ferma les yeux en voyant le monde se mettre à tourner autour de lui. Il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds pendant quelques secondes, puis fut presque projeté sur le sol en revenant sur terre. Mais il fut retenu par les bras du vampire qui le tenait toujours contre lui. Le blond le relâcha enfin et le chasseur de vampire bondit en se tournant vers la créature de la nuit en brandissant son arme, qui s'avérait être un paralysant à vampire, un revolver dont les balles avaient été remplacées par des aiguilles enduites d'eau bénite. Le canon tirait jusqu'à 10 aiguilles par coup.

Le brun allait tirer quand un corps, chaud celui-là, se pressa contre son dos. Une main fine mais ferme encercla le poignet qui tenait le revolver et l'abaissa vers le sol alors qu'une autre se glissa sur son bras pour le retenir en cas de rébellion. Il sentit un souffle court buter contre sa nuque à répétition. Le vampire blond sourit doucement mais avec une petite touche de sadisme, puis disparut, réapparaissant sur un autre toit, plus loin.

-Dis donc, ça ne se fait pas de tirer sur quelqu'un qui vient probablement de t'épargner des heures de batailles inutiles. Chuchota celui qui se trouvait contre lui.

Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix.

-Shinigami! Siffla le jeune homme en se tendant.

L'autre le relâcha et fit trois pas vers l'arrière pour laisser une distance acceptable entre eux. Duo avait vu son meilleur ami apparaître près du brun et avait sourit en voyant le fin stratagème du vampire. Mais il avait plus ou moins comprit en les voyant disparaître ensemble. Il s'était rendu compte de la manœuvre qu'en sentant Quatre apparaître derrière lui. Il était rapidement intervenu pour que son ami ne soit pas blesser mais se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être en présence de l'un de ses ennemis.

-Que me veux-tu? Cracha le chasseur de vampire.

Duo fronça les sourcils d'un air étonné.

-Moi? Mais rien!

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici alors!

-Mais je n'en sais rien! Je ne suis pas dans sa tête!

-Tu es son calice, c'est du pareil au même!

-NON! Je suis totalement libre des pensées de Quatre, tu crois quoi!

Heero ne sut pas quoi répondre. Effectivement, il ne connaissait pas exactement les liens qui unissaient un calice au vampire qui le mordait, mais les experts du clan de la lumière lui avaient fournit quelques explications sommaires. Bien entendu, elles n'étaient pas sûres puisque aucun d'entre eux n'étaient un calice.

Duo aussi avait reçu ces enseignements de base, mais avait vite comprit la différence quand il était lui-même devenu un calice pour sauver son meilleur ami. Mais il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les chasseurs avaient des idées si confuses sur son statut. Le châtain secoua la tête et ramena sa longue tresse vers l'avant pour la faire glisser sur son torse. Il soupira et laissa le brun se confondre dans ce qu'il croyait savoir.

-Shinigami…

-Là, maintenant, c'est Duo. Shinigami n'existe que sur le champ de bataille.

-Duo alors.

-Quoi?

-Tu es vraiment un calice?

-Non, je suis une pompe à sang.

-Ça revient au même.

-NON! Les humains sont des pompes à sang. Moi, je suis un calice. C'est très différent.

-Tu n'es pas humain?

-… Moins que toi.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Oublie ça. Tu ne récolteras pas d'information de ma part. Perdez-vous dans vos mensonges, oubliez que je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez être un calice, continuez de supposer ce que vous ne savez pas, de théorisez sur des éléments manquant, faisant irrémédiablement fausse route. Poursuivez vos prétendues recherches sur le lien, celui que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre.

-Je ne cherche que ça. Coupa Heero, la voix cassée.

Duo leva un œil terne vers lui et eut un sourire sardonique.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Et qui m'a traité de catin à sang?

-Tu sais comme moi ce que nous apprenne les experts du centre.

-Ça m'a empêché d'en devenir un?

-Hun?

Le châtain eut un sourire semi-triste et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du toit. Le brun, après avoir hésiter un moment, le rejoignit, laissant ses pieds dans le vide. Duo se laissa aller vers l'arrière, observant les étoiles avec un intérêt feint.

-Je suis un calice depuis moins d'un mois.

-QUOI?

-Mmh. C'est à cause d'une des attaques du centre. Ils ont attaqué Quatre alors que j'étais à l'école. Puisqu'il n'était pas en état de chasser, je lui ai offert mon sang. Mais puisqu'on a une confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre, ça a créé le lien. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'échange de sang, le sexe et n'importe quoi. Ça ressemble en fait à un couple qui se forme. Dans la plupart des cas, c'est ce qui finit par se produire.

-Alors toi et le chef Winner vous…

-Non. Quatre est mon meilleur ami, c'est pourquoi nous nous faisons confiance mutuellement.

-C'est assez… intéressant à savoir.

-En fait, c'est à cause du lien qu'il était aussi faible hier.

-Quoi?

-À cause du lien. Ça lui prend vachement d'énergie, et moi-même j'ai dû rester à la maison pour dormir pendant deux jours d'affiler. Et puisqu'il ne chasse pas, il ne peut pas revitaliser son énergie aussi rapidement. Et vu que je ne suis pas une pompe à sang, je ne peux pas le fournir autant que je le voudrais.

-Winner ne chasse pas? Mais les meurtres dans les dernières semaines…

-Les goules. Une espèce de sous-vampire. Tous les membres du clan Winner ont leur propre Calice et ne se battent pas. Donc inutile de chasser, à part quand la formation du lien vient tout juste d'être établie ou quand ils n'ont pas encore de Calice…

Duo se tut en soupirant. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Quatre observer avec attention le combat, prêt à réagir si un des vampires se trouvait en grandes difficultés. Son ami était vraiment un chef très attentionné, mais très respecté. Il était juste mais sévère. Le dernier à avoir attaquer inutilement un humain avait été banni du clan.

-… ça change?

-Hein? Quoi?

Heero soupira alors que le châtain tournait les yeux vers lui.

-Être Calice, qu'est-ce que ça change?

-Hum, à part appartenir à un vampire et se faire insulter par les chasseurs de vampire?

Le brun roula les yeux mais hocha la tête.

-Des pouvoirs. On obtient des pouvoirs de vampire. Et les caractéristiques premières des jeunes vampires.

-C'est à dire?

-La vitesse, les sens surdéveloppés, l'énergie débordante.

-Alors c'est grâce à ça que tu es devenu Shinigami. Murmura pensivement Heero.

-Err. Non.

-Quoi?

-Non! Ma réputation provient de bien plus tôt! Quand les premières rumeurs sur ma venue te sont-elles parvenues?

-Je euh… Il y a 7 mois. Réalisa le jeune homme.

Duo sourit avec amusement.

-Et je suis calice depuis…?

-Un mois. Répondit machinalement le brun.

-Donc…?

-Comment as-tu pu te forger une telle réputation sans pouvoir quelconque?

-Ben chez les vampires, c'était simple. Qu'un humain devienne Calice, c'est pas rare au clan Winner. Mais qu'un Calice participe aux batailles, il faut qu'il soit vachement fort parce que les vampires sont habituellement très nerveux envers leur protégé.

-Leur… protégé?

-Ouais.

-Mais pour les humains?

-Bien… vu que mon père m'a entraîné, j'étais déjà pas mal fort. Mais en plus, Quatre a commencé à m'apprendre de ses techniques pour que je puisse me défendre et combattre mieux pendant les combats. J'avais déjà les capacités, mais elles ont augmenté avec le temps. Alors je me suis battu contre le centre tellement souvent.

-Personne ne t'a jamais reconnu?

-Où je suis, là maintenant?

-À l'écart…

-Eh oui. Je suis invisible pour eux, mais ils savent que je suis là. Je ne suis là qu'en cas d'urgence, tu vois. Ce soir, ça risque de tourner au vinaigre. Alors j'économise mon énergie pour combattre mes ennemis au moment où il le faudra.

-Tu sais qu'à ce moment là, je vais être face à toi?

-Il y a long avant ce moment là. Je saurai me faire à l'idée.

Duo eut un mouvement d'anticipation en voyant Quatre disparaître du toit voisin et réapparaître brièvement sur le champ de bataille pour paralyser deux hommes d'un toucher sur leur point d'énergie pour ensuite s'évaporer au beau milieu du combat. Le natté se leva d'un bond en se retournant. Faisant de même, Heero remarqua le vampire blond qui venait d'arriver.

-Ça se corse en bas Duo.

-Je t'ai vu intervenir. Que s'est-il produit?

-L'humain Trowa Barton éprouvait des difficultés.

-D'ailleurs, il fait quoi dans nos rangs celui-là?

-Il est dans une famille provenant d'une lignée de vampire. Mais lui ne l'est pas. Il a tout de même décidé de défendre notre cause et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Mmh.

-Duo?

-Oui?

-Je le ramène? Fit Quatre en pointant Heero.

-…Non.

-Quoi??? S'exclama le concerné.

Duo sourit faiblement et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu restes ici. Je t'ai fournit beaucoup d'informations qui pourront vous aider à comprendre le lien. Tu dois survivre pour en faire part aux autres. Sinon, cette guerre ne finira jamais. Et puis je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée de te combattre. Le temps… n'était pas assez long, finalement.

Le châtain obligea le brun à se rasseoir et s'assit sur ses genoux un moment pour l'empêcher de se lever. Heero rougit légèrement mais s'obligea à ne rien laisser paraître sur son trouble. Duo avança sa tête et souffla sur son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

-Je vais m'en sortir. Quand tout sera finit, part. Rejoins le centre.

Duo se releva et recula de trois pas. Son visage prit un air solennel et il fit le signe de lancer quelque chose sur Heero qui ressentit une légère brûlure sur sa joue. Il leva la main et effleura l'endroit où il avait été blessé la veille. La coupure s'était réouverte. Il leva des yeux étonnés sur le calice qui sourit calmement.

-On se reverra, chasseur. Fit-il pour la seconde fois en deux jours.

Puis il disparut tout bonnement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Heero soupira et retourna au bord du toit, observant la bataille attentivement. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir soudainement les membres du Centre commencer à s'effondrer sans raison apparente.

Duo pivota sur lui-même pour enfoncer son pied dans le ventre d'un homme musculeux qui fut propulsé vers l'arrière, faisant tomber sur son passage une demi-douzaine de personne. Puis il disparut à la vue des personnes l'entourant. Quelques mètres plus loin, un quadragénaire heurta un humain qui allait planter un pieu dans le cœur d'un jeune vampire. Mais personne ne vit qui avait fait le coup.

Le châtain virevoltait d'un endroit à l'autre, faisant honneur à sa réputation, poussant, projetant, catapultant les humains sur son passage afin d'aider les vampires en situation désespérée. Il n'avait jusque là user uniquement de ses pieds et ses mains, sans jamais sortir son fusil paralysant ni son poignard. Un cercle se fit autour de lui quand Quatre apparut à ses côtés, le faisant stopper ses mouvements. Les humains autour purent enfin l'apercevoir pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à combattre. Ses gestes étaient trop rapide pour être vu et ses déplacements trop nombreux pour être perçut.

-Quatre?

-Shinigami, on a besoin de toi.

Duo sourit à l'appellation de son ami, preuve que la situation était dangereuse. D'un geste gracieux, il rejeta sa tresse vers l'arrière puis posa une main sur sa hanche pour ensuite se concentrer sur son ami qui le regardait, amusé.

-Quoi?

-Ton père est rendu fou.

Son rictus fondit comme neige au soleil et son expression devint glaciale. Il hocha sèchement la tête et disparut tout bonnement, suivit aussitôt de Quatre, laissant le cercle qui s'était formé totalement vide, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les combats reprirent, mais les humains faisaient plus attention à ce qui se passaient autour d'eux, malgré l'inutilité de la chose, puisque même attentif ils n'auraient pas pu voir Shinigami.

Le natté atterrit dans un large cercle formé autour du combat. Il continua de bouger, élargissant le rond en repoussant vampire comme humain, toujours invisibles aux yeux des combattants. Tout en agrandissant la place, il observa la situation du coin de l'œil. Son père venait tout juste de réduire en cendre deux vampires et allait en faire de même avec un troisième qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans de vie humaine.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il propulsa vers le lieu exact du combat. Il se pencha pour éviter le pieu et se plaça au-dessus de l'enfant qui écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa présence avant même qu'il n'apparaisse vraiment. Son pied droit se releva et bloqua l'attaque.

Le silence se fit dans la place.

Duo était placé au-dessus du gamin, les bras de chaque côté de la tête du jeune vampire, la jambe gauche appuyée près du genou gauche de la victime et son pied droit dans les airs. Le métal sur la semelle de sa botte avait stoppé l'attaque avec succès. Il était dos au vampire (il en position « pont » si on peut dire) et fixait son père droit dans les yeux. L'enfant-vampire profita de l'étrange arrêt du temps pour déguerpir, rejoignant quelques autres membres du clan Winner.

Le natté effectua une pirouette et se releva gracieusement, faisant face à son géniteur.

-Bienvenue chez les vampires, David Maxwell. Cracha Shinigami en sortant le poignard de sa botte.

* * *

Désolée, vraiment désolée, je suis impardonnable, j'avais jamais relu ma fic postée, je m'excuse vraiment! Surtout pour ceux et celles qui croyaient que c'était la suite =.='

Je m'excuse de nouveau, sérieusement...

Vous avez le droit de me tuer, mais faites ça vite, je ne veux pas souffrir

Sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, la suite arrive bientôt =3 (si je ne meurs pas avant ^^)


	3. Avalanche de problèmes

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: On va changer pour T… je n'en suis plus très sûre!

Paring : Là, il ressort le couple?

N.d.A : Oula, les ennuis commence pour notre Duo national!

* * *

**Le calice**

**_Avalanche de problèmes_**

La terre semblait avoir cessé de tourner tant l'endroit était silencieux et sans mouvement. Depuis les paroles du calice, plus rien n'avait bougé et la rage bouillonnante de son père avait augmenté au point de prendre forme autour de lui. Duo ainsi que les vampires voyaient bien l'aura pleine de colère de l'homme. Celle du natté, par contre, restée bleue et glacée.

-Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir choisit le mauvais clan! Siffla David Maxwell entre ses dents.

Le silence qu'avait entraîné cette réplique fut brutalement cassé par l'éclat de rire que lâcha Duo. Un rire froid, moqueur, presque psychopathe. Il faillit se distraire de sa tâche pour se laisser aller au rire. Comment son géniteur pouvait-il seulement penser avoir une chance alors qu'il avait tout, TOUT apprit à son héritier! Héritier qui, en plus, avait apprit de vampire et possédait des pouvoirs démoniaques.

-Tu crois ça. Rétorqua finalement Shinigami et souriant cruellement.

Il fit tourner le poignard qu'il avait en main puis agrippa le manche froid avec force. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs maintenant. Il était prêt pour le combat. Il plongea d'abord la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un éclat de verre. Un de ceux qui étaient tombés dans la cours de Quatre, la veille.

*Ça c'est pour toi, Heero* ricana intérieurement le châtain.

Il lança le morceau de cristal en l'air. Le temps semblait suspendu. Tous suivaient avec intérêt l'éclat qui retombait lentement vers la main tendue de l'adolescent. Main qui s'éleva doucement.

Puis le temps reprit son cours alors que Duo frappait du doigt le bout de verre qui fila vers son père très rapidement et passa tout près de son visage. Une longue ligne rouge se forma sur la joue de l'homme et un filet de sang s'en échappa. Le sourire de Shinigami s'élargit.

David lâcha un cri de rage et s'élança sur son fils qui eut un rire enthousiasmé et qui disparut à sa vue avant qu'il ne puisse l'approcher de trop près. Il pivota et vit son héritier réapparaître devant lui dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Le gamin semblait être devenu fou. Il lâchait parfois des cris de joie en évitant les attaques et paraissait euphorique quant à la situation.

Il n'attaquait jamais, laissant l'autre s'épuiser inutilement.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, il avisa enfin une faiblesse visible de son opposant. Il plongea vers la faille découverte et enfonça sa dague dans le dos à découvert de son géniteur. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur en s'affaissant sur les genoux. Sa respiration se bloqua lentement alors que l'adolescent essuya son arme sur le tissu du chandail de son père. Le châtain contourna l'humain à terre et s'accroupit face à lui. Il saisit brutalement son menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que ce coup ne te tueras pas. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à ça. Mais le temps viendra, David. Prépare toi bien jusque là.

Les autres membres du Centre voulurent prêter main forte à leur chef mais les vampires les en empêchèrent facilement. Le natté relâcha son père avec un grimace de dégoût pur et recula d'un pas.

-Je te retrouverais quand je t'aurais juger apte à me combattre, humain.

Sous ces paroles directes et glaciales, l'adolescent disparut. Les vampires le suivirent, s'évaporant comme un nuage de fumée. Les membres du Centre vinrent aider leur chef à se relever et récupérèrent armes et blessés, partant ensuite du lieu de leur défaite. Heero les rejoignit peu de temps après, sous le regard préoccuper de Duo qui l'observait de loin. Il espérait vraiment que le brun ait tiré quelques choses des informations qu'il lui avait fournit.

De son côté, Quatre était soulagé. Le combat n'avait pas été trop long et les pertes étaient minimales. Il récupéra son meilleur ami qui, pensif, restait au milieu du champ de bataille sans bouger. Les améthystes se concentrèrent enfin sur le vampire blond qui s'approchait.

Ils disparurent en même temps.

-Duo! Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard.

-Maaaah. C'est pas une bonne idée que j'y retourne. S'ils viennent me chercher là-bas…

-Tu sauras très bien te débrouiller. Debout Shinigami, les cours c'est important.

Duo maugréa légèrement et repoussa les couvertures du grand lit où il dormait précédemment. Trois jours qu'il habitait chez son ami. Les trois vampires qui avaient discuté avec Quatre le soir du combat avait rapporté tous ses effets ici. Il s'y sentait beaucoup mieux que chez lui et pouvait plaisanter avec le vampire à chaque moment de la journée. Il avait le droit d'ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre quand il était certain que son ami ne rentrerait pas dans sa chambre. Il avait une grande chambre qui communiquait avec la bibliothèque du manoir, ce qui était plutôt commode pour faire ses devoirs. Pour le moment, il avait quand même manquer trois jours d'école.

Heureusement que le lendemain, c'était congé. Grasse matinée de prévue pour plus de repos.

-C'est bon, je me lève!

-Je t'attend à la salle à manger.

-Très bien.

Duo se leva en baillant, s'étirant avec paresse et rejoignit son armoire en chancelant légèrement. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un jeans tout simple et un débardeur rouge qu'il mit sous une chemise noire. Il attacha hâtivement ses souliers de course et rejoignit son ami à la salle à manger pour y déguster un petit déjeuner digne de son appétit phénoménal. Il engloutit son repas bien vite sous le regard rieur du vampire qui prenait son temps pour avaler les mets. Duo avala son verre de jus d'orange, manquant de s'étouffer, et déguerpit vers le hall en voyant l'heure.

-Bonne journée! S'écria Duo en ouvrant la porte.

-Toi aussi! Répondit le vampire avant d'entendre la cloison se refermer derrière son ami.

Le blond secoua la tête en souriant.

-Voilà, monsieur, pourquoi j'étais absent.

-Alors vous avez définitivement aménager?

-Oui. C'est définitif.

-J'aimerais obtenir au plus vite votre nouvelle adresse ainsi que votre numéro de téléphone.

-Bien entendu!

Duo prit la fiche que lui tendait le directeur et nota les informations à changer. Il repoussa la feuille après avoir signé.

-Votre père est d'accord avec votre déménagement?

Le visage de Duo se rembrunit.

-Mon père ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

L'homme fronça les sourcils avec interrogation mais n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question muette. Autant bien demander à un mur qu'il n'y aurait pas de différence. Le directeur de l'établissement le laissa partir après quelques politesses supplémentaires.

Duo soupira, soulagé, et gagna sa classe sans empressement. Il détestait arriver en retard à ses cours, surtout quand il avait été absent la veille. Et là, il avait été absent plus de trois jours! Quel honte! Il toqua plus ou moins fortement à la porte en soupirant. Il attendit que le professeur lui dise d'entrer. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Et songea à user de ses pouvoirs pour disparaître.

Au devant de la classe, assit devant une table de travail, trois personnes qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'il était venu en cours le fixaient avec hésitation. La classe dans laquelle il se trouvait pour le moment était la classe d'art et rassemblait les meilleurs élèves de tous les niveaux. Il y avait même quelques personnes de 25 ans. Et il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur _eux_.

-Ah, Duo! Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as manqué ces trois derniers jours?

Duo baissa la tête, couvrant ses yeux avec ses cheveux et s'avança sans jeter un regard autour de lui, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des élèves sur sa personne. Il discuta un peu avec son professeur qui le présenta aux nouveaux élèves.

-Messieurs, madame, je vous présenter Duo Maxwell, l'élève le plus talentueux de notre cours.

Duo, le lèvres pincées, garda la tête détournée pour éviter les regards scrutateurs des trois personnes.

-Duo, pour aider ces trois élèves à rattraper leur retard, je te demande de t'asseoir avec eux pour les guider.

Le châtain se hérissa. Bien sûr, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Comme si sa journée n'était pas déjà assez pourrie comme ça. C'était prévisible. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à une demande explicite du professeur. La tête baissée, il tira la chaise libre de la table et croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant partout sauf devant lui. L'enseignant s'éloigna sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

Duo, têtu, évita les regards perçants des trois nouveaux et sortit ses propres affaires. Il se mit à travailler avec une certaine rage sur son dessin. Décidément, le destin lui en voulait! C'était pas possible, toute cette poisse! Il aurait du rester avec Quatre.

-Tu oses encore te montrer en public? Siffla une voix désagréable.

-Je t'en pose des questions? Rétorqua Duo sans lever les yeux.

-Sur toutes les écoles possibles, il a fallut qu'on tombe sur la tienne! Cracha une voix féminine.

Cette fois, Duo leva les yeux et pencha la tête, les traits figés dans un air condescendant totalement hypocrite.

-Bien sûr. Quelle heureuse coïncidence! Comme par hasard, vous reprenez vos cours, comme par hasard, des cours en arts, et toujours comme par hasard, dans la même école que moi qui, comme par hasard, est la seule à donner des cours de groupe de tous les âges. Et, coïncidence! Il s'avère que vous arriviez après la découverte de mon statut dans la société vampirique. Bien sûr, prenez-moi pour un con.

Les autres ne répondirent pas, un peu surpris par la tirade du natté qui reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas stupide et tant de coïncidence, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties. Non mais, comme s'il était assez bête pour se laisser avoir comme un débutant. Quand la cloche sonna, il leva enfin les yeux et bondit de son siège, ramassant ses affaires à une vitesse effarante et sortant du cours avec rapidité.

Pas assez rapide, visiblement, puisqu'il se fit entraîner dans un couloir vide par deux personnes déterminées. Il reconnut sans peine le chinois teigneux et la-seule-fille-du-groupe.

-Quoi encore?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça?

Duo eut un rire froid qui fit frémir les deux autres. Il arqua un sourcil ironique.

-Soyons sérieux. J'ai battu votre chef et vous croyez pourvoir faire quelque chose contre moi?

-Ton maître n'est plus là! Tu n'as plus de pouvoir à porter de la main! Riposta Chang.

-Mon… maître? Hen?

-Le chef Winner!

-Ah! Quatre? Ce n'est pas mon maître! Et je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Visiblement, vous êtes très mal renseigner. Pourtant, j'ai bien dit à-

Duo se stoppa avant de commettre une gaffe. Avouer qu'il avait parlé à Heero pouvait causer des problèmes au brun, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive par sa faute. Il avait déjà fait assez de bêtise pour des mois à venir, pas la peine de s'en rajouter par-dessus le marcher.

*Ah la la… Quatre, tu commences à me manquer.*

Le natté se frotta l'arrête du nez et secoua la tête avant de repartir par là d'où ils étaient venus. Mais il fut à nouveau retenu contre son gré. Énervé, il sentit son poing partir seul. Et atterrir sur le nez du chinois. Celui-ci fut propulsé plus loin, le milieu du visage en sang, gémissant de douleur. La fille se précipita vers lui, visiblement inquiète.

-Lâchez-moi les baskets et je vous fou la paix. Ce n'est pas un conseil.

Puis il tourna les talons, irrité, et gagna son second cours qui s'avérait être son cours favori, Histoire et Civilisation. Il alla directement voir l'enseignant.

-Professeur, puis-je vous réemprunter le livre que vous m'aviez prêter?

-Bien sûr Duo, mais pourquoi?

-Je voudrais approfondir ma lecture de quelques passages qui m'ont particulièrement intéressé.

-Aucun problème.

L'homme sortit le livre de sa valise de cuir et le tendit à l'élève qui le saisit, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Allez, file t'asseoir avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Duo obéit rapidement, regagna sa place au premier rang.

Le cours fut fantastique.

Mais ce qui l'attendait après l'était moins.

Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, comme à tous les jours, mais s'arrêta avant de passer devant les fenêtre séparant le couloir de la salle à manger. Il se plaqua contre le mur, observant en plissant les yeux le groupe d'homme se trouvant à l'intérieur. Tous vêtus de pantalon et veston noir, chemise blanche et cravate. Comme des hommes de loi. Mais il reconnaissait ces personnes pour les avoir déjà vu chez lui.

Des membres du Centre.

Ils avaient du être avertir par Chang et Schbeiker de sa venue à l'école.

Ils ne devaient pas être les seuls.

Il y en avait probablement à la sortie principale, aux sorties secondaires, aux grilles de l'école et même dans la cour. Sa théorie fut approuvée quand il grimpa discrètement les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, d'où il pouvait avoir une vue totale sur la cour.

Et où malheureusement, les gens dans la cour pouvait avoir une vue totale sur lui.

Ce qu'il réalisa en voyant les hommes en noir le pointer et parler dans l'oreillette qu'ils avaient.

-_Shit_!

Même s'il n'avait pas raison, Chang n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Étant éloigner de Quatre, il n'avait plus aussi facilement accès à ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait encore utiliser les plus sommaires, ceux qu'il possédait en tant que calice de base, plus ceux qu'il avait par l'entraînement, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi efficace que les pouvoirs que pouvaient lui fournir le vampire blond.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, rejoignant le toit pour éviter d'être vu par des témoins gênants. La porte menant à la toiture n'était pas verrouillée.

*Dangereux pour les suicidaires…* songea Duo.

Il grimpa sur le petit toit surmontant la cabine qui recouvrait les escaliers qui menaient là. Il se coucha à plat ventre, tentant de se camoufler au maximum pour paraître inaperçu. Il entendit des pas sous lui et la porte s'ouvrir violemment. Il retint son souffle, craignant le pire. Mais la porte se referma et il laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres.

Erreur.

La dague qui se planta face à son visage, à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez, le fit bondir. Il atterrit sur les fesses, un peu plus loin sur le toit, en lâchant un cri de terreur. Il ne s'était pas assez concentré et n'avait pas sentit la présence de l'autre. Bien vite, les pas remontèrent dans les escaliers.

Paniqué, Duo se releva et sauta du toit, courrant le plus rapidement possible. Mais bientôt, il fut rendu à l'extrémité de la toiture principale et dû prendre une décision rapide. Il jeta un œil derrière lui. Une vingtaine de membres du Centre. Son géniteur lui en voulait et pas qu'un peu, visiblement. Duo eut un rire nerveux et, sans s'arrêter, se jeta du haut du bâtiment.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de lui alors qu'il chutait vers le sol. Il serra les dents et rétracta ses jambes, se préparant au choc. Il ne lui fallut pas trop longtemps pour entre violemment en contact avec une masse qui ne devait normalement pas se trouver là.

Un cri de douleur commun passa les lèvres des deux jeunes.

Duo, à moitié assommé, trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour ouvrir un œil.

-Heero?

-Du-Duo? C'était quoi ça, l'attaque du boulet humain? Grogna le brun en se redressa sur les coudes.

-Euh…

-Tu viens d'où comme ça?

Duo pointa paresseusement le toit de l'école, situé à sept étage du sol.

-Ow… pas surprenant que l'impact ait été si violent.

Le châtain grimaça en se redressant. Rien de casser de son côté. Tant mieux, car le moment de paix n'allait pas continuer bien longtemps.

-Hé là-bas! Retenez ce garçon!

-_Oh, shit_! Désolé Heero, je te laisse! S'exclama Duo en se relevant brutalement.

Le natté se mit à courir à grande vitesse, comme s'il n'avait pas fait une chute de 7 étages. Trois hommes s'arrêtèrent près du brun.

-Oh, Yuy! Désolé de tout ce dérangement. Pas trop de mal?

-Non, un peu déboussolé mais ça va. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir retenu.

-Il vous ait tombé dessus, c'est normal. Ce gamin est vraiment étrange. Réussir à courir ainsi après une chute aussi haute. C'est tout simplement phénoménal.

Heero se retint pour ne pas sourire. Effectivement, c'était tout bonnement impressionnant, mais il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Après tout, il devrait le combattre, un jour.

Duo avait réussit à semer ses poursuivants à travers les dédales de la ville et était à présent presque effondré sur la porte du manoir Winner, à bout de souffle. Il prit le temps de laisser sa respiration se calmer et reprendre un rythme régulier. Puis il entra.

-Duo?

Le natté se tourna vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'entraînement. Quatre venait tout juste d'en sortir et le regardait, inquiet.

-Tout va bien?

-Oui oui. J'ai eut quelques problèmes mais tout va bien.

La respiration encore un peu sifflante de l'adolescent était le seul bruit qui venait casser le silence qui venait de s'installer. Le châtain se laissa glisser contre la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Il était en sécurité pour le moment et la proximité de Quatre lui faisait retrouver ses forces. Le vampire le rejoignit rapidement, s'agenouillant à ses côtés avec angoisse.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Oui. Laisse-moi juste récupérer un peu.

Le calice enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule froide du mort. Il s'endormit ainsi.

Quatre huma l'odeur de son protégé et grimaça en reconnaissant l'odeur de Yuy sur son calice. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet humain car il était le seul, à part lui, à qui Duo faisait confiance. Il avait peur que cette confiance ne se retourne contre l'adolescent fragilisé par le dévoilement de son secret. Et maintenant, il avait des problèmes à l'école. Sans doute que David Maxwell avait envoyé des hommes pour reprendre et/ou abattre Duo.

Mais Shinigami ne se faisait pas avoir si facilement.

Il gagna la chambre du châtain et l'étendit dans son lit, le recouvrant tendrement avec le drap et la couverture. Il embrassa le front de son protégé, humant à nouveau son odeur, puis quitta la chambre.

[Début d'une zone sensuelle (pas plus que ça mais…)]

Duo se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit et sa chambre était très sombre. Ses pupilles s'adaptèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et il put se lever, quelque peu vacillant mais correct. Il sortit prudemment de sa chambre pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger. Son ventre grondait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim. Il ne put donc pas résister à l'appel de la nourriture et s'aventura dans les couloirs froids du manoir.

Il eut un bâillement sonore qu'il étouffa avec sa main.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçut un mouvement suspect. Il pivota rapidement vers l'endroit où il avait cru voir quelque chose bouger, mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Méfiant, il continua son avancée jusqu'à la cuisine. Les yeux plissés, il promenait ses yeux de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de revoir l'étrange mouvement. Ses sens perçurent un déplacement derrière lui et il se retourna, affolé. Toujours rien.

-Quatre?

Silence.

-Quatre? C'est toi? Si c'est toi, ne me fais pas peur. Je déteste ça.

Aucune réponse.

Duo haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, un peu plus alerte. Aucun bruit, aucune respiration à part la sienne. Plus de mouvement suspect. Le natté finit par se détendre en atteignant la porte de la cuisine.

Quelque chose le saisit par le poignet et le propulsa contre le mur où il s'écrasa à plat ventre en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux mains froides empoignait sa tête la penchait sur le côté, découvrant sa gorge. Puis, plus rien. Duo attendit, haletant. Une goule? Non, il aurait été déchiqueté sur le champs. Un vampire d'un autre clan? Quatre l'aurait repéré.

-Quatre? Fit-il, la voix tremblante.

Quatre n'agirait pas comme ça…

Après quelques secondes interminables, une langue passa sur son cou, sensuelle, glissant de son oreille à sa clavicule. Il frissonna et voulut voir qui était son assaillant mais les mains qui tenaient sa tête ne lui permirent pas. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile alors que la langue remontait jusque derrière son oreille, le faisant frémir.

-Qu-Quatre?

-Shhhhht.

La main se trouvant le plus près du mur lâcha sa tête mais l'autre poussa jusqu'à ce que sa joue soit collée à la peinture ornant le couloir. Le souffle de Duo s'accéléra un peu plus et il tenta de se décoller du mur en utilisant ses bras mais une poigne rapide et puissante saisit son poignet gauche et le ramena dans son dos, le tordant vers le haut. Le châtain lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

-Quatre! Qu'est-ce que t-tu fais?

La main qui appuyait sur sa tête glissa le long de sa joue et trois doigts entrèrent dans sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Mmmph!

L'adolescent sentit les canines aiguisées effleurer sa peau, suivant puis remplaçant peu à peu la langue. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, les dents pointues percèrent enfin la chair tendre de Duo qui gémit. Le corps du vampire se colla contre son dos, se frottant indécemment contre lui. Le calice gémit contre les doigts glacés et sa main libre monta pour atteindre la tête du suceur de sang. Les doigts chauds se perdirent dans les cheveux soyeux. Son bras gauche fut libérer mais il ne songea même plus à partir en sentant une main froide glisser sous son t-shirt.

Les dents fouillaient toujours sa gorge, aspirant le liquide vital, tandis que les mains caressaient lascivement son corps.

Les canines quittèrent son cou sans se presser et une langue lapa le sang qui glissait sur la peau douce. Sans plus le cérémonie, le vampire retourna sa proie et la plaqua solidement contre le mur, tenant ses épaules solidement contre la cloison. Le suceur de sang fondit sur sa victime, prenant ses lèvres avec force et passion.

Duo, un peu dans les vapes, sentit une bouche quémandeuse se poser sur ses propres lèvres. Des dents légèrement pointues mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'une langue aventurière quémandait le droit de pouvoir entrer dans la cavité chaude du garçon. Le natté entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa la langue au goût de sang pénétrer sa bouche et jouer avec sa propre langue. Les mains se glissèrent à nouveau sous son t-shirt et caressèrent son ventre, ses côtes et sa poitrine. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse. Les mains redescendirent et vinrent s'agripper avec possessivité ses hanches fines.

Les bouches se séparèrent après quelques minutes de jeux sensuels. Duo, les yeux mi-clos, distingua avec peine le visage étonnement sérieux de Quatre. Le vampire n'avait pas lâcher sa taille et semblait réfléchir.

-Qu-quatre?

Le blond secoua la tête et serra la prise que ses mains avaient sur les hanches du garçon. Puis sa tête se nicha à nouveau dans son cou et ses dents pénétrèrent sa peau pour la seconde fois en moins de 10 minutes.

Duo sentit son torse se soulever précipitamment et gémit en sentant les caresses de la langue sur sa peau. Il se sentait de plus en plus vaporeux, épuisé. Quatre buvait beaucoup plus que supposé, à croire que ce n'était pas la faim qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Ce qui aurait été assez étonnant vu le comportement qu'il avait. Mais le châtain n'était pas apte à réfléchir, les pensées perdues dans une brume de plaisir et de sensation voluptueuse.

Le blond aspira une longue gorgée du liquide vital puis recula en se léchant les lèvres avec délectation. Duo, complètement HS, se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'écroula. Quatre observa avec possessivité le corps à ses pieds. Il souleva l'adolescent par les épaules et l'embrassa une dernière fois avec force puis le laissa retomber à même le sol. Le châtain, vidé de son énergie –et d'une bonne quantité de sang- ne put que s'endormir automatiquement.

Quatre hésita un moment à prendre le natté dans ses bras pour le ramener à sa chambre mais préféra le laisser là, certain qu'il ne résisterait pas en voyant le garçon étendu dans un lit, complètement maniable et soumis tant il était épuisé.

Le vampire tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre sans plus tarder, préférant ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que son protégé.

[Fin de la zone sensuelle (pas si profond, nan? Attendez… vous n'avez rien vu!)]

Duo se réveilla à l'aube, pâteux, laissé à même le sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il le put sur ses coudes et soupira en se levant. Sa tête lui tournait désagréablement et son cou le brûlait comme jamais auparavant. Il se sentait cotonneux et commençait à en vouloir à Quatre de ne pas l'avoir au moins ramener dans sa chambre. Ça aurait été la moindre des choses après l'avoir presque vidé de son sang. Il cligna des yeux, dans le pâté, et rejoignit lui-même sa chambre. Il se posta devant son ordinateur portable –lui aussi gentiment récupérer par les subalternes de Quatre- et l'ouvrit. Il regarda l'heure et la date rapidement.

7h23.

Lundi, 13 mai.

-_WHAT_???? Mais on était vendredi, hier!!! Oh bordel, je vais être en retard à l'école!!!

Duo se leva en urgence et enfila les premiers vêtements lui tombant sous la main. Quatre allait lui payer ce coup-là. Il aurait pu au moins le réveiller! Il allait encore être à la bourre! Le châtain ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner, trop pressé, et ne croisa le vampire nulle part. Celui-ci devait être terré dans sa chambre à ressassé les évènements de la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Lui n'avait pas encore le temps, mais ça allait venir, c'était certain.

-_Fuck_, il va m'entendre parler lui! Grogna l'adolescent.

Il arriva à son cours d'arts juste avant que la cloche ne sonne.

*Ouf, la chance!*

Il se rendit lentement à la table qu'il partageait avec les trois autres, pas presser pour deux sous. Il s'assit et croisa ses bras sur la table avant de plonger sa tête dans l'obscurité réconfortante que lui procurait ses bras repliés. Encore épuisé, il faillit se rendormir.

-Monsieur Maxwell, vous avez votre- qu'avez-vous dans le cou?

Duo releva précipitamment la tête, alerte, et leva une main à son cou, hagard. Il sentit parfaitement les trous doubles présents sur sa gorge. Une rage sans borne enflamma ses yeux.

*QUATRE JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!*

-Euh… probablement une morsure d'araignée. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

-Très bien. Puis-je voir votre travail?

Duo hocha la tête et ôta sa main, dévoilant les étranges trous parfaitement identiques. Il sortit son dessin et le montra à l'enseignant qui fut satisfait de la progression de son travail. Puis le professeur partit, laissant le natté seul avec les trois autres. Sentant les questions malsaines et les insultes blessantes revenir, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et détourna les yeux, prenant sa tresse pour la ramener vers l'avant, cachant les marques de crocs.

-Une morsure d'araignée, hen? Ironisa Chang.

-Oh, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Grogna Duo.

-D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas plus de cicatrice. Sourcilla Heero.

-Normal vu que d'hab, il referme les trous après! Rétorqua le natté avec irritation.

-C'est possible ça? S'étonna le brun.

-Ben! Tu imagines si tous les calices du clan Winner se promenait avec des trous dans le cou? Vachement discret! Se moqua l'adolescent.

-Et pourquoi il n'a pas effacé les trous pour toi? Questionna Schbeiker, plus étonnée qu'intéressée.

-Bonne question. Gronda le natté en posant son menton sur sa main.

-Il a sûrement voulut te marquer comme la bonne petite pute que tu es. Chuchota vivement Chang.

Les yeux baissés du châtain se relevèrent brutalement, noir de colère. Le chinois eut un mouvement de recul mais ne baissa pas le regard pour autant, fixant l'autre avec mépris.

-Ça, tu vas le regretter! Siffla le calice.

Il fit un geste brusque de la main et l'humain se sentit souffler par une force étrange. Il fut brutalement envoyé contre le mur puis retomba, à moitié assommé. Le professeur se jeta vers lui, inquiet, en fixant la table où il était précédemment assit. Duo, toujours debout et la main dans les airs, se redressa totalement et prit ses affaires. Il se pencha pour prendre son sac et murmura rapidement à l'oreille d'Heero.

-Apprend à ton camarade à se la fermer s'il ne veut pas mourir entre mes mains.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de cours, enragé.

Pour éviter un incident du même genre que celui du vendredi, il sortit avant la fin des cours par les souterrains de l'école qui menait directement au métro, et à la bibliothèque de la ville, qui se situait deux rues plus loin. Il sortit à l'air frais après quelques minutes de marche et rejoignit tranquillement le manoir. Arrivé à l'entrée, il hésita longtemps à franchir la porte. Mais il finit par pousser silencieusement le battant et le refermer sans bruit. Il repéra bien vite des pas à l'étage, signe que Quatre tournait en rond.

Il ôta son sac, sa veste et ses souliers avant de grimper à pas de loup les escaliers. Il se glissa dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son meilleur ami et sentit qu'il n'était pas repéré. Le vampire devait être vraiment tourmenté pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence dans l'immense maison. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Quatre, les yeux vissés sur le sol, tournant sans arrêt en suivant les abord d'un tapis rond au pied de son lit, ne le remarqua même pas.

Ce fut uniquement quand Duo se planta directement devant lui que le blond perçut sa présence.

-AHHH!!!! Duo! Tu m'as fait peur! Tu n'es pas à l'école?

-De un, tu devrais être plus alerte. Un autre que moi aurait eut toutes ses chances pour te tuer. De deux, oui je suis supposé y être mais j'ai voulut éviter les problèmes de vendredi passé.

-Ah…

-Quatre, veux-tu bien me dire ce qui c'est passé exactement dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi? M'expliquer aussi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas AU MOINS ramener dans ma chambre, ça aurait été la moindre des choses! Et éclairer ma lanterne quant au fait que tu ne m'ais pas réveillé ce matin! Un peu plus et j'arrivais à la bourre! Et finalement, POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS REFERMÉ CETTE STUPIDE MORSURE! C'était beau en cours avec Yuy, Chang et Schbeiker qui sont assis à la même table que moi! Félicitation Quatre!

-Eum… une question à la fois, s'teuplaît?

-Ok. Commençons par les simples. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin?

-Parce que je ne savais pas qu'on était déjà lundi matin.

-Bien. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené dans ma chambre?

-Parce que je… je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Okais, maintenant, pourquoi tu n'as pas refermé cette morsure?

-Parce que tu m'appartiens et je veux le montrer! Fit Quatre dans un élan de rage incontrôlé, les canines dévoilées.

Duo, sous le choc, ne réagit même pas quand le blond le poussa contre le mur et encercla sa taille avec une possessivité qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu deux nuits auparavant.

-Quatre! Ne recommence pas! Rougit le natté en tentant de mettre de la distance entre son corps et celui du vampire.

Le suceur de sang, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, se pencha sur son protégé et colla son front froid contre celui chaud du garçon.

-Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'as pas plu, tu serais menteur.

-Je ne m-mens jamais.

-Je sais.

[Début d'une zone sensuelle (un peu plus, cette fois, mais pas trop!)]

Le blond planta son regard saphir dans les améthystes écarquillées de son calice. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'adolescent qui rougit d'autant plus. Si la dernière fois il était étonné et épuisé, là, il savait à quoi s'attendre et cela le gênait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais pensé à son ami ainsi, et lui non plus, avant. Mais là, il se passait quelque chose d'assez anormal chez le vampire.

-Quatr-mmmphf.

Comme la dernière fois, les doigts du blond s'infiltrèrent entre les lèvres du garçon, l'empêchant de protester.

Leur corps se rencontrèrent bientôt, se collant impudiquement l'un à l'autre dans un mouvement dont on ne pouvait deviner la provenance. Quatre ne passa par contre pas par quatre chemins cette fois. Il planta directement ses crocs dans le cou offert de son ami. Duo se cambra sous l'effet de la douleur qui n'avait toujours pas quitté l'endroit où il avait été mordu deux nuits plus tôt. Les doigts se retirèrent de sa bouche et les deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses fesses, remontèrent dans son dos, passant sous sa chemise. Elles flattèrent longuement les reins ainsi que le bas du dos puis glissèrent entre le pantalon et le boxer du châtain, se plaçant finalement sur le postérieur du natté.

-Hun… _no_… Quatre…

Le vampire cessa sa morsure et la lapa consciencieusement pour la faire disparaître, conformément à la volonté de son calice, puis remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de sa proie. Le baiser au goût d'hémoglobine qu'ils échangèrent fit perdre la tête au châtain qui se laissa complètement aller contre le suceur de sang.

*Mauvaise idée, Duo… si tu te laisses faire, je ne prends plus sur moi…*

Malgré le message subliminal du vampire, Duo resta passif à ses caresses, répondant au baiser et enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux pâles de son ami. Dans un grognement animal, Quatre envoya l'adolescent contre le lit où il s'effondra, déséquilibré par l'emportement dont il avait été victime.

Le vampire le redressa légèrement, le poussant un peu plus vers les coussins du lit à baldaquin. Il déboutonna la chemise de son protégé avec vivacité. Le jeune humain releva le torse pour mieux sentir les caresses volatiles de la créature de la nuit qui effleurait de ses mains froides ses côtes et son ventre dans des mouvements fluides et légers. Une langue joueuse vint jouer sur ses clavicules faisant hoqueter la victime du blond.

-Qu-quatre! Gémit Duo.

Quatre, à l'entente de son nom, sembla se réveiller. Il se redressa brutalement et bondit sur le sol, laissa le calice haletant sur le lit. Les iris saphir se promenèrent un moment sur le corps dévoilé de son jeune protégé, passant du torse dénudé aux cuisses ouvertes par ses bons soins. Il déglutit difficilement, retenant son désir et baissa la tête.

-Désolé Duo! Murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.

[Fin de la zone sensuelle (vous s'inquiétez pas, ça s'en viens!)]


	4. La saison des amours

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: M!!!!!!!

Paring : Si ça c'est pas du 4x2…

N.d.A : Attention, lemon dans ce chapitre, don't like don't read!

* * *

**_Le calice_**

**La saison des amours  
**

Duo se réveilla à nouveau dans une pièce autre que sa chambre. Cela devenait fréquent ces temps-ci. Depuis une semaine, il arrivait souvent à Quatre de le coincer à quelque part pour le mordre, jouer un peu avec lui, puis partir en le laissant tomber d'épuisement, plus souvent qu'autrement à même le sol.

Le châtain se redressa sur ses coudes, tentant de se repérer au minimum. S'il en jugeait par les appareils autours de lui, il devait être dans la salle d'entraînement. Et en juger par l'éclat lumineux autour des rideaux, il devait être très en retard à l'école.

-Pfff… il va me faire manquer mon bac avec ses conneries. Déjà que je manque toujours l'après-midi, s'il faut en plus que je loupe l'avant-midi je suis fichu moi.

Il prit sur lui de se lever, toujours en vacillant –encore un manque flagrant de sang dans son corps- et sortit de la pièce. Il n'arrivait presque plus à voir dans le noir tant ses sens étaient affectés par toutes ces prises d'hémoglobine à répétition.

En passant dans le hall, il entendit vaguement quelqu'un toquer à la porte, ce qui le fit tourner vers celle-ci. Il se rendit lentement jusqu'à la cloison et l'ouvrit doucement. Le soleil qui agressa ses pupilles le fit gémir de douleur et il recula d'un bond. Le nouveau venu passa la tête dans la porte pour le fixer, un sourcil relevé.

-_What_? Demanda Duo d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je crois comprendre que tu ne viendras pas en cours?

-Han?

-Okais… le prof d'arts m'a enjoint de te ramener ton sac, que tu as oublier hier, puisque je suis le seul crétin à disposition qui sache déjà où tu habites.

-Peux répéter plus lentement?

-Non. T'es vraiment comateux aujourd'hui.

-J'dois avoir au maximum un litre de sang dans le corps, alors c'est un peu normal.

-À ce point? Il est affamé ton vampire!

-Il est surtout pas normal.

-En quoi je ne suis pas normal? Gronda une voix provenant du haut de l'escalier.

Duo sursauta vivement, atterrissant presque dans les bras de Heero tant son équilibre était précaire. Le brun eut un ricanement à peine audible que, heureusement pour lui, le châtain n'entendit pas. Il donna son sac au natté qui le prit sans vraiment comprendre puis se baissa un peu vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas t'en souvenir après t'avoir fait aspiré ton dernier litre de sang mais si tu t'en rappelles, lit la page 53 de ton bouquin en cuir. Murmura-t-il rapidement sans quitter le vampire des yeux.

Duo leva des yeux hagards sur lui puis le brun le salua ironiquement et disparut, refermant la porte derrière lui. L'obscurité envahit de nouveau le hall et cela prit un certain temps à l'adolescent pour pouvoir s'y repérer à nouveau. Dès que ses yeux s'habituèrent, il repéra Quatre qui se trouvait maintenant au milieu des marches et avançait toujours, un air menaçant mais joueur sur le visage. Le natté comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournant.

Il commença à reculer prudemment vers la porte menant au salon, les mains devant lui.

-Non, Quatre! Je t'en prie, je suis mort là! J'vais plus tenir longtemps à cette vitesse! Quatre!

-Réponds Duo. En quoi je suis anormal?

-Quatre…gémit faiblement le châtain, à bout de nerf.

-Réponds! S'exclama le blond en se jetant sur lui.

Ayant prévu le mouvement, Duo ouvrit la porte du salon et la referma brutalement au nez de son ami. Son souffle court cassait le silence pétrifiant de la pièce dans laquelle il était. Pour sa protection, il hésita un moment à retirer les rideaux qui camouflaient le soleil. Mais si Quatre entrait tout de même, il ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami cramer devant ses yeux. Pas merveilleux comme spectacle.

Il soupira et jeta son sac qu'il tenait encore en main sur le sol. Il ne sentait plus la présence de Quatre dans les environs et put enfin respirer librement. Il rejoignit un des fauteuils où il s'affala. Mais pas très longtemps puisqu'il se laissa tomber sur le sol en sentant son ami apparaître au-dessus du siège. Le vampire atterrit sur le sofa et jeta un regard dans sa direction.

Duo bondit sur ses deux pieds, bien déterminé à ne pas se faire mordre. Il était déjà assez affaiblit! Si le Centre décidait de faire une débarque chez Quatre, il allait être bon pour la casse. Il avait peine à éviter le blond qui pourtant ne parvenait jamais à l'attraper quand il était à capacité normale. Il sauta sur le fauteuil où était le suceur de sang et renversa le siège, ce qui fit rouler les deux amis sur le sol. Le natté se releva après une roulade et prit ses jambes à son cou pour quitter la pièce rapidement, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

-DUO!

Le cri surpris l'adolescent qui détala encore plus vite. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas plus en sécurité à l'extérieur avec les sbires de son père plutôt qu'au manoir, avec Quatre. Il atteignit à nouveau le hall après avoir fait de nombreux détours. Mais le vampire apparut entre lui et la porte. Le garçon se plaça en position de défense en se stoppant brutalement.

-Si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir. Gronda le vampire.

-Si tu crois pouvoir m'avoir. Grinça le calice.

Quatre disparut de sa vue pour réapparaître à sa droite. Duo suivit les mouvements du coin de l'œil, laissant ses sens recouvrer peu à peu leur capacité. Il put enfin détecter les gestes et les déplacements de son ami même quand celui-ci allait trop vite pour ses yeux. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Pas pour longtemps car il ne vit pas venir un coup porter directement devant lui. Il fut propulser sur le mur mais évita la main qui allait se plaquer contre son épaule pour le punaiser contre la cloison et stoppa l'autre main. Les deux garçons se fixèrent dans les yeux, tous deux animés d'une détermination sans borne.

-Quatre! Arrête ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe!

-J'ai faim!

-Quatre, je ne suis pas une banque! Tu veux me tuer!?

-Tu ne mourras pas, je ne le permettrais pas!

-Alors arrêter de me vider! Je n'ai plus le temps de me remplir à nouveau!

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme, là tout de suite.

Les améthystes brûlantes de rage se plantèrent dans les saphirs brûlants… tout court. Duo fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas la lueur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

-Quatre?

-J'ai faim Duo…

-Mais Quatre, tu as assez bu pour des semaines!

-J'ai faim de toi!

Le natté eut un mouvement de recul qui fit que sa tête cogna contre le mur. Il grimaça mais ne quitta pas son ami des yeux, étonné et gêné de la confession qu'il avait faite. Son ami avait du… du désir pour lui? Pourtant, ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire! Pourquoi son ami ne lui avait-il pas fait part de ce nouveau sentiment envers lui! C'était très déboussolant.

-Pourquoi… tu n'as rien dit?

-J'agis Duo. Je croyais que tu avais comprit après la première fois…

Duo rougit en se souvenant de la nuit où Quatre l'avait mordu pour la première fois d'une manière… peu conventionnelle. Mais il ne s'était pas douté que c'était pour ça! Ce n'était tout de même pas normal. Où était le Quatre timide et gentil qui s'inquiétait toujours pour lui? Le vampire blond devant lui ne représentait en rien ce qu'il connaissait de son meilleur ami!

-Quatre… pourquoi as-tu changé? Demanda Duo en détournant la tête.

-Je n'ai pas changé, Duo. Répondit calmement le suceur de sang.

-Oui. Tu n'es plus celui que je connais. Riposta le natté, les yeux baissés.

-Un jour, quand tout sera calmé, je t'expliquerais. Déclara le blond.

-Et quand? Quand tout sera calmer? Questionna l'adolescent en relevant la tête, un air désespéré sur le visage.

-Quand tu te seras donné à moi. Sourit le vampire.

L'humain vira au pivoine et repoussa le blond avec affolement. Il tenta de s'éloigner mais Quatre le rattrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui, faisant coller le corps chaud contre le sien. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise du vivant et les posa sur le ventre qui se contracta sous ses doigts glacés. Duo eut un hoquet et pencha la tête vers l'avant, laissant ses cheveux recouvrir ses yeux pour que le vampire ne voit pas les larmes paniquées qui brillaient dans ses iris troublés.

-Calme-toi, Duo.

Une paire de lèvres douces coula dans son cou, effleurant sa nuque et soufflant derrière ses oreilles, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

-Tu en a envie, toi aussi. Tu ne veux juste pas te l'avouer. Murmura la voix suave dans son oreille.

Le natté secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les idées anormales lui venant en tête et contrôlant son corps qui réclamait toujours plus de contact. Il ne voulait pas céder au vampire, pas alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Tu devras te faire à l'idée.

Apercevant finalement le visage tourmenté de son protégé, Quatre relâcha le corps chaud. Il s'éloigna de trois pas, laissant l'adolescent s'affaisser contre le sol, la tête entre les mains. Il sourit légèrement et disparut pour laisser son calice tranquille.

Duo, à moitié choqué par les paroles crues de celui qu'il croyait être son meilleur ami, resta longtemps prostré sur le sol. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans son crâne, faisant poindre un mal de tête terrible. Il ressassa douloureusement les derniers évènements, ce qui ramena une phrase à sa mémoire.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas t'en souvenir après t'avoir fait aspiré ton dernier litre de sang mais si tu t'en rappelles, lit la page 53 de ton bouquin en cuir.

Son… bouquin en cuir. Celui que son professeur d'Histoire et Civilisation lui avait prêter? Comment Heero était-il au courant pour ce livre? Avait-il fouiller dans ses affaires? Sûrement. C'était assez déplaisant à savoir…

Il rejoignit tout de même le salon en traînant des pieds et prit son sac. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et ne prit même pas la peine de mettre ses sens en alerte. Pour le moment, il ne voulait que comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami.

-Page… 49. 51. 53. Bon…

_La saison des amours_

-La… la saison des amours?? Mais de quoi-

_Au printemps dans un temps déterminé pour chaque créature, il existe une période variant entre 2 et 4 semaines appelée « saison des amours » chez les vampires, les goules et les nostrels._

-Les nostrels? Je croyais que c'était des vampires, eux aussi. À croire qu'il existe différentes espèces de vampire…

_Durant ces semaines, tout vampire, nostrel et goule cherchera son calice (voir chapitre 3, les calices) pour en faire sa compagne ou son compagnon. Les recherches débuteront habituellement par_

-Ouais ouais, je sais ce que c'est la chasse au calice, merci bien.

Il tourna trois pages, lisant en diagonale pour voir quand terminait l'explication de la chasse au calice et des rituels permettant la création du lien. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait à la moitié de la troisième page.

_Par contre, si la créature possède déjà un compagnon, la saison des amours se révèlera plus bestiale que romantique. Le buveur de sang se découvrira une attirance sexuelle chez son calice. Cette attirance, liée de très près au désir, entraînera un changement temporaire dans la personnalité initiale du vampire, du nostrel ou de la goule. Les besoins initiaux seront centrés autour du sang, du sexe et de l'appartenance. Il sera porter sur la possessivité extrême. Si les besoins primaires ne sont pas satisfaits au plus vite, la créature poussera son calice à se plier aux désirs qui l'envahissent. Les méthodes varies selon les races._

_Chez les goules, la beuverie de sang deviendra quotidienne et leur calice leur deviendra exclusif. Pendant la saison des amours, aucun contact ne pourra être fait entre un calice et un humain, un vampire, un strige ou une autre goule. Les goules peuvent devenir très violents quand leurs besoins ne sont pas satisfaits. De plus_

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fou des goules! Soupira Duo en tournant les pages.

Il tourna deux pages avant de trouver enfin la partie des vampire.

-Combien il y a de pages sur la saison des amours, putain! Après on se demande pourquoi ce livre est aussi gros!

_Chez les vampires, si le sang devient chose importante, ce n'est rien comparé au niveau de la sexualité et de la possessivité. Le vampire commencera à « attaquer » son calice, ajoutant habituellement aux beuveries des caresses plus ou moins poussées. Puis les contacts avec les vivants ou morts extérieurs deviendront difficiles et très coûteux pour le calice. Le vampire sera de plus en plus affamé régulièrement, mais son besoin de sang diminuera. C'est une soif de sexe qui prendra le dessus, et le vampire deviendra agressif en très peu de temps. Irritable et colérique, le vampire ne se calmera qu'après avoir satisfait ses désirs. Ceux-ci se situent beaucoup plus au niveau de la sexualité._

_Le vampire aura aussi un besoin intense de savoir que son calice lui appartient. Il réclamera de plus en plus d'attention, refusera toute sortie et refusera toute visite. Si le calice entre en contact avec un humain, un strige, une goule ou un autre vampire durant cette période de temps, les conséquences de ce geste seront regretté chez le calice si celui-ci n'est pas consentant._

Duo déglutit difficilement. Il espérait fortement que la visite d'Heero ne lui causerait pas ce genre de problème. Il n'était pas encore en état de combattre un vampire aux hormones en furies.

-Il est très important de prendre en compte que bla-bla-bla… Ah!

_Une particularité chez la races des vampires a été remarquées pendant une étude comparant les différentes races de créature buveuse de sang. La saison des amours chez les vampires varie selon la recherche de calice si celui-ci n'en possède pas. Par contre, contrairement aux autres races, le vampire n'a pas de limite à la saison des amours. Celle-ci se termine quand le vampire est satisfait, quand ses besoins sont respectés et accomplis. Ce qui, en d'autre mot, veux dire que le calice n'aura aucun répit tant que le vampire n'aura pas juger la situation satisfaisante pour lui._ (1)

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Gémit Duo en fermant le livre et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il rangea précieusement le bouquin dans son sac et soupira fortement. Il se leva et prit ses affaires pour monter dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit après s'être changé en enfilant un simple bas de pyjama, unique vêtement qu'il portait la nuit. Il se blottit dans son lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, pensif.

-J'espère que tu en auras assez d'une seule fois, Quatre Raberba Winner. Murmura le natté avant de s'endormir.

_Début d'une zone "sensuelle" (mais pas trop hen, faut lésiner sur la chose, surtout qu'il y a le lemon!)_

-Duoooooooo.

-Mmh… laisse-moi dormir. J'ai besoin de récupérer.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Duo ouvrit un œil étonné et se tourna légèrement dans ses draps pour voir la silhouette de Quatre tout près de son lit. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui fit rire le vampire. Le blond avança une main et saisit un pan de la couverture puis tira fortement, faisant voler le tissu. Le natté eut un petit cri indigné et remonta ses jambes contre son torse nu pour se cacher un minimum du regard avide du buveur de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici en pleine nuit, Quatre?

-Je sais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Et tu t'es dit tient, pourquoi ne pas aller réveiller Duo qui dort comme un loir pour récupérer l'énergie que je ne cesse de lui voler? Ça serait amusant de continuer à le harceler un peu!

Le mort eut un rire rauque et posa un genou sur le lit, ce qui fit reculer de nouveau le châtain. Son ami attrapa sa cheville et la tira vers lui, le faisant glisser. Quatre força son calice à étendre ses jambes sur le matelas et s'assit à demi sur les cuisses cachées par le pantalon large. Il passa ses mains sur le torse de son jeune ami, repoussant celles du natté qui tentait de le chasser de sur lui.

-Tu devrais être habillé plus souvent comme ça.

-Oui, et me faire violer dans un coin parce que tu ne sais pas te tenir!

Le regard de Quatre s'assombrit brusquement et il empoigna Duo par la gorge, le soulevant légèrement du matelas. Les yeux du châtain jetaient des éclairs et brillaient d'une lueur féroce.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis Duo. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse du mal, non?

-Tch. Comme si tu me faisais peur.

-Ne me provoque pas, tu risquerais d'en pâtir.

-Essaie seulement et TU risques d'en pâtir.

Le vampire resserra sa poigne, laissant ses ongles –ses griffes- pénétrés la chair tendre de son ami. Duo ne cilla même pas, continuant de fixer le blond avec indocilité.

-Dégage, Quatre Raberba Winner. Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu m'auras.

Le buveur de sang eut un grognement rageur et lâcha la gorge de son calice. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa victime et planta ses crocs dans la peau douce. Le natté empoigna les épaules de son ami sous la douleur, les serrant avec force, tandis que celui-ci griffait sauvagement son torse de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche.

-Ah putain Quatre, tu me fais mal!

Le vampire enfonça un peu plus ses dents dans la veine où il aspirait le sang, faisant crier de souffrance Duo. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la douleur pendant une morsure. Habituellement, c'était juste du plaisir qu'il ressentait, une détente rassurante et chaleureuse. Mais la, c'était une brûlure intense, un déchirement au niveau de la gorge. Il tenta de repousser celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami mais celui-ci s'accrocha à ses hanches avec tellement de force que le natté fut certain qu'il allait avoir des bleus le lendemain.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux en sentant des larmes de douleur et de désespoir déborder de ses paupières. Il laissa les perles salées dévaler son visage. À la vitesse où Quatre aspirait son sang, il allait bientôt plus rien n'avoir. Il n'aurait pas dû provoquer le vampire de la sorte, cela avait été très stupide. Surtout après s'être renseigner.

-Qu-Quatre… tu vas me tuer. Souffla difficilement le vivant en fermant les yeux, sombrant enfin dans un noir rassurant.

_Fin de la zone "sensuelle" (et un peu gore)_

C'est un Duo à moitié vidé de son sang qui se traîna en cours ce jour-là. Malgré sa grande fatigue et son maigre équilibre, il s'était forcé à se rendre à l'école. Pour ne pas manquer son bac, certes, mais aussi pour s'éloigner drastiquement du vampire avec qui il habitait. La nuit avait été très éprouvante et il avait terriblement mal au cou et au torse. Il s'était lavé et soigné un minimum, mais cela ne faisait pas disparaître les traces de griffes et de dents qu'il portait à la gorge. Il avait pu camoufler les marques sur son torse en s'habillant d'un t-shirt un peu trop grand mais il ne pouvait pas porter un col roulé alors qu'il faisait au alentour de 20°C à l'extérieur!

Il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine car même Chang s'était abstenu de lui parler en cours d'art. Ce qui l'avait soulagé d'un lourd poids. Mais restait l'épreuve du midi et celle du cours de sport.

Le midi fut correct dans le sens où Duo ne se fit pas repérer et put manger correctement pour la première fois en trois jours.

Mais le cours de sport fut un calvaire.

Déjà, même si le lycée était public, il y avait tout de même un uniforme pour le cours de sport. Un débardeur et un short. Bon, cela pouvait sembler correct. Mais pas quand vous avez quatre jolies griffures très voyantes sur une épaule! Au moins, le débardeur était assez long pour cacher la fin des jolies griffures, qui se situait sur sa hanche.

Alors si on comptait les griffures, les marques d'ongles, les bleus sur les bras et les morsures dans le cou, qu'est-ce que tout le monde se dit?

BATAILLE!

Ou coucherie violente. Mais bon, la plupart pensaient bataille. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Donc, inévitablement, venait les questions gênantes sur le vainqueur (Quatre), sur la raison (le sexe), sur le lieu (la chambre), le moment (la nuit) et sur les raisons de la défaite (je me suis fait vidé de mon sang). Duo ignora donc les interrogations de ses compagnons de cours qui finirent par abandonner devant le mutisme complet du châtain. Heero, dans le même cours que lui (-tient, encore une coïncidence? –Boucle-la, crétin.) fut le seul à ne pas le questionner. Normal, puisqu'il était le seul à savoir ce qui s'était passé sans même l'avoir vu.

Le cours de sport étant le dernier cours de la journée, Duo prit son temps pour remballer ses affaires et fut l'un des derniers à aller prendre sa douche. Le châtain n'avait jamais été très prude mais n'aimait pas vraiment se doucher en même temps que les autres garçons. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait ces balafres parallèles sur le torse.

L'adolescent vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les vestiaires puis retira ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il enleva son short, gardant son boxer, puis souleva doucement son débardeur, prenant soin de toucher le moins possibles ses blessures qui le brûlaient encore. Il prit sa serviette et se rendit aux douches avec lenteur.

Sa douche par contre se passa très rapidement. Le martèlement de l'eau sur ses griffures et son cou le faisait souffrir, il se pressa donc. Enroulant la serviette autour de ses hanches, il sortit de la douche sans faire vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais un toussotement lui fit relever la tête et stopper sa marche.

Heero se tenait devant lui, semblant l'attendre. Duo fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant certain que personne n'était dans les vestiaires quand il était aller prendre sa douche! Ce qui voulait dire que Heero était sortit. Et qu'il était revenu. Le châtain eut une soudaine pensée pour son torse à découvert et eut une toux gênée.

-Tu as… hum… oublié quelque chose? Rougit le natté en se dirigeant avec une fausse indifférence vers sa case.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec ton torse et ton cou? Questionna finalement le brun.

Duo soupira et enfila bien vite son boxer et son jeans, feignant de ne pas sentir le regard du chasseur de prime sur lui. Il se tourna vers l'autre en nattant ses longs cheveux.

-Quatre.

-Non, sans blague. Comment c'est arrivé?

-Il est venu, je l'ai provoqué, il a pas apprécié, il s'est vengé.

-T'es con ou quoi? T'as pas lu ce que je t'ai dit?

-Bien sûr que j'ai lu!

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as provoqué, kami-sama!

-Kami-quoi?

-Sama. C'est l'équivalent de « nom de dieu » en japonais.

-Ah…

-Alors?

-Parce que je suis moi! Bordel, je suis pas un agneau docile et soumis Yuy! Je suis Shinigami, il devrait s'attendre à ce que je résiste! Grogna le châtain en terminant d'attacher la fin de sa tresse.

Il s'appuya sur la case close à côté de la sienne pour fixer le brun qui soupirait. Celui-ci s'assit sur le banc de bois, face à lui.

-Pour le moment, tu es son calice. Et dans sa tête, son calice lui appartient. Il n'y a plus de Shinigami dans la donnée.

-Ouais, je crois que j'ai compris le principe. PS, t'es qui pour te permettre de fouiller mes trucs?

-Remercie-moi plutôt, j'ai piqué le bouquin avant que ton père fasse vérifier tes affaires. Il me semblait suspect alors j'ai préféré le prendre. Imagine si le chef l'avait eut en main?

-Oh parce qu'il fait fouiller mon sac en plus? _Man_, j'suis pas dans la merde moi! Tout les trucs louches que je traîne!

-Faudra faire attention.

Duo hocha la tête puis se perdit dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide. Sa nuit lui revenait sans cesse en tête, ainsi que les mots du livre sur les vampires. Il n'avait pas le choix de coucher avec son meilleur ami, donc. Comment faire pour que ça arrive au plus vite, histoire de calmer les hormones décidément trop présentes du vampire? Parce que si le blond redevenait aussi violent, ce n'était pas dit qu'il s'en sortait. Et si en plus on prenait en compte son propre caractère… ça allait être folklo à la maison.

Son regard se posa finalement sur Heero qui fixait avec attention les blessures qu'il avait au torse.

Et le déclic se fit.

Un sourire canaille étira les lèvres de Duo qui décroisa les bras, joignant ses mains derrière son dos. Il s'avança d'un pas vers le tueur de vampire qui se ressaisit et leva les yeux vers le visage de l'adolescent. Il fut surpris par l'air un brin félin qu'avait prit le cadet.

-Duo?

Le calice accéléra le mouvement et finit par s'asseoir sur les cuisses du chasseur de prime. L'autre eut un sursaut et amorça un mouvement pour reculer. Mais les bras de Duo s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

-Duo, tu es fou! Winner va sentir mon odeur sur toi! Il va vouloir te tuer!

-Oui. C'est vrai. Et imagine qu'il sente ton goût dans ma bouche?

-Duo?!

L'adolescent approcha un peu plus son visage de celui du jeune adulte.

-Tu es vraiment dingue!

-Oui, je sais. Mais je veux que cette connerie cesse. Alors si je dois coucher, autant que ça soit au plus vite. Et s'il me tue, ça va finir quand même. Alors… vas-tu m'aider de ton plein gré ou je dois te forcer?

-Maxwell, tu-

Profitant de l'ouverture, Duo fondit sur sa proie et colla ses lèvres à celles entrouvertes devant lui. Heero sursauta à nouveau, posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune dans un mouvement instinctif. Une langue taquine envahit sa bouche, forçant la sienne à se mettre en action. Le brun ferma les yeux et remonta doucement ses mains contre la cambrure prononcée du natté. Une de ses mains se déplaça légèrement, venant effleurer délicatement les griffures qu'il avait sur le torse.

Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, les deux garçons s'écartèrent et se fixèrent pendant un moment les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Duo se leva d'un bond et s'écarta de son aîné, le rouge au joue. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt large et prit son sac.

-Bon, on se voit demain si je ne suis pas mort ou complètement défoncé! Rigola anxieusement le châtain.

Heero soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules du châtain et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du calice. Les langues s'enroulèrent à nouveau voluptueusement, puis se relâchèrent.

-C'était pour la chance. Sourit le brun.

Duo vira au carmin et s'éloigna rapidement, balbutiant quelques paroles avant de s'enfuir, gêné au possible.

-Qu-Quatre? Appela doucement Duo en entrant dans le manoir.

Aucune réponse. Le natté soupira de soulagement et s'avança dans le hall silencieux. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Il n'était plus trop sûr de vouloir se donner à son meilleur ami. La violence dont il avait fait preuve la veille commençait à lui faire peur. S'il agissait de même pendant le rapport, cela n'allait pas être joyeux.

Il resta embarré dans sa chambre jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Quatre semblait s'être décidé à le laisser tranquille un petit moment. Peut-être regrettait-il ses agissements de la nuit passée?

Mais rendu vers minuit, le ventre du natté grogna assez violemment, l'empêchant de dormir.

-Si je me fait chopper, je suis mort! Murmura l'adolescent en passant un t-shirt.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se promener torse nu dans la maison alors qu'il avait un vampire hormonal aux trousses!

Il s'aventura finalement dans les couloirs froids, étendant au maximum ses sens qui avaient presque entièrement récupéré. Mais l'aura de Quatre restait dans la chambre de celui-ci, sans bouger.

Il put décemment manger et, soulagé, regagna sa chambre, toujours aussi prudemment. Mais rien ne vint interrompre son chemin. Il rejoignit sa chambre et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et soupira, allégé d'un lourd poids. Il ne passerait pas à la casserole ce soir-là.

-Pfiou… j'ai jamais eut aussi peur de voir mon meilleur ami. Chuchota Duo en se passant une main devant le visage.

-Tu as peur de moi, Duo?

-KYAAAA!

Le châtain se tourna brutalement vers la porte menant à la bibliothèque. Quatre y était adossé, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, le regard mécontent, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Qu-Quatre! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!

-Je t'attendais Duo. Tu as quelques explications à me donner.

-Comme?

-L'odeur que tu as sur toi.

Duo cilla légèrement et ramena ses bras contre lui, maigre protection face à la colère du vampire. Le blond s'avança vers lui mais le châtain ne fit pas un geste, pour une fois. Il avait décidé d'accepter son destin, pour une fois. Le buveur de sang s'arrêta tout près de lui et huma le cou de l'adolescent qui rougit légèrement en se rappelant pourquoi il avait cette odeur sur lui. Bien entendu, Quatre remarqua immédiatement cette rougeur anormale sur les joues de son calice. Il plissa les yeux.

-Qui? Demanda le vampire.

-Je… ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Répondit le vivant en serrant ses bras contre son corps.

-C'est Yuy, n'est-ce pas? J'ai sentit cette odeur quand je l'ai amené vers toi le soir de la bataille. Riposta le blond.

-Ah, oui, je me souviens. Quand tu étais encore toi-même. Ironisa le natté.

-Je suis moi-même! Rugit le mort en plaquant Duo contre la porte où il était encore adossé.

-NON! Quatre Raberba Winner est un vampire doux et attentionné, par une bête de sexe possessive et avide de sang! Ne dénie pas Quatre! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais n'essaie pas de mentir!

_Début de la zone "sexuelle" (ah oui, là, carrément!)_

La gifle partie toute seule. Le châtain, choqué, porta une main à sa joue brûlante. Une fureur grondante monta en lui, enflammant ses sens et revigorant chaque parcelle de son corps.

-Ça, je ne le pardonnerai pas. Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas oublier qui je suis, Quatre! ÉCOUTE-MOI, VAMPIRE! JE SUIS SHINIGAMI AVANT D'ÊTRE TON CALICE!

L'humain hurla de rage et se jeta contre le blond, le jetant sur le sol d'un mouvement habile de jambes. Mais il rejoignit bien vite le vampire quand celui-ci le saisit par les chevilles et le renversa sous lui. La rage du vivant faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur que le buveur de sang n'avait jamais vu. Une lueur qui l'excitait énormément, soit dit en passant. Mais il ne voulait pas voir cette lueur, il voulait la voir remplacé par une fièvre toute autre que celle de la colère.

Duo flanqua un coup violent sur l'épaule du mort qui eut un grognement de douleur.

-Arrête ça! Gronda le blond en plaquant le calice sous lui.

-Jamais! Siffla le natté en inversant la situation.

-Tu ne voudras plus te débattre, bientôt. Renvoya Quatre en reprenant sa place.

-Oublie-ça tout de suite! Cracha le plus jeune en se débattant.

Le vampire eut un sourire pas très rassurant et réussit à attraper les poignets de sa proie et à les ramener au-dessus de la tête du châtain. Le corps sous lui se débattit plus vivement, se frottant inconsciemment contre lui, le faisait sourire d'autant plus.

-Oh, oui, continue, tu m'excites. Ronronna le buveur de sang en se penchant vers l'humain qui décidément ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Duo grogna de rage et tenta de renverser le vampire. Mais le blond, les jambes bien ancrées de chaque côté du corps étendu sous lui, résista facilement à l'assaut. Le blond eut un léger soupir d'aise en sentant les hanches de sa proie effleurer les siennes. Avec un sourire prédateur, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son calice, le faisant se tendre.

Le châtain, haletant, cessa tout mouvement. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'avait provoqué la dernière morsure à laquelle il avait eut droit. Ne souhaitant pas recommencer l'expérience, il s'obligea à ne plus se débattre malgré la tension qui tendait tout son corps.

-Alors, tu te calmes? Murmura le vampire dans le creux du cou du natté.

-_Bastar__d_! Siffla Duo, enragé.

-Non, je suis parfaitement légitime. Rétorqua le blond en lapant la peau rougie du plus jeune.

L'adolescent serra les dents, furieux, mais ne put retenir un halètement troublé en sentant la langue de Quatre parcourir son cou meurtri. Il secoua par contre la tête, refusant de se laisser aller entre les bras d'un vampire pervers qui anciennement était son meilleur ami. Le buveur de sang ne l'entendit pas ainsi et appuya sa tête contre celle mouvante de sa proie, la plaquant au sol.

-Shhht. Calme-toi Duo.

-Je te déteste. Quand tu seras redevenu normal, tu vas me le payer. Gronda l'humain.

La créature de la nuit eut un sourire sardonique en percevant la résignation dans les mots du vivant. Il lécha les blessures qu'il lui avait fait la nuit précédente, les faisant se refermer entièrement, et lâcha les poignets du nouvellement soumis qui ne bougea même pas les bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon beau, tu n'auras pas mal.

-Ça reste à voir. Grommela ledit beau en laissant l'angoisse transparaître dans sa voix.

Quatre caressa doucement le visage, seul partie du corps de son ami qui restait indocile. L'air de Duo n'était pas résigné ni soumis. Au contraire, une sauvagerie rebelle était peinte sur les traits gracieux du calice, le rendant plus désirable encore.

-J'envie celui qui deviendra ton amant. Sourit le vampire, s'attirant un regard meurtrier.

Cela soulagea légèrement Duo de savoir que son ami n'était pas totalement disparu dans le comportement extrême du vampire. Il savait encore à quoi s'en tenir, c'était rassurant.

Quatre passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du natté, parcourant de ses mains froides le torse blessé de sa proie. Il sortit une main de sous le tissu et posa un ongle –une griffe- sur le haut du vêtement puis l'abaissa rapidement, déchirant le coton du chandail.

-Hé! Protesta vivement Duo.

Il fut malheureusement interrompu par une bouche passionnée et une langue importune. Après quelques secondes de suspend, le baiser se fit violent, ce qui inquiéta Duo avant que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi le vampire réagissait ainsi.

Oups…

-Duooooo. Gronda le blond en s'éloignant légèrement.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer? Tenta le natté en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne veux rien entendre. Contra le vampire en empoignant les hanches de son protégé.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se fit à nouveau couper par les lèvres douces et tièdes (2) du vampire. Les caresses reprirent de plus belle, faisant grimper la chaleur dans le corps du vivant, même si celui-ci n'est toujours pas tout à fait détendu.

La tête du blond, qui était resté dans son cou, descendit lentement et les lèvres effleurèrent la peau sensible du calice. Duo frissonna et releva légèrement le torse. La bouche s'écarta légèrement, évitant le contact direct avec l'épiderme frémissante du garçon. Les baisers papillons glissèrent lentement jusqu'aux clavicules et s'arrêtèrent là. Les dents du vampire frôlèrent la peau puis la mordillèrent, aspirant légèrement pour former un suçon.

-Qu-Quatre, non…

Le buveur de sang sourit et leva une main pour enfoncer trois doigts dans la bouche du natté qui gémit de dépit. Quatre continua sa douce torture, descendant encore un peu en reprenant ses caresses à peine perceptibles. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur le ventre plat du jeune homme. Aussitôt, l'estomac du garçon se contracta et un nouveau gémissement fut lâcher.

-Oh, sensible? Rit doucement le vampire contre l'abdomen de son ami.

Duo se contenta de grogner légèrement pour toute réponse, se concentrant sur les sensations que faisait naître les effleurements en lui.

Quatre reprit ses cajoleries et sa main libre se glissa dans le dos du natté, suivant la courbe des reins, passant sur la cambrure puis buta contre l'élastique du pantalon lâche. Le blond sourit contre le ventre du natté puis se redressa à genou. Le châtain lui jeta un regard vague, et leva les mains pour ôter les doigts qui étaient restés dans sa cavité buccale. Le vampire porta sa main à ses lèvres et suçota ses doigts devant les yeux assombris de l'adolescent.

-Tu as bon goût, tu sais. Susurra le buveur de sang.

Duo préféra ne pas répondre et reprit son souffle, quelque peu inquiet quand à la suite des évènements. Le blond sourit et fondit sur les lèvres de sa proie, l'empoignant par les épaules.

Le calice sentit vaguement son corps quitter le sol sans que Quatre ne le lâche. Il réalisa que le vampire venait de les téléporter en se sentant tomber sur le lit. Le mort profita de sa confusion pour le saisir par la taille et le remonter légèrement, le faisant asseoir sur ses genoux. Rouge de gêne, Duo fixa son ami avec de grands yeux. Le buveur de sang eut un sourire espiègle et ses mains remontèrent dans le dos nu du garçon. Les doigts de la main gauche vinrent caresser l'arrière des oreilles et la nuque de l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux sous le plaisir alors que ceux de la main droite caressait les reins de bas en haut dans le but de détendre le corps un peu crispé du châtain.

Sentant Duo enfin décontracté, le blond décida d'accélérer un peu le mouvement. Ses deux mains descendirent directement à l'élastique du pantalon puis le passèrent sans plus attendre. Le natté se cambra en sentant les mains plus froides que tièdes sur ses fesses nues.

Mauvaise habitude de ne pas mettre de sous-vêtements pour dormir.

Quatre massa avec plaisirs les deux globes de chair entre ses doigts. Le front du châtain tomba sur son épaule. Le blond sourit en percevant la chaleur brûlante émanant du garçon. Lui-même ressentait une chaleur inhabituelle grimper en lui, lui redonnant un peu de ce qu'il connaissait avant sa vampirisation. Il étendit l'adolescent sous lui, lâcha enfin son postérieur, puis ses mains vinrent calmement baisser le dernier rempart de tissu qui couvrait le bas du corps de Duo.

Le vampire sourit à nouveau en voyant l'excitation du jeune calice qui rougissait sous le regard appréciateur du buveur de sang. Quatre se pencha, reprenant les baisers sur le ventre du vivant qui se contracta à nouveau. Puis il se baissa un peu plus, suivant la hanche droite puis descendant sur la cuisse. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux du garçon puis les repoussa dans des directions opposées, écartant les cuisses fines. Il alla embrasser l'intérieur des jambes, partant du creux des genoux pour remonter vers le point culminant.

Duo se mordit fortement les lèvres durant le traitement sensuel du vampire. Il peinait à avaler sa salive et sentait de plus en plus le sang se concentrer dans son bas-ventre et une brume chaude envahissait son crâne, embrouillant ses sens et les multipliant par 10. Il sursauta vivement en sentant la joue tiédie du mort effleurer son sexe. Il tenta par réflexe de resserrer ses cuisses mais les mains de Quatre, encore sur ses genoux, l'en empêchèrent.

-Alors Duo… on n'est plus aussi combatif tout d'un coup? Nargua la créature de la nuit.

-_Shut up, fucking vampire_! Haleta difficilement l'humain en crispant ses doigts sur les draps alors qu'une main coquine quittait son genou pour venir effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses brûlantes.

Ledit "_fucking_" vampire sourit d'autant plus puis présenta trois doigts devant la bouche de Duo qui entrouvrit les lèvres, prenant l'index en bouche. Les yeux saphir de Quatre s'obscurcirent instantanément, devenant presque noir de désir. L'adolescent suçota le bout du doigt puis l'engloutit avant de faire la même chose aux deux autres.

Le vampire déglutit et gémit d'anticipation. Pour reprendre contenance, il remonta sa main libre vers l'excitation du garçon qui se cambra pour accentuer la pression des doigts sur son corps bouillant. Quatre effleura finalement le sexe de son calice qui lâcha un cri assourdi par la présence des membres étrangers dans sa bouche.

Le blond, de plus en plus impatient, laissa ses doigts sortir d'entre les lèvres du natté et les laissa couler contre la gorge offerte de l'adolescent. Il descendit sur les clavicules, glissa entre les pectoraux, effleura les abdominaux à peine dessinés puis ramena sa main vers lui pour aller enfin trouvé l'intimité du calice. Ce dernier, gêné par la présence des doigts près de l'entrée de son corps, eut un mouvement de recul. Pour contrer la dernière parcelle de résistance de son protégé, Quatre enserra sa main autour du membre excité de son ami.

-HN! Quatre! Gémit Duo en laissant sa tête basculer dans tous les sens.

Profitant du plaisir montant de sa proie, le vampire glissa un premier doigt humidifier dans l'intimité encore vierge du natté qui se crispa en gémissant d'inconfort. Quatre se lécha les lèvres de hâte en sentant la chaleur et l'étroitesse autour de son doigt. Juste de s'imaginer pénétrant cet antre brûlant le fit se tendre un peu plus. Incapable de se retenir, il enfonça un second doigt. La grimace qu'il vit apparaître sur les traits de son protégé le modéra légèrement, sans pour autant le rendre plus patient. Il accentua le mouvement sur le sexe du garçon, détournant son attention.

Les doigts déjà présents en Duo commencèrent quelques mouvements pour détendre l'entrée de l'adolescent. Le châtain finit par oublier l'intrusion inconfortable de ces membres étrangers dans son corps, profitant plutôt des caresses que lui prodiguait le blond. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur quand le troisième et dernier doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres. Aussitôt, Quatre fondit sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Puis le vampire descendit jouer un instant avec la peau très sensible de son ventre avant de glisser vers le bas. Il passa un rapide coup de langue sur le bout de l'excitation du natté. Celui-ci réouvrit les yeux en criant sous l'effet produit et hoqueta fortement. Ses poings se refermèrent sur les draps, les déchirant presque.

Mais il la langue ne resta pas longtemps en action. Les doigts se retirèrent, arrachant un soupir frustré au vivant. Les mains du blond soulevèrent les jambes de Duo pour les poser sur ses épaules. La position fit promptement rougir le vivant qui détourna les yeux. Des doigts fins s'enroulèrent de nouveau autour de son membre le faisant gémir. Il se cambra légèrement en fermant les yeux, accentuant la pression autour de son sexe.

Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant Quatre caresser doucement ses fesses. Il savait ce qui allait bientôt se passer et préférait ne pas l'anticiper. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le vampire descendre son propre pantalon, enlevant la dernière barrière entre leur deux corps. Puis un corps étranger vint se presser contre son intimité. Le buveur de sang empoigna les hanches de l'adolescent et commença doucement à s'enfoncer en lui.

Un cri de souffrance le stoppa dans son avancée. Le blond préféra s'arrêter un moment. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps soumis à lui, le détendant peu à peu. Il reprit délicatement ses poussées, son regard fixé sur les traits de son amant d'une nuit. Une larme unique brilla sur la joue douce, bien vite essuyée par une langue rassurante. Une bouche vint mordiller le lobe d'oreille du natté qui souffla douloureusement. Puis quelques paroles qui mirent du temps à être décryptée par son cerveau lui parvint au oreille en une douce litanie.

-Je ne te dirais pas de parole d'amour, ni de promesse éternelle, parce que l'éternité c'est bien trop long. Je ne te dirais pas Je t'aime, parce ni toi ni moi ne voulons cela. Mais sache que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je suis désolé pour maintenant, pour avant et pour plus tard.

Quatre répéta sa dernière phrase plusieurs fois sous les yeux hagards de l'adolescent, embrassant son front, ses joues, son nez, son menton, ses paupières puis finalement sa bouche. Mais pas un baiser désireux, ni passionné. Juste une pression de deux bouches closes l'une contre l'autre. Un baiser rassurant.

Duo se détendit finalement et Quatre fut complètement enfoncé en lui. Il laissa le temps à son ami de s'habituer à sa présence. Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses tendues, effleura le ventre sensible et tortura un instant les mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Il sentit le garçon frissonner contre lui quand il fut plus détendu.

Le châtain, embrumé, laissa son bassin ondulé de façon instinctive contre celui du vampire. Celui-ci haleta, aussi troublé que lui, puis glissa hors de l'antre chaud pour s'y enfoncer de nouveau, un peu plus fortement. Le garçon gémit un peu de douleur mais après plusieurs aller-retour, il s'habitua enfin à la présence inhabituelle en lui.

Après le sixième retour du blond, Duo ressentit un plaisir particulier courir dans ses veines, le faisant crier. Quatre sourit, visiblement enchanté.

-Ooooh… aurais-je trouvé LE point?

Il réitéra son mouvement, faisant à nouveau crier son ami qui se redressa pour s'accrocher à ses épaules tant le plaisir le souffla. Le buveur de sang en profita pour plongea dans le cou de son protégé, léchant les points sensibles situés derrière les oreilles et à la base du cou de son amant. Il saisit Duo par les hanches et le souleva légèrement avant de le faire retomber sur lui, faisant presque hurler son ami qui se cambra violemment vers l'arrière.

Quatre, ravi, répéta le geste plusieurs fois puis renversa son ami sur le lit, reprenant le contrôle total de la situation. Duo ouvrit deux yeux fiévreux de plaisir qui firent déglutir le blond. Le natté, à ce moment, dégageait une aura de luxure extrême. Le vampire déglutit difficilement et accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, ce qui fit monter le plaisir chez les deux amis. Le châtain cambra son dos au maximum, accueillant le vampire en lui avec satisfaction.

Le buveur de sang, sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps, effleura de ses doigts réchauffés le sexe de son calice. Duo eut un cri qu'il étouffa en mettant de lui même trois doigts dans sa bouche. Fasciné, Quatre remplaça les doigts du natté par les siens, utilisant son autre main pour caresser le châtain. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux. Saphirs et améthystes s'enlacèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Dans un ultime mouvement, le vampire s'enfonça au maximum dans le corps de son ami, ce qui fit hurler ce dernier.

Les deux amis jouirent en criant le nom de l'autre.

Difficilement, Quatre s'efforça de se retirer de l'antre chaleureuse de son calice et le serra dans ses bras. Duo s'endormit bien vite, la tête appuyée contre le torse qui refroidissait du vampire.

Vampire qui jeta un œil attristé à son meilleur ami.

_Fin de la zone sexuelle (c'était bien? J'espère que vous en voulez encore parce que ça va arriver!)_

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Duo.(3)

* * *

(1) Ouais, je fait comme ça pour que ça m'arrange, et alors?

(2) Oui, tièdes les lèvres. Parce que même s'il est mort et par conséquent froid, il n'arrête pas d'embrasser Duo qui lui, est chaud-bouillant. Donc…

(3) Je sais, je sais. « Pourquoi ne pas mettre cette phrase dans la « zone » alors qu'elle est toute seule? Parce que si vous relisez bien la dernière phrase AVANT la zone, ça concorde un peu. En plus, ça dit pas mal tout.

* * *

Alors, les âmes sensibles (si vous avez eut le cran de vous aventurer jusqu'ici)?

Pas trop choqués?

Ou assez interressé ;)

Faites-moi part de vos avis si l'envie vous prend!


	5. Intrusion

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: On va dire K+… je ne suis pas certaine

Paring : Le 4x2 semble continuer sur la bonne voie!

N.d.A : pas grand chose à dire...

* * *

**Le calice**

**Intrusion**

BIIIINP BIIIINP BIIIINP (bruit d'alarme --')

-Chef, il y a une intrusion dans l'aile de réunion! S'exclama un homme en entrant dans le bureau de David Maxwell.

-Des images de l'intrus? Questionna immédiatement le chef.

-Non, c'est justement ce qui nous inquiète. On craint l'infiltration vampirique!

David se leva et suivit le messager jusqu'à la salle de surveillance. L'homme le laissa avec les différents surveillants qui observait les écrans avec attention, pianotant sur les touches pour afficher toutes les caméras en même temps. Bientôt, ils perçurent quelques mouvements vagues sur l'une des caméras mais ceux-ci disparurent avant qu'ils n'aient pu les observer plus aisément.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une nouvelle image n'apparaisse plus clairement. Une ombre vive venait de passer une porte.

-Cela semble être un vampire.

-Mais il n'est que 20h30. Ils ne sont pas encore sortis.

-Sait-on jamais.

Ils se turent un moment puis lâchèrent un hoquet de concert. L'ombre mouvante venait de s'arrêter devant une des caméras, directement devant, et affichait un grand sourire. De vêtements noirs près du corps suivaient ses mouvements sans pour autant l'empêcher de se déplacer correctement. Une longue tresse était posée contre son torse. Et deux améthystes brillantes fixaient la caméra avec un air de défi. Les lèvres de l'adolescent se mirent à bouger.

-_Salut, _daddy_. Je sais que tu me comprends, après tout, c'est toi qui m'as montré à lire sur les lèvres du monde. Alors, ça va toujours? Le boulot, les amours, la famille? Oh, j'oubliais, c'est moi ta famille!_

Le gamin sembla éclater de rire alors que David blêmissait avec rage.

-_Je sais que tu es là, que tu me regardes. C'est la première fois que je m'amuse à allumer l'alarme. N'est-ce pas plus palpitant? Tu crois pouvoir m'attraper, cette fois? Peut-être… avant ou après que j'aie à nouveau recopier vos plans?_

-Oh le sale…

-Chef? Que dit-il?

-Taisez-vous!

L'adolescent sourit une dernière fois et disparut, s'évaporant dans l'air. David sursauta et promena nerveusement ses yeux sur les nombreux écrans. Il vit son fils apparaître devant plusieurs caméras, faisant un geste de salut ou de moquerie devant chaque écran, puis disparaissait de nouveau.

Duo s'amusait beaucoup. Il avait déclenché l'alarme pour que son père aille au poste de surveillance. Il pouvait sentir sa colère de l'endroit où il était, ce qui le faisait bien rire. Il se fit une joie d'utiliser son nouveau pouvoir de téléportation pour déstabiliser un peu plus son géniteur puis se rendit enfin à la salle des plans. Il pivota vers l'unique caméra de la pièce et mima avec ses doigts un revolver. Il fit semblant de tirer et, de l'autre côté de l'écran, la vitre se fendilla puis éclata comme si une balle avait effectivement traversé l'appareil.

Avec un ricanement joyeux, le natté recopia les plans, ses yeux passant sans arrêt des plans sur la table et sur les murs à son écran. Vérifiant les notes, arrangeant les dessins, améliorant les graphiques et tout cela à une vitesse impressionnante. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, ce qui le fit sourire. Il enregistra ses données et rangea son portable dans son sac à dos. Il l'ajusta correctement sur ses épaules puis fit s'assit sur la table principale, face à l'unique porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

Plusieurs gardes armés entrèrent dans la pièce et les canons des fusils se braquèrent sur lui. Il sourit tranquillement, fixant toujours l'ouverture qui menait au couloir, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Son rictus s'agrandit en voyant David Maxwell entrer dans la pièce et se figer en l'apercevant.

-Je croyais que tu serais déjà partit. Déclara l'homme en le fixant, impassible.

-Mais non, ça n'aurait pas été si amusant sinon. Répliqua l'adolescent, enjoué.

-Ta manie de croire que tout est un jeu te perdra, Shinigami.

Le gamin eut un rire amusé et s'étendit à demi sur la table, posant ses coudes sur la surface, les jambes légèrement écartée de manière débauchée. Une lueur de malice éclaira les améthystes du garçon alors que son père prenait un drôle d'air.

-Oula, quel choc de voir ton fils aussi dépravé, n'est-ce pas? C'est bien du dégoût que je vois dans tes yeux. Comme c'est amusant ! Enfin, je ne dégoûte pas tout le monde ici, c'est déjà ça. Je ne savais pas que tes hommes faisaient dans la pédophilie.

David s'étrangla de surprise, jetant un œil à ses sbires qui semblaient choqués pour la plupart et gênés pour quelque uns.

-Duo! Relève-toi immédiatement! Ordonna le chef du Centre avec rage.

Le natté rit de nouveau mais obéit tout de même, se remettant sur ses deux jambes en glissant avec légèreté de la table. Il replaça son débardeur qui avait dévoilé le bas de son ventre puis fit face à son père. Les yeux de celui-ci passaient des marques encore présentes sur le cou du garçon jusqu'au griffures apparaissant sur l'épaule puis revenant sur le visage détendu de son fils.

-C'est un de mes hommes qui t'a fait ces blessures? Demanda-t-il, un espoir dans les yeux.

-Han. Rêve pas trop. Démentit immédiatement l'adolescent en ricanant.

-Qui peut bien t'avoir touché aussi profondément alors? Grinça David.

-Mmh, c'est Quatre.

-Qui ça?

-Quatre Raberba Winner. Tu sais, celui dont je suis le calice.

-Ferme-la. Coupa abruptement l'homme.

-Oups, sujet glissant. Rigola Duo en souriant.

-Vous vous êtes disputés? Tu ne voulais pas lui donner ton cul alors il t'a griffé comme une bête?

-Ouais, c'est en fait exactement ça. Répondit simplement le châtain, songeur.

Maxwell père écarquilla vivement les yeux, comme la plupart des soldats de la pièce.

-Ow putain, ce que ça peut paraître bestial vu comme ça. Rit le natté.

-Tu as couché avec lui?

-Bah, pas comme si j'avais le choix. C'était la saison des amours et-

-La QUOI?

-Oh, c'est vrai! Vous ne savez rien de ça, vous. M'enfin. Demanderez à Heero! Bon, Quatre m'attend, je dois y aller! Merci pour les plans, p'pa!

-DUO!

Duo salua ironiquement son père d'une révérence et se dissipa dans l'air. Laissant la pièce silencieuse et les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur complètement sous le choc.

-AMENEZ-MOI YUY! Hurla David Maxwell en quittant la pièce.

-Je devrais faire ça plus souvent.

-Oui, c'est ça. Va aussi annoncer à la presse que tu es calice d'un vampire, dévoile tous tes pouvoirs à Chang, dit tes moindres faiblesses à Schbeiker et injecte-toi un paralysant pendant une bataille.

-T'es vraiment cynique quand tu t'y mets. T'as avalé de l'ironie en conserve aujourd'hui ou j'avais le sang un peu trop corsé ce matin?

-Je n'aime pas que tu dévoiles tes atouts pour le simple plaisir de faire enrager ton père.

-Ce n'est que l'un de mes nombreux pouvoirs.

-Chacun sait que tu es extrêmement rapide, Yuy sait que tu as les pouvoirs des vampires de base, tu as fait part de ton pouvoir spécial à Chang en l'attaquant en pleine classe et là le Centre est au courant pour la téléportation. Ça te laisse plus beaucoup de cartes cachées en main.

-Quatre, Quatre, Quatre. Que crois-tu? Il me reste bien assez d'atout caché. De plus, Heero ne dira rien sur ce qu'il sait, Chang ne c'est pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qui avait provoqué l'attaque et croit que c'est uniquement quand je suis proche de toi que j'ai des pouvoirs.

-Il y d'autre chose que tu as dévoilé et qu'il faut que je sache?

Silence gêné.

-Duoooooo?

-Le Centre sait pour… LA nuit.

-QUOI? MAIS C'EST ÇA RÉVÈLE NOTRE VIE PRIVÉE À TOUT LE MONDE TANT QUE TU Y ES!

-Wow, Quatre! J'ai pas décris! Ils savent juste que nous avons…hum…

-Qu'on a baisé? Cracha le vampire.

-Excuse-moi Quatre! Mais la conversation a dévié au sujet des griffures! Mon père a émit une théorie qui s'est avéré être la bonne! Et je ne pouvais mentir!

-Tu aurais pu juste te la fermer!

-Il me posait une question! _I run, I hide but I never lie_!

-Ouais ben t'avais qu'à cacher!

Duo fixa son ami, une lueur blessée dans les yeux. Il avait oublié que le blond restait plutôt fermé à ressasser la nuit où ils s'étaient unis physiquement. Il n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler et regrettait d'avoir forcé son meilleur ami, même si ce n'était pas directement de sa faute. C'était ce que le natté s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre mais le vampire restait campé sur ses positions. Il ne voulait plus en reparler.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on en parle mais moi je ne regrette pas, Quatre. Entre-toi ça dans le crâne.

Le buveur de sang serra les poings et tourna les talons, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Duo soupira et le rejoignit en trottinant un peu pour se remettre à son niveau. Le nez enfoncé dans le collet de sa veste, le vampire fulminait, maudissant intérieurement le châtain et sa grande gueule. Comme si le clan Winner n'était pas assez détesté comme ça, il fallait en plus que le fils du chef en personne rebaisse un peu plus la pauvre estime que les créatures de la nuit avaient chez les chasseurs du Centre.

-Quatre! Ralentit un peu, j'en ai marre de jogger pour te suivre!

Le buveur de sang accéléra un peu plus le pas, faisant grogner son calice qui se pressa pour rester à la hauteur de son ami. Le natté fit de son mieux pour garder le pas mais le vampire se faisait un plaisir de le faire courir. Après quelques minutes de ce jeu de course, Duo s'agaça sérieusement et devança légèrement son ami pour l'intercepté quand il arriva à ses côtés. Il le poussa contre le mur de briques de la bâtisse la plus proche et plaqua ses mains sur les épaules du mort.

-Lâche-moi Duo! Siffla le blond en posant ses propres mains sur les bras de son calice.

Duo renforça sa prise et colla son corps contre celui du buveur de sang qui frémit doucement en sentant la chaleur provenant de l'adolescent. Il se mordit la lèvre en se crispant un peu plus. Le natté remarqua son trouble et sourit tendrement, relâchant un peu sa prise sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

-Quatre? Appela paisiblement l'humain.

Le blond détourna la tête, fixant un point imaginaire obstinément. Le garçon l'observa un moment puis glissa une main caressante en partant de l'épaule pour rejoindre la joue du vampire, effleurant au passage son cou sensible où une trace de crocs était figée là pour l'éternité. Le mort frissonna à nouveau puis sa main se leva pour attraper celle de son calice. Les saphirs assombris se plantèrent dans les améthystes empreintes de douceur.

-Duo. Gronda doucement la créature nocturne.

-Tu me veux encore. Déduisit l'adolescent en reconnaissant la lueur dans les yeux du mort.

L'autre détourna les yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus en parler. Ça fait remonter les sensations. Exact?

-FERME-LA!

-Tu as encore envie de moi. Tu veux encore me toucher, me voir, me posséder. Ais-je tord?

-ARRÊTE! TAIS-TOI!

-Tu veux que je te regarde comme à ce moment là.

Le vampire gronda férocement et inversa la situation, plaquant à son tour l'humain sur le mur rugueux. Les épaules nues du garçon s'écorchèrent sur la pierre mais cela ne sembla pas toucher le natté qui continuait de fixer son ami avec sérieux. L'air sauvage du buveur de sang fit remonter un frisson le long de l'échine de Duo. Depuis LA nuit, Quatre tentait de ne plus le toucher, de l'éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il le voyait rarement aux heures de repas, même si la nourriture était toujours prête à temps pour lui. Et s'il avait accepté de l'accompagner ce soir-là, c'était simplement parce que son calice l'avait menacé de se laisser attraper.

Duo ne voulait pas de ça. Bien entendu, il ne souhaitait pas non plus former un couple avec son meilleur ami, mais il devait avouer que devoir coucher avec lui à nouveau ne serait pas un gros sacrifice pour le voir redevenir comme avant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié, après tout. Au contraire, il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux. Enfin, si l'on oubliait la légère bagarre du début. Mais c'est ce qui avait enclenché la suite, ce n'était donc pas si mal.

Quatre, tremblant, se retenait pour ne pas tout simplement sauter sur son meilleur ami. Oui, il le voulait encore. Tellement que ça le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus recommencer, d'éviter coûte que coûte ce genre de situation. Pourtant, son calice semblait tout faire pour attiser un peu plus son désir, même s'il n'en était pas conscient. Et surtout les vêtements qu'il portait, juste là. Ce débardeur trop court et trop moulant qui dévoilait un peu de ses hanches. Ce pantalon jeans serré, noir et taille basse. Et des bottes par-dessus le pantalon, des bottes de cuir montant jusque sous le genou, fermées par des clips métalliques.

-Tu es indécent. Grogna le vampire avec un regard animal.

-Je sais. Admit honnêtement l'humain.

Mais il avait fait ça pour provoquer son père, pas pour attiser le désir du buveur de sang.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Quatre le voulait encore dans son lit. Il s'en voulut un peu d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir comprit.

-Quatre, tu-

Un index se posa sur sa bouche, le faisant taire. Ses améthystes s'ouvrirent en grand, des questions plein les prunelles. Mais les yeux océans s'étaient clos, cachant peut-être les réponses à ses interrogations. Il étendit ses sens, cherchant des réponses dans les environs. Un bruit, peut-être? Une présence qui avait troublé le blond? Avant qu'il n'ait pu chercher, il sentit une main se glisser derrière sa tête et attraper sa natte pour en retirer l'élastique.

-Hé!

-Chut!

Après avoir rapidement placé les cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils recouvrent légèrement son visage, Quatre saisit la capuche du pull qu'il portait et le monta sur sa tête, cachant entièrement ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu m'expliques?

-Dans pas très longtemps. Pour le moment, tu te tais et tu te laisse faire.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le vampire en profita pour fondre sur lui et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant pénétrer sa langue par l'ouverture. Les mains du buveur de sang agrippèrent ses hanches. C'est seulement à ce moment là que le natté se rendit compte qu'une présence arrivait de la direction du Centre. Il comprit finalement la ruse de son meilleur ami. Un homme apparut au coin de la rue et fronça les sourcils en les voyant. Il s'approcha en les hélant.

-Hé vous deux! Ce n'est pas prudent de rester à l'extérieur la nuit!

-On peut savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda quelque peu agressivement Quatre d'une voix étrangement rauque.

-Je suis agent de sécurité du C.E.C.V.

-Le quoi? Feignit d'ignorer le vampire.

-Le Centre d'Élite contre la Criminalité de la Ville.

-Trop la nulle définition. Murmura Duo dans l'oreille du blond.

-Hey le jeune, amène ta petite amie chez toi ou dans un motel, mais c'est dangereux de rester dehors la nuit.

-J'lui en foutrais des petites amies. Ronchonna le dénatté.

-C'était le but de la manœuvre, figure-toi. Chuchota le blond.

-Maintenant déguerpissez les enfants!

Duo eut un rire étrange –tout à fait faux- mais terriblement ressemblant au gloussement d'une fille. Quatre le prit par la main en acquiesçant en direction de l'homme et tira son ami avec lui. Dans l'obscurité et de la façon dont les cheveux du châtain était placé, cela cachait pas mal les vêtements et l'absence de poitrine de sa supposée petite-amie. Rendus à la sortie de la ville, les deux garçons riaient encore de la ruse du vampire. Les cheveux encore détachés de l'adolescent lui conférait un air très féminin, il fallait l'avouer. L'humain les avait ramenés vers l'avant et jouait avec ses mèches ondulées.

-Je les préfère nattés. Soupira le calice.

-Je te trouve très beau ainsi.

-Mais je ressemble bien trop à une fille.

Quatre haussa les épaules et se plaça derrière son ami, ramenant la tignasse soyeuse dans le dos du garçon. Sans arrêter de marcher, il tressa les mèches ondulantes dans une natte presque parfaite.

-Merci Quatre.

-C'est un plaisir.

-Je savais que tu faisais un fantasme sur mes cheveux.

-N'exagère pas non plus, je ne suis pas si pervers.

Duo roula les yeux avec un sourire amusé, ce qui lui valut une taloche derrière la tête de la part du vampire courroucé. Le plus jeune éclata de rire en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Puis il stoppa soudainement son éclat en sentant quelque chose d'inhabituel provenant du manoir. Une odeur étrange, un mélange de sueur et d'une odeur plus subtile qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout au manoir lui? Grogna le buveur de sang, faisant sourciller le natté.

-Qui ça?

-Yuy.

-Heero? C'est à lui cette odeur?

Quatre lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Tu la sens? C'est très bien! Ton odorat se développe!

-Encore? Bon sang, si ça continu, je ne pourrai plus prendre le bus! Déjà que c'est difficile pour mon nez en ce moment, j'imagine mal s'il est plus fin encore!

Le blond eut un léger sourire mais ne répondit pas à la boutade de son ami. Il prit la main du natté dans la sienne et le tira un peu plus rapidement, pressé de savoir ce que le tueur de vampire faisait chez lui. Bientôt, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent devant la porte entrouverte de la maison. Heero était visiblement entrer. Duo jeta un regard surpris au blond qui haussa les épaules. Ils entrent rapidement et referment la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

-Où peut-il être? Murmura le vampire.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais à d'autre place que dans le hall ou dans ton bureau. Chuchota vivement Duo en s'avançant à pas de loup vers les escaliers.

Le blond sur les talons, il grimpa au premier pour se diriger, toujours sans bruit, vers le bureau du buveur de sang qui avait finalement réinstallé son rideau –et une fenêtre, par la même occasion-. Quatre huma l'air et hocha la tête. Le natté acquiesça et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans grincer. Il posait à peine le pied à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'une paire de bras musclés l'agrippa par le collet pour l'attirer dans la pièce.

-Hé! Fit la seule chose que put articuler le calice avant d'être poussé violemment contre un mur.

Sa tête heurta douloureusement la paroi solide et il vit des étoiles pendant quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre pour se redresser. Il releva les yeux juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing qui lui fit lâcher un cri de surprise. Heero semblait vraiment furieux.

-YUY! Lâche-le où je te saigne!

Duo jeta un regard paniqué au vampire qui semblait vraiment sérieux. Le natté se baissa pour éviter l'attaque suivante, déstabilisé. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de la fureur du brun. L'adolescent roula sur le sol pour esquiver le coup de pied qui arrivait droit sur lui et se leva. Il pivota vers le jeune homme et crispa son poing. Il prit un élan et donna un coup en direction du ventre de son adversaire qui s'écarta au dernier moment. Son attaque arriva droit dans le mur, ce qui fit sourire Heero. Rictus qui disparut en voyant le poing traverser le mur d'un côté à l'autre, perçant un trou digne d'une seconde porte dans la paroi.

-Duo! Mon bureau putain!

Le garçon se releva lentement, époussetant vaguement la poussière qui blanchissait son linge. Il secoua la tête, faisant partir la poudre qu'il avait sur les cheveux. Puis le natté se tourna vers le chasseur qui déglutit en voyant l'air froid du calice.

-Sorry Quatre. J'arrangerai ça plus tard.

Il fit craquer ses jointures face à Heero qui plissa les yeux, inquiet quant à son sort.

-Toi. Tu m'expliques, maintenant.

Le brun grimaça puis posa ses fesses sur la chaise à roulette du bureau d'ordinateur. Il leva un regard irrité sur le châtain qui lui rendit à la puissance mille.

-Félicitation Maxwell. À cause de toi, le Centre me considère comme un traître parce que je n'ai pas voulut dévoiler les informations que je savais à propos de la saison des amours.

-Ah. En quoi ça me concerne?

-TU as dit à ton père de ME contacter pour en savoir plus. Grinça Heero.

-Oh. C'est vrai. Je ne croyais pas qu'il allait le faire pour de vrai.

-Je suis très très en colère, Maxwell!

-Et moi donc. C'était une raison de m'attaquer aussi violemment alors que je ne savais même pas pourquoi tu voulais me faire la peau?

-Je croyais que tu savais de quoi il en retournait!

-Et d'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour arriver ici aussi vite!

-Vous étiez trop occuper à vous peloter pour remarquer ma présence.

-Ah. Tu as vu?

-Pas tout. Mais j'ai vu le type s'approcher. Merci, c'était un de ceux qui me poursuivaient. En tout cas. J'ai remarqué tes cheveux et reconnu ton type de vêtement. Et vu que tu ne te lasserais pas vraiment toucher par un autre mec que ton vampire, la conclusion est venue seule.

Duo ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il s'appuya contre un pan du mur qui n'avait pas été détruit respira profondément. Puis il sentit une hésitation provenir du brun. Il ouvrit un œil mais rien de spécial n'apparaissait sur le visage indifférent de Heero. Puis celui-ci se redressa imperceptiblement et le natté sourit, comprenant qu'il allait dévoiler ce qu'il hésitait à dire.

-Et hum… demain il va venir à l'école.

-_WHAT_?!?!

-Ouais. Pour te récupérer. Il a téléphoné à la secrétaire ce soir pour prendre rendez-vous avez le directeur, affirmant que vous aviez eut un différent et qu'il souhaitait te parler. Bien sûr, la direction n'y a vu que du feu. Tu ferais mieux de t'y préparer.

-Mais, mais, mais! Il ne peut pas! S'il le fait, je vais devoir retourner chez moi, mais vu que je suis un traître il va vouloir m'enfermer dans les locaux du Centre!

-Pas si tu y vas avec… ton hôte. Et que celui-ci certifie que tu seras correctement établit chez lui. À 16 ans, si tu n'es pas financièrement dépendant de ton père, tu as le droit d'emménager chez quelqu'un de fiable.

-À quelle heure est le rendez-vous? Questionna Quatre.

-… À 15h00…

Duo passa une main devant son visage las. Pourquoi tout lui tombait dessus? Il ne voulait pas être enfermé comme une bête par son géniteur, il ne pouvait pas laisser Quatre, ni Heero, ni les autres qui comptaient sur lui. Les yeux fermés, il passa en revue tout ce qu'il connaissait sur les vampires, le lien, les calices, cherchant une solution. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement.

-JE SAIS!

* * *

chapitre rétablit!


	6. Interlude: Définition

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: aucun

Paring : pas pour ce chapitre XD

N.d.A : IN-TER-LU-DE!

* * *

**Le Calice**

**_Interlude; définition_**

C.E.C.V : Centre d'Éducation à la Chasse aux Vampires.

Le C.E.C.V est le point de ralliement de tous les chasseurs de vampire, les chasseurs de prime, les prêtres extrémistes, les tueurs à gage et les assassins en manque de sang. Ce qui importe pour le chef, David Maxwell, c'est l'éradication totale des vampires, goules et nostrels. Ses hommes peuvent être les plus mauvais au monde, s'ils tuent des vampires, c'est parfait pour lui.

Le C.E.C.V se divise en quatre ailes, plus le bâtiment central. L'aile A contient les professeurs particuliers qui éduquent les jeunes chasseurs. Ils enseignent ce qu'ils croient savoir, même si la vérité est tout autre. L'aile B est réservée aux chasseurs pouvant faire des missions. Elle contient des chambres, trois infirmeries et quatre salles d'entraînement dont un gym. L'aile C contient les locaux administratifs du Centre. Le bureau du patron en fait partit, ainsi que la salle des plans où Duo va recopier les plans d'action afin de les contrer. Il y a aussi deux salles de réunion et plusieurs bureaux pour les lieutenants et les hauts-placés. L'aile D est utilisée comme centre de renseignement. Les archives, les bibliothèques, les ordinateurs de recherche, tout y est placé. Finalement, le bâtiment central, fait sur trois étages, sert à ceci; Le sous-sol contient les laboratoires –endroit où Duo est enfermé lors de sa première capture-. Le rez-de-chaussée sert de salle commune. Il est remplit de fauteuil et de jeu divers. C'est le lieu de discussion et de relaxation des chasseurs. Au-dessus se trouve la salle de conférence, réservée au réunion les plus imposantes.

La plupart des salles du Centre sont couvertes des photos des membres connus des différents clans de vampire. Par exemple, la salle commune –la plus grande pièce- est couverte des photos du clan Winner. Les photos barrées signifient que le vampire a été tué. Il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de photos barrées à ce jour.

Goule : Vampires sous-développés qui ne possèdent aucune réelle conscience. Ce sont des monstres qui chassent en groupe et qui n'ont ni chef ni maître. Leur Calice sont des humains, habituellement non-consentant, qui se font régulièrement mordre par la même goule.

Vampires : Les vampires sont des êtres de la nuit à apparence plus ou moins humaines. Il ne supporte pas la lumière, ni l'eau bénite, ni les croix. Ils forment habituellement un couple avec leur Calice, mais cela peut s'avérer faux dans certains cas –comme celui de Quatre et Duo, avant la saison des amours-.

À la base, les vampires sont des créatures puissantes et sensuelles. Ils possèdent tous une aura qui dégage un charme exceptionnel et sont eux-même très… ouvert d'esprit. La morsure d'un vampire est une expérience unique, surtout lorsque la morsure est effectuée sur le Calice du vampire. Mais toute morsure peut s'avérer extrêmement agréable, si le vampire y met du sien.

Nostrel : Vampire damné, maudit au moment de la morsure par celui ou celle qui le mort. Les cas sont plutôt rares mais très dangereux. Le Nostrel peut tuer d'une morsure, sans réellement le savoir de lui-même, excepté sur son Calice. Généralement, le Nostrel trouvera sa ou son partenaire à la première morsure et ne vivra que de lui. Quelques cas exceptionnels –comme Javi- continueront à chasser de temps à autre sans mordre leur proie. Ces quelques Nostrels trouvent habituellement une autre façon d'extraire le sang de leur victime (exemple; écorcher la peau de sa proie pour en sucer le sang).

Les Nostrels, tout comme les vampires, sont des créatures puissantes et sensuelles. Plus portés au désir qu'à l'amour, ceux-ci sont bien moins fidèles et constants que leurs frères vampires mais n'en restent pas moins possessifs. Les Nostrels sont un poil plus sadique que leurs confrères et adorent jouer avec leur proie. Certains Nostrels ont une haine farouche envers les vampires normaux et ne s'empêchent pas de faire de leur Calice leur propre proie, ce qui a souvent déclenché des guerres parmis les deux races.

On dit que les Nostrels ont causé la chasse aux vampires. Ils sont d'ailleurs détestés des vampires normaux pour cette raison et sont souvent les premiers à se faire tuer, que ça soit par les humains ou par les vampires.

Calice : Humains ayant un lien permanent avec une goule, un vampire ou un Nostrel. Certains calices acquièrent des pouvoirs au moment de la création du lien, si leur maître (goule, vampire ou nostrel) est assez puissant. Les Calices possédant des pouvoirs se retrouvent plus avec les vampires qu'avec les autres races puisque les goules ne sont pas assez évoluées et les nostrels ne vivant pas assez longtemps pour acquérir beaucoup de pouvoir.

* * *

C'est court, mais c'est ça! Si vous avez d'autre point à éclaircir, faites-m'en part en je réécrirai (ou ferai une autre page) les définitions...

À plus, les gens!


	7. Interlude: CECV

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas… c'est triste, hein

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: K carré pour ça. Rien de plus.

Paring : No rapport pour ce chapitre XD

N.d.A : Interlude sur le Centre… pas très long, mais ça résume ce que nos principaux personnages pensent de ce lieu.

* * *

**Le calice**

**Interlude(donc pas chapitre)**

**_C.E.C.V; ce qu'on en pense_**

**Le Centre.**

Le C.E.C.V. Le Centre d'Éducation à la Chasse aux Vampires.

Lieu de rassemblement des chasseurs de vampire et des recrues qui souhaitent le devenir. Endroit de prédilection pour les extrémistes qui souhaitent voir disparaître toutes les créatures de la nuit, dites démoniaques.

David Maxwell était l'un de ces extrémistes. Et il croyait que son fils suivrait ses traces, prenant sa place de chef au sein de l'administration de cet honorable établissement, mais il avait vu ses plans partir en fumée alors que son unique héritier s'était retourné contre lui, faisant une double trahison en dévoilant son statut de Shinigami de la communauté vampirique. L'horreur.

Pour le moment, le spacieux bâtiment était envahit par des hordes de chasseurs de prime particulièrement furieux. Les uns se plaignaient d'être sans cesse repousser par le Shinigami, les autres criaient à la trahison et réclamaient vengeance. Le chaos au boulot.

Shinigami s'était mit au service total des vampires, apparaissant désormais dans toutes les attaques, démolissant les plans des chasseurs, brisant leurs armes et les humiliant. Il était toujours là, sachant par il ne savait quel moyen où allait se dérouler les combats les plus importants. C'était pire que lorsqu'il le croyait encore de son côté.

Mais le pire, c'est que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, David n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur son fils. Chaque jours, les chasseurs qu'il envoyait au Lycée de son fils revenaient bredouille, quelque fois blessés même.

Selon les quelques rapports auxquels il avait eut droit, l'adolescent avait acquis encore plus de pouvoir et parvenait à repousser les attaque sans même réagir physiquement.

David ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait permettre à Shinigami de repousser aussi simplement ses assaillants. Pourtant, il envoyait souvent de très bons agents. Parfois, de simples recrues ou des chasseurs plus ou moins doués, mais vu l'inefficacité de leurs actions, il avait décidé d'envoyé de meilleurs exécutants. Qui revenait tout aussi confus. À croire que rien ne pourrait ramener le gamin dans le droit chemin.

Les ténèbres et la soif de pouvoir avait éloigné l'enfant du Centre.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

**Le Centre.**

Le C.E.C.V. Centre d'Étude et de Chasse aux Vampires.

Les études, il pouvait encore douter fortement de la véracité de ce qu'ils lui apprenaient. Après tout, tout c'était révélé faux jusqu'à présent, et il ne se fiait plus à son pitoyable apprentissage. Il ne faisait confiance à personne, et c'était réciproque. Ce n'était pas un lieu de discussion ou de social.

Heero détestait cet endroit et préférait s'en éloigner. Il n'y venait que pour récolter les informations pour ses missions puis disparaissait au plus vite. Il n'avait rien a y faire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'entraîner sur le terrain ou chez lui. Pas la peine de rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit morbide où il y avait des images de vampires sur tous les murs, certains barrés d'un grand X quand ils avaient été éliminés. La plus grande pièce du Centre, la pièce commune, était tapissée intégralement des photos du clan Winner. Et il y avait tout au plus 10 X sur l'entièreté des images. 10 sur au moins 500, et sans compter ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. 2 de la totalité connue avait été éradiqué. Bien petit chiffre.

Le brun s'était engagé quand son propre père, Odin, s'était fait tué par un vampire. Mais après avoir discuter avec Duo, l'homme avait sûrement été dévoré par une goule, et non par un vampire. Les goules étaient une race inférieure de vampire, selon le livre qu'il avait volé dans les affaires du calice.

Il avait beaucoup plus appris grâce à ce livre et grâce à Duo que grâce au Centre. Les informations avaient été erronées pour faire croire que tout dans la constitution sociale et personnelle des vampires les lient au mal et à la sauvagerie. Pourtant, Duo lui avait bien dit que Quatre était son meilleur ami. Donc, il ne devait pas être si féroce et brutal. Malgré les traces que le natté portait sur le corps. Mais c'était uniquement à cause de la saison des amours. Donc pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Pourtant, malgré tout ça, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter le Centre. Qu'allait-il faire ensuite? Faire une protestation pour que le Centre laisse les vampire tranquille? Et puis quoi encore!

Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient.

**Le Centre.**

Le C.E.C.V. Le Centre d'Ennemis Cachés et de la Veulerie.

Les gens du Centre étaient ceux de la pire espèce. Des lâches qui refusaient de voir la vérité en face, d'admettre qu'ils étaient dans le tort total. Et pourtant, ça pullule d'espion, de traître et d'informateur dans les rangs. Il devait avoué qu'avoir fait partie de cette catégorie de gens le répugnait au plus haut point. Mais au moins, il savait que c'était seulement pour mieux les trahir après.

Trowa Barton était un de ceux qui espionnait et trahissait le Centre. Depuis son entrée dans les rangs de chasseurs, il n'avait jamais eut de mission réussit puisqu'il les faisait lui-même couler. Il n'avait aucune raison de mépriser et de tuer des vampires, puisqu'une partie de sa famille était alliée de très près au clan Barton, un clan de second rang chez les vampires. Même s'il y avait beaucoup d'humain dans sa lignée, il était rester attachée aux créatures de la nuit.

Par contre, il l'idée de rejoindre les rangs vampiriques ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Jusqu'à ce que le clan Winner le contacte par l'intermédiaire des vampires de sa famille. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepté la main tendue du chef du clan, Quatre Raberba Winner. Il avait été étonné mais ravi de recevoir une importante mission chez le blond la veille de la grande attaque. Alors que le vampire hypnotisait ses compagnons, il avait pu discuter avec lui des dernières mises en place pour le lendemain. Il avait été aussi enchanté de savoir que le calice du chef Winner était en fait le fils de David Maxwell.

Quand Quatre l'avait appelé, il avait été soulagé de quitter les rangs du Centre pour rejoindre le clan qui l'accueillait bien plus chaleureusement que les chasseurs du clan de la lumière. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus savouré, c'était de savoir que le fils Maxwell était non seulement le calice de Quatre, mais aussi le Shinigami. Le coup final. La bombe dont le chef vampire lui avait parlé la veille.

Décidément, quand on croyait tout savoir, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui venait retravailler votre jugement et votre façon de voir les choses.

C'était ce qui plaisait à Trowa.

Le mystère et la nouveauté perpétuelle.

**Le Centre.**

Le. C.E.C.V. Le Centre d'Éradication et des Clans de Vampires.

L'endroit favori de Wufei Chang. Son lieu de prédilection. Son sanctuaire. Sa place culte.

Il y avait tellement appris. Et avant tant combattu.

Aucun endroit au monde ne pouvait lui donné autant de satisfaction. Les missions, les épreuves, les réussites.

Réussites de plus en plus gâchées par un certain traître.

Wufei détestait royalement les traîtres et de savoir que le fils du chef en était un l'avait mit dans un état de rage incontrôlé. Il haïssait Shinigami, il haïssait Duo, il haïssait tout de lui. Surtout son regard, cette lueur à la fois moqueuse et pleine de défi. Ces yeux incontrôlables, sauvages et libres. Ces améthystes insolentes et rebelles qui le faisait perdre le contrôle de lui-même à chaque fois.

Une fureur ardente grimpait en lui en voyant que cette trahison n'affectait pas du tout l'adolescent, alors que pour lui cela représentait le pire péché à commettre. Impossible de rester impassible.

Pourtant, la première fois qu'il avait vu le garçon, la première chose qu'il avait pensé était « innocence ». Quand il l'avait vu aux côtés du chef du Centre, habillé d'une façon presque indécente, ses grands yeux lilas qui les regardaient avec amusement – un amusement qu'il n'avait pas compris sur le moment-, avec ses longs cheveux tressés, il avait pensé que David Maxwell était fou d'envoyé une telle perle au combat. Surtout que même si tout en muscle et en souplesse, l'adolescent était plutôt fin et ne semblait pas être fait pour le combat au corps à corps –chose qu'il avait rapidement démentit-.

Mais les vampires avaient entraîné ce garçon entre leurs griffes pour qu'il pense comme eux. Tout comme Trowa Barton, son ancien coéquipier. Mais le choc de voir le frêle gamin avec un sourire si cruel et combattre son père avec une facilité déconcertante avait fait faner les doutes qu'il avait concernant Duo.

L'adolescent au visage d'ange n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfoiré.

**Le Centre.**

Le C.E.C.V. Le Centre d'Étude des Complots et de la Vérité.

Hilde Schbeiker avait toujours pensé qu'y travaillait signifiait faire le bien autour, réduire à néant le mal et à tuer les créatures de satan. Mais quand elle avait vu des humains se joindrent aux créatures de la nuit, tout son monde avait été chamboulé. Surtout en apprenant que ce jeune humain d'à peine 16 ans était le Shinigami, le supposé vampire si puissant. Elle avait imaginé un homme immense, sombre et terrifiant.

Elle avait découvert un adolescent charmant, mince et sympathique. Une lueur d'amusement perpétuelle dans les yeux, même quand il se battait. Un air d'ange déchu quand il avait rejoint le clan des vampires. Un soldat gracieux qui semblait voler et danser alors qu'il se battait. Et un démon aux yeux purs quand il avait vaincu son père, le chef du Centre.

Elle était fasciné par ce garçon. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le provoquer quand elle l'avait vu en classe, et avait même aider Wufei à tenter une approche agressive. Mais le garçon n'était pas dupe et plutôt rusé. Le chinois avait sous-estimé ses capacités, visiblement.

Elle rejetait pour la plupart les idées du Centre, maintenant. Mais elle ne le quittait pas pour autant. Tant que les meurtres humains commis par certains vampires se faisaient, elle n'abandonnerait pas la partie.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse la justice en ce bas-monde…

Puisque Dieu n'y était plus.

**Le Centre**.

Le C.E.C.V. Les Crétins Et Cons Vivants.

Il ne fallait pas douter de ses sentiments envers cet endroit remplis de sombres ignorants et de lumineux illuminés. Il faut dire que ce lieu n'avait jamais été dans son cœur.

Déjà que son père en était le chef.

Et qu'il était lui-même avec les vampires.

Duo avait toujours l'impression que cet endroit n'était qu'un lieu qui ramassait les croyants fous, les extrémistes enragés, les psychopathes en manque de sang et les tueurs qui n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre de leur putain d'existence. Alors pourquoi ne pas gâcher celle de ceux qui ne faisait rien? Qui se cachait le jour pour sortir la nuit?

Parce que bien sûr, si ça craint le soleil, c'est méchant.

Le soleil, c'est l'œuvre de Dieu. Ceux qui ne peuvent le contempler sont mauvais.

Et la lune?

C'est aussi l'œuvre de Dieu, au dernière nouvelle. Et personne n'est encore capable de la contempler avec le respect qu'on lui doit.

Aucun humain, en tout cas.

S'il y a de la place pour les humains la nuit, pourquoi n'y en a-t-il pas pour les vampires, les goules et les striges la nuit? À chacun son temps. Et qu'on ne s'embête plus.

À qui la faute si quelques crétins se promènent encore le soir, à moitié ivre.

Ce n'est sûrement pas un vampire qui a inventé l'alcool. Ni la drogue. Ni le meurtre.

Alors pourquoi punir les créatures de la nuit qui ne sont responsable que de leur propre existence?

Pour oublier qu'on a tort, bien entendu.

Parce qu'on est trop con pour admettre qu'on ne détient peut-être pas la vérité.

Mais voyons, ILS détiennent _THE_ vérité, c'est connu!

Il est vrai ce mensonge?

Duo n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il le savait. Mais il était loin d'être le mal incarné. Il avait trahit, bien sûr. Il avait combattu les siens, certainement. Il avait caché la vérité à son père, ça passait encore. Mais qu'il côtoie les vampires, qu'il soit calice, ah, ça, par contre, c'était inacceptable.

Bonne façon de penser.

Très logique.

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas avec les humains. Bande de ver de terre, lâche et fuyant, se brûlant les yeux à regarder un soleil mensonger plutôt que d'observer une lune fraîche et franche. Stupides créatures de Dieu. Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, qui plus est.

À quoi bon croire à quelque chose qui vous fout sur terre pour ensuite se marrer de votre gueule en admirant les jolis tours que vous apprenez pour sauver votre peau.

Aller, priez, bande de fou! Priez pour le salut de votre âme! Priez pour le vide, pour le néant!

Parce qu'après tout, peu importe par où on passe, on a tous un but unique; celui de crever.

Alors autant bien crever comme un chat plutôt que comme un rat…

**Le Centre.**

Le C.E.C.V. Le Centre d'Élevage et de Charcuterie des Viandes.

Quatre Raberba Winner était un vieux vampire. Au moins 5 siècles. Mais il n'avait jamais vu un endroit où des humains étaient éduqués dans le seul but de devenir de la chair à vampire. C'était assez troublant de voir le C.E.C.V. envoyer sans relâche des hommes à la poursuite de vampires qui n'attendaient que ça pour se faire un casse-croûte. Si son clan était plutôt clean, ce n'était pas la même chose chez les clans secondaires. Le Clan Barton, allié à celui des Winner, restait dans le droit chemin, mais quelques autres déviaient régulièrement. Et il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

Mais tout de même. Quelle inutilité de perdre des hommes dans des combats perdus d'avance. Si un humain revenait entier, on le jugeait bon, puis on l'offrait sur un plateau d'argent à un vampire plus fort que le précédent. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que cet humain disparaisse, vider de son sang, entre les crocs d'un vampire qui était d'une case trop haute pour le morceau de viande ambulant.

Quatre n'avait pas une bonne opinion des humains, même s'il l'avait été il y avait longtemps. Mais il n'aurait jamais osé envoyé des gens de son entourage se faire tuer par bonne volonté, courant presque vers les canines découvertes des vampires. Quelle idiotie, tout de même.

Il était un gentil vampire. Il empêchait ceux de son clan de tuer des humains, et ceux des clans auxquels il s'associait. Il n'avait pas le contrôle total, mais il était déjà un fervent défenseur de la paix entre le jour et la nuit.

Mais si les cuves à sang venaient d'eux-mêmes tendre le cou, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien contre la stupidité. Heureusement que Duo prévenait le mieux possible ces situations en s'infiltrant régulièrement dans le repère des ennemis pour recopier les plans sur son ordinateur portable.

Il n'avait jamais comprit comment l'adolescent faisait pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais il ne cherchait pas non plus. Il lui faisait confiance.

Même s'il était complètement fou.

Fou comme son père.

Le gérant de l'abattoir.

Vivez, chasseurs de prime!

Les bêtes musclées sont toujours meilleures sous la dents.

Bande de gibier à vampire.

Et bon appétit!

* * *

Alors? Pas si mauvais?

Et là, oui, je sais, ce n'est PAS une suite de chapitre... c'est un INTERLUDE!

Pour mieux comprendre le C.E.C.V et la place qu'il occupe dans le cerveau des différents personnages...

À bientôt pour le prochain VRAI chapitre!


	8. Affrontement: combat pour Duo

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas… c'est triste, hein

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: K+ pour celui-là…

Paring : Je crois que ça se voit!

N.d.A : Pauvreeeeee Duooooooooo!

* * *

**Le calice**

_**Affrontement; combat pour Duo**_

-Allez Quatre, je ne te demande pas la lune!

-J'aurais préféré, ça aurait été plus faisable!

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Coupe!

Le vampire grogna et trancha son poignet sous l'ordre de son calice. Il pinça les lèvres en voyant le châtain en faire de même, précautionneusement pour ne pas trancher une veine importante. L'adolescent passa ses doigts dans son propre sang et traca la moitié du cercle qui les entourait. Le cercle avait préalablement gravé dans le sol grâce à une dague trempée dans l'eau bénite. Quatre passa son index dans son sang mort et fit l'autre moitié en grognant quand sa peau effleurait le cercle. L'eau bénite ne lui allait décidément pas. Puis les deux se placèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Attention de ne pas me toucher hein!

-Mais oui, j'suis pas con.

Le natté positionna son bras au-dessus de celui du vampire, laissant plusieurs gouttes de sang tomber sur le poignet ouvert de Quatre. Aussitôt, le sang foncé du buveur de sang s'éclaircit. Duo sourit et pressa son poignet pour faire tomber plus de liquide sur la plaie ouverte de son ami. Quand il fut certain que la dose était suffisante pour palier plusieurs heures, il plongea sa main dans l'eau puis appliqua un bandage autour de son poignet. Il en fit de même pour le blond qui semblait partit dans un autre monde.

C'est environ à ce moment là qu'une chape de plomb leur couvrit les épaule. Quatre gronda violemment en ressera son bras contre lui. Duo se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Puis l'étaut disparut, le laissant haletant et sans énergie. Le blond avait crispé ses mains sur le sol et tout son corps était tendu.

-Quatre? Ça va?

-Oui, c'est ok.

Il releva les yeux et se redressa doucement, comme incertain.

-Le test?

-Vas-y.

L'adolescent prit la petite fiole qu'il avait gardé à côté de lui et fit goutter le liquide sur la peau du vampire. Celui-ci se cripsa en attente de la douleur qui allait déchirer son bras. Rien ne se produisit. Le blond eut un large sourire et sauta dans les bras de son ami.

-Ça marche! On va pouvoir te sauver la mise! Il est quelle heure?

-14h25. On a le temps.

-Allez, il ne faut pas arriver en retard. Je veux profiter du soleil!

-_Let's go_!

Quatre rit légèrement et empoigna l'humain pour le traîner derrière lui. Les deux amis sortirent à la lumière et le blond savoura le soleil sur son visage pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles. Ses saphirs brillants de joie se posèrent sur Duo qui observait tendrement le vampire s'amuser sous l'astre du jour.

-Allez, il ne faut pas être en retard. Fit le châtain.

Il sourit en entendant le rire cristallin du blond qui tournoyait sur lui-même. Le buveur de sang suivit le natté sans se presser, les nez dans les airs, les pupilles rétractées sous l'éclat lumineux intense. Arrivé à l'école, Quatre rebaissa la tête et remit les pieds sur terre, reprenant un air sérieux.

-Tu es prêt à affronter ton père? Demanda le vampire en marchant vers le bureau directorial.

-Je crois.

-Bon. Allons-y, alors.

Duo toqua à la porte, nerveux. La secrétaire vint leur ouvrir, les introduisant dans le bureau du directeur. David Maxwell était déjà là. Quatre resta à l'extérieur de la pièce, attendant que Duo ne l'appelle, prenant bien soin de ne pas être vu par le chef du Centre.

-Ah, vous voilà Duo. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Le natté hocha péniblement la tête et alla s'asseoir près de son père en faisant tout pour montrer qu'il ne désirait pas rester.

-Monsieur Maxwell m'a entretenu à propos d'une dispute.

-C'est exact. Mais je ne souhaite pas réintégrer ma demeure initiale puisque ni mes opinions ni les siens n'ont changé. Contra immédiatement l'adolescent.

-Écoutez Duo, vous pouvez vivre sous un même toit malgré les divergences d'opinion.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant de la situation. Ne jugez pas sans savoir. Rétorqua froidement Duo.

-Duo! Reste poli! Ordonna David en pinçant les lèvres.

-De toute façon, Duo, vous ne pouvez refuser de retourner chez vous.

-Oui! Je peux si j'habite avec une personne majeure indépendante financièrement. Croyez bien que je me suis renseigné sur le but de cette rencontre avant de venir et j'ai donc effectué quelques recherches concernant la situation.

-En une seule soirée?

-Bien entendu. Si l'affaire me tient à cœur, je ne vais pas lésiner sur les moyens.

-Et où est cette admirable personne? Ricana sombrement Maxwell père.

-À l'extérieur de la pièce, attendant que je lui demande de venir. Rétorqua son fils.

-Je demande à voir.

Duo eut un sourire en coin et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte pour aller chercher son ami. Il ouvrit la porte, et, avisant Quatre assit sur une chaise à regarder le ciel bleu, l'appela doucement. Le blond se tourna vers lui et vit le sourire du châtain. Il était temps pour le vampire d'entrer en scène.

-Monsieur le directeur, je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner. C'est l'ami qui m'héberge et m'hébergera jusqu'à ma majorité. Présenta le natté en revenant dans la pièce, le buveur de sang sur les talons.

Les deux amis eurent la délicieuse vision d'un David Maxwell blêmissant. Le chasseur de vampire se redressa légèrement sur son siège, la stupéfaction et la colère clairement visible dans son regard.

-Vous! Comment est-ce possible?

-Hé bien, père, vous semblez surpris de voir Quatre ici.

-Monsieur Winner? Ravi de vous rencontrer. Fit le directeur en se levant pour serrer la main du vampire.

Le buveur de sang alla s'installer dans la chaise aux côtés de Maxwell senior qui devenait de plus en plus blanc. Il serra chaleureusement la main de l'homme qui dirigeait l'école.

-Monsieur Winner, quelle profession exercez-vous?

-J'entretiens la compagnie Winner's corps.

-Ah, oui! Je vois! Il me semblait bien connaître votre nom. Vous semblez pourtant un peu jeune, non?

David faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant les paroles de l'homme. Quatre fronça les sourcils et se rappela soudainement qu'il avait en effet encore l'apparence d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Il eut un sourire éblouissant et haussa les épaules.

-C'est une entreprise qui se passe de père en fils. J'ai 23 ans, il était temps que je prenne les rennes de Winner's corps.

-D'où venez-vous monsieur Winner?

-Je suis arabe de naissance, mais je n'y ai vécu que cinq ans. Je suis venu en France ensuite.

-Vous ne semblez pourtant pas d'origine arabe.

-C'est ce que tout le monde me dit.

-Comment avez-vous rencontrer Duo?

-En fait, Duo a la fâcheuse habitude de se promener la nuit tomber. Je venais tout juste de terminer mon repas et j'avais décidé d'aller me promener pour digérer. Et il m'est comme qui dirait tomber dans les bras.

**_Flash-Back_**

-Putain! Lâchez-moi les basques!

-Reviens ici, casse-croûte sur pattes!

-Bordel, manquait plus que ça!

Duo se mit à courir un peu plus vite et sauta sur un escaliers de fer qui montait jusqu'au toit de l'un des nombreux bâtiments entourant la rue. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et fut rapidement rendu sur la toiture mouillée par la pluie du bloc d'appartement. Il entendit les vampires qui le poursuivaient arriver quelques secondes plus tard.

-Sale gamin! Il ne s'épuise jamais celui-là ou quoi!

-Il est plutôt intéressant. C'est un beau défi.

Le natté serra les dents et recommença sa course. Il entendit les buveur de sang grogner de dépit derrière lui.

-Il va nous faire courir encore longtemps? S'énerva l'un.

-Je ne sais pas mais il a un sacré souffle pour un humain. Répondit un autre, de l'irritation dans la voix.

-Et de sacrés muscles! J'ai mal aux jambes. Se plaignit un troisième.

-Il a fallut tomber sur un de ces putains de surdoué. S'exaspéra le dernier.

Duo eut un ricanement assourdi qui passa inaperçu aux oreilles des buveurs de sang.

-Attend un peu qu'on t'attrape, toi! S'exclama le leader du petit groupe.

-Ouais c'est ça, rêve toujours! Rétorqua le natté à peine haletant après 20 minutes de sprint.

L'adolescent sauta par-dessus le petit muret qui séparait les deux toits sans regarder derrière lui. Il savait qu'il ne se ferait pas rattraper. De toute façon, il n'était plus très loin de chez lui et pourrait bientôt se mettre en sécurité. Et dire qu'il pourrait facilement mettre à terre cette bande de rigolo. Il jeta finalement un œil vers l'arrière pour s'assurer qu'il était suffisamment éloigner des crocs avides puis percuta quelque chose. Il se retourna vivement pour voir un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, 24 ans au maximum, blond comme blé et les yeux saphirs. L'autre enroula machinalement ses bras autour du corps frêle du jeunot pour l'empêcher de tomber mais celui-ci sentit immédiatement la froideur cadavérique provenant du corps face au sien. Dans un réflexe, il saisit le poignet de l'homme et pivota sur ses hanches, projetant le cinquième vampire plus loin. Le blond disparut dans les airs pour réapparaître plus loin, sur ses pieds, l'air terriblement surpris. Duo se plaça en position de combat en comprenant que le nouvel arrivé était plus puissant que les autres. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci s'étaient stoppés en le voyant.

-Maître Quatre, que faites-vous ici? Questionna l'un des vampires, une femme.

-Et vous, Dorothy? Encore en train de chasser un humain? Grogna le blond.

-Maître Quatre, nous ne voulions pas le mordre, juste nous amuser un peu. Geignit un homme.

-Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis une goule. Ricana sombrement Duo, attirant les regards sur lui.

Ledit Maître Quatre s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, gamin?

-En quoi mon nom changera la façon dont vous boirez mon sang, Maître Quatre? Ironisa ledit gamin.

-Je ne bois pas le sang de n'importe qui. Cesse de faire l'enfant et répond-moi. S'impatienta le blond.

-Duo.

-C'est tout?

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai un nom de famille mais- HEP!

Le garçon se baissa subitement, évitant un coup qui allait l'atteindre derrière le crâne. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, toujours accroupi, et étendit une jambe pour faucher celles de son assaillant. La femme blonde qui avait parlé plus tôt s'effondra sur le sol dans un cri aigu. Duo se releva en la lorgnant d'un air goguenard.

-Donc, comme je disais, j'ai un nom de famille mais il ne sert à rien de le savoir.

Son interlocuteur pencha la tête sur le côté, impressionné par les capacités de l'adolescent. Il observa longuement son vis-à-vis. Une longue tresse châtain battait contre le bas de son dos, de grands yeux améthystes le fixaient, des traits gracieux mais méfiants, une silhouette mince sans être maigre, des vêtements près du corps sans être indécent. Une vrai petite perle.

-Mmh. Tu n'es pas mal pour un humain.

-T'es très bavard pour un vampire.

-Et tu fais de l'humour en plus.

-Tu me fais quoi là? Une prise de charme? Hé oh, je suis le casse-croûte et toi l'affamé. Tu n'es pas supposé discuter mais faire comme la jolie blonde par terre; essayer de me prendre à revers pour me saigner.

Le blond eut un sourire et s'évapora. Duo se tendit, tout ses sens étendus au maximum. Il sursauta en sentant l'homme apparaître derrière lui. Il voulu se retourner mais des mains froides se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'en empêchant. Il sentit bientôt une peau froide effleurer sa nuque et il frémit, nerveux.

-Je pourrais, bien sûr. Mais j'ai déjà mangé ce soir.

Le natté pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux et se concentra au maximum. Bien vite, il sentit les mouvements des autres vampires qui s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement. Il réouvrit les yeux, l'air menaçant. Il se détacha de la prise qu'exerçait le vampire blond sur ses épaules et fit plusieurs bonds sur le côté afin de s'éloigner. Il fit un geste rapide de la main, balayant l'air devant lui.

-Ne bougez plus!

Il sentit les gestes des vampires se stopper d'un coup. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre légèrement et continua de reculer doucement. Il sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche et bondit sur le muret séparant le toit de l'espace donnant sur la rue pour ensuite se jeter dans le vide. Il entendit un cri derrière lui mais préféra se préparer à la réception au sol plutôt qu'aux ennemis se trouvant plus haut.

-Il est fou, il va se tuer! Hurla une voix féminine du haut du toit.

-Je ne crois pas. Déclara pensivement une autre voix qu'il reconnut comme être celle du vampire blond.

Duo sourit ironiquement et analysa en quelques fractions de seconde le type d'atterrissage qu'il devait effectuer. Il ne vit que la rue pour l'arrêter et plaça ses pieds face au sol, pour ensuite pencher son corps légèrement par en avant. Ses jambes encaissèrent le choc et son corps oblique l'entraîna en roulade sur le sol. Ses pirouettes se stoppèrent après quelques secondes et il put se relever rapidement et fit face au toit où se trouvaient encore les vampires. C'était certain qu'il allait avoir de sacrés hématomes dès le lendemain.

-Cet humain est stupéfiant. Murmura un vampire dont la voix fut porter par le vent.

Le natté eut un nouveau sourire et fit un salut moqueur vers les buveurs de sang pour ensuite tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant.

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

-Bon, au départ c'était pas l'amour fou entre nous, mais finalement, ça c'est arrangé avec le temps.

-Beaucoup de temps. Sourit Quatre en recevant un regard amusé de la part de son ami.

**_Flash-Back_**

-Encore toi! Tu me suis, n'est-ce pas? S'exclama Duo en faisant un bond vers l'arrière.

-Peut-être bien. Tu m'intrigues. Répondit calmement le vampire blond en penchant la tête.

-Et bien tant mieux pour toi. Mais tu vas m'attirer des ennuis!

-Je peux savoir en quoi puis-je t'attirer des ennuis?

-Euuuuh je sais pas, peut-être le fait que tu sois un VAMPIRE?

-En quoi cela change quelque chose? À ce que je sache, on ne se voit pas régulièrement et-

-Pas régulièrement, c'est vite dit. Je te vois à tous les soirs.

-Et on n'entretient pas une relation particulière. Le fait que je sois vampire ne change aucune donnée.

-Si.

-Non. Enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut changer quelque chose. Tu n'es pas une proie et je n'ai pas soif.

-Cela change la donnée. Mon père est le dirigeant du Centre.

Le vampire plissa les yeux et recula d'un pas.

-D'où tes aptitudes surprenantes.

-Entre autre. Je fais pas mal la rue aussi alors on apprend vite à se défendre avec les tiens aux trousses.

-Les miens?

-Les vampires.

-Sache que mon clan ne chasse pas les humains. Ils possèdent tous leurs calices et se suffisent bien d'eux.

-Calice?

-Hum. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?

-Les instructeurs du Centre en parlent vaguement mais je ne peux pas me fier à leurs dires. Après tout, ils ne sont pas impartiaux.

Le vampire eut un sourire amusé et prit un air d'enseignant.

-Le Calice est la personne la plus proche mentalement parlant d'un vampire. Vampire et Calice forment très souvent un couple, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Il faut simplement que la confiance entre les deux soient totales pour que le lien se forme.

-Lien?

-Le lien entre Calice et Vampire, oui. Je ne peux pas t'en parler puisque tu pourrais révéler ces informations à ton père.

-Tch. Je ne parle même plus à mon père. Il tente de me monter contre toutes les créatures autres qu'humaine.

-Et tu n'es pas avec lui? Sourcilla le vampire.

-… tu parlais de ton clan, tout à l'heure? Il y en a donc plusieurs?

-C'est ça, change le sujet. Mais oui, il y en a plusieurs. Le mien, c'est le clan Winner. Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, fondateur et-

-Attend, Winner comme dans Winner corp's?

-C'est ce que j'allais dire. Oui. J'ai créé et administrer cette compagnie depuis toujours.

-Wow. Cette entreprise a environ 300 ans d'existence.

-Exact.

-Tu as 300 ans??

-Non.

-Mais tu viens de dire que-

-J'en ai 500.

-O.O

Le vampire sourit et s'assit sur un banc à proximité de l'endroit où se tenait Duo. Ils étaient dans un petit parc pour enfant, endroit où le natté s'était réfugié pour se cacher d'une bande de goule vorace. Et c'était là que le buveur de sang l'avait retrouvé, reprenant son souffle et évaluant la situation. Il avait été surpris que l'humain le reconnaisse si rapidement et se souvienne parfaitement de son nom donné –Maître Quatre- après plusieurs semaines.

-T'es vieux dis donc.

-Que- Hein? J'ai l'air vieux, dit-moi?

-_No, but you are_. Tu as l'apparence d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine.

-23 ans. C'est l'âge à lequel j'ai été vampirisé.

Duo dodelina la tête puis se tendit brusquement en regardant vers la gauche où apparut bien vite la bande de goule qui le poursuivait sans relâche depuis maintenant deux heures.

-_S__o persistent_.

-Suis-moi.

Le natté jeta un regard suspicieux au vampire qui grogna d'agacement. Entendant les pas rapides se rapprocher, l'adolescent hocha sèchement la tête pour faire signe au blond de partir devant. Le buveur de sang s'élança à demi-vitesse, suivit étonnement aisément par le jeune humain.

-Tu es plutôt rapide pour un humain!

-Je te rappelle qui est mon père?

-Non, c'est bon, mais à ce point.

-J'ai des aptitudes naturelles pour ça.

Le sujet clos, le vampire accéléra la cadence, un peu joueur, mais déchanta en voyant que le châtain suivait toujours aussi facilement. Ce ne fut que lancer à pleine vitesse que la créature de la nuit parvint à distancer l'adolescent d'un mètre et demi environ.

-_You're better fast than me_! S'extasia le gamin en s'arrêtant après le blond.

-J'espère bien. J'ai tout de même plus de pouvoir et d'expérience.

-Même. Habituellement, les vampires ne me rattrapent jamais quand je suis à pleine vitesse. Mais toi tu réussis à me distancer!

-Je suis un vampire de classe supérieur.

Duo, tout sourire, se laissa tomber sur le sol et étendit les jambes, ramenant ses mains derrière lui pour les appuyer sur le sol et ainsi s'appuyer complètement contre celles-ci. Le vampire le fixa un moment puis prit un air carnassier avant de venir se mettre à genou entre les jambes étendues de l'adolescent. Le natté perdit son sourire et le fixa avec interrogation.

-Tu n'es pas très prudent de t'offrir ainsi à moi.

-Qui te dis que je m'offre?

-Ta position, peut-être?

-_Bastar__d_.

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

(Petite précision pour les flash-back… NON, ce n'est pas EXACTEMENT ce que Duo et Quatre racontent au directeur, parce que sinon, bonjour la misère, comment expliquez à un directeur que vous préférez aller vivre chez un vampire? Disons que ça c'est le vrai, mais qu'ils ont… déformer la réalité pour la rendre plus…normale aux yeux du directeur.)

Duo rit en se rappelant les débuts plutôt précaires du commencement de la paix entre eux. L'amitié avait suivit peu après que Quatre ait abandonné l'idée de coucher avec lui.

-Donc vous avez tenté de séduire un _enfant_? Morigéna le directeur.

-Enfant, c'est vite dit, il avait tout de même 15 ans.

-Et vous 22.

-Et alors? Je le trouvais mignon. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais harcelé ou violé dans un coin sombre. Ricana le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-C'est inconvenant! Riposta l'homme en ajustant les lunettes qu'il portait.

-Vous commencez à m'agacer grave, là. On s'en fou, tout ça c'est du passé. Maintenant, il s'agit de mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre. Râla Duo en s'appuyant sur le mur.

-Mais il faut s'assurer que l'endroit que vous habitez est bien un lieu sûr et approprié. Rétorqua le directeur.

-Bien sûr que ce l'est! Il s'est calmé depuis le temps! Il a vite comprit qu'il n'était pas mon genre.

-Duo, sortez s'il vous plaît. Vous aussi, monsieur Maxwell. J'ai à m'entretenir avec monsieur Winner pendant quelques minutes. Je vous appellerai bientôt.

Duo haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, suivit de son père qui se dépêchait pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Dès que la porte fut refermée, les deux hommes se fixèrent avec une contrariété mutuelle dans les yeux. Le directeur n'appréciait visiblement pas Quatre, et c'était réciproque.

-Vous ne pensez pas que votre… homosexualité pourrait nuire à Duo?

Le blond tomba des nues. Le directeur ne l'aimait pas pour ÇA? Mais quelle bêtise! Et en plus de simplement supposer que son orientation sexuelle pourrait avoir une quelconque importance dans la vie de Duo était un acte déplacé.

-Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il est parfaitement au courant de mon orientation. En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il de toute façon? C'est à lui de décidé, pas à vous.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, et cela serait mal vu qu'il puisse être disons… influencer par votre manière de penser.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux, offusqué. Il se leva et claqua ses paumes contre le bureau, terriblement furieux. Une aura meurtrière s'éleva autour de lui et une tension certaine envahit la pièce.

-Comment osez-vous? On ne devient pas homosexuel à cause de la personne avec laquelle on habite, pauvre imbécile. On l'est ou on ne l'est pas. Et puis de toute manière, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Duo est aux femmes?

-Voyons, cela paraît. Il n'est pas du genre… de ce genre. Il est un peu efféminé avec ses cheveux longs et sa stature frêle mais cela aurait parut s'il était de… ce côté-là.

Quatre eut un ricanement sombre et croisa les bras, prenant une pose provocante.

-Eh bien… vous vous êtes trompé, Monsieur le directeur.

-Que… que voulez-vous dire?

-Duo est aux hommes. Il est gay, homosexuel, aux hommes. Et cela ne date pas d'hier. C'était bien avant ma rencontre avec lui.

-Vous vous moquez de moi!

Quatre fixa l'homme avec hargne et planta ses saphirs dans les iris sombres de son interlocuteur. Le directeur un sursaut puis ses yeux se firent vague.

-Bien. Vous m'entendez?

-Oui.

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien de cette conversation. Vous allez appeler Duo et Monsieur Maxwell et annoncer que vous voulez que Duo reste avec moi. C'est comprit?

-Oui.

-Bien. Quand je ferme les yeux, vous le faites. C'est clair?

-Oui.

Le blond eut un sourire et ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Il entendit l'homme marcher vers la porte et appeler les deux Maxwell. Mais rien ne se produisit par la suite. Il se tourna en ouvrant les paupières et recula d'un pas en voyant le directeur étendu sur le sol, assommé par un petit groupe d'homme qui s'amassait devant la porte. Furieux, le vampire plissa les yeux et s'avança.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Où est Duo?

-Tais-toi, vampire! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour venir ici mais tu n'y resteras pas longtemps!

-Merde! OÙ EST DUO?

-Ferme-là! Monsieur Maxwell a ramené Duo parmis nous, et ton influence néfaste n'agira plus sur lui, chien!

Quatre eut un grognement de rage et s'évapora, laissant les hommes seuls et perplexes. Il réapparut à l'extérieur, tout près de la maison des Maxwell et défonça la porte. La demeure était étonnamment silencieuse et personne ne semblait présent.

-Merde… Duo, où es-tu?

* * *

-_Dam__n. __Damn__. __Damn. Damn. I hate you, bastard!_

-Tais-toi. Tu vas revenir avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tes étranges pouvoirs nous servirons. Ne veux-tu pas faire le bien autour de toi, Duo?

-Ouais, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas te donner mes pouvoirs. Rêve toujours, chasseur.

-Tu vas nous donner tes capacités que tu le veuilles ou non, Shinigami.

Duo ne répondit pas et se concentra plutôt à rétablir ses capacités. Son père lui avait injecté une drogue qui l'avait presque assommé malgré sa constitution solide. Et là, il lutait pour récupérer ses pouvoirs et s'échapper de l'étrange endroit où son géniteur l'avait enfermé.

-Le temps que tu reprennes tes forces, nous aurons trouvé un moyen de t'empêcher de partir.

-Rêve toujours. Tes chercheurs ne parviendront jamais à trouver quels sont mes pouvoirs.

-Effectivement. C'est toi qui va nous en informer.

-Oui c'est ça. Va baiser ta mère, _bastard_.

L'homme grinça des dents et tourna les talons, laissant Duo seul. L'adolescent retourna dans le fond de sa cellule d'isolement et s'assit confortablement pour se concentrer. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne contact avec Quatre. Mais s'il était trop éloigner de lui… non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Seulement se concentrer pour y arriver.

Seulement se concentrer.

* * *

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me connecter! Putain de lien qui ne marche pas! S'écria Quatre en s'accrochant à ses cheveux.

-Quatre, calme-toi, rien ne sert de s'énerver ainsi. Grimaça un jeune vampire aux cheveux bleus.

-Javi, tais-toi. Quatre a le droit d'être inquiet pour son calice. Rétorqua une jeune femme à sa droite.

-Mais Alya… Geignit ledit Javi.

-Écoute Quatre, je sais que c'est plutôt déstabilisant, mais plusieurs choses peuvent affecter ce lien. L'évanouissement, le coma, la drogue, l'alcool. Expliqua calmement une seconde femme.

Le blond soupira et ses yeux parcoururent le petit groupe qui était présent. Il y avait devant lui deux chefs vampires et leur lieutenant. Alya Terry Barton et son lieutenant, Trowa Barton, était assit juste devant lui et le fixait avec inquiétude. À la gauche d'Alya se trouvait Javi Calway, le lieutenant du clan Calway. À droite de Trowa se tenait Kaleïn Siss Calway, chef du clan Calway. Son propre lieutenant, Solo, se tenait à sa gauche. Celui-ci se rongeait les ongles –les griffes-, nerveux à l'os. Il considérait Duo comme son petit frère depuis que Quatre avait prit le natté sous son aile.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux. Argumenta Javi en secouant la tête.

-C'est vrai, il faut l'avouer. Si l'humain est dans ces conditions ou sous l'emprise d'une de ces choses, ce n'est pas à un kidnapping dont nous avons affaire, mais bien une tentative de manipulation. Déclara pensivement Kaleïn.

-De manipulation? Questionna Trowa, surpris.

-Oui. La drogue et l'alcool déstabilisent les pouvoirs et les sens. C'est donc que ceux qui l'ont veulent le contrôler. Ils doivent savoir qu'il ne peut s'échapper en étant sous l'effet des substances de ce type. Répondit calmement Alya, appuyant la théorie de l'autre vampire.

Quatre se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. À ce rythme, il allait arriver trop tard et son meilleur ami allait déjà avoir subit un lavage de cerveau qui allait l'avoir retourner contre lui.

-Qui pourrait en avoir après ton calice? Questionna Javi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le Centre. Répondit sombrement le blond sans découvrir son visage.

-Le Centre? Pourquoi cela? Il est humain, il me semble. Fut surprise Alya.

-Mon Calice est le fils du chef du Centre.

-Oh. C'est effectivement un peu ennuyeux. Et son géniteur est au courant? Interrogea Javi.

-Duo est Shinigami. Vous devez avoir entendu parler de la dernière bataille entre le Centre et le clan Winner.

-… Shinigami est intervenu. Oui, nous en avons entendu parler. Répondit Kaleïn en comprenant enfin.

-Voilà.

Javi soupira en croisant les bras et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil pour mieux réfléchir à la situation. Alya se pinça l'arrête du nez. Comment un simple adolescent pouvait-il se mettre dans de tels ennuis? Cela semblait impossible. La vie de ce garçon devait être un véritable enfer. Cela semblait impossible. Kaleïn passa un doigt sur ses lèvres en continu, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Trowa fixait Quatre qui gémissait entre ses mains.

Un cognement fort à la porte interrompit le silence pensif qui avait enveloppé la pièce. Trowa, seul humain du groupe, se leva pour aller répondre et ainsi éviter aux autres d'aller se brûler au soleil.

-HN?

-O.O.

-Trowa??

-Heero??

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là! (x2)

Les quatre vampires se jetèrent un coup d'œil, étonnés. Ils se levèrent et passèrent la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et entrèrent dans le hall en voyant que la porte était close. Ils repérèrent bien vite les deux jeunes hommes qui se fixaient toujours, éberlués.

-Yuy? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi? Grogna Quatre en s'approchant.

-En fait, j'espérais ne pas t'y voir. Ça veut dire que tu n'as encore rien fait pour Duo. Siffla L'humain.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu sais! Dit tout! Hurla le blond en bondissant sur le chasseur, à bout de nerf.

Le tueur de vampire pencha la tête devant l'air profondément paniqué du vampire.

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Maxwell l'a ramené au QG. Il est dans une cellule d'isolement. Il ne semble pas mal portant mais il déraille un peu. Je crois qu'il est drogué.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire!

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache!

-RÉPONDS! Je sais que tu sais, Yuy! Je le sens!

Le brun hésita quelques secondes mais se reprit bien vite en voyant l'air menaçant des vampires dans la pièce.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Ils vont le « ramener sur le droit chemin », je crois.

-Explique, Yuy!

-Ils vont le droguer continuellement pour l'empêcher de se sauver, le torturer pour qu'il devienne fou puis lui fourrer des idées fausses dans le crâne.

Quatre, encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête entre les mains et les doigts crispés sur ses cheveux.

-Non… non. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas le faire. C'est son fils! C'est son fils, putain! Hurla le blond en relevant la tête.

-Tu ne connais pas David Maxwell. Il serait prêt à tout faire pour que les pouvoirs de son fils lui reviennent. Il est fou. Complètement cinglé. Il va le faire. Ce n'est plus Duo. C'est Shinigami. Ce sont les pouvoirs de Shinigami. Il se contrefout du reste.

-Il faut le sortir de là! S'exclama Javi en s'avança pour s'agenouiller près de Quatre.

Heero le fixa un moment, s'étonnant sans doute de l'apparence indiscrète du vampire.

Il était vrai que le vampire adolescent était plutôt… marginal. Les cheveux d'un bleu éclatant assez courts mais dont deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage descendaient un peu plus bas que ses clavicules, un débardeur blanc et large coupé au-dessus du nombril, un t-shirt filet sous son débardeur, des jeans troués et des ceintures qui s'entrecroisaient sur ses hanches fines.

-Euh… qui êtes-vous? Questionna l'humain, stupéfait.

-Ce sont les lieutenants et chef de clans vampiriques qui sont mes alliés. Répondit Quatre.

-Javi Calway. Se présenta le jeune vampire aux cheveux bleus.

-Kaleïn Siss Calway, chef du clan Calway. Fit une femme dans la vingtaine aux longs cheveux rouges.

-Alya Terry Barton, chef du clan Barton. Déclara l'autre femme, une rouquine dans le début de la trentaine.

-Solo. Fit le dernier vampire, un blond cendré à l'air taciturne.

-Chers confrères et consœurs, je vous présente Heero Yuy. Il est un membre du Centre-

-QUOI?

Les vampires des autres clans se redressèrent, menaçants, vers l'humain qui ne réagit pas.

-Il est un ami de mon Calice, bien malgré moi. Il ne nous trahira pas.

-Un espion? Questionna Javi, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Non. Il est simplement silencieux quant à nos activités et protège Duo. C'est un allié.Nia le chef du clan Winner.

Heero put enfin se détendre en voyant les autres reprendre leur calme. Il s'appuya au mur et ferma les yeux avant de commencer à parler.

-Alors, ce plan?

-Comme si on allait t'en parler. Cracha le deuxième blond qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu durant la bataille qui avait opposé le clan Winner au Centre. Qui était-il au juste? Le lieutenant du clan Winner? Cela serait logique puisque les autres chefs avaient tous leurs lieutenants avec eux. Donc, Trowa était le lieutenant du clan Barton? Très intéressant. S'il devait se retourner contre les vampires à nouveau, il avait de très bonnes informations à rapporter à son chef. Mais pour le moment, le fait n'était pas envisageable.

-Je n'aime pas ses pensées. Grogna Javi en se levant, les yeux plissés.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Le vampire pouvait lire dans ses pensées ou bien les avait-il simplement devinées?

-Javi, calme-toi. S'opposa Kaleïn en posant une main fine sur l'épaule du bleu.

-Mais il pense à nous trahir! Insista le vampire adolescent.

-Yuy… Menaça Quatre en se relevant.

-Hey, arrêtez! J'ai juste pensé que si je devais vous trahir j'avais de bonnes infos! Je n'ai pas pensé à trahir! C'est lui qui s'emporte! Se défendit l'humain en croisant les bras.

Quatre se calma légèrement mais ne quitta pas Heero du regard, l'air toujours méfiant. Il recula de quelques pas puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu es ici pour quoi, exactement?

-Je suis venu te proposer mon aide.

-Nous sommes des vampires. Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de toi?

-Parce que vous ne connaissez pas le Centre.

Javi eut un sourire désabusé. Effectivement, l'humain avait raison. Quatre leur avait avoué ne pas connaître les plans du bâtiment puisqu'il n'y était jamais allé directement. Il avait accompagné Duo plus d'une fois mais n'y était jamais entrer, attendant toujours son Calice à l'extérieur, ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans cet endroit. Le chef du clan Winner hocha sèchement la tête et expliqua sommairement en quoi consistait le plan principal.

-Hm. C'est bien. Mais les murs sont aspergés d'eau bénite chaque jour et des prêtres sont prêts à prier à n'importe quelle heure du jour.

Quatre ferma les yeux, désespéré. Il ne savait plus comment agir et la distance qui le séparait de son Calice se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Le lien n'avait jamais été aussi faible depuis que le garçon était devenu son Calice, même avant qu'ils s'unissent vraiment.

-Je suis prêt à me risquer. Dit-il doucement en posant ses saphirs sur le chasseur.

-Quatre! Il en est hors de question! Ne sois pas bête! Réagit vivement son lieutenant.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Solo? Je sais pourtant que tu ferais la même chose pour tu sais qui. Protesta Quatre.

-Je… Voulut contrer le blond cendré, mais il fut coupé par Kaleïn.

-Non Solo, il a raison. Mais reste raisonnable Quatre, ton Calice ne sera pas heureux si tu meurs pour lui. Déclara finement la rouge.

Le vampire d'origine arabe pencha la tête, tremblant. Solo posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, comprenant à quel point l'attente devait être douloureuse pour son chef.

-Mais pendant que j'y pense. Je t'ai vu à l'école, tout à l'heure! S'exclama Heero en pointant Quatre.

-Quoi? S'étonna Trowa, Solo et Javi en cœur.

-Ne dites pas de bêtise, monsieur Yuy, Quatre est un vampire et il fait toujours jour. Rétorqua Alya avec amusement.

-Non, c'est vrai! J'étais vraiment étonné, c'est pour ça que je l'ai remarqué, d'ailleurs. Il était avec Duo. Insista ardemment l'humain.

-Il ne ment pas. Soupira Quatre.

Les vampires se tournèrent vers lui, des questions plein les yeux. Ils semblaient vraiment stupéfaits et cela se voyait.

-C'était l'idée de Duo. Il a cherché toute la nuit, mais a finit par trouver un moyen pour me faire sortir à la lumière du soleil. Expliqua sommairement le vampire blond.

-Co-comment? Comment a-t-il fait, alors que personne n'y était arrivé? Bégaya Alya, plus qu'ébahie.

-En fait, il n'a aucune connaissance des expériences faites autrefois. Et je crois que c'est cette ignorance qui lui a permis de trouver. Puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qui était fait, il n'a pas cherché à aller voir très loin.

-Explique-toi, Quatre! Ne nous fais pas languir ainsi! Gémit Kaleïn.

-En fait, c'est très simple. Il a procédé à un échange de sang avec le rituel qui habituellement permet aux humains de devenir vampire, mais à l'inverse.

-Comment est-ce possible? S'étonna Solo, qui visiblement n'était pas au courant.

-Eh bien, habituellement on vide l'humain de son sang, puis on lui donne le nôtre. On s'entend que nous ne sommes pas aller jusque là puisque si j'étais redevenu humain, je serais mort par manque de sang. Il a donc fait le rituel puis a partagé son sang avec le mien, mais en le transmettant directement dans mes veines. Et voilà.

-C'est… si simple! S'extasia Alya en tapant des mains.

-Vraiment! Si tous les vampires pouvaient- commença Javi, les yeux pétillants.

-Han. Oubliez-ça. Le vampire doit être d'une puissance réservée au chef de clan, aux plus vieux. Et il faut que le Calice soit capable de supporter le rituel. Contra immédiatement Quatre.

-C'est si dur? Questionna faiblement Solo.

-Disons que si Duo n'avait pas été si puissant à la base, il serait encore au lit, assommé, à cette heure. Quoique vu la situation, j'aurais préféré.

-Quatre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. L'apaisa Kaleïn.

-De toute façon, on va aller le chercher, non? L'encouragea Trowa.

-Trowa… ça risque d'être difficile. Murmura Alya.

-Bien sûr que non! Moi et Heero allons y aller!

-Euh… évite de me mettre là-dedans. J'ai déjà assez de mal à garder ma place là-bas…

-Tu es venu ici pour nous aider, non?

-J'avoue. Mais à deux, on ne serait pas assez de toute façon.

-Hé bien, oui. C'est plus discret et rendu au moment où nous avons libéré Duo, nous serons trois.

-S'il est en état de se battre.

-Il le sera. Assura abruptement Quatre.

Les saphirs du vampire brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, une lueur déterminée.

-Okais, on change les plans! Heero, dessine un plan à Trowa pour qu'il sache où aller. Tu le couvriras de loin pour ne pas te faire repérer. Je vais rester à l'extérieur à vous attendre. En cas de problème je fonce.

-Nous venons aussi! S'exclama Javi, lançant son poing dans le vide en signe de combativité.

-Je ne m'y oppose pas. Sourit Kaleïn.

-Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez. Le plus important c'est de sortir Duo de là au plus vite. Répondit rapidement le blond en étalant un rouleau de papier sur la table pour que Heero fasse le plan.

Le brun s'appliqua immédiatement à la tâche alors que Quatre entraînait Trowa à travers le manoir pour lui faire redécouvrir le sous-sol, dévoilant dans une pièce plutôt éloignée une véritable armurerie remplie d'armes de toutes les époques. De l'épée au revolver, en passant par les glaives filiformes et les lames grossières.

-Trowa…

-Oui, Maître Quatre?

-Tu te souviens, il y a quelques années, je t'ai parlé d'un humain… différent.

-Oh, oui. Vous m'aviez dit que cet humain étant dans les prophéties. Vous le… attendez. Ne me dites pas que…

-Trowa, il est temps d'aller sauver l'élu de la mort.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! (enfin, c'est tout, je dis ça mais c'est pas trop mal comme chapitre! L'est assez long... assez bien écrit...pas beaucoup d'Action par contre)

Prochain chapitre: (euuuuh trop le blanc de mémoire...) AH! c'est "Destin à vendre"! Un peu plus d'Action...beaucoup plus de sang? Et un peu plus de... "sensualité"... mouais...

Si vous avez des demandes spéciales pour la fic; pas de problème! (tant que ça ne change pas radicalement le sens premier de la fic, bien sûr...)

À bientôt!! :3


	9. Destin à vendre

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas… c'est triste, hein

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: Un M minuscule pour ce chapitre, disons…

Paring : Je pense que vous avez compris que c'est du 4x2 XD

N.d.A : Un sauvetage en règle quelque peu déréglé, disons-le.

* * *

**Le calice**

**_Destin à vendre!_**

-C'est bon, relevez-le.

Les deux hommes relâchèrent l'adolescent qui releva prestement la tête, aspirant une grande goulée d'air avant de s'étouffer en toussant. Ses cheveux mouillés se collèrent contre son visage alors que les gouttes d'eau froide en tombant glissaient sur son cou et dans son chandail, laissant des traînées humides sur leurs passages. Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête, essoufflé, ses améthystes brûlantes d'une fureur contenue. Un regard qui n'avait pas perdu sa détermination et son arrogance.

-Alors, Shinigami…

-Tch. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre, humain? Fit la voix rauque du Calice.

-Tu vas finir par parler, même si je dois te briser d'abord.

-Brise-moi mille fois, tu ne sauras rien.

D'un geste rageur, David appuya brutalement sur la tête de son fils et lui plongea le visage dans l'eau froide. Duo eut un sursaut et commença lentement à suffoquer. Bien qu'il ait une respiration formidable, cela faisait déjà 2h00 que ce traitement faisait rage et il n'avait pas eut le temps de reprendre un souffle normal. Bien qu'au bord de l'asphyxie, il sentait lentement ses sens reprendre pied et faisait bien attention de ne rien dévoiler. Il fallait qu'il garde cela cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se défendre convenablement, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas. Après près d'une minute sous l'eau, Duo se mit réellement à paniquer. Il n'avait pas la force de se débattre et ses poumons le brûlaient atrocement. Si cela continuait ainsi, son père allait vraiment le tuer.

La pression sur sa tête se retira et il se releva vivement, prenant le plus d'air possible dans le moins de temps possible. Il haleta difficilement pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, son torse se soulevant irrégulièrement et son dos appuyé complètement contre le garde qui se tenait derrière lui. Il était à peine capable de rester droit. Ses bras liés pendaient derrière son dos, inutiles.

Son empathie partielle revenait, il le sentant, puisqu'il ressentit vaguement le soulagement et l'envie de celui qui se tenait derrière lui, «Sbire 1». De son père émanait une colère parfaitement perceptible et de « Sbire 3 » coulait une indifférence totale. « Sbire 2» était partit plus tôt pour préparer la drogue en cas de récidive.

-PARLE!

Duo mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était à lui que l'on s'adressait. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se focalisa péniblement sur son géniteur. Celui-ci fit signe à ses compères de quitter la pièce, provocant la chute sur le sol d'un adolescent sans souffle. Les améthystes rendues brillantes par le manque d'air se fixèrent sur le visage devenu plus condescendant de l'homme restant.

-Duo, Duo. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre?

Le garçon resta silencieux, continuant d'observer son père sans émettre un commentaire. David s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de son fils qui eut du mal à le suivre des yeux.

-Duo, tu es mon fils. Bien que j'ais du mal à le dire. Il ne s'agit pas de trahison. C'est ton destin. Tu es le fils du chef du Centre. Il est de ton devoir d'être parmis nous. Il en va de ton destin.

Duo ferma les yeux, se remémorant douloureusement le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille de la bataille contre le clan Winner. Il avait parlé de ce destin pourri. Il ne se rappelait pas des paroles de Quatre mais savait qu'elles étaient importantes. Il se replongea dans sa mémoire pour retrouver ce cauchemar qui l'avait hanté pendant des jours et qui avait douloureusement marqué son esprit.

**Flash-Back**

_-Du-Duo! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie!_

_-Je suis désolé Quatre, mais c'est mon destin._

_-Non! Ce n'est pas toi! Ne fais pas ça, tu le regretteras toute ta vie!_

_Une larme s'échappa de l'œil droit du châtain et alla s'écraser sur la joue du vampire blond sous lui. La main qui tenait le bras de la créature de la nuit se resserra alors que celle qui enserrait le pieu se contracta._

_-Je suis désolé. Répéta Duo en versant une autre larme._

_-Duo, non! _

_Le vampire, effaré, ne paraissait plus savoir comment réagir. Il ne pouvait décidément pas blesser son calice mais la panique se lisait sur ses traits. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, entre les mains de son protégé._

_-Duo!_

_Le visage du natté fondit sur celui du vampire. Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser désespéré au goût de défaite. Puis les yeux saphir de Quatre s'écarquillèrent en sentant le pieu de bois traverser son torse. Son corps se cambra sous la douleur et une dernière larme provenant des yeux lilas de Duo glissa sur la peau pâle de son visage. Puis son corps se dessécha, devenant cendre. _

_-Je suis désolé, Quatre._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Si son destin ressemblait à ça… Tuer Quatre ne figurait décidément pas dans les choses à faire pendant sa vie. Il était totalement hors de question de devenir le tueur de ceux qui l'avaient protégé si longtemps contre lui-même et contre son père. Et puis tous ses amis étaient des morts. Il n'allait pas tout laisser tomber, les laisser tomber pour une histoire de destin. C'était d'une stupidité à mourir.

-Va mourir. Murmura faiblement le natté en réouvrant les yeux.

-Quoi?

-Ce destin n'est pas le mien. Déclara paisiblement le châtain en souriant doucement.

-Bien sûr que si!

-Eh bien… garde-le. Oublie-le, brûle-le, vend-le. Je ne l'accepte pas.

-Ne parle pas de ton destin comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire objet!

-Tu parles, mais que sais-tu? Sais-tu si mon destin n'est pas plutôt celui qui concerne un traître? Qui te dis que je ne suis pas né pour être du côté des vampires?

-Parce que cela n'aurait pas de sens! Tonna Maxwell senior en serrant les poings.

Duo eut un ricanement sombre qui fit frémir son père.

-Et quoi encore. Quoi de mieux pour renverser la réputation du Centre que le fils du chef qui vire du mauvais côté? Tu vois, j'y suis peut-être destiné, à ça.

Un air de folie pure s'installa sur le visage tordu de colère de David. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent qui le fixait, le visage vide.

-Tu as le choix. Tu vis en suivant ton VRAI destin, ou tu t'enfonces dans tes mensonges et tu souffres pour l'éternité!

Si la peur envahit le corps faible du garçon, rien ne put le prouver de l'extérieur. Les menaces n'ayant pas fait l'effet voulut, l'homme et l'attrapa par le col pour le redresser. Il appuya son fils contre le mur, le tenant d'une main. Un sourire violent étira ses traits et sa main libre se posa subitement sur le bas de la cuisse de l'adolescent qui se tendit (non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas d'inceste dans cette fic, il ne faut pas exagérer!). Il comprit rapidement le stratagème de son père visant à le faire réagir. Mais son visage resta vide d'émotion et ses yeux demeurèrent à moitié clos, comme si les gestes ne l'atteignaient pas. Les doigts du l'adulte remontèrent sur la cuisse puis caressèrent le flanc meurtri dévoilé au fur et à mesure que la main grimpait le long du corps svelte.

Irrité par le manque de réaction du garçon, David le gifla violemment et le laissa s'écrouler au sol.

-Tu te comportes comme une putain. C'est sans doute ce que tu es d'ailleurs. Tu écartes les cuisses vraiment pour n'importe qui, sale catin. Tu me répugnes.

Duo resta étendu sur le sol sans répondre. Malgré son apparente indifférence, son intérieur bouillait violemment et réclamait vengeance avec une ardeur effrayante. Il s'était laissé faire, oui, mais pas pour la raison que donnait son géniteur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force et désirait les rassembler au maximum plutôt que de se débattre vainement contre quelqu'un qui au moindre signe de débattement le droguerait de nouveau pour éviter toute tentative de rébellion.

Agacé par l'attitude amorphe de l'adolescent, David préféra quitter la pièce avant de commettre un meurtre. Il laissa son fils seul dans la pièce et posta un garde devant la salle.

Dès que son géniteur fut partit, le châtain se redressa prestement et fit passer ses mains sous lui pour les ramener devant lui. Sa souplesse naturelle lui servit bien pour ce coup-là.

Il se leva et jeta un œil intéressé aux alentours. Il y avait des instruments divers, dont plusieurs types de scalpels qui allaient sans doute servir bientôt. En fait, il avait la liberté de se suicider. C'était peut-être ce qu'espérait David, mais cela aurait été une erreur de sa part. Duo prit tout de même un des couteaux fins et eut un sourire cynique.

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais pourquoi pas oublier la douleur? Sombrer dans le noir? Il suffisait de savoir où couper.

Mais avant tout, il fallait leur laisser un petit message. Le sourire s'agrandit. Il remonta légèrement son caleçon, unique vêtement qu'il portait à part son t-shirt.

Le natté tressaillit légèrement en entaillant plus ou moins profondément l'intérieur de sa cuisse, endroit où le sang pouvait couler suffisamment sans tuer. Il jeta ensuite de scalpel sur le sol, où il atterrit dans un bruit métallique désagréable. Duo observa le sang couleur pendant quelques instants puis trempa ses doigts dans le liquide vital. Il se dirigea vers le mur et traça plusieurs mots avec son propre sang, avant de sagement retourner s'asseoir. Bientôt, il fut prit d'un étourdissement qui le fit presque tomber. Il soupira de soulagement et se leva, s'appuyant sur la table où était toujours la bassine d'eau pour ne pas tomber. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir avant de s'évanouir.

-Heavy Arms à Wing! Répond Wing!

-Nh? C'est à moi que tu parles?

-Non, au chien du voisin, crétin!

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Wing? Et pourquoi tu t'appelles Heavy Arms?

-Si tu veux, je peux aussi gueuler nos noms à travers le bâtiment!

-Okais, c'est bon. Pourquoi Wing?

-Roh, mais ta gueule! J'suis où, là?

-Hum… en direction des labos. Habituellement, c'est là qu'il devrait être.

-Espérons-le.

Trowa se plaqua contre le mur en entendant des pas dans sa direction. Il fut très surpris de voir David Maxwell passer en furie, grommelant des insultes envers Duo. Il eut un sourire. Il allait bien dans la bonne direction, c'était sûr. Et sa constatation se confirma en entendant des cris surpris et horrifiés. Il hâta le pas et vit que le garde unique qui surveillait la porte était figé devant la pièce qu'il gardait, le regard apeuré. Trowa s'avança rapidement et assomma l'homme qui s'écroula sans plus de procès. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la salle et faillit se figer à son tour.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la forte odeur de sang, cette senteur métallique et peu appétissante –à part peut-être pour les vampires-. Puis, ce fut ce sang, partout, sur le sol, la table, les murs. Surtout sur les murs. Il se précipita sur le corps qui était à mi-chemin entre la table et la porte et le prit dans ses bras. Aucune coupure sur les bras, la gorge ou le ventre. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses de l'adolescent et y vit finalement la plaie, nette et précise, d'où le sang commençait à cesser de couler.

-Tsss. Bien joué. Je te reconnais bien là, Shinigami.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux aux murs, y lisant les mots écrits de sang.

_Le dieu de la mort reprend toujours ce qu'il prête._

Il changea de mur, passant à celui qui lui faisait face.

_Le voleur de vie emprunte mais ne rend pas._

Le mur de gauche.

_La faux vous égorgera très bientôt._

Puis le mur derrière lui. Il eut un sourire cynique en voyant les inscriptions.

_Le Shinigami ne pardonne pas._

-Très beau discours. Allez petit Shinigami, nous partons.

Trowa souleva délicatement le garçon évanouit et appuya sur le bouton d'alerte de son émetteur.

-Nh? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Nous devons abandonner la phase « on a Duo, on est okais ».

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Il a décidé de gentiment se trancher une veine de la cuisse pour écrire des jolis poèmes sur les murs.

-…

-Il est dans les pommes!

-Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ben, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'en sortir seul, là. Ce n'est pas super subtil.

-Je sais. Attend un peu, je vais chercher.

-Mmh.

En attendant les informations qui allaient suivre, Trowa posa Duo sur la table et l'observa convenablement. À part le fait qu'il soit pâle et qu'il ait des cernes, tout semblait beau. Une fine brillance sur la peau de son visage le fit sourciller. Avait-il chaud? Il passa un doigt sur le visage endormi du garçon et remarqua enfin les cheveux humides du châtain. Puis son regard se porta sur la bassine d'eau qui trônait sur la table. Et le déclic se fit.

-Les bâtards…

Il semblait être dans une infirmerie, ou quelque chose du genre, s'il pouvait en juger par les scalpels et le matériel médical. Il prit un rouleau de pansement et en enroula une partie autour de la cuisse du natté qui gémit. Trowa releva immédiatement les yeux et vit les paupières se crisper un moment avant de s'écarter légèrement, laissant voir deux pupilles lilas.

-Ah, te revoilà toi. Il était temps. Heero, c'est bon, il est réveillé.

-Génial! Il est en état de combattre?

-Je n'en sais rien, on verra quand ça sera le moment.

-Pas comme si on avait le choix.

Trowa se reconcentra sur le garçon qui le regardait étrangement. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant mais l'autre ne le lui rendit pas, continuant de le fixer sans vraiment le voir.

-Hey, Duo. C'est moi, Trowa. Tu te souviens?

-Tro…wa?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

L'ancien chasseur fronça les sourcils, assez étonné de voir à quelle vitesse le garçon reprenait ses esprits.

-Je suis venu te chercher.

-Seul?

-Les vampires ne peuvent pas entrer ici.

-Oh. Où est Quatre?

-Dehors. Il nous attend. Tu es assez bien pour te lever?

-Sûr.

L'adolescent se redressa sur la table et attendit que l'autre ait finit de faire son pansement. Dès que cela fut fait, il se leva et marcha en chancelant légèrement. Puis il reprit un peu d'aplomb et secoua la tête.

-C'est bon. J'avais économisé mes forces pour ce moment.

-Génial. Tu es capable parler à Quatre?

-Hein?

-Là, maintenant.

-Oh! Je n'en sais rien.

-Essaie. Il va en être soulagé.

Duo hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son corps vaciller mais ne put réagir, son esprit s'envolant déjà la recherche de celui de Quatre. Heureusement, Trowa veillait, et rattrapa le corps oscillant pour le caler contre lui.

Bien vite, il fut à l'extérieur de la bâtisse et retrouva Quatre qui se rongeait les sangs. Il se posta devant le blond qui bien sûr ne pouvait pas le voir et s'avança d'un pas, fusionnant avec le corps du vampire. Vampire qui sursauta durement, attirant l'attention des autres buveurs de sang.

-Duo!

_Wow wow… calme-toi Quatre! Je ne suis pas mort aux dernières nouvelles!_

_Où es-tu?_

_Dans les bras de Trowa._

_HEIN??_

Les saphirs agacés de Quatre se fixèrent sur Alya qui arqua un sourcil.

-Dit à ton lieutenant de laisser ses pattes loin de MON Duo!

_TON Duo? Non mais de quoi je me mêle! _

_Il n'a qu'à pas poser les mains sur toi!_

_Il me tient pour ne pas que je tombe! _

_M'en fouuuuuuu!_

_Quatre…_

_Quoi?_

_La saison des amours… elle n'est pas terminée, hen._

… _--'_

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. _

_J'fais pas exprès._

Duo regagna son corps et lâcha un long soupir qui fit sourciller Trowa.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien, c'est bon. On y va?

-Tu vas être capable de te battre?

-Pour qui tu me prends?

-… on y va.

Duo passa sa tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que la voie était bien libre. Même s'il était près à se battre, il voulait prendre le moins de risque possible. Il se glissa dans les corridors sombres, suivit pas à pas par Trowa qui surveillait leurs arrières et se renseignait régulièrement sur leur position. Après la cinquième demande d'information, l'adolescent s'arrêta brusquement et pivota pour faire face au lieutenant du clan Barton.

-Tu m'énerves.

Il saisit le plus vieux par le collet et l'abaissa vers lui. Il saisit l'oreillette que portait le jeune adulte et la détruisit entre ses doigts, provocant un bruit fort déplaisant à l'autre bout de la ligne. L'autre écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. Il prit le poignet de la main qui tenait les morceaux de son émetteur et le serra fortement. Les doigts se décrispèrent, laissant tomber l'appareil émietté. Duo, le bras toujours en l'air, tira pour faire lâcher prise au plus vieux qui au contraire, resserra poigne et leva la main un peu plus haut, soulevant presque le garçon de terre. Le natté était presque sur la pointe des pieds.

-Lâche-moi!

-C'est quoi ton problème, Duo?

-Il y a que parler toujours dans ton putain de micro va nous faire repérer.

-Je me renseigne!

-Je connais cet endroit mieux que tout le monde! Je te rappelle que mon père en est le propriétaire!

-Ce n'était pas la peine de détruire mon émetteur!

-Je fais ce que je veux!

Trowa, irrité, leva encore la main, faisant mettre l'autre sur la pointe des pieds. Duo, les dents serrés, tenta à nouveau de se déprendre, ce qui eut pour conséquent de lui faire inutilement mal à l'épaule.

-Si tu n'étais pas un allié, tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Cracha le natté, furieux.

-Ta gueule maintenant. Tu m'écoutes. Ici, c'est moi qui décide. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis chef d'expédition et tu es la demoiselle en détresse. Alors tu te la boucles et tu fais ce que je te dis. Compris?

-Rêve toujours! S'indigna l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme tira sur le bras endolori ce qui souleva le châtain de terre. Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement étouffé et fixa ses améthystes brillantes de colère dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

-J'ai dit, compris?

-C'est bon, lâche-moi!

Trowa lâcha l'adolescent qui put enfin reposer ses pieds sur le sol. Il lui jeta un regard assassin puis reprit son chemin silencieusement, suivit par l'ancien chasseur. Le trajet fut malheureusement -?- interrompu par un garde qui se dirigeait vers eux. Aussitôt, l'homme reconnu les deux garçons et activa l'alarme.

-Oh putain! Duo!

-_Yes_!

Duo se concentra fortement sur le lien qu'il avait avec Quatre et se laissa envahir par la force qui coulait de nouveau à flot dans ses veines. Son regard se chargea d'une folie n'appartenant qu'à Shinigami, ce qui fit frémir les deux autres. Un large sourire cynique étira ses lèvres et ses ongles se changèrent en griffe. Résultat de son union complète avec Quatre. Ses yeux s'étrécirent mais ses pupilles se dilatèrent, envahissant complètement son iris.

-Oh la la… je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça! Murmura Trowa, impressionné.

Un ricanement sombre sembla sortir de nulle part, même si tous savaient qu'il provenait de l'adolescent. L'homme du Centre recula d'un pas mais Duo jaillit soudainement devant lui, l'air menaçant. L'homme lâcha un hurlement de terreur qui fut enterrer par la sonnerie de l'alarme.

-Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout! Murmura Trowa, sentant sans difficulté que quelque chose clochait.

Peut-être cette soudaine bestialité de la part du natté qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de sadisme devant lui. Ni devant quiconque, d'ailleurs. Cela avait-il rapport avec le traitement qu'il avait subit avant qu'il ne puisse le sortir?

Duo, presque invisible à l'œil nu, continuait de tourner autour du garde, lui assénant parfois des coups de griffe violents qui faisait à chaque fois jaillir une gerbe de sang. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, où trancher pour que le sang coule à flot, mais pour ne pas tuer du premier coup.

-Duo, ça suffit! S'exclama l'adulte, horrifié.

Les améthystes étincelantes se tournèrent vers lui, faisant s'arrêter leur propriétaire. Le soldat du Centre s'effondra sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Le châtain sembla se calmer doucement, mais gardait toujours son apparence plus tout à fait humaine. Il fit signe à Trowa de continuer, le suivant immédiatement, presque coller à lui. Il se fondait dans l'ombre de la carrure plus imposante du jeune homme.

Quatre se rongeait les griffes depuis plusieurs minutes. L'alarme sonnait et toujours aucune nouvelle des garçons. Mais bientôt, une silhouette se profila à l'entrée de leur cachette. Les cheveux ébouriffés révélèrent l'identité du nouveau venu. Quatre préféra rester dans son coin plutôt que de bondir sur le brun.

-Alors? Questionna finalement Solo en se tordant les mains.

-J'ai perdu la communication. À en juger par les dernières paroles que j'ai entendu, c'est Duo qui à écraser l'émetteur.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Questionna Alya, interdite.

-Parce que Duo connaît mieux la bâtisse que moi et Trowa. Je crois qu'il était irrité par Trowa qui demandait sa position trop souvent. Fit Heero en haussant les épaules.

-C'est possible. Mais comment fait-on pour avoir des nouvelles?

-Ben, aux dernières infos, le Shinigami c'est enfuit, laissant des menaces écrites de sang sur les murs, et un homme retrouvé mort baignant dans son sang à déclencher l'alarme, à ce qu'il paraît. Énuméra le jeune adulte.

-Mort? S'étrangla Quatre en levant les yeux.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés par le ton nerveux qu'avait prit la voix du blond. Celui-ci était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et fixait le Centre avec effroi.

-Maître Quatre? Interrogea doucement Solo.

Le vampire d'origine arabe ne répondit pas, le regard figer sur le bâtiment dans l'attente d'une chose qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

-Attraper-le nom de Dieu! Hurla un garde en pointa dans fusil dans le vide, à l'endroit où se tenait l'adolescent à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

-Impossible! Je n'arrive plus à le suivre des yeux! Cria un second homme en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

-Attention, derrière toi! S'exclama un autre.

L'homme au fusil eut à peine le temps de se tourner pour voir le visage menaçant du garçon qu'il sentit une main lui traverser le torse. Son souffle se coupa brutalement alors que le natté ressortait sa main sanguinolente de la cage thoracique de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'écroula sans plus, une mare de sang se formant sous lui, glissant de la plaie béante qui trouait sa poitrine.

Trowa posa une main sur sa bouche, nauséeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était vraiment apocalyptique. Les hommes, fusil à la main, pointaient dans tous les sens sans réussir à cibler suffisamment longtemps le châtain qui ne cessait jamais de bouger.

-Duo! Partons! S'écria l'ex-tueur de vampire.

Duo s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, couvert de sang encore chaud, et fixa son regard fou sur lui. Ses yeux demandaient visiblement une bonne raison pour quitter ce combat.

-Duo… Quatre nous attend.

-Qu…Quatre.

-Oui Duo.

À ce nom, le natté sembla se calmer légèrement. Il tourna un regard foudroyant vers les hommes restants. Ceux-ci, prenant leur chance unique, préférèrent s'enfuir. Trowa commença à quitter la pièce d'où une forte odeur d'hémoglobine fraîche s'élevait, mais s'arrêta en sentant que Duo ne le suivait pas. Il se tourna pour remarquer l'absence de mouvement du châtain. Celui-ci fixait ses mains avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'affolement.

-Duo. Vient.

L'adolescent se mit en branle sans relever les yeux, marchant plus par automatisme que par réelle envie. Les gardes semblaient avoir disparus, sans doute tous avertis par leurs confrères de l'attitude effrayante et meurtrière du Shinigami. Ils arrivèrent donc à l'extérieur sans encombre. Trowa hâta le pas vers la cachette des vampires et ne fut pas étonné d'y retrouver Heero. Dès son entrée, Quatre sauta vers la sortie pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Il se crispa brutalement en sentant la forte odeur de sang. Il sentit les autres vampires en faire de même à l'intérieur de la planque.

-Duo?

La silhouette stoppée à plusieurs mètres de la cachette ne sembla pas réagir à ce nom. Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui?

-Trowa… Commença Solo, interrogateur.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il est choqué. Vous ne savez pas…

-Explique-nous! Ordonna vivement Alya.

L'humain hocha la tête et expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé entre son entrée au Centre et leur sortie. Quatre, bien que fixé sur Duo, eut un violent frisson à l'entente des meurtres multiples qu'avaient commis son protégé en si peu de temps. Plus de 6 morts et 12 blessés, dont 5 grièvement et 3 mortellement. Il comprenait son Calice d'être aussi choqué. Sur l'adrénaline, il ne s'était peut-être rendu compte de rien, mais maintenant qu'il était plus calme, plus lucide, il devait réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'évapora de la planque pour réapparaître tout près de son ami qui avait le regard figer dans le vide.

Il y avait du sang partout sur lui. Seul ses cheveux et son visage avaient été épargnés. Duo avait toujours fait très attention de ne pas toucher son visage avec du sang, cela l'horrifiait plus que tout. Mais sinon, rien de blanc.

Ses bras, et surtout ses mains, dégoulinaient encore du liquide vital. La substance rouge tachait son chandail et son caleçon, ainsi que ses jambes. Surtout la jambe droite, où une longue et large trace sanguinolente passait tout le long de la cuisse, sur le genou, le mollet et se terminait sur le dessus du pied nu. Sans doute la trace de la coupure sur la cuisse dont Trowa avait parlé. Son regard se posa sur le pansement vite fait qui dépassait légèrement du caleçon.

L'odeur tenace du sang émanait toujours du garçon émoustillait les sens du vampire qui contrôlait de moins en moins sa faim. Mais il ne pouvait décemment par mordre son Calice dans de telle condition. Ni le laisser là, choqué et amorphe, pour aller faire une petite razzia d'hémoglobine en ville. Jetant à nouveau un regard vers la blessure de son protégé, il enserra le châtain dans ses bras et disparut avec lui.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter un long voyage, Quatre les fit réapparaître dans une ruelle pas très éloignée de leur lieu de départ. Duo sembla se réveiller au contact de son ami et lui jeta un regard malheureux. Le blond oublia sa faim pendant quelques instants et câlina le garçon pour le rassurer.

-Quatre… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, ils étaient trop nombreux. Sanglota l'adolescent.

-Shhhht. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu t'es défendu, c'est normal. Calma le vampire.

-J'aurais pu… je n'aurais pas du les tuer. C'est mal. Pleura le natté en enfouissant son visage contre le torse du blond.

-Duo. Écoute-moi. C'est la guerre ici, et tu es malgré tout un combattant. Tu combats pour la justice, bien sûr, mais tu combats tout de même. Les morts n'ont pas fini de couler et tu n'as sans doute pas finit de tuer. Oublie tout ça, Duo.

**Début de la zone sensuelle (presque sexuelle, je dis bien PRESQUE)**

Le regard de Duo s'éclaircit légèrement mais ne perdit pas de sa tristesse. Quatre soupira et embrassa doucement l'adolescent qui enroula ses bras autour du cou de son interlocuteur, rendant le baiser d'une façon désespérée. Le blond faillit perdre son sang froid mais calma ses ardeurs. Cela ferait mauvais genre de donner du plaisir à son ami –et à lui-même- dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais il fallait bien nettoyer sommairement l'humain, non?

Le vampire s'agenouilla devant le regard interrogateur de son protégé et retira le bandage humide de sang, relevant en même temps de caleçon. Duo déglutit difficilement sous la douceur des gestes et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas fléchir. Quatre eut un grognement en voyant la coupure nette qui ornait la cuisse de son Calice et la lécha lentement (1). Le natté eut un violent frisson et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour opprimer un gémissement. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent davantage, laissant plus d'espace pour la bouche du buveur de sang.

-Hnn Quatre! A-arrête! Geignit le châtain bien que son corps accepte le traitement avec joie.

-Ben voyons Duo, ça ne te plaît pas? Fit mine de s'étonner le vampire.

Duo voulut répondre mais ce fut un cri étouffé qui sortit de ses lèvres alors que le blond écartait les bords de la plaie à l'aide de sa langue.

-Qu-Quatre! Ça fait mal! Se plaignit le garçon en fermant les yeux.

Comme pour se faire pardonner, Quatre lapa doucement la blessure et l'une de ses mains vint de poser de l'autre côté de la cuisse. Les doigts remontèrent lentement, soulevant un peu plus le sous-vêtement. La langue remonta un peu plus, suivant toute la courbe de la coupure avant de redescendre pour laver le sang qui avait coulé. Il descendit jusqu'au genou puis rebroussa chemin, revenant caresser la plaie avec douceur.

-Quatre! Ça suffit! Murmura faiblement Duo en fixant le blond, les yeux fiévreux.

Les améthystes brillantes firent remonter un souvenir intense qui brûla un instant devant les yeux du vampire.

**Flash-Back**

_-Lâche-moi Duo! Siffla le blond en posant ses propres mains sur les bras de son calice._

_Duo renforça sa prise et colla son corps contre celui du buveur de sang qui frémit doucement en sentant la chaleur provenant de l'adolescent. Il se mordit la lèvre en se crispant un peu plus. Le natté remarqua son trouble et sourit tendrement, relâchant un peu sa prise sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis. _

_-Quatre? Appela paisiblement l'humain._

_Le blond détourna la tête, fixant un point imaginaire obstinément. Le garçon l'observa un moment puis glissa une main caressante en partant de l'épaule pour rejoindre la joue du vampire, effleurant au passage son cou sensible où une trace de crocs était figée là pour l'éternité. Le mort frissonna à nouveau puis sa main se leva pour attraper celle de son calice. Les saphirs assombris se plantèrent dans les améthystes empreintes de douceur. _

_-Duo. Gronda doucement la créature nocturne. _

_-Tu me veux encore. Déduisit l'adolescent en reconnaissant la lueur dans les yeux du mort._

_L'autre détourna les yeux._

_-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus en parler. Ça fait remonter les sensations. Exact?_

_-FERME-LA! _

_-Tu as encore envie de moi. Tu veux encore me toucher, me voir, me posséder. Ais-je tord?_

_-ARRÊTE! TAIS-TOI!_

_-Tu veux que je te regarde comme à ce moment là._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Ce regard… le même que celui de LA nuit, comme il le disait si bien. Quatre se releva en vitesse et embrassa avec passion son ami –son amant?-. Ses mains se glissèrent instinctivement sous le chandail poisseux du châtain et le déchirèrent avec rapidité. Le tissu humide de sang glissa au sol sans plus de résistance. Le torse de Duo était à peine imprégné par l'hémoglobine, mais l'odeur était tout de même présente. Le blond se fit un plaisir de débarrasser toute trace de rouge sur les épaules, le cou et les clavicules de son protégé.

De son côté, Duo se sentait complètement embrouillé. Le choc quant à sa tuerie, la route silencieuse jusqu'à la planque où il n'était pas entré, puis les attentions assez _prononcées_ de son ami avaient fini de le déstabilisé. Il était dans une brume apaisante et décidément très plaisante, trop confus pour réagir négativement ou pour refuser les caresses tentatrices du buveur de sang. Il se laissa plaisamment faire, laissant les effleurements le réchauffer doucement mais sûrement.

-Alors, tu les as trouvés? Questionna Alya.

-Pas plus que toi. Répondit Javi avec humeur.

-Soit poli, Javi! Ordonna durement Kaleïn.

-Pas plus que _vous_, _Maîtresse_ Barton. Cracha le bleu, acerbe.

-JAVI! S'exclama le chef du clan Calway, furieuse.

-Laisse, Kaleïn. Il a le droit d'être de mauvais poil.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour dénigrer un chef de clan de la sorte! C'est tout à fait inacceptable! Et puis tu pourrais te servir de tes pouvoirs ou ton odorat un peu, Javi!

Javi eut un reniflement dédaigneux et ressortit de la planque, bousculant Trowa qui rentrait, les joues rouges.

-Trowa? Fit Alya.

-Ils ne sont pas… pas très loin. Fit l'humain, écarlate.

-Trowa? Qu'y a-t-il? Questionna Kaleïn, inquiète.

-Ils sont très occupés. Résuma sommairement le jeune homme.

-Oh! Firent les deux femmes vampires.

Javi, à l'extérieur, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Étonné et intéressé, il se mit à la recherche des deux amants, plus vivement qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il les trouva d'ailleurs assez facilement, puisqu'il put suivre l'odeur forte du sang. Il se stoppa devant une ruelle sombre et ses yeux s'ajustèrent naturellement à l'obscurité. Le spectacle qu'il y vit ne fut pas décevant.

Duo était complètement appuyé sur le mur de brique, les cuisses écartées, uniquement en caleçon. Le t-shirt qu'il portait précédemment était déchiré et traînait sur le sol. Son visage était tourné vers l'endroit où il se trouvait mais les yeux étaient clos. Les joues du natté étaient rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer quelques soupirs et gémissements qui résonnaient lascivement dans la ruelle silencieuse.

Javi déglutit difficilement puis porta son regard vers Quatre qui avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de sa proie. Le blond avait les cheveux totalement ébouriffés et son t-shirt noir était froissé par les mains fines du Calice qui serraient le tissu par moment. L'une des mains du vampire, celle qui était la plus visible de sa position, caressait les reins découverts puis descendait pour se nicher contre la cambrure prononcée de l'humain. L'autre main lui était invisible. Puis la main apparente disparut brusquement. Javi mit un temps à comprendre qu'elle venait de se glisser _SOUS_ le caleçon. Au même moment, Duo lâcha un cri plus fort, ce qui fit monter le sang aux joues du vampire aux cheveux bleus.

Gêné et amplement satisfait de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Javi décida de laisser les amants en paix. Et puis, s'ils finissaient par le voir, il allait finir en chair à pâté. Alors aussi bien les abandonner à leur agréable sort.

Duo eut un nouveau cri et se tordit contre le corps tiédi du vampire. Il se cambra un peu plus alors que le doigt qui venait de pénétré en lui ressortait doucement, entraînant une friction qui le fit violemment frissonner.

-Hn, Quatre, arrête!

Quatre eut un léger sourire et appuya à nouveau contre l'intimité de son ami, enfonçant encore une fois son doigt dans l'antre chaud du natté. Celui-ci étrangla un cri en pinçant les lèvres au maximum, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au vampire. Le blond pressa sa bouche contre celle du châtain et lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres pour pouvoir y glisser sa langue. Puis il enfonça un nouveau doigt, laissant Duo étouffer ses cris dans sa bouche.

Quand le vampire retira enfin ses lèvres pour le laisser respirer, le natté eut un mouvement de recul et fit rouler sa tête sur la brique.

-Quatre… non. P-pas ici!

Le ton suppliant de l'humain convainquit Quatre de retirer ses doigts et de se redresser. Il passa une main griffue sur la joue vermeille de son protégé et sortit de la ruelle en retirant son t-shirt pour le jeter en direction du garçon qui l'attrapa. Le vampire portait un débardeur blanc sous le t-shirt, le fait de donner son propre t-shirt ne le dérangeait donc pas du tout. Duo s'en revêtit rapidement. Quatre étant une bonne tête plus grand que lui (après tout, Quatre était adulte, pas lui), le chandail lui arrivait à peu près à la mi-cuisse, presque comme le vêtement déchiré qui était resté et resterait sur le sol.

Il resta dans la ruelle pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant son souffle et une couleur de visage normale. Il se calma jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain de pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir devant les autres au moindre mot de Quatre. Après un instant d'hésitation, il décida de regagner le manoir Winner de ses propres moyens, quitte à se faire enguirlander pour être partit sans prévenir. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche et d'une TRÈS bonne nuit de sommeil. Il s'évapora sans plus attendre, laissant la ruelle sombre et le t-shirt déchiqueté derrière lui comme seule preuve de son passage.

**Fin de la zone sensuelle (pas trop déçu(e)s?)**

-Duo, tu arrives, nous… Duo? DUO? Fit Trowa en arrivant dans la ruelle.

-Trowa, que se passe-t-il? Fit la voix d'Alya, non loin.

-M-mais je ne comprends pas! Il n'est plus là! S'exclama l'humain.

-Pourtant je l'ai sentit, il y a à peine quelques secondes! Contra Javi, stupéfait.

-Il s'est téléporter. Claqua Quatre, une note furieuse dans la voix.

-QUOI? (x4)

-Il peut se téléporter? S'écria Solo, complètement sidéré.

-Hum…oui… depuis notre euh… union, il a acquit certains… certains pouvoirs de notre race. Bafouilla le vampire blond.

-QUOI? (x4)

-Mais il est humain! Pâlit Alya en se tordant les mains.

-Si tu le dis. Rétorqua Quatre en haussant les épaules.

Les 3 vampires et les deux humains fixèrent leurs yeux sur lui, le faisant sourire ironiquement.

-Trowa, ne prend pas cet air. Je t'en ai parlé avant qu'on aille le chercher.

-Oh! Ça… ça a rapport? Questionna l'humain.

-Bien sûr! S'insurgea le chef du clan Winner.

-Quatre, explique-toi tout de suite! Fit Alya, la voix montant dans les aigus.

-Entendu… mais Duo doit être là. C'est une longueeeeeee histoire.

Le sourire étrange de Quatre fit pâlir les vampires.

* * *

(1) Et oui, j'avais tout prévu depuis le départ! Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien que j'ai décidé que Duo se couperait à l'intérieur de la cuisse rire diabolique

* * *

Voici voilà!! J'espère que avez aimé ça!

Dans le prochain chapitre, encore un lemon! Et une découverte des plus fracassantes pour notre pauvre Duo qui n'en a pas finit avec ses problèmes!

À bientôt, chères lectrices! (et lecteurs, s'il y en a)


	10. L'élu de Shinigami

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein? (avec ce que j'en fait, c'est puet-être mieux pour eux, dans un sens...)

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: M!! (et là, c'est vrai de vrai!)

Paring : Qu'en pensez-vous?

N.d.A : Un aveu qui dérape... mais juste un peu, hen...

* * *

**Le calice**

**_L'élu de Shinigami_**

-Duo! Ohé, Duo, tu es là? S'exclama Trowa en entrant dans le manoir Winner.

Les autres entrèrent à sa suite et Solo, le dernier, referma la porte derrière eux. Quatre se précipita vers les escaliers menant au second niveau, sachant parfaitement que Duo devait être dans la chambre lui appartenant. Il poussa la porte en vitesse et se stoppa en voyant son meilleur ami à moitié relever sur les coudes, l'air endormi. Il portait un pull fin légèrement trop grand qui lui tombait sur une épaule (un pull lui appartenant, visiblement) et ses yeux étaient à demi-clos.

-_Whaaaat?_

-Duo! Putain, ne me refais jamais ça! Hurla Quatre en se jetant sur son Calice qui le reçu en poussant un cri de surprise.

Le blond enserra ses bras autour du corps frêle de son protégé. Il enfouit la tête dans son cou sans chercher une veine à mordre, ni un morceau de peau à embrasser. Juste une étreinte pour se rassurer.

-Quatre?

-Duo… Ne me fait plus ça, tu as comprit? Murmura le vampire.

-_Y-Yes…_

Le buveur de sang se redressa légèrement et planta ses saphirs dans les améthystes épuisées de l'adolescent qui somnolait déjà contre son torse. Il sourit tendrement et recoucha le garçon qui se rendormit immédiatement en se recroquevillant sous les couvertures. Il rejoignit les autres qui attendaient sagement devant la porte, admirant le spectacle avec douceur.

Quatre mena les autres au salon, où il prit place.

-Attendons-nous Duo? Questionna Alya en levant un sourcil impatient.

-Non… il est trop épuisé et je préfère qu'il ne le sache pas pour le moment. Soupira Quatre.

-Explique-nous alors. Ordonna Kaleïn, très sérieuse.

Le vampire blond passa une main sur son visage et s'installa confortablement, preuve que la discussion allait être longue –et possiblement pénible-. Solo alla s'asseoir près de lui pour le soutenir moralement. Javi et Trowa se placèrent à côté de leur chef de clan respectif.

-Bien, je crois qu'en tant que chef de clan vous avez été invitées à lire les prophéties et prédictions, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien entendu. Confirma Alya.

-En quoi cela concerne la situation? Interrogea Kaleïn.

-En tout, malheureusement. Quelle prédiction, l'unique prédiction, concernant un être humain?

-Il me semble ne me souvenir d'aucune prophétie abordant le sujet d'un humain. Hésita la rouge.

-Pas faux. Avoua Quatre.

-Explique-toi, enfin! S'énerva la chef du clan Barton.

-Les prophéties ne parlent pas directement d'un être humain mais bien de l'élu de Shinigami, sa réincarnation, si vous préférez.

-Attend… tu ne veux pas dire que… Commença Javi, stupéfait.

Solo tourna la tête vers le vampire d'origine arabe, complètement stupéfait. Son petit Duo, élu de Shinigami? Cela lui paraissait totalement impossible! Bien entendu, il était foutrement doué pour un humain, mais pas au point de l'élever au rang de réincarnation d'un Dieu. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus, l'adolescent était encore loin d'être une divinité.

-Hé bien, oui. Duo est l'élu. C'est pourquoi il réussit à obtenir nos pouvoirs graduellement.

-Duo… est un Dieu? S'étouffa Solo, choqué.

-Oh, non, il ne faut pas exagérer! Rigola Quatre.

-Il est son élu, son héritier. Donc il n'est pas aussi fort, puisqu'il reste humain, mais obtient des pouvoirs et des capacités que les humains n'ont pas. Expliqua gentiment Alya.

-Quand as-tu découvert cela, Winner? Avant ou après en avoir fait ton Calice? Questionna abruptement Heero qui était resté à part depuis le début de la conversation.

-… Avant. Avoua le vampire en baissant les yeux.

Un long silence plana sur la pièce. L'aveu de Quatre n'avait visiblement pas fait bonne impression auprès des autres.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai choisi! De toute façon, je ne l'ai pas _vraiment_ choisi! Je l'ai comprit le PREMIER soir où je l'ai vu! Ce n'était pas difficile. Mais les imbéciles qui le poursuivait n'ont pas compris… heureusement d'ailleurs.

**Flash-Back**

_Quatre observa avec un intérêt non-feint l'adolescent nommé Duo se jeter en bas de l'immeuble. Et ne fut qu'à peine surpris de le voir se relever comme si rien n'était arrivé. _

_Un doute s'éleva en son âme, comme une vague puissante et destructrice. Troublé, le vampire châtia rapidement les vampires qui poursuivaient le jeune humain et regagna sa demeure. Aussitôt arriver, il gagna sa bibliothèque et entama de longue recherche pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Heureusement, il se souvenait bien de l'emplacement de ses livres, ce qui aida beaucoup._

_Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans un vieux livre de cuir qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il posa enfin son index sur une ligne avant de le relever et de le mordiller. Plonger dans sa lecture, il ne remarqua pas le temps passer. _

_En une journée, il apprit par cœur le passage du livre. Après l'avoir rangé, il s'allongea à moitié sur l'un des sofas, une main sur le front, se remémorant le visage de l'adolescent. _

_Des yeux améthyste._

_De longs cheveux caramel._

_Une aura à la fois rusée et impulsive._

_Un corps frêle mais étonnement résistant._

_Une vitesse surhumaine._

_Une agilité sans borne._

_Une vision exemplaire._

_Une capacité à étendre ses sens._

_Impossible qu'il soit un humain normal, s'il possédait déjà des pouvoirs vampiriques sans être lié à l'un d'entre eux. S'il l'était, il aurait dû être au courrant pour son clan, mais il ne l'était pas, il était donc surprenant qu'il connaisse aussi bien les vampires. Un instinct digne du plus vieux chef de clan. Il fallait le faire._

_Un humain pas tout à fait humain. Sans être une créature de la nuit, par contre._

_Il ne restait donc qu'une seule possibilité_.

**Fin Flash-Back**

-C'est donc par déduction que tu l'as compris? S'étonna Trowa.

-Tout à fait. Par la suite, j'ai continué de le fréquenter bien malgré lui. Il s'est habitué et nous sommes devenus amis. J'ai tout de même continué de l'observer pour pouvoir confirmer mon hypothèse. Et le fait qu'il obtienne si fortement et rapidement les dons vampiriques prouve entièrement ce que je croyais.

-C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant. S'extasia Alya, ravie.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse? Questionna Quatre, confus.

-Tu te rends compte que Shinigami, en plus d'être l'élu de Shinigami, est ton Calice, fils du chef du Centre et surtout, il est de NOTRE côté! S'exclama la vampire aux cheveux roux.

-Calme-toi! Sourit Kaleïn.

-Mais c'est tout de même beaucoup pour lui. Murmura Solo, si faiblement que même les vampires eurent du mal à l'entendre.

Les autres buveurs de sang se turent, un peu étonnés de ses paroles. Quatre, principalement, puisqu'il était le plus concerné dans l'affaire.

-Explique-toi, Solo? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Mettez-vous à sa place! Il a déjà trahit le Centre, dont son père est le chef. C'est déjà beaucoup. En plus, il est présentement et sûrement pour longtemps le pire ennemi de son géniteur. Il doit jongler avec l'école, les batailles de nuit, ses poursuivants, les plans qu'il doit aller chercher directement au Centre, les passions soudaines de Quatre-

-Hé!

-Et il trouve tout de même le temps de s'occuper des problèmes des autres. Et là, le poids du monde vient de lui tomber dessus. Il possède le pouvoir de renverser l'univers, de prendre le contrôle des vampires comme des humains, de mettre fin au conflit en se battant pour un parti ou pour l'autre. Il a déjà prouvé sa fidélité envers les vampires mais je ne crois pas que tuer son père soit ce qu'il désire le plus. Je ne sais pas comment je supporterais tout cela si j'étais à sa place.

Quatre, bouche-bée, fixa Solo pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir articuler ne serais-ce qu'une protestation ou une affirmation. Il avait tellement raison! Et lui qui ne c'était rendu compte de rien. Tout le fardeau que Duo devait porter et qui grossissait de jour en jour. Il pouvait le soulager d'un poids, mais n'avait jamais remarqué que les services qu'il lui rendait faisaient du mal à son Calice.

-Je… je n'y avais jamais pensé. Murmura doucement le blond.

-Ça doit être dur pour lui. Lâcha Javi en triturant l'une des deux mèches atteignant ses clavicules.

-Plus que dur. Soutint Alya en soupirant, se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Je gère. Fit une voix douce mais glaciale à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Duo! S'exclama Quatre en se levant pour rejoindre son ami qui l'empêcha de s'approcher d'un regard.

Les améthystes de l'adolescent avaient perdu tout leur éclat et son visage ne reflétait que l'indifférence et la froideur. Quatre écarquilla les yeux et s'avança d'un autre pas malgré la grimace désapprobatrice qui passa une seconde sur les traits de son meilleur ami.

-Ne m'approche pas! Siffla Duo en plissant les yeux.

-Duo, je t'en prie. Souffla le vampire, l'air triste.

-Tu m'as mentit tout ce temps. Tu as joué de ma naïveté. Tu as fait de moi ton Calice uniquement pour mes pouvoirs, c'est ça? Attaqua le natté, une aura de colère s'élevant autour de lui.

-Non! C'est faux! S'exclama le blond en secouant la tête.

-Tu dois être content d'avoir la réincarnation de Shinigami parmis ton clan! Tu es devenu mon ami pour me surveiller! Rétorqua le châtain en serrant les poings de rage.

-Ferme-la, ça n'a aucun rapport! Hurla Quatre, s'échauffant rapidement devant la bêtise de son ami.

-Alors, c'était bon baiser avec l'héritier d'un dieu? Cracha Duo.

Quatre écarquilla vivement les yeux et bondit sur l'adolescent, le giflant violemment. Le natté, surpris et choqué, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Son visage étonné pivota lentement vers le blond rouge de rage qui avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Les autres vampires –et humains-, se sentant de trop, préférèrent quitter la pièce pour laisser les deux amis régler leur compte ensemble.

-Duo! Tu te souviens de la première fois où je t'ai parlé du lien entre vampire et Calice? Murmura Quatre, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Oui… juste après la première morsure. Répondit Duo sur le même ton, sans comprendre où voulait en venir le vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là? Fit le blond, un air blessé toujours présent sur le visage.

-Que le lien… que le lien était basé sur une relation de confiance mutuelle. Chuchota le natté, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son ami.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait de toi mon Calice uniquement à cause de ce que tu es? J'avais confiance en toi. Et le fait que tu deviennes mon Calice était loin d'être prévu, et tu le sais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mordre, jamais!

-Comment puis-je te croire? Quatre, je ne comprends plus rien…

Quatre soupira et ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels son ami vint se réfugier. Duo lui fit enfin part de ses problèmes.

-Je n'en peux plus, Quatre. Tout arrive trop vite. L'attaque au manoir, mon père, mon aveu, les poursuites à l'école, la saison des amours, les plans, les combats, la rencontre à l'école, la solution-soleil, la drogue, le bassin, la coupure, les menaces, la fuite, le sang, les morts, la ruelle, puis ça, cette histoire de Shinigami. Plus rien ne va, tout à trop changer. Je n'arrive plus à savoir. Suis-je dans un rêve, un cauchemar? Je veux me réveiller Quatre, je veux faire de meilleurs rêves.

-Shhht, calme-toi. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Mais ce n'est pas un rêve, ouvre les yeux et regarde Duo, ce n'est pas un rêve…

-Non, non… ne dit rien, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi croire ce que je veux, si ça peut m'aider à m'en sortir.

-Ce n'est pas en oubliant que tu va t'en sortir!

Duo ne répondit pas et détourna la tête, fermant les yeux après les avoir ouverts quelques secondes pour fixer le sol.

-Duo…

-Quatre, _shut up_. Juste une minute. Fais ça pour moi.

Quatre hocha silencieusement la tête et resserra ses bras autour du corps tremblotant de son meilleur ami. La souffrance émotionnelle de son Calice se répercutait dans tout son âme, le blessant mentalement. Il laissa quelques minutes couler dans le silence avant de doucement lever une main pour soulever du bout des doigts le menton de l'adolescent, ce qui révéla un visage où brillaient des larmes.

**Début de la zone sexuelle (eh oui, là voilà!)**

Le vampire abaissa son visage au niveau de celui du jeune humain et lécha doucement les perles salées qui glissaient en continuité sur les joues du natté qui commençait lentement à rougir. Le blond posa un baiser sur chaque paupière puis réitéra son geste jusqu'à ce que les larmes et leurs traces eurent totalement disparus. Les mains du buveur de sang glissèrent doucement pour venir caresser délicatement les flancs et les hanches du châtain qui se tortilla légèrement sous les doigts agiles.

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Quatre qui faufila ses mains sous le large pull de l'humain. Il sentit le ventre plat de l'adolescent se contracter sous ses effleurements. Le halètement troublé qui s'échappa des lèvres du garçon le fit sourire davantage.

-Tu as besoin de réconfort, n'est-ce pas? Chuchota le blond en frôlant l'oreille du natté.

-A-arrête…murmura le vivant.

Une main aventureuse sur ses fesses le fit se cambrer contre le corps du vampire qui eut du mal à se contrôler pendant quelques instants. Les paumes chaudes de Duo vinrent se poser sur le torse solide du mort pour le repousser. Mais la main qui ne caressait pas le postérieur du Calice vint attraper ses poignets et les joignit dans son dos pour le bloquer. L'autre main se glissa à nouveau sous le chandail et le souleva directement, le faisant glisser jusqu'aux poignets collés. En quelques gestes agiles, le pull se transforma en corde (façon de parler) qui lia les avant-bras du garçon.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin? Insista le vampire en mordillant le lobe offert.

-_Stop that!_ Répondit Duo après quelques secondes.

Quatre eut un petit rire et faucha les jambes du natté qui s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de se retenir à quoi que ce soit puisque ses mains étaient ligotées par son haut. Le buveur de sang s'agenouilla au-dessus du châtain, posant ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches de l'adolescent. Son bassin se colla indécemment à celui de son ami –et amant- qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

-N-n-non! Bégaya le Calice en se cambrant contre son assaillant bien malgré lui.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu? Ton corps l'accepte très bien, lui. Même plus que bien. Ronronna le vampire.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça! Gémit le châtain en sentant des doigts joueurs contre l'élastique de son boxer.

Le buveur de sang sourit et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa proie favorite, léchant la peau découverte avec passion. Duo se tendit légèrement en sentant les crocs du vampire s'agrandir contre son épiderme, signe qu'il allait bientôt être mordu.

Il sentit effectivement quelques secondes plus tard les deux piqûres presque indolores qui perçaient sa peau. Il fut surpris de sentir une étrange vague de chaleur parcourir son corps alors que le sang s'écoulait hors de son corps.

-Qu-quatre!

Si ses mains avaient été libres, elles auraient agrippé les épaules du vampire tant les sensations étaient puissantes. Son corps se cambra violemment contre celui du vampire, sa tête se renversa vers l'arrière, offrant plus de place pour les canines du buveur de sang, son bassin se colla impunément à celui du blond qui ondula lascivement contre l'humain. Les pupilles du Calice se rétractèrent en un point minuscule au centre de son iris, faisant ressortir la couleur lilas.

Quatre se releva doucement en lapant les trous faits par ses dents pour qu'ils se referment. Il posa un regard doux sur le visage rougit de son amant et eut un rictus en apercevant le changement dans les yeux améthyste du garçon.

Les mains impatientes du vampire se glissèrent dans le boxer du châtain qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Un des genoux du blond se faufila entre les cuisses serrées de l'adolescent, les écartant sans attendre. La respiration du cadet se précipita, devenant presque haletante. Ses bras tremblaient sous lui et commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal. Appuyé de tout son poids sur eux, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'ignorer la douleur qui grimpait dans ses bras. Bien que cette souffrance soit bien moindre au plaisir, ce qui aidait beaucoup à oublier ce petit mal. Mais les yeux de Quatre remarquèrent assez rapidement les petits spasmes qu'il avait dans les épaules.

Une main se faufila autour de sa taille et agrippa sa hanche avant de tirer de l'autre côté, ce qui le fit tourner sur le ventre dans un cri de surprise. Le bras entourant son bassin remonta sans quitter sa place, soulevant de ce fait ses hanches, si bien qu'il se retrouva joue et genou contre le sol.

-Qu-quatre! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

-Je t'aide à ne plus avoir mal au bras.

-C'est…je ne… cette position est embarrassante! Geignit le natté en grimaçant.

-Mais bien pratique, si tu veux mon avis. Ronronna le vampire en guise de réponse.

Duo ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi cette façon de se tenir était pratique jusqu'à ce que des doigts aventureux ne se mettent à caresser ses fesses avec douceur. Il écarquilla les yeux en tentant de se relever; Peine perdue. Ses mains liées ne lui permettaient pas de se redresser de lui-même. Il gémit doucement quand un doigt se glissa sous l'élastique de son boxer, sans pour autant aller plus loin. L'index caressa doucement la peau pâle et chaude, descendant de temps en temps un peu plus loin dans le sous-vêtement du châtain. Le doigt disparut alors qu'une main vint agripper l'élastique du caleçon pour le descendre de moitié, dévoilant une partie de la croupe du natté.

-Quatre! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Gémit tant bien que mal l'adolescent en sentant les effleurements reprendre sur ses hanches dévoilées.

-Je joue. Murmura le vampire en passant un doigt sur la colonne vertébrale avant de suivre la courbe pour descendre entre les fesses, s'arrêtant à la bordure du boxer encore présent.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se cambrant légèrement, faisant largement sourire Quatre qui grimpa sur le corps soumis, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du jeune châtain. Il abaissa son visage au niveau de l'oreille du vivant et la lui mordilla doucement avant de souffler quelques mots.

-Je te joue. Ronronna-t-il en descendant vers la nuque de sa proie humaine.

Il lécha délicatement l'épiderme frémissant et glissa sa langue jusqu'aux omoplates serrées par la position des bras. Il posa quelques doux baisers sur la peau tendre, toujours souriant.

-Je t'excite. Chuchota-t-il contre le derme crémeux de son amant.

Il évita les poignets liés et passa doucement sa bouche sur le flanc droit de l'adolescent, se délectant du gémissement étouffé qu'il entendit. Il descendit un peu ses mains pour être plus confortable puis posa ses lèvres juste au-dessus du bassin du natté qui se cambra à nouveau, lâchant une plainte impatiente.

-Je te pervertis. Ricana doucement le vampire en sortant sa langue pour la faire passer entre les fesses du garçon qui lâcha un gémissement de plaisir.

-Qu-Quatre!

Le buveur de sang eut un rire et ses mains quittèrent le sol pour venir se poser sur les hanches du natté, tout près du boxer. Il faufila ses doigts sous l'élastique et baissa un peu plus le vêtement qui glissa finalement sur les cuisses du châtain pour venir s'échouer sur ses genoux. Le blond eut une moue boudeuse et retira vite fait le tissu gênant. Il reprit son sourire en glissant une jambe entre celles du Calice qui ne put faire autrement qu'écarter les cuisses, dévoilant son intimité aux yeux affamés du buveur de sang. Le sourire du vampire s'élargit alors que Duo commençait à vouloir resserrer les jambes et se redresser de nouveau.

Rapidement, Quatre baissa sa tête au niveau des cuisses du natté et lécha la coupure encore fraîche. L'adolescent haleta durement et ferma les yeux en se tortillant.

-Quatre! Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Gémit le natté alors qu'un baiser était déposé près de sa blessure.

-Ce qui me prend? Murmura sensuellement le vampire en léchant la plaie.

Duo gémit en se cambrant un peu plus.

-Mais rien. Duo, Duo, Duo, tu n'as toujours pas comprit? Chantonna le blond en souriant doucement, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses avec ses doigts.

-Comprendre quoi? Geignit le natté avant de se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un cri de sortir alors que le buveur de sang effleurait par accident son excitation.

-Duo… il n'y a rien qui me prend. Mais par contre, bientôt, ce ne sera pas ton cas. (1)Ronronna le vampire.

-_What?_ Fit l'humain en tremblant.

-Duo… je te veux. Déclara Quatre et passant ses doigts sur les flancs nus de son Calice.

-Quatre! Murmura le châtain en entrouvrant les yeux.

-Ici. Maintenant. Continua le buveur de sang en ignorant les mots de son protégé.

-_B-but-_ Tenta de riposter l'adolescent.

-Je veux entrer en toi. Coupa le mort en passant un doigt joueur entre les fesses du natté qui remua en haletant.

-_Stop!_ S'exclama l'humain en refermant hermétiquement les paupières, les joues rougies.

-Te voir prendre ton pied. Poursuivit le vampire sans écouter son amant.

-Arrête ça! C'est gênant! Insista le vivant.

-Te voir… me regarder. Termina Quatre en enfonçant son index dans l'intimité du Calice.

Duo se cambra brusquement à s'en rompre le dos, lâchant un cri de plaisir qui résonna dans la pièce sombre. Son corps brûlant frémissait continuellement sous les caresses affolantes du vampire et la température semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde, embrasant la pièce et ses sens. Sa respiration douloureuse fut bientôt la seule chose qui brisait le silence du salon. Quatre lui-même avait arrêté de bouger pour savourer totalement les réactions de son protégé.

-Hum… je n'ai même pas lubrifié mes doigts… arrangeons ce petit problème, d'accord Duo? Déclara finalement le vampire.

L'adolescent entrouvrit difficilement les yeux et sursauta presque en voyant la main devant son visage. Il prit fiévreusement les doigts en bouche, glissant sa langue sur la peau, les humidifiant complètement. Le buveur de sang retira sa main après plusieurs secondes et sembla hésiter un moment.

-Mmh. Vaudrais mieux lubrifier ça aussi, n'est-ce pas Duo? Fit le blond en glissant un doigt froid sur l'intimité de son amant.

L'humain lâcha un couinement et ses yeux se refermèrent alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres. Quatre eut un sourire satisfait et se baissa de nouveau, posant ses lèvres au bas du dos du châtain.

-_N-n-no! __Stop!_ _D-Don't_! Gémit le natté en respirant péniblement.

-Pourquoi pas? Souffla le vampire, faussement étonné.

-_Please…_ Murmura le garçon en tremblant.

-Je me demande… comment me regarderais-tu si je le faisais? Demanda le blond avec un sourire cynique.

Sans laisser le temps à son Calice d'argumenter, le buveur de sang glissa sa langue entre les fesses de sa proie jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit désiré. D'un brusque mouvement, Duo réussit à se laisser tomber sur le côté, empêchant le vampire de continuer sa tâche. Celui-ci pinça légèrement les lèvres et souleva à nouveau les hanches de son amant, le repositionnant comme il était au départ. Il enfonça deux doigts dans l'antre chaud de son ami, le faisant durement gémir.

-Ne refais plus ça, Duo. Je fais ce que je veux, tu ne dois pas m'en empêcher. Gronda doucement le blond en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

L'humain aspira une bouffée d'air avec laquelle il faillit s'étouffer et geignit sous la douleur qui le tiraillait. Quatre retira ses doigts et caressa doucement les mains liées avant de retirer le pull, libérant les poignets du garçon. Duo remonta ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour se soulever mais les doigts du vampire s'enfoncèrent à nouveau en lui, le laissant sans force.

-Alors, Duo… Tu ne m'arrêtes pas?

Le natté crispa ses doigts sur le sol, raclant ses ongles sur le bois du plancher alors que les mouvements de Quatre le faisaient de plus en plus faiblir.

-_I…I…can't_! Haleta l'adolescent en fermant durement les yeux.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi ça? S'étonna faussement le vampire en déposant son torse contre le dos de sa proie.

Duo perçut sans mal l'excitation émanant de son ami, ce qui le fit violemment frissonner.

-_'Cause…_

-Oui?

-_'Cause…_

-Allez Duo, répond-moi…

-'ce que le lien… je sens trop…

Quatre eut un sourire amusé et retira ses doigts, faisant gémir l'adolescent, avant de coller son bassin sur celui de son amant. Le garçon rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et tendit un bras vers l'arrière, attrapant le blond par le bord de son pantalon pour ensuite le tirer légèrement. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la fermeture éclaire du jeans et la descendit fébrilement avant de détacher le bouton de cuivre qui retenait encore le vêtement. Le vampire eut un petit rire et attrapa la main audacieuse pour la plaquer sur le sol, juste à côté de la tête de l'humain. Celui-ci gémit de frustration et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise qu'exerçait le blond sur son poignet.

-Tut-tut-tut. C'est moi qui commande ici, tu te rappelles?

Duo serra les dents, impatient et furieux.

-_Fuck you_, Quatre Raberba Winner. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.(2) Ricana le vampire pour toute réponse.

Le châtain, de sa main libre, atteignit le haut du débardeur blanc de son ami. Sous sa colère et son excitation, ses ongles s'étaient mutés en griffes, ce qui lui servit à déchirer le vêtement de haut en bas sans problème, faisant ricaner le buveur de sang qui attrapa la main coupable pour l'écraser à son tour sur le sol.

Quatre souffla doucement, observant avec une certaine satisfaction les pans de son haut effleurer les reins de son amant. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi à simplement fixer son Calice qui pantelait doucement, toujours placé dans une position des plus tentante. N'y tenant plus, le vampire laissa ses bras retombés de chaque côté de son corps, ce qui fit glisser ce qui restait de son chandail de ses épaules. Le tissu rejoignit le sol dans un mouvement fluide et le torse froid du mort vint se coller au corps brûlant de l'humain qui lâcha un cri d'étonnement en sentant la fraîcheur du buveur de sang sur sa peau. Avide de cette froideur qui électrisait son épiderme, le natté se plaqua contre son ami. Le blond déglutit difficilement et se décida finalement à retirer son jeans qui rejoignit son débardeur déchiré sur le bois du plancher.

Mais Duo ne semblait toujours pas satisfait et sa main droite semblait bien déterminée à lui enlever son boxer, seul vêtement restant entre leur deux corps.

-Tout doux, beauté. Tu es pressé, dis donc.

-Qui… qui ne le serait pas? Haleta l'adolescent.

Le vampire laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses ouvertes de son protégé, effleurant particulièrement la zone dans le coin de la coupure où la peau restait très sensible à la suite de la blessure volontaire. Le garçon attrapa enfin l'élastique du caleçon et le tira vers le bas, dévoilant la hanche pâle et le haut de la cuisse du blond qui frôla sensuellement l'excitation de son amant, ce qui lui fit lâcher le tissu du vêtement.

-Nnh! _That's not fair_! Gémit le natté en se cambrant malgré lui.

Quatre sourit et haussa les épaules. Il descendit un peu plus son caleçon sous le regard fiévreux de l'humain qui faillit geindre de frustration en voyant le tissu s'arrêter à la limite du bas-ventre du vampire. Il allait protester quand une main tiède s'enroula autour de son membre, le faisant sursauter et crier de surprise et de plaisir. Les doigts se mirent immédiatement en mouvement, contrairement à la dernière fois où Quatre avait retenu ses caresses pour mieux attiser son partenaire. Mais là, le plaisir n'en était que décupler. Duo sentit son ami retirer enfin le boxer qui les séparait du septième ciel.

-Quatre! Gémit le natté alors que l'autre se faisait attendre.

-C'est bon, Duo. Calme-toi…

Le garçon, les joues rouges de plaisir et de gêne, cessa de bouger et patienta calmement, même si c'était très difficile pour lui compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Après quelques secondes de cette attente qui lui parut interminable, il sentit enfin un membre étranger se présenter à son intimité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et creusa les reins pour mieux recevoir l'excitation du vampire en lui.

Le sexe du buveur de sang s'enfonça doucement en lui, écartant les chairs élastiques qui se détendirent plus rapidement que la première fois. Duo n'attendit pas très longtemps pour faire comprendre au blond de bouger, ondulant les hanches contre le bassin du mort. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre à bouger, se retirant lascivement, créant une friction intense qui fit durement gémir son Calice. Il revint en lui à la même vitesse, faisant geindre l'adolescent de frustration (à nouveau).

-Quatre! _Please…_

-Quoi? S'il te plaît quoi?

-_…Fast…_

Le vampire eut un sourire triomphant et accéléra le mouvement comme demandé, faisant crier le châtain. Quatre fit voyager l'une de ses mains sur le corps soumis de son amant, l'autre restant plaquée au sol pour le soutenir. Il se colla contre le dos du natté et posa ses lèvres sur la nuque crémeuse, la léchant avec tendresse. Duo sentit avec une certaine surprise les crocs du vampire s'allonger contre sa peau.

-Tu me donnes faim… si faim…

Les canines pointues percèrent la peau tendre de la gorge offerte et le buveur de sang aspira fiévreusement l'hémoglobine de son Calice, provocant une onde de plaisir et de chaleur dans le corps de l'humain. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise et se mordit la lèvre sous l'intensité que prenait une simple morsure. Sans arrêter de boire le sang de son compagnon, Quatre posa un doigt contre le dos de son Calice et y traça quelques signes arabes (معي) en enfonçant sa griffe dans la peau. Duo se crispa sous la douleur et courba l'échine. Mais la souffrance disparut bien vite quand le vampire quitta sa gorge pour venir lécher les traits de sang qui signait sa peau. Les plaies disparurent bien vite mais laissèrent une fine cicatrice blanche qui gravait le symbole arabe sur l'épiderme du dos.

-_What… what's that_? Haleta difficilement le natté en fermant les yeux alors que le blond se remettait en mouvement.

Le mort eut un ricanement satisfait.

-Surprise…

Il empoigna durement les hanches de l'adolescent et l'attira violemment vers lui, entrant au plus profond du corps de son amant qui lâcha un cri mélangeant surprise et plaisir. Quatre eut un halètement coupé et passa un bras sous le torse de son ami pour le relever contre lui, l'assoyant sur ses cuisses. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou du châtain et mordilla la peau sans la percer, suçotant la chair pour former une rougeur qui ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt. Duo leva un bras qui alla s'accrocher dans les cheveux du vampire, ébouriffant les mèches soyeuses. Son autre main resta posée au sol, les griffes éraflant le bois du plancher. Le blond releva son amant, qu'il tenait toujours par les hanches, puis le laissa retomber sur ses cuisses, produisant chez le natté une réaction qu'il attendait depuis un certain moment.

Duo étouffa sommairement un hurlement qui resta coincé dans sa gorge.

-Oh… désolé, je t'ai fait mal? Ricana le vampire en soulevant à nouveau son calice.

Il l'abaissa de lui-même avec un peu plus de force que précédemment. Cette fois, le natté ne put arrêter son cri qui résonna dans la pièce, faisant sourire cyniquement le blond. Celui-ci glissa ses mains sur les hanches de l'adolescent et descendit jusqu'aux cuisses tremblantes qu'il caressa doucement, effleurant l'épiderme brûlant du garçon.

-Qu-quatre! _Please_! Gémit le châtain, ses griffes raclant le sol avec dureté.

-Serais-tu en train de me supplier, Duo? Ronronna sensuellement le buveur de sang en calant ses lèvres contre le cou de son amant.

-Quatre! Implora l'humain en levant une main pour l'enfouir dans les fils d'or de son ami.

Quatre eut un rictus amusé et reposa le garçon sur le sol, surélevant de nouveau ses hanches pour recommencer à bouger en lui. Duo eut un grognement appréciateur et se cambra au maximum pour mieux apprécier les mouvements du vampire.

Un cri commun fut lâcher, bien que le buveur de sang tentait de retenir son plaisir pour mieux profiter de celui de son amant. Mais le lien les unissant déversait le plaisir de l'un dans les veines de l'autre et inversement, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment.

Une vague de plaisir frappa soudainement le blond qui s'agrippa fermement aux hanches de son amant en gémissant. Il se pencha sur le garçon, léchant sa nuque et l'arrière de ses oreilles pendant que l'adolescent n'en pouvait plus de gémir et de crier. Quelques murmures incohérents et plusieurs insanités s'élevaient dans l'air, se perdant entre deux soupirs et un râle. Le vampire glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à la gorge découverte par la tête renversée de l'humain et y enfonça à nouveau ses crocs, aspirant le liquide carmin pendant quelques secondes avant de retirer ses dents. D'une main, il fit pivoter la tête du natté plus si natté que ça et l'embrassa sauvagement. Le châtain gémit durement en sentant le goût métallique du sang sur sa propre langue.

Une main joueuse effleura doucement son excitation avec de l'empoigner vivement. Un nouveau cri résonna dans le salon silencieux. Un ricanement le suivit aussitôt, glissant d'entre les lèvres entrouvertes du dominant.

Une nouvelle onde de plaisir les frappa, les propulsant inexorablement vers le point culminant. La main de l'humain se resserra fortement sur les fils d'or de son amant et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, n'étouffant qu'à moitié le cri qui annonçait le summum de son plaisir. Quatre eut un nouveau sourire et retint lui aussi un gémissement. Le vampire s'enfonça au plus profond du corps de son partenaire, faisant hurler Duo qui ne put en supporter davantage. Tout son être se tendit instantanément et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le bois du plancher, faisant craquer la planche sous ses doigts. Sentant l'intimité de son amant se crisper autour de lui, le blond eut un cri et jouit à son tour, enfonçant ses dents dans l'épaule du châtain (sans pour autant le mordre pour aspirer son sang…).

Duo se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, haletant, reposant tout son corps contre celui de son ami. Celui-ci, tout aussi pantelant, se retint de justesse pour ne pas tomber sur le dos. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent qui se blottit contre lui, déjà somnolent. Quatre eut un sourire semi-tendre et se leva, le jeune garçon dans les bras. Il alla le poser sur un fauteuil et revint sur ses pas pour retrouver ses vêtements. Il enfila boxer et pantalon mais dû oublier son débardeur déchiqueté. Il remit son boxer et son pull à Duo qui dormait et le reprit dans ses bras.

Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il sortit de la pièce.

Et se stoppa assez brutalement.

Derrière la porte, trois des quatre vampires le fixaient avec amusement. Kaleïn et Alya pouffaient joyeusement en le fixant, le rose aux joues. Javi, un sourcil relevé et les bras croisés, arborait un sourire en coin assez explicite.

Solo, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, murmurait dans son coin pour ne pas entendre ce qui se passait alors que Heero et Trowa, complètement rouges, jetaient des regards vers lui puis rebaissaient les yeux, gênés.

-Les passions soudaines de Quatre, hein… commença Javi, tout sourire.

-Oh, ça va. Murmura Quatre, soudainement très rouge.

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment tu as fait pour amener une conversation si triste et sérieuse à une scène de baise complètement bandante? Continua le vampire aux cheveux bleus sans se préoccuper de l'intervention du concerné.

-BANDANTE? TU AS REGARDÉ? S'exclama le blond, rouge pour une autre raison, cette fois.

-Non mais la bande sonore était plus que suffisante. Ricana le lieutenant Calway.

Duo, incommodé dans son sommeil par tous les bruits environnants, se boudina un peu plus contre le torse de son ami, lâchant un soupire. Quatre resserra un peu plus sa prise et jeta un regard furieux vers le jeune vampire qui lui fit une grimace.

-Javi! N'oublie tout de même pas qui il est! Sermonna Kaleïn.

-Désolé. Marmonna le vampire à la tignasse bleue en détournant la tête.

-Je vais le coucher. Grommela le chef Winner en s'évaporant.

Un léger silence prit place, bientôt briser par Javi qui ricanait toujours.

-On peut dire qu'il lui a fait penser à autre chose, c'est déjà ça.

-JAVI! (x4)

Solo, dans son coin, jeta un regard vers les autres qui commençaient à se disputer.

-Bande de gamin.

* * *

(1) non, rien de spécial... j'voulais juste spécifié que ce bout m'as fait vraiment rire quand je l'ai écrit... alors juste "XD"

(2) même chose que pour le premier numéro. On peut dire que Quatre s'y prend bien pour tourner tout les phrases en ce sens...

* * *

Voilàààààà! Bon, pour ceux qui s'attardent à venir lire jusqu'ici (merci à vous de bien vouloir prendre connaissance de ce que j'ai à dire --), j'ai en quelque sorte... besoin d'un petit peu d'aide (xx)

Oui voilà quoi, j'ai enfin décidé de comment ça se termine et j'ai écris le dernier chapitre. Par contre, je n'ai pas les chapitres précédents la fin... 'fin, j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 14 mais il doit y avoir au alentours de 20 chapitres pour que tout concorde. Mais j'ai besoin d'idée pour compléter le tout! Alors les volontaire ben... ils auront l'honneur(?) d'être les premiers à lire la fin...

Alors dites-moi si vous voulez bien m'aider!

Les autres, on se revoit plus tard :3


	11. La mort de Duo

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: T (juste au cas)

Paring : Pas dur à deviner!

N.d.A : oui, c'est pas très rassurant comme titre de chapitre… j'avoue.

**Le calice**

**_La mort de Duo_**

-Duo, lève-toi, un nouveau jour t'attend, la vie s'ouvre devant tes yeux, les oiseaux chantent et moi aussi! Psalmodia une voix masculine.

-Ta gueule Javi. Gronda ledit Duo.

-Oooooh, si cruel! Pleurnicha le vampire aux cheveux bleus.

-C'est bon, je me lève. Soupira l'humain en virant ses draps (et le mort-vivant en même temps).

Javi grommela légèrement en se relevant, massant précautionneusement son postérieur endolori par la chute. Il jeta un regard noir au descendant du Shinigami qui se gratta rêveusement le bras, encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Ouch!

-Rah, c'que tu peux être maladroit! Râla le vampire en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci regardait ses ongles –ses griffes- avec haine, comme si c'était la faute de ces choses inanimées et sans volonté propre. Il s'était gratté un peu trop fort, provoquant une petite déchirure de son épiderme – une coupure, donc- sur son bras. Le mort-vivant eut une œillade appréciative sur le sang qui gouttait de la blessure et renifla l'air sans s'en rendre compte, humant l'odeur douce-amer de l'hémoglobine. Il s'avança un peu plus, se plaçant face à l'humain qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Voyant la lueur caractéristique des vampires qui vont mordre, Duo eut un léger mouvement de recul qui fit ricaner le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Le vampire saisit sans douceur le bras du descendant du dieu de la mort et lécha sans plus attendre le léger écoulement carmin provenant de l'avant bras, tout près du poignet. Le sang s'arrêta mais la plaie resta présente.

-Désolé mais n'étant pas ton… enfin, vu que tu n'es pas mon Calice, ta coupure ne se refermera pas totalement.

-Euh… ouais, merci. C'est suffisant.

Le vampire s'éloigna légèrement pour laisser de l'espace à Duo qui enfila rapidement des shorts noirs et un débardeur bleu pâle. Javi sortit de la pièce suivit de près par l'humain qui baillait toujours.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me réveiller d'ailleurs? Questionna celui-ci.

-Quatre a peur d'avoir envie de toi, Solo est toujours gêné à cause de la semaine passée et les deux autres ne peuvent pas s'approcher de toi sous la menace de Quatre.

-Et Trowa?

-Il est repartit régler un conflit militaire dans le clan Barton.

-Et Heero?

-Repartit, je te l'ai dit hier.

-Ah bon? Possible. Pourquoi les vampiresses n'ont pas le droit de m'approcher et toi oui?

-Parce que… euh… j'ai un calice?

-Elles aussi. Autre excuse, maintenant.

Le vampire soupira et passa une main dans sa tignasse colorée. Il eut une moue légèrement agacée en répondant.

-Quatre ne craint pas la compétition avec moi.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Parce que… enfin… Maîtresse Barton et Kaleïn sont des dominantes. Maîtresse Barton est souvent celle qui entreprend avec son Calice et Kaleïn a le dessus sur sa partenaire.

-Et alors?

Javi soupira. Décidément, l'adolescent était soit très bête, soit trop innocent ou naïf. Il ne comprenait toujours pas? Le vampire serra les dents.

-Pas moi. Murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Je ne suis pas un dominant. En fait, même si les vampires mordent, ce ne sont pas TOUJOURS eux qui ont le dessus sur le partenaire. C'est mon cas.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

C'était décidé. Il était trop innocent. Virant presque sur le bête, à bien y penser.

-Bon sang, Maxwell!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Rah, on s'en fout! Écoute, tu es dominé par Quatre, non?

Duo rougit brutalement mais hocha timidement la tête.

-Moi, c'est la même chose. Je suis dominé par mon Calice, tu as compris cette fois? C'est pour ça que Quatre a confiance en moi! Une relation sexuelle entre deux passifs n'est pas possible. Et puisque je le suis, je suis le seul qui peut vraiment venir sans céder à une quelconque pulsion sur ta personne puisque je ne suis jamais l'investigateur sexuel.

L'humain avait les yeux totalement écarquillés désormais. Il n'était pas choqué, loin de là, mais pas amusé non plus. À voir le comportement hautain, moqueur, narquois et attaquant du vampire, il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait dominant dans une relation, mais son jugement s'avérait faux. C'était plutôt rare, pourtant.

-Alors… tu es un vampire dominé? C'est possible?

-Bien sûr! Ce n'est pas parce que je bois le sang de mon Calice que j'ai le même appétit sexuel que lui! S'insurgea le buveur de sang.

Duo avait un peu de mal à imaginer un vampire dominé. À en juger par le caractère de Quatre quand il était dans la saison des amours, c'était plutôt curieux de l'imaginer passif.

-Et pendant… la saison des amours?

-Mmh? Oh! Eh bien… je suis investigateur mais je ne suis pas dominant.

L'humain hocha pensivement la tête puis tilta légèrement.

-Hey, Javi?

-Quoi?

-Ta saison des amours à terminer quand?

-Hein? Euh… Puisque j'avais déjà tout ce que je voulais, elle a duré trois jours.

-Oh…

-Et celle de Quatre?

-Toujours pas terminée.

-Ah bon.

Il y eut un moment de silence, bientôt brisé par le vampire aux cheveux bleus.

-QUOI??

-Quoi quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « toujours pas terminée»?

-Tu vois une autre signification que la phrase en elle-même?

-Mais, mais, mais! C'est im-pos-si-ble!

-Pourquoi ça?

-Vous avez baisé HIER! Ça devrait être terminé, non?

Duo passa du beige au carmin en moins d'une seconde. Les mots crus du vampire le gênaient atrocement, mais cela ne semblait pas faire d'effet au mort-vivant qui le fixait toujours avec incrédulité.

-Je sais. Mais je n'y peux rien.

-Ça fait combien de fois?

-Hein!

-Que vous le faites!

-Ah! Deux.

Javi lui fit les gros yeux.

-Tu étais vierge avant la saison des amours? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, et alors? Rougit l'adolescent en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Vous n'avez jamais fait ça avant? Insista le vampire.

-Non! Avant, nous étions meilleurs amis! Répondit l'humain en soupirant.

Quel bon temps cela avait été d'ailleurs. La dernière phrase du garçon laissa le mort-vivant songeur. Il avait sans doute discerné quelque chose qui avait échappé aux observations du natté. Celui-ci ne remarqua pas l'air pensif du vampire. Il le suivit sans parler pendant un bon moment. Leur entrée dans la cuisine se fit tout aussi silencieusement, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Duo soit accueillit en due et bonne forme par les deux femmes vampires.

-Duo! Enfin réveillé? S'exclama la vampire aux cheveux rouges.

-… Je dors la nuit, moi.

-Contente de voir que tu vas bien. Sourit la seconde femme à la tignasse rousse.

Duo soupira en haussant les épaules, rejoignant Quatre et s'assoyant à ses côtés. Le vampire blond lui prit la main sous la table, rassurant, et lui sourit doucement. Le natté répondit à son sourire bien que difficilement. Il relâcha les doigts de son ami et avala son déjeuner sans appétit. Quatre le regarda faire, attentif, sans en faire de même. De toute façon, son organisme n'avait aucunement besoin de nourriture humaine, contrairement à son Calice.

De l'autre côté de la table, Javi s'empiffrait de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas peur de faire une indigestion vu le peu de nourriture qu'il ingérait à l'occasion, ni d'être malade puisque les vampires ne l'étaient jamais. Il était gourmand et adorait se nourrir même si le besoin n'était pas là. Et à en juger par la pauvre quantité qu'ingérait l'adolescent humain, il avait le champ libre pour engloutir ce qu'il voulait.

Kaleïn soupira en observant son lieutenant qui agissait décidément comme un gamin, même si celui-ci avait au-dessus de 150 ans. Il avait gardé son caractère d'adolescent, malheureusement pour elle parfois. Heureusement, il était un stratège merveilleux et un sage conseiller. À sa droite, Alya observait aussi le vampire d'apparence jeune manger aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en riant. Elle trouvait Javi très amusant, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon et agréable à vivre.

Javi releva la tête en sentant les regards des deux vampiresses sur lui. Il grimaça légèrement et calma ses ardeurs sur la nourriture se trouvant devant lui, mangeant plus calmement.

-C'est quoi un nostrel? Fit soudainement la voix de Duo, coupant le silence.

Les trois chefs de clan se lancèrent un regard surpris avant que Kaleïn ne commence, hésitante.

-Un nostrel est un vampire damné. Un vampire qui a été maudit par celui ou celle qui l'a mordu. Au moment même de la morsure.

-Ah? Ils sont bons ou mauvais?

-Mauvais pour la plupart, puisque habituellement, être maudit signifie que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais.

La vampire hésitait de plus en plus et sa nervosité paraissait fortement. Quatre lui jeta un regard interrogateur qu'elle ignora.

-Qu'ont-ils de plus que les vampires?

Javi avait arrêté de manger pour mieux écouter, lui aussi.

-Ils ne peuvent mordre un autre humain que leur calice. Sinon, l'humain meurt automatiquement.

-La plupart des meurtres vampiriques sont commis par les nostrels. Non pas volontairement, mais quand ils ne savent pas leur condition. Expliqua Quatre.

Kaleïn jetait des regards de plus en plus inquiets et angoissés vers son lieutenant qui semblait pensif.

-Ah… mais les goules-

-Les goules sont des monstres. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles font. Coupa le blond.

-Ah bon… et les nostrels?

-Disons que… la chasse aux vampires est en grosse partie à cause d'eux. Hésita Quatre.

-OUI BON! ON NE PEUT PAS TOUJOURS SAVOIR QU'ON A ÉTÉ MAUDIT! S'écria soudainement Javi en se levant.

Le vampire aux cheveux bleus quitta la pièce, les poings serrés et les crocs sortis. Il était vraiment en colère. Kaleïn baissa les yeux en soupirant. Quatre, d'un regard, lui ordonna de lui expliquer la situation. Duo, quant à lui, était totalement perdu.

-Javi… Javi est aussi un nostrel.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-Mais qui pourrait avoir envie de maudire Javi? En plus, il est à peine plus vieux que moi, je veux dire, on ne maudit pas un adolescent sans raison!

Aucun vampire ne lui répondit. Irrité, l'humain se releva sans terminer son repas et sortit de la salle à manger pour retrouver le nostrel enragé. Heureusement, le vampire damné n'était pas aller bien loin. Il le retrouva dans le salon, enfoncé dans un fauteuil.

-Javi?

-Va-t-en, Duo. Laisse-moi seul.

-Non. Tu m'en veux pour avoir poser cette question?

-Tu as le droit de te renseigner.

-Tu en veux à Quatre pour ce qu'il a dit?

-Il a raison de toute façon. C'est juste dur de s'en rappeler aussi brutalement.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Duo s'approcha sensiblement, se postant face au jeune homme qui serrait les doigts sur les accoudoirs, les griffes enfoncées dans le tissu. Quelques morceaux de rembourrures tombaient sur le sol par les déchirures que créaient les ongles acérés du mort-vivant.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il damné? Murmura l'humain.

-Je le méritais.

-Ne dis pas ça! Tu sembles pourtant être bon.

-Je ne l'étais pas.

-Je ne peux pas y croire.

Les crocs du vampire s'allongèrent brusquement et il bondit sur le garçon qui fut plaqué au sol dans un cri de surprise. Le nostrel attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de bouger. Sa tête se nicha dans le cou de l'adolescent qui arrêta momentanément de respirer.

-Je ne suis pas un gentil vampire, Duo Maxwell.

-Javi…

-Je suis une bête assoiffée de sang. Quatre l'est aussi. Kaleïn. Maîtresse Barton. Nous sommes des vampires Duo. Ne soit pas aussi confiant.

-Je vous fais confiance Javi. Je n'ai pas peur.

-Tu devrais pourtant. N'oublie pas que tu es humain. Le sang qui coule dans tes veines est très attirant pour nous.

-Tu ne peux pas me mordre.

-Je sais. Je ne le ferai pas. Je crois. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es le seul vivant ici. Calice ou pas, quand les vampires ont faim, une cuve à sang est une cuve à sang.

-Tu… tu as faim?

-Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas bu de sang, Duo.

Le nostrel attrapa les poignets d'une seule main et ramena celle libre vers la gorge découverte de l'adolescent.

-Il est vrai que je ne peux pas te mordre.

Les doigts griffus caressèrent doucement la peau tendre. Duo déglutit difficilement. Il était en position délicate. S'il résistait trop, rien ne lui disait que Javi ne se déciderais pas à le mordre sans plus. Mais Quatre ne serait sans doute pas content qu'il le laisse boire son sang... plus que mécontent d'ailleurs...

-Mais rien ne m'empêche de boire ton sang.

L'un des ongles pointus déchira la chair pâle du cou de Duo, lui faisant lâcher un grondement de douleur. L'humain ferma hermétiquement les paupières et serra lest dents. La douleur était vraiment différente de celle d'une morsure. Beaucoup plus forte, plus aiguë. Ses mains, toujours retenues par le vampire damné, se crispèrent. Ses ongles s'allongèrent aussi, s'enfonçant dans la main qui bloquait ses bras. Le mort-vivant grogna dans son cou, continuant de sucer le sang coulant de la blessure. Après plusieurs secondes, les doigts du vampire relâchèrent les poignets de Duo. Javi descendit ses mains et les plaça contre les hanches du garçon. Celui-ci agrippa fermement les épaules du nostrel sans pour autant le repousser.

Dans la cuisine, le silence n'avait toujours pas été brisé. Quatre était gêné d'avoir fait des commentaires plutôt désobligeant envers les nostrels sans savoir s'il y en avait un dans la pièce.

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès des deux autres quand une odeur douce-amer lui parvint au nez. Odeur qui fut aussi perçue par les femmes vampires. Les trois chefs de clan levèrent brutalement la tête.

-Qui-

-OH PUTAIN JE VAIS LE TUER! S'écria Quatre en se levant, fonçant comme une bombe vers le salon.

-…Je crois que Javi avait faim.

-Je suis d'accord. Espérons qu'il avait assez de jugement pour ne pas le mordre.

-Ça serait très embêtant, tient.

Les femmes se levèrent et rejoignirent rapidement le salon.

Quatre était déjà arrivé et resta un moment figé devant la scène. Un grondement sauvage s'échappa de sa gorge, faisant réagir Javi qui se releva prestement en essuyant ses lèvres rougies par le sang de l'adolescent. Celui-ci resta étendu sur le sol, haletant, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Un petit sourire vainqueur s'accrocha aux lèvres du nostrel quand son regard se portant vers Duo.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, avant l'arrivée de Quatre_

La langue du vampire glissa doucement sur la peau déchirée de l'adolescent, le faisant doucement gémir. Bien malgré lui, Duo commençait à ressentir un certain plaisir dans le traitement que lui procurait le damné.

-Nnh… Javi… arrête…

Le nostrel sourit légèrement et suça la plaie avec délicatesse, faisant de nouveau gémir le garçon.

-On dirait que tu aimes ça. Murmura le mort-vivant d'un ton moqueur.

-_Stop, please_…

-Quatre m'a dit que tu commençais à parler anglais quand tu ressentais beaucoup de plaisir.

Le natté rougit durement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de son bourreau du moment.

-_Stop_…

-C'est intense, non?

L'humain ne répondit pas mais pinça les lèvres pour retenir un autre gémissement. Javi mordillait sa peau avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Il lapa le sang qui débordait suite à son traitement et releva la tête. Ses yeux sans couleur s'encrèrent dans les iris améthyste de son vis-à-vis.

-Plus que les morsures de Quatre?

-_No_…

-Tu es sûr?

-…_No_…

Un sourire de plus et Javi lécha doucement la plaie, la refermant presque totalement. Le nostrel releva légèrement la tête et s'approcha sensiblement du visage de sa proie. Duo, complètement à côté de la plaque, ne releva même pas son avancé. Par contre, il sentit très bien les lèvres contre les siennes. Le visage de Quatre apparut en un flash dans sa tête mais la langue qui lapa sa lèvre inférieure le fit bien vite oublier le vampire blond. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à la demande du damné. Celui-ci explora la bouche chaude et accueillante du Calice avec enthousiasme.

Un fort grondement le fit brutalement relever. Son regard se porta sur Quatre qui le fixait avec haine. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et il jeta une œillade vers l'adolescent qui était resté par terre, encore dans les vapes.

-Calway…

-Winner.

Le blond eut un cri de rage et se jeta brutalement sur le plus jeune vampire qui s'écarta d'un bond agile. Un souffle brûlant secoua ses cheveux bleus. Il se retourna avec horreur et se figea en voyant le feu provenant de la cheminée tourbillonner dans la main du chef de clan.

-Euh… j'ai pas vraiment envie de cramer là tout de suite.

Le nostrel s'évapora pour réapparaître juste derrière Quatre qui réagit à retardement. Il fut griffé dans le dos. La douleur lui fit perdre sa concentration et la boule de feu disparut de la main du blond. Celui-ci se retourna juste à temps pour voir le damné se volatiliser à nouveau. Mais cette fois, sa présence se dissipa totalement de la pièce. Il s'était sans doute éloigner du chef de clan en rogne pour ne pas être blesser.

Duo, qui s'était relevé entre temps, s'approcha du vampire blond et passa un bras derrière son dos pour le soutenir. La douleur devait être terrible puisque le mort-vivant vacillait en serrant les dents. Javi avait enfoncé ses griffes très profondément. Mais il savait que c'était pour ne pas se faire brûler par les pouvoirs de son aîné. Le sang poisseux coula sur son bras mais il n'y fit pas attention malgré la sensation désagréable. Il garda la position jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que les griffures étaient totalement disparut.

Dès qu'il le put, le vampire s'éloigna de deux pas et se tourna pour se mettre face à son Calice qui ne cilla pas.

-Il t'a mordu?

-Non.

-Il a bu de ton sang?

-Oui.

-Tu t'es laissé faire?

-Au départ, j'étais quand même cloué au sol. Pour la suite, je n'y peux rien! Vous, les vampires, nostrels, ce que vous voulez, vous mettez toujours tant de sauvagerie, de sensualité en même temps que de la douceur dans vos beuveries! Que voulais-tu que je fasse! Je suis encore un humain aux dernières nouvelles!

-Tu aurais dû le repousser dès que tu le pouvais!

-Tu n'es PAS dans ma situation!

Quatre leva la main comme pour gifler Duo mais le regard de défi que lui lança le garçon l'arrêta.

-Va dans ta chambre.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent brutalement.

-…Quoi?

-Va dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas tant que je ne t'y aurai pas autoriser!

-QUOI!

-Je suis ton tuteur légal et tu es encore en âge d'être puni!

Duo ne pouvait pas le croire. Le vampire était sérieux? Et puis quoi encore! C'était outrageant!

-Je suis en âge d'être puni? C'est pas vraiment à ça que tu penses quand tu me baises!

Quatre recula d'un pas comme s'il avait été frappé. Son regard se durcit un peu plus.

-Ce n'est pas la question!

-_Damn_! Tu n'es pas mon père!

-Si tu veux, je peux toujours lui demander de venir!

-Sale pédophile!

-C'est pas vraiment à ça que tu penses quand je te baise! (nda: XD, tous le même genre de réponse!)

Duo recula à son tour en serrant les poings.

-Dans ta chambre!

L'humain grimaça et lâcha un cri de rage en s'évaporant. Quatre prit le temps de vérifier que l'aura de son Calice était bien à l'étage au-dessus et soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Et bien. Il est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Fit une voix féminine à l'entrée du salon.

Le chef Winner se tourna vers elle, l'air irrité.

-Il est vrai que le garçon n'a que 16 ans. Et toi, au-delà de 500. Continua Kaleïn.

Alya, derrière elle, souriait narquoisement, visiblement moqueuse à souhait.

-De toute façon, entre nous tous, seul Trowa pourrait vraiment prétendre pouvoir le prendre comme petit-ami.

Quatre lâcha un grognement qui fit rire les deux femmes. Puis Alya s'approcha légèrement, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Mmh. Question apparence, il y en a un autre je crois.

-Humain?

-Oh, non. Je parle bien évidemment de Javi.

À ce nom, le vampire blond sentit un frémissement de colère lui parcourir l'échine. Il était vrai que le nostrel avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans au maximum. Il était bien mieux placé que Quatre pour pouvoir former un couple avec l'adolescent, mais lui-même possédait déjà un Calice. De plus, Javi était passif. Malgré que vu la manière dont il s'occupait de Duo plus tôt, cela s'avérait plutôt incertain. L'humain était-il _si_ attirant? Pour Quatre, la réponse était évidente, mais pour les autres, quelle était-elle?

-Alya, Kaleïn…

-Oui? (x2)

-Si je vous laissais seules dans une pièce avec Duo… que se passerait-il?

Les deux vampires se jetèrent un regard amusé.

-On peut faire un test si tu veux.

-Oh, oui! Ça ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde!

-Il est si mignon!

-À croquer!

-C'est le cas de le dire.

-Disons que je ne lui ferais pas de mal!

Quatre baissa les yeux en soupirant. Il avait là sa réponse, et elle était clairement évidente. Les vampires semblaient tout être plus ou moins attiré par Duo. Surtout plus que moins, malheureusement.

-Et ses lèvres, elles ont l'air si douces…

-C'est beau! J'ai comprit! Arrêtez de fantasmer sur MON Calice!

-D'accord, d'accord!

-Désolé, Maître Winner!

Le blond eut un jappement de rage qui fit rire les femmes. Kaleïn disparut à son tour pour aller retrouver son lieutenant, suivant sa trace vampirique. Alya s'excusa et s'évapora, ne laissant aucune trace. Quatre ne savait pas où elle était partie, sûrement rejoindre son clan. Après tout, cela faisait au-dessus d'une semaine que les chefs de clan étaient réunis au manoir Winner. Il était plus que temps d'aller rejoindre les familles et s'occuper des problèmes du peuple vampirique. Lui-même ne passait plus beaucoup de temps à voir ses sujets, trop occupé avec Duo qui s'emmêlait dans des situations impossibles trois fois par semaine.

Il allait au moins se renseigner de temps à autre par l'intermède de Rachid, le gouverneur du clan Winner.

Dans un grand soupir demi-rageur et demi-soulagé, Quatre se laissa sur un fauteuil, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Le comportement de Duo le mettait dans une rage qu'il avait crû effacer depuis longtemps. Il avait faillit prendre sa forme vampirique en voyant les deux jeunes hommes sur le sol.

Le souvenir le fit grogner.

Une douleur sur l'avant-bras le fit sourciller. Il leva par automatisme le bras douloureux mais rien sur la peau ne pouvait laisser penser à une blessure. Il observa un moment son épiderme pâle, rêveur, puis fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et de s'évaporer.

-Duo?

La chambre de son Calice était vide, mais s'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre le son de la douche. Une centaines de pensés pas très innocentes lui traversèrent l'esprit mais il s'empêcha de les mettre à exécution. Il se passa une main dans le visage pour reprendre contenance et toqua à la porte menant à la salle de bain attenante. Le bruit de l'eau se stoppa et il entendit vaguement le bruit d'un tissu qui frotte sur la peau. Puis les pas de Duo résonnèrent sur le carrelage. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur.

-Quatre?

Le visage du châtain se fit surpris un moment puis se durcit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tout va bien?

-Hein?

-Tu ne t'es pas blessé?

-Quoi? Non, je-

-Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras?

-Quoi? Oh, ce n'est rien, je me suis griffé en- Hey! Mais comment tu sais ça?

-Je l'ai sentit, c'est tout.

-Ah…tu es rassuré, c'est bon? Maintenant dégage, l'enfant veut prendre sa douche.

-Duo…

Le vampire laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi.

-Duo, merde!

-S'cuse moi mais ça m'a pas trop fait plaisir, tu vois?

-Je crois comprendre ouais, se faire traiter de pédophile c'est pas vraiment génial non plus!

Duo détourna les yeux et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il fixa son regard sur le visage surpris de son ami qui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es gelé!

-Ah bon? Je trouve plutôt qu'il fait vraiment chaud…

Le vampire leva la main et la posa sur le visage de l'adolescent.

-Et là, tu es complètement brûlant. Tu fais de la fièvre, Duo.

-C'est peut-être un rhume.

-Ah oui. Un rhume en plein été.

-Oui bon, je te rappelle que j'ai été plongé dans une bassine d'eau glaciale!

-Ça fait une semaine. Il est plutôt tardif ton rhume.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça soit d'autre? S'énerva le garçon en repoussant son ami.

Un long frisson lui parcourut le dos, lui faisant ressentir le froid de sa peau. Il se secoua et s'enroula un peu plus fermement dans sa serviette pour se réchauffer. Quatre, soucieux de la santé de son Calice, le prit dans ses bras et frictionna vigoureusement ses bras.

-Désolé de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus. Murmura-t-il doucement, faisant allusion à son corps refroidi par la mort.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je peux appeler Heero ou Trowa si tu veux.

-Même si je le voulais… tu ne le ferais pas, Quatre. Tu es trop jaloux.

-…Peut-être.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-Va te coucher, je vais chercher un verre d'eau et des comprimés.

-D'accord.

La soudaine docilité de Duo le fit d'autant plus s'inquiéter. Depuis quand le châtain ne rechignait-il plus à ses ordres, surtout dans le cadre de sa santé? C'était plus qu'alarmant.

Il s'évapora pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin, ramenant aussi une bassine d'eau et un tissu qu'il laissa glisser dans l'eau.

Quand il revint, ce fut pour trouver l'adolescent dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses draps, la respiration sifflante. Plus qu'inquiet, il s'approcha et réveilla le garçon déjà endormit.

-Prend ça, ça va te faire du bien. Fit-il en tendant les cachets et le verre d'eau.

Duo le remercia faiblement en avalant les médicaments. Il se recoucha, s'endormant aussitôt. Quatre passa le tissu humide sur le front de l'humain, tentant sans résultat de faire tomber la fièvre de son Calice. Après quelques minutes de traitement, le châtain se mit à tousser violemment, se réveillant du même coup. Croyant qu'il s'était étouffé, le blond lui tapota le dos en sourcillant au fur et à mesure que la toux grossissait. Finalement, elle s'éteignit quand le garçon se pencha sur le côté pour cracher un caillot de sang.

Cette fois, c'était sûr; ce qu'avait Duo, peut importe de quoi il s'agissait, était très grave. La journée étant hautement levée, il ne pouvait pas transporter de lui-même son ami à l'hôpital. D'un autre côté, s'il appelait l'ambulance, il ne pourrait pas l'y accompagner. Il se décida donc à appeler de l'aide compétente –et vampirique-.

Quelques minutes après son appel mental, cinq vampires apparut devant lui, juste en avant de la chambre du Calice.

Javi, bien malgré lui, était venu, trop inquiet pour son nouvel ami. Quatre aussi se serait bien passé de sa présence mais l'heure n'était pas aux disputes.

Kaleïn et Alya l'accompagnaient, autant par inquiétude que par curiosité. De plus, elles se devaient d'être là pour soutenir le chef Winner dans les pires situations. Et celle-ci s'avérait probablement être la pire, pour le moment.

Deux autres vampires, l'un de son propre clan – Thomas, s'il se rappelait bien- et un autre du clan Calway –probablement des médecins vampiriques- se trouvaient là. Quatre les fit rentrer rapidement, très anxieux.

Dans la chambre, la situation s'était encore envenimée. Duo était comme en transe, complètement à côté de la plaque. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration erratique. Ses mains s'agrippaient férocement aux draps, près à les déchirer si l'envie lui prenait. Son front était couvert de sueur et ses bras, parcourus de violents frissons de froid.

Les deux médecins vampires s'approchèrent délicatement pour ne pas effrayer Duo. Mais ceux-ci auraient bien pu danser la polka en jupe d'écolière que l'humain ne les aurait même pas remarqués.

Chuchotant entre eux, les morts-vivants spécialistes parcouraient le corps de l'adolescent des yeux, observant ses réactions à la chaleur et au froid, examinant ses pupilles, sa gorge, sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

-Son cœur bas anormalement vite. On dirait qu'il va nous faire une crise cardiaque. Avança Thomas.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Les autres symptômes ne sont pas ceux d'une telle crise. Nia le Dr. Calway.

-Et bien, sinon, je ne vois qu'une seule autre option.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers Quatre qui fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus angoissé. Au moins, ce n'était pas une crise cardiaque. Mais peut-être était-ce pire encore? Le blond préféra ne pas s'aventurer plus loin dans ses pensés.

-Hé bien, si le patient ne souffre pas d'une crise cardiaque, ce que nous supposons, il est peut-être simplement en-

Un cri horrifié les interrompit. Tous se retournèrent vers Javi qui s'était avancé pendant le monologue de Thomas pour mieux voir ce qui se passait chez son ami. Celui-ci fixait l'humain avec terreur. Quand il réalisa le silence de la pièce, il releva les yeux. Des yeux transparents chargés d'affolement.

-Javi? S'inquiéta Kaleïn.

Le vampire aux cheveux bleus pointa l'adolescent un moment, cherchant difficilement ses mots. Puis ceux-ci sortirent de sa bouche en un écoulement puissant, presque hystérique.

-Il ne respire plus! Duo ne respire plus! Je n'entends plus son cœur! Son cœur ne bat plus!

* * *

Vilà! C'est pas mal, non?

Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que je mette au 4x3 puisque Duo est mort... pffff...

Bon, à bientôt!

PS: Un merci spécial à ElodieDalton qui a accepté de m'aider pour la continuation de ma fic :3  
(et merci pour ceux qui veulent mais ne peuvent pas... je vous pardonne XD)


	12. CECV versus Calway

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating:

Paring : Je me demande bien…

N.d.A : Que faire sans Duo? Pffff… vague idée. Un 3x4?

* * *

**Le Calice**

**C.E.C.V versus Calway**

-Chef! Chef!

-Oui, quoi? Je suis très occupé là tout de suite! Grogna David Maxwell .

-On nous a communiqué un message important! C'est de la part du clan Winner!

Soudainement intéressé, David releva les yeux de ses plans pour lancer un regard inquisiteur vers le nouveau venu.

-Continue! Ordonna-t-il.

-«Les clans Winner, Barton et Calway vous présentent toutes leurs condoléances pour la perte de votre fils.»

-C'est une plaisanterie? Rugit l'homme en se levant.

Le messager sursauta et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas terminé! Couina-t-il.

-Continue, donc!

-«Duo David Maxwell est mort dans la nuit du 2 au 3 juin, terrassé par une maladie à ce jour encore inconnue. Vous n'êtes pas convier à ses funérailles puisqu'elles sont inexistantes. Bien à vous, Quatre Raberba Winner»

-Il est mort? Duo est mort? S'étrangla David.

-Désolé, je-

-Ce petit merdeux est mort de maladie? Je devais le tuer de mes mains, ce sale Shinigami! Quelle andouille!

Il eut un ricanement nerveux qui éclata en rire hystérique. Effrayé, le messager recula d'un pas.

-Il est mort! Il est enfin mort! On se reverra en enfer, Shinigami! Plus personne pour empêcher nos plans! Hey, toi! Aboya-t-il fermement.

Le jeune homme sursauta à nouveau puis hocha la tête.

-Oui, chef?

-Va avertir les lieutenants. Ce soir, nous vaincrons le clan Calway! Ce sera la première victoire des trois que nous enchaînerons avec les clans liés à la mort de mon fils!

-Oui, chef!

Le messager disparut en courant, revigoré par la vision des clans vampires réduis à néant.

Le soir même, territoire connu des Calway.

-Nous sommes ici, en territoire ennemi, pour vaincre! Et nous vaincrons!

Un cri d'enthousiasme général s'éleva sur la clairière verdoyante envahie par les troupes du C.E.C.V.

-Shinigami est mort! En ce jour, nous célébrons son décès en détruisant le clan Calway! Nous, élus de la lumière, éliminerons ces êtres de Satan!

Des hurlements d'encouragement résonnèrent à ces mots. Puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'arrivée impromptue des vampires. Lady Calway et Lady Barton furent les dernières arrivées.

-Barton? Qu'est-ce que la dirigeante du clan Barton fait ici? Murmura l'un des officiers du C.E.C.V.

Après quelques secondes d'attente de la part des deux côtés, un vampire apparut soudainement devant les deux vampiresses.

-Winner! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! Ton clan n'est pas concerné! Rugit David en levant le poing.

-On se calme. Les clans Barton, Calway et Winner ont un traité d'union. Je me dois donc d'être ici pour apporter mon aide. Il en va de même pour Lady Barton.

Un court silence suivit les paroles du vampire blond, puis David Maxwell reprit la parole.

-Nous sommes ici pour célébrer la mort de Shinigami! Sans lui, vous êtes perdu! Abandonnez et nous vous tuerons rapidement!

Un rire glauque résonna dans la clairière silencieuse. Toutes les têtes, même celle des vampires, se tournèrent vers l'un des rares arbres de la clairière. Ceux-ci étaient morts depuis longtemps et leur feuillage inexistant. Une forme vague se tenait assise sur une branche, l'un des pieds tendant dans le vide et l'autre sur le bois.

-Quatre, rappelle-moi pourquoi je devais venir?

-Parce que tu _dois_ venir, je t'ai déjà dit que-

-Mais Quatre! J'ai faim et tu m'envois sur un terrain d'humain!

Effectivement, l'arbre où se tenait le supposé vampire était au milieu des troupes humaines.

-Eh bien tant mieux. Tu as un festin devant toi, et tu te plains!

-Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, tu n'avais même pas voulu que tes hommes mordent les humains. Quelle bonté d'âme! Mais moi, je pourrais? C'est un peu injuste.

-Okais, écoute. Je te permets de vider DEUX humains MAXIMUMS! C'est une bonne restriction et mes hommes, comme tu le dis, ont eut cette même restriction. Maintenant, DESCEND DE TON PERCHOIR! S'impatienta le blond en tapant du pied.

Kaleïn et Alya, amusées, pouffèrent joyeusement. L'agacement du chef Winner était compréhensible et visible. Pour elles –et non pas pour Quatre- c'était très amusant. Mais le blond les fit taire d'une œillade menaçante. C'est qu'il pouvait être méchant le vampire, quand il voulait!

-Maintenant, ramène ton cul ici ou je me fais une joie de TE LE BOTTER!

-Ouais ouais, calme-toi. De toute façon, tu as entendu… Vous n'êtes rien sans moi!

Un frisson d'effroi traversa le dos de David Maxwell. Avait-il trouvé un remplaçant pour son traître de fils? Il était impossible que ça soit lui, il était certifié et clairement dit que celui-ci était mort, décédé, défunt depuis deux jours. Totalement impossible.

-Oui, c'est ça. Continue de te la ramener et oublie tes humains.

-Vous avez un nouveau? Cracha David, comprenant enfin les paroles des vampires.

Ces histoires de restriction, de faim et d'humain étaient très clairs; il y avait un nouveau vampire dans les rangs des Winner.

-Plus ou moins. Grommela Quatre en jetant un regard noir vers l'arbre.

-Et il ose voler le pseudonyme de mon fils?

-Euh… quoi?

-Ce nouveau! Il dit être le Shinigami, non?

-Non, pas tout à fait! Je suis en fait son descendant, vous voyez et-

-Ferme-là! Je crois que tu en as assez dit! Ramène-toi et montre leur, à la place!

Un rire amusé éclata dans l'arbre. Le vampire se volatilisa avant de réapparaître aux côtés de Quatre. David observa dédaigneusement le remplaçant de son fils. Des bottes hautes à fermeture métallique –copiait-il aussi ses vêtements? (David est-il si bête?)- Une ceinture où pendait un poignard sur des jeans serrés. Un ventre dévoilé par un débardeur de cuir noir. Des gants à pointe métallique sur les jointures. Un visage fin, des lèvres étirées narquoisement, de grands yeux améthyste. Et une chevelure châtaine étonnamment longue, tressée et soyeuse.

David Maxwell s'étouffa devant la vision de son fils, supposé être mort.

-Tu-t-tu es mort!

-Effectivement.

-Hein? Mais que fais-tu là!

-Voyons, _dad_, que sont les vampires?

Cela prit un temps au cerveau du chef du C.E.C.V pour réaliser et traiter l'information.

-Tu es un VAMPIRE?

-Ding ding ding! _Good answer_! Bravo, _dad_, tu as deviné tout seul, comme un grand!

-Comment est-ce possible!

-En fait, c'est une malencontreuse erreur. Mais bon, on n'y peut rien! Remarque, j'ai obtenu de nouveaux pouvoirs, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre!

-Ouais, tu dis ça maintenant, mais la crise que tu nous as fait hier… bougonna Quatre, les poings sur les hanches.

-Que veux-tu, ça m'a prit un temps d'adaptation. S'excusa le nouveau vampire en souriant comme un gamin prit en faute.

Duo jeta un regard sur le reste de l'assemblée humaine. Puis son regard se stoppa sur Heero qui le regardait fixement, avec un certain dédain.

-Eh, Yuy! Sourit-il en secouant la main.

Ce dernier détourna hostilement les yeux, faisant sourire encore plus l'ex-humain.

-Maintenant, ce que tu croyais est à moitié vrai, non?

Un regard interrogateur de l'humain encouragea le nouveau vampire.

-Mah oui! Tu sais, le vieux vampire sadique et doué… Ben, je ne suis pas vieux. À vrai dire, j'ai à peine un jour vampirique! Et je ne suis pas sadique. Enfin, je crois. Mais je suis un vampire doué, par contre! Tu vois, ça marche!

Heero pinça les lèvres quand plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui. Beaucoup commençait à croire qu'il était un traître. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs, mais il comptait bien tenir sa position le plus longtemps possible.

-Yuy…

-Première invasion du domicile Winner destiné à la destruction de la Winner's corps.

-Très bien. Je te donne le bénéfice du doute. Ne me mens pas, Yuy. Tu en garde à vue, tu le sais.

-Oui, chef.

Duo eut une moue boudeuse qu'il garda un moment, fixant son père et Heero, puis retrouva le sourire. Il secoua la tête, faisant battre sa longue natte sur son dos, et releva un visage aux yeux fendus et aux crocs dévoilés. Son corps se pencha légèrement vers l'avant alors que des griffes remplaçaient ses ongles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, menaçant. La transformation, bien que minime, provoqua plusieurs réactions de peur chez les humains. Jamais un vampire ne s'était réellement transformé ainsi devant eux.

-Tu leur fais peur, Duo. Remarqua simplement Quatre en croisant les bras.

L'adolescent eut un rire noir et se jeta violemment contre les troupes humaines, déclenchant de ce fait une violente bataille. Comme à son habitude, il disparut prestement, on ne sait où. Quatre se volatilisa aussi, le rejoignant probablement.

Le vampire blond apparut près d'un vampire aux cheveux gris qui le salua respectueusement.

-Merci Rashid, tes techniques d'illusion sont toujours aussi bonnes. Ils n'y ont vus que du feu. Soupira Quatre en jetant un œil vide à la bagarre.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Maître Winner. Je peux disposer?

-Va. S'il y a un problème, n'oublie pas de me contacter.

-L'absence de votre Calice vous mine, Maître Winner.

-Que crois-tu? Il n'est pas partit pour un voyage, c'est légèrement différent! Répliqua sèchement Quatre en se détournant brusquement.

Rashid s'excusa et s'évapora sans attendre pour rejoindre le peuple du clan Winner. Le blond observa la guerre entre humain et vampire d'un œil vague. Son esprit était loin d'être celui du stratège qu'il était habituellement. Une bombe aurait pu exploser au milieu du champ de bataille qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas réagit.

Peu de temps après le départ de Rachid, Kaleïn apparut à ses côtés, un air compréhensif collé au visage.

-Rentre chez toi, Quatre. Je sens que si l'attaque t'atteint, tu ne sauras te défendre. Ton esprit est ailleurs, rejoins-le.

Quatre leva un regard reconnaissant sur la femme vampire et se volatilisa, la laissant seule. Celle-ci soupira et fixa le ciel noir avec tristesse.

-Thomas! Je suis là! Alors? Son état s'est-il aggravé?

-La guerre est déjà terminée? S'étonna le médecin sans répondre.

-Non, on m'a en quelque sorte forcé à partir. Je faisais peine à voir, paraît-il.

-Ah bon! Espérons que le gamin sera vite sur pied sinon le clan Winner risque de perdre un bon chef sur le champ de bataille.

Quatre lui jeta un regard agacé qui ne fit que faire sourire le vampire.

-Alors, pour Duo?

-Son état s'est stabilisé, mais il ne semble démontrer aucune transformation à caractéristique vampirogène. Les crocs ne semblent pas vouloir se développer. L'arcade sourcilière reste sans changement et l'hémisphère central du cerveau n'émet aucune substance biochimique liée à la glande stomacale pouvant établir la faim de sang. Pour les mains, vous m'avez dit que les ongles se mutaient déjà en griffes; aucun changement notoire de ce côté, donc. Le cœur ne pompe plus de sang mais celui-ci semble couler dans ses veines comme s'il y était toujours.

-Un peu comme les vampires, au fond.

-Exactement. De plus, l'hémoglobine semble parfaitement oxygéné même si son système respiratoire est arrêté depuis au-delà de 72 heures. Je fais des tests de sang à chaque heure pour tenter de noter un quelconque changement dans le sang, mais il reste le même. Aucune cellule ne contient le gène vampirique. Aucune substance neurotoxique n'agit. Rien ne semble vouloir démontrer son réveil prochain. Aucun changement depuis 4 heures, donc.

-Et son épiderme?

-Aucune réaction au rayon UV, UVA et UVB, aucune réaction liée à l'eau bénite. Les croix n'agissent pas non plus sur son organisme. Il semble vouloir rester humain, mais il est définitivement mort. Par contre, une partie de l'hémisphère gauche du cerveau semble s'être débloqué.

-La partie réservée aux pouvoirs?

-Sans aucun doute.

-Sais-tu quand il se réveillera?

-Aucune idée.

-Pas très scientifique.

-Que voulez-vous, scientifique ou pas, ne pas savoir reste ne pas savoir.

-Effectivement.

Quatre soupira et se détourna du médecin, se rendant auprès de son Calice.

-Hé, Duo. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… j'en serais étonné d'ailleurs. Mais si tu m'entends… réveille-toi. C'est stupide, autant parler à un cadavre. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que tu m'écoutes. Tu te rappelles dans le salon… après que je t'ai dévoilé ton identité? J'ai gravé quelque chose sur ton dos… Tu sais c'est quoi? Non, tu ne sais pas. Je vais te le dire, d'accord? Comme ça, quand tu te réveilleras, si tu m'as entendu, tu vas me faire une crise, et je saurai que tu m'as entendu. J'ai gravé « à moi » dans ta chaire. Oui Duo… tu m'appartiens. Corps et âme. Tu es mon Calice, certes. Mais… je crois que ça va un peu plus loin toi et moi. J'ai compris pourquoi la saison des amours n'est pas terminée pour nous, Duo. Je n'ai pas tout ce que je veux. Il me manque quelque chose. À toi de le trouver.

Le vampire embrassa son ami sur le front et se recula en soupirant.

-Réveille-toi, Duo.

Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce, laissant le médecin examiner à nouveau les données. Celui-ci sourcilla quand les nouvelles informations apparurent à l'écran. Le cerveau de l'adolescent s'était mit en marche! Comme s'il avait été activé, l'organe envoyait des messages partout dans le corps du garçon. Ses membres se mirent à trembler frénétiquement, tellement fortement qu'on aurait pu croire à une crise d'épilepsie. Mais son état se calma graduellement. La glande centrale du cerveau envoya la fameuse substance biochimique qui éveilla l'estomac de l'adolescent. Étonnement, les cellules restèrent humaines, sans aucune trace du gène vampirique.

Les crocs subirent un accroissement vertigineux mais l'arcade sourcilière ne prit pas la forme de celle des vampires transformés. De plus, l'épiderme ne réagissait toujours pas au rayon UV ni à l'eau bénite. Les croix n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Pourtant, il était clair qu'il se métamorphosait. Étape par étape? Ou bien allait-il rester à demi-humain, sorte de croisement entre les morts et les vivants?

Peut importe ce qu'il serait, il ne serait pas un vampire à part entière, c'était certain. Ni un humain, d'ailleurs, vu les caractéristiques vampirogènes qu'il commençait à acquérir.

Dès que les crocs cessèrent de grandir, tout s'arrêta.

Un court moment plus tard, Thomas se décida à s'approcher du jeune homme pour effectuer quelques nouveaux tests. Il souleva l'une des paupières de son patient. La pupille était dilatée, laissant seulement un fin cercle de violet transparaître dans l'œil. Il prit une petite lampe de poche et l'alluma en direction de l'œil ouvert de l'endormi. La pupille se réduisit en un point minuscule avant de prendre une forme plus fine, allongée. Comme la pupille des vampires transformés.

Le médecin évalua les réflexes du garçon. Ceux-ci étaient parfaits, exactement comme avant la métamorphose. Sa peau était tiède, son souffle absent et son cœur éteint. Après une énième prise de sang, les cellules ne révélèrent aucune anormalité. Son sang était toujours celui d'un humain, ce qui était plutôt particulier. Comme les globules pouvaient-elles être toujours oxygénées alors que ses poumons étaient morts? Habituellement, une toxine vampirique les gardait en santé, mais cette fois, aucune substance de ce genre n'entretenait les cellules.

Enfin, d'une certaine façon, c'était une véritable bénédiction. Après tout, un vampire ne pouvait pas mordre un autre vampire. Et Quatre aurait eut du mal à devoir se choisir un autre Calice. Mais une question subsistait; Duo aurait-il à son tour besoin d'un Calice? Ou bien son estomac se calmerait-il pour redevenir humain? Rien n'était sûr, malheureusement.

Thomas sourit légèrement et sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre le bureau de Quatre, pièce où celui-ci se terrait souvent quand il observait son Calice. Il toqua fermement et poussa la porte. Le blond se tourna vers lui, un espoir au fond des yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais cela semble avoir marcher. Sourit-il doucement.

Le chef Winner se leva d'un bond et s'élança vers la chambre de son ami –et amant- avec rapidité.

-Alors? Alors?

-Il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure, si je ne me trompe pas.

-De quoi aura-t-il besoin? De sang? De nourriture? D'eau?

-Probablement de sang puisque enfin, la glande centrale à déverser la substance biochimique liée à l'estomac. Mais je ne peux pas encore prédire si sa faim de sang continuera ou s'arrêtera après la première beuverie.

-Quoi? S'arrêter?

-Oui. ne semble finalement qu'à demi-vampire. Son sang reste humain par je ne sais quelle magie, son visage ne se remodèle pas totalement et sa peau ne réagit pas au rayon UV, à l'eau bénite et aux croix.

Quatre jeta un regard intéressé vers l'adolescent.

-Décidément, tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, Duo Maxwell.

Un mouvement dans le lit, au niveau des mains de l'ex-humain, attira l'attention des deux vampires. Quatre jeta un regard au médecin qui sourit brièvement avant de sortir de la pièce, indiquant de ce fait le réveil du demi-mort.

-Duo! Duo, tu m'entends?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais le mouvement dans le lit s'intensifia. Le bras se releva lentement et la main se stoppa devant le visage du garçon. Les yeux améthyste s'étaient légèrement ouverts pendant la progression du bras. Le jeune homme semblait un peu perdu, encore à côté de la plaque. Quatre s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer son ami qui tourna les yeux vers lui, dévoilant deux iris fendus par une pupille verticale.

-Duo?

-…

Duo ne semblait pas réagir à l'entente de son prénom. Et le blond n'osait pas tenter de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Après tout, un vampire frais né était habituellement plus agressif et plus susceptible qu'un vampire normal.

Le semi-vampire releva les yeux vers le plafond, ne portant plus attention à son ami. Celui-ci eut une moue attristée. Il ne reconnaissait plus son Calice. La transformation avait-elle changé son caractère? Ou bien ce n'était qu'un après-coup dû à la vampirisation? Il espérait fortement que la deuxième théorie soit la bonne.

-Duo… tu as faim?

Les iris lilas se tournèrent vers lui sans rapidité, presque avec détachement.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger? Tenta le vampire blond.

Aucune réponse de la part du demi-mort.

-À boire?

Toujours rien.

-Duo… veux-tu du sang?

Cette fois, une infime lueur s'alluma dans les prunelles ternes de l'adolescent qui bougea enfin. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, toujours détaché de la réalité. Quatre avait l'impression que seul le sang pouvait faire réagir son ami. Après s'être nourrit, son Calice reprendrait peut-être conscience de ses faits et gestes. Enfin, il l'espérait fortement, car ce Duo ne lui plaisait pas.

-Bon, j'espère seulement que le clan Calway et les humains sont près à l'arrivée réelle d'un demi-vampire assoiffé! Soupira doucement le blond en prenant l'adolescent par la main.

Les deux amis se volatilisèrent, laissant la pièce vide.

Leur apparition au milieu du combat déclencha un véritable raz-de-marée de réactions diverses. Surtout chez les vampires qui avaient récemment apprit la soudaine maladie du Calice du vénéré chef Winner. Javi, lui aussi de la partie, se précipita sur son ami pour l'observer sous tous les angles. Il finit par se redresser, l'air satisfait, mais bloqua sur le visage indifférent et placide du garçon. Et sur la main molle retenue par Quatre qui lui jeta un regard semi-furieux semi-angoissé.

-Quatre?

-Il vient de se réveiller.

-Et tu l'amènes ici! Ma parole, tu es inconscient!

-La seule chose qui le fasse bouger et réagir, c'est lorsque l'on aborde le sang.

À ces mots, l'adolescent flegmatique releva légèrement la tête, fixant des yeux ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui (pour la plupart, des vampires) puis rebaissa la tête sans plus porter attention à ce qui l'entourait, ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qu'il recherchait.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne redevienne le même qu'après avoir bu. Expliqua Quatre en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors! S'excita Javi.

-Tu crois qu'il est vraiment prudent que je le relâche ainsi dans la bataille? Dans son état?

-Je crois que c'est toujours mieux que de continuer à le tenir par la main comme une mère.

Le blond relâcha les doigts du demi-mort qui sembla se réveiller. Ses crocs, encore cachés par ses lèvres, se dévoilèrent et ses améthystes fendues se relevèrent pour se fixer sur le visage des vampires devant lui.

-Je crois… je crois que tu calmais son agressivité. Articula Javi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Possible. Après tout, il reste mon Calice.

-Ah bon? Mais c'est un…

-Vampire? Non, seulement à moitié. Son sang et sa peau sont restés ceux des humains. Les traits de son visage aussi, excepté les canines.

Pendant que les deux vampires parlaient, Duo avait commencé à se déplacer. Lentement au départ, juste quelques mouvements des bras pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Puis il s'était mit à marcher, doucement, sans s'éloigner de Quatre, mais sans s'arrêter.

-Duo?

Le semi-vampire ne réagit pas à l'entente de son nom mais leva les yeux en voyant des pieds apparaître dans son champ de vision. Son regard rencontra les iris sans couleur de Javi. Aussitôt, l'association entre les yeux incolores et la race nostrel se fit dans son esprit. En même temps vint la scène du salon, le transfert de sang sans morsure, le baiser. L'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois les yeux sans ciller, puis leva une main à la hauteur du visage de son vis-à-vis.

Deux doigts s'infiltrèrent entre les lèvres et les dents du nostrel, à sa grande surprise- et à celle des autres vampires- et les écartèrent. Javi entrouvrit la bouche, troublé. Les deux doigts vinrent effleurer les canines saillantes. L'index appuya finalement sur l'une des dents pointues, déchirant la peau. Le damné sursauta violemment en sentant le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche et l'odeur douce-amer s'élever autour de lui.

-Duo! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches! S'exclama Quatre, outré.

Le garçon recula d'un pas, descendant sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux, la paume de la main vers le bas. Il observa son sang former une goutte puis tomber sur le sol. Les vampires, émoustillés par l'odeur de l'hémoglobine, resserrèrent le cercle. Seul Quatre et Javi restait lucide, troublés par l'étrange comportement de leur ami. Puis le demi-vampire porta son index à sa bouche, suçotant le sang qui y coulait.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent violemment, obscurcissant totalement le regard violacé du natté. Les vampires, à ce spectacle, préférèrent se détourner, conscient que leur désir pouvait à tout moment prendre le pas sur leur conviction. Les combats reprirent autour d'eux, mais ni Quatre, ni Javi ne s'en soucièrent.

Après quelques secondes de calme dans les gestes du châtain, celui-ci leva abruptement la tête, les yeux de nouveau violet, les crocs presque réduits à taille normale.

-Du sang humain… c'était vraiment tout ce que ça te prenait, Duo?

-Quoi?

-J'avais oublié que le sang qui coule dans tes veines est encore le même qu'avant.

-Quatre…

-Oui?

-J'ai faim…

Un sourire compréhensif ourla les lèvres du vieux vampire qui pointa les alentours.

-Deux humains maximums. Nous verrons après. Compris?

Duo déglutit difficilement mais hocha la tête, prêt à tout pour apaiser cette faim douloureuse qui lui mitraillait les entrailles.

-Compris.

Quatre soupira une dernière fois et ferma les yeux, laissant le champ libre à son Calice.

Duo se mit en mouvement, à la recherche de proie particulière. Ses choix étaient déjà faits. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à boire le sang d'un parfait inconnu, aussi connard soit-il. Il ne restait donc, parmis les humains, que cinq choix potentiels. En oubliant son père et Trowa, puisque celui-ci était parmis les troupes vampiriques, il ne restait que trois choix. Éliminant directement Chang qui aurait tôt fait de le butter avant qu'il n'ait pu poser un croc sur lui, il ne restait que Schebeiker, son second choix, et Heero, son premier. Même si ce dernier était loin d'être l'agneau faible dont rêvaient les jeunes vampires, il restait le choix potentiel le plus tentateur.

Il se retrouva bien vite près de celui qu'il cherchait, suivant son odeur avec facilité. Dès qu'il posa la main sur lui, il se volatilisa, entraînant Heero avec lui. Ils réapparurent plus loin, au calme. Aussitôt, l'humain tenta de l'assommé mais fut arrêter d'un geste agile.

-Tient, tu n'as plus ton air de prédateur en manque de sang?

-De quoi tu parles?

-De tout à l'heure, au début de la bataille! Sale petit monstre! Tu t'es permis de faire danser les soupçons qui pèsent sur moi un peu plus fort!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je viens d'arriver!

Heero, qui allait continuer sur sa lancée, s'arrêta brutalement. Il cligna rapidement des paupières, interdit. Il jeta un œil aux vêtements que portaient l'adolescent. Un pull légèrement trop grand découvrant l'une de ses épaules et un pantalon de toile large qui traînait sur le sol. Sûrement pas des vêtements pour se battre.

-Quoi?

-Au début de cette bataille j'étais couché dans un lit. Je n'avais même pas commencer ma transformation!

-Impossible! Tu as repris ce qu'on avait dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrée!

-Ça doit être l'une des illusions de Rashid, le gouverneur du clan Winner. Quatre est au courant de tout ce qu'on s'est dit ce jour là.

-Le gouverneur?

-Oui. C'est la hiérarchie chez les vampires. Le chef, c'est comme le président. Le gouverneur, c'est son conseiller et celui qui veille sur la population. Le lieutenant, c'est celui qui conduit les guerres et fait les plans.

-Et toi, où es-tu là-dedans?

-Juste en bas de chef, en haut de gouverneur et à côté de lieutenant.

-Tu es plus haut placé que le Gouverneur? Donc le Lieutenant aussi est plus haut placé que le Gouverneur? On voit qu'est-ce qui importe le plus…

-Ne te méprend pas. Gouverneur et Lieutenant sont au même niveau. Cela signifie juste que j'ai un certain contrôle sur le Gouverneur, mais pas sur le Lieutenant. Mais personnellement, je pourrais être en haut des deux puisque Solo est comme un frère pour moi…

-Okais, calme-toi, je-

-Oh, mais merde! Je m'en fou!

Heero fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'éclat de l'adolescent. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'humain fut ébahi de voir les iris améthyste fendus par une pupille verticale du garçon. Il recula à nouveau, un peu troublé.

-Je suis venu te chercher pour quelque chose de bien précis.

-Quoi?

-Je suis vampire. Depuis quelques minutes. Que crois-tu que je veuille, Yuy?

-… Du sang?

Il eut quelques secondes de blanc puis le jeune homme repris en levant les mains.

-Oh, non, je te vois venir! PAS QUESTION! Recule, vampire!

Le semi-vampire eut un rire glauque qui résonnait dans la lande déserte. Plus loin, les combats faisaient toujours rage.

-Il est trop tard, Heero Yuy. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te viderai pas. Tu restes mon ami, même si j'ai faim, et je ne souhaite pas le moins du monde te tuer.

-J'ai dit non!

Duo ricana de nouveau et s'évapora, réapparaissant juste derrière l'humain qui sursauta. Le demi-mort empoigna la tête de Heero pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ses lèvres se promenèrent un instant sur la peau sensible du cou de sa proie.

-Tu me fais confiance?Murmura-t-il contre le derme frissonnant.

-Non. Répondit Le brun en se crispant.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Rétorqua Duo en enfonçant ses canines dans l'épiderme du chasseur.

L'humain se tendit un peu plus et ses mains vinrent s'agripper solidement aux bras fins du jeune mort-vivant. Le natté aspira le précieux liquide vital, un air de dégoût placé sur le visage. Après quelques gorgées qui parurent remplir l'estomac du châtain, Duo lapa la blessure qu'il avait causée, la faisant se refermer. D'un bras, il essuya le sang qui barbouillait ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimé. Constata Heero en chancelant légèrement sous la diminution de sang.

-Vraiment pas, c'est totalement dégueulasse.

-Tu n'es pas un vampire normal, toi.

-J'ai entendu Quatre et Javi parlé. Je ne suis qu'à demi-vampire. J'espère que mon estomac sera satisfait à vie parce que le goût du sang, c'est juste trop beurk!

Heero haussa les épaules, maussade. Il n'était pas vraiment partant au départ pour se faire soutirer du sang par le nouveau vampire. Et la sensation étrange qu'il avait après sa perte d'hémoglobine renforçait son mécontentement.

-Tu peux me ramener maintenant que tu es satisfait?

-Ouais… merci, même si ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Tu peux le dire.

-Au moins, ça m'aura servit. J'ai plus ou moins reprit mes esprits et je suis prêt à me battre!

-Youpi! Ô, joie! Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas de TON côté???

-Oh, mince, c'est vrai. Désolé, j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler parfois, au vu de ton comportement!

Heero eut un rire cynique en haussant les épaules et pointa le champ de guerre.

-Ramène-moi!

Duo haussa une épaule à son tour et attrapa son ancienne proie par le bras, le faisant sursauter.

-Tu n'es pas froid?

-Ma peau et mon sang sont restés humains. Ainsi que quelques autres choses. Mais j'ai des crocs, des pouvoirs, un besoin de sang mais plus de cœur qui bat, ni de poumon. Je suis un demi-vampire.

Avant que le brun ne puisse faire un quelconque commentaire, les deux « amis » se volatilisèrent pour réapparaître entre deux combats, faisant sursauter les adversaires. Pour être certain de ne pas mettre son complice un peu plus dans l'embarra face au Centre, Duo tordit son bras vers l'arrière avant de le pousser face contre terre. Heero, surpris et vexé, se tourna sur le dos en fixant méchamment le natté.

-Heureux d'avoir fait de toi mon casse-croûte, Yuy. J'espère qu'il te reste assez de sang pour te battre, ça serait dommage perdre un combattant pour si peu.

Duo lui offrit un sourire hautain avant de disparaître pour rejoindre Quatre qui se tenait éloigner de toute bagarre, fixant anxieusement les environs pour repérer son Calice. Celui-ci apparut à ses côtés. Aussitôt, le vampire lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras.

-J'avais peur que ta faim soit si forte que tu deviennes imprudent. Murmura le blond contre son cou.

-T'inquiète. J'ai eu ma ration et j'espère que ça sera suffisant pour le reste de ma vie. Se plaignit le châtain.

-Quoi? Sourcilla Quatre en se redressant, étonné.

-Le goût est vraiment atroce. Je dois avouer que je préfère le goût de mon propre sang que celui des autres. Geignit l'adolescent.

Après quelques secondes, il releva les yeux vers le mort-vivant et se colla contre son torse, faisant sursauter violemment son ami.

-Duo? Appela le blond, inquiet.

-J'apprécie particulièrement le goût de mon sang… quand il est sur ta langue. Ronronna l'appelé avec un sourire provocateur.

Quatre plissa les yeux et dû retenir un gémissement. Son Calice était si… tentant, offert ainsi à lui, _s'offrant_ à lui. Ses canines s'allongèrent sans son consentement alors que ses lèvres butinaient sur le cou dévoilé. Sa langue traça un sillon sur l'épiderme pâle et chaud du semi-vampire, faisant gémir ce dernier.

-Quatre… mord-moi!

Le blond déglutit difficilement et acquiesça inconsciemment. Il approcha ses crocs de la peau tendre de son ami et le mordit doucement. Aussitôt, il ressentit la différence.

Une grande puissance magique coula dans sa gorge, enveloppant ses sens et émoustillant ses papilles. Le goût de Duo avait drastiquement changer. Même s'il était délicieux avant, maintenant, c'était l'Eden sanguin. Le goût métallisé lui-même disparaissait presque sous la saveur unique de l'hémoglobine de son Calice. Le fait que sa magie sois employée à garder son sang oxygéné devait y être pour quelque chose. Il sentait sa tête lui tourner sous le pouvoir qui envahissait tout son être.

Il retira ses crocs avant de perdre totalement la tête. Pendant un moment, il prit peur de se rendre dépendant du sang de son Calice. À en juger par la puissance magique qui exhalait du liquide vital, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Mais en voyant le visage serein de son amant, il ne put se résoudre à arrêter de le voir pour se trouver une nouvelle proie.

Il attrapa le natté par les épaules et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, sans pour autant approfondir le baiser. Ses mains vinrent se loger sur les hanches du plus jeune.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon cher.

Et Duo entrouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de son ami s'approprier la sienne dans un doux combat. Le goût semi-métallique de son sang sur la langue du vampire embrasa les sens du garçon qui s'agrippa aux épaules de son aîné. Ce fut le blond qui brisa doucement leur étreinte, faisait geindre de mécontentement l'adolescent.

-Ton sang contient une puissance magique formidable, Duo… ne laisse personne en boire.

-Même pas toi?

-… je serais porté à dire que seul moi en a le droit, mais je serais un piète tuteur. Tu ne devrais même pas m'en donner à moi.

-Même si tu dis cela, je ne le respecterais pas. Si tu refuses de me mordre, j'irai voir Javi.

Les mains placées sur sa taille se serrèrent, preuve que les mots de Duo n'avaient pas plu au vampire. Un sourire canaille étira les lèvres du semi-mort alors qu'il collait son corps contre celui de son aîné, indifférent au « léger » problème de celui-ci concernant ses hormones en furies. Quatre ne put que remarquer, troublé, que leurs corps semblaient s'emboîter parfaitement ensemble.

-Duo… arrête… tu n'es pas toi-même.

-Bien sûr que je suis moi-même. Je ne l'ai jamais autant été, d'ailleurs.

-Preuve que tu n'es pas normal! Aller, viens, on retourne au manoir.

-Mais Quatre! Je dois être ici si les choses s'enveniment!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Les filles nous préviendront si c'est le cas.

Quatre attrapa le bras de Duo et s'apprêta à se volatiliser quand le natté se défit de son emprise, jetant un regard alerté vers le champ de bataille.

-Duo?

-Javi a des problèmes!

-Quoi? Comment-

-Je le sens, c'est tout! Je le sens, au creux de mon ventre…

Quatre pinça les lèvres durement mais hocha la tête, donnant la permission à son Calice de rejoindre le nostrel pour lui venir en aide. Son ami lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et s'évapora.

Le blond baissa les yeux, se battant contre lui-même pour ne pas aller chercher son amant et l'enfermer à quelque part d'où il ne pourrait plus sortir, et surtout, ne plus voir Javi Calway.

Jaloux?

Peut-être bien…

Duo, de son côté, était apparut juste au-dessus du champ de bataille, dans l'arbre où son double (l'illusion) s'était tenu avant la bataille. Son apparition provoqua des cris de rage qui le surprirent légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils et tâta sa bouche pour s'assurer que ses crocs étaient bien rentrés. Ils l'étaient. Puis il se rappela les paroles de Heero, quelques minutes auparavant. Une moue boudeuse imprégna un instant son visage et il se promit d'en glisser quelques mots à Quatre. Puis il repéra la tignasse bleue qu'il cherchait.

Javi était bien là, entouré de cinq vampires de son clan qui se battaient pour le protéger. Le jeune homme semblait blessé. Il se tenait le flanc d'une main et repoussait le trop plein d'humain en jetant des vagues de pouvoir par son autre main. Duo se volatilisa pour apparaître à ses côtés. Son arrivée déclencha l'apparition de d'autres vampires qui grossirent le cercle pour les protéger, lui et Javi. Celui-ci attrapa son ami par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Quatre devait te ramener au manoir dès que tu aurais bu! Siffla durement le nostrel en le fixant.

Peu impressionné, le natté se défit de l'emprise du damné et passa ses doigts sous la main qui pressait le flanc du vampire. Celui-ci se tendit en grimaçant. Il lâcha un couinement de douleur quand les doigts effleurèrent sa blessure sans douceur.

-Je suis là pour ça.

-Quoi?

-J'ai sentit que tu étais en difficulté.

-Sentit?

-Ouais. Ne demande pas. Thomas est encore au manoir. Tu viens avec moi.

-Quoi? Mais il n'en est pas question! C'est MON clan qui se bat, je te ferais remarquer!

Duo haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « et en quoi ça me concerne » et se volatilisa, entraînant le nostrel blessé qui n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il réapparut une seconde pour attraper le bras de Quatre avant de disparaître à nouveau, les ramenant au manoir.

Quatre somma Thomas de soigner le nostrel qui se laissa faire, trop étonné pour riposter. Le blond entraîna ensuite son Calice jusqu'au salon et l'assit de force sur un fauteuil face à lui. Il posa ses mais sur chaque accoudoir et les enveloppa d'une vague de magie qui empêcherait Duo de fuir en se volatilisant.

-Maintenant, Duo Maxwell, je veux des explications.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-D'abord, pourquoi ressens-tu ce que ressens Javi?

-…Je n'en sais absolument rien. Et je ne savais pas qu'il était blessé, seulement dans une mauvaise situation. Mon instinct, sans doute.

-Très bien. C'est moins terrible que ce que j'imaginais.

-Quoi?

-Rien, rien.

Quatre inspira et fixa ses turquoises dans les améthystes de son ami.

-Maintenant, Duo, veux-tu me dire comment diable as-tu été vampirisé?

* * *

chapitre rétablit (enfin)


	13. Interlude: personnages

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating:

Paring : Je me demande bien…

N.d.A : Que faire sans Duo? Pffff… vague idée. Un 3x4?

* * *

**Le Calice**

**_Interlude : Les personnages_**

Je crois sérieusement qu'il est environ temps de faire un récapitulatif des personnages, de leur rôle et de leur apparence pour ne pas vous mélanger! Ça serait gênant de ne plus rien comprendre!

Duo Maxwell :

Âge : 16 ans

Taille : 5.4

Poids : 52

Cheveux : Châtains, très longs (aux fesses), nattés

Yeux : Améthystes, fendus lors de la transformation

Élément : éther

Origine : Etats-Unis, Amérique

Race : Humain, puis demi-vampire.

Rôle : Héritier direct du dieu de la mort, Calice du chef du clan Winner

Quatre Raberba Winner :

Âge : 23 ans humains / 537 ans vampiriques

Taille : 5.8

Poids : 59

Cheveux : Blond-blanc, court (à la nuque)

Yeux : Bleus ou turquoises, fendus lors de la transformation

Élément : feu

Origine : Oman, Moyen-Orient

Race : Vampire

Rôle : Chef du clan Winner, maître de Duo Maxwell

Solo :

Âge : 19 ans humains/ 226 ans vampiriques

Taille : 5.9

Poids : 55

Cheveux : blonds cendrés, courts

Yeux : bruns pâles

Élément : vent

Origine : États-Unis, Amérique

Race : Vampire

Rôle : Lieutenant du clan Winner, frère psychologique de Duo Maxwell

Heero Yuy :

Âge : 19 ans

Taille : 5.8

Poids : 56

Cheveux : bruns, courts, en pétard

Yeux : Bleus foncés

Origine : Japon, Asie

Race : Humain

Rôle : Chasseur, allié pour les vampires

Trowa Barton :

Âge : 19 ans

Taille : 6.2

Poids : 65

Cheveux : Châtains-roux, courts, avec une mèche devant le visage

Yeux : verts

Origine : France, Europe

Race : Humain

Rôle : Lieutenant du clan Barton

Alya Terry Barton :

Âge: 33 ans humains/ 377 ans vampiriques

Taille : 6.1

Poids : 59

Cheveux : Roux, longs

Yeux : verts foncés

Élément : Nature

Origine : Angleterre, Europe

Race : vampire

Rôle : Chef du clan Barton, alliée de Quatre Raberba Winner

Kaleïn Siss Calway :

Âge: 26 ans humains/ 387 ans vampiriques

Taille : 5.7

Poids : 52

Cheveux : Rouges, longs

Yeux : dorés

Élément : Terre

Origine : Turquie, Europe

Race : Vampire

Rôle : Chef du clan Calway, alliée de Quatre Raberba Winner

Javi Calway :

Âge : 18 ans humains/ 143 ans vampiriques

Taille : 5.5

Poids : 53

Cheveux : Bleus, courts, deux mèches plus longues sur les côtés du visage

Yeux : transparents, sans couleur

Élément : Glace

Origine : Australie, Océanie

Race : Nostrel

Rôle : Lieutenant du clan Calway, protecteur de Duo Maxwell

David Maxwell :

Âge : 37 ans

Taille : 5.10

Poids : 73

Cheveux : Noirs, courts

Yeux : bruns foncés

Origine : États-Unis, Amérique

Race : Humain

Rôle : Chef du C.E.C.V, père de Duo Maxwell, pire ennemi de Quatre Raberba Winner

Moins importants mais quand même là!

Rashid :

Race : Vampire

Rôle : Gouverneur du clan Winner, illusionniste de bataille

Wufei Chang :

Race : Humain

Rôle : Chasseur

Hilde Schbeiker :

Race : Humain

Rôle : Chasseuse

Thomas :

Race : Vampire

Rôle : Médecin vampirique


	14. vampirisation au troisième degré

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating:

Paring : pour le moment, un 4x2… mais j'ai reçu d'intéressante demande de 1x2… qui est pour?

N.d.A : MAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Désolé, forte envie de hurler)

* * *

**Le calice**

**_Vampirisation au troisième degré_**

Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un instant avant de relever les yeux pour les figer dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Quatre, toujours debout devant lui, le fixa sans ciller, mais sans le presser. Il valait mieux être patient que quémandant avec le natté.

-Bien…. On va commencer par la cause…

Le semi-vampire leva son bras droit et tendit le poignet. Quatre l'inspecta et y découvrit une légère trace provenant sans doute d'une coupure, tout près de la main.

-La coupure dont tu m'as parlé?

-Exactement… je me suis griffé le matin même.

-Et alors?

Le châtain soupira et ramena son bras vers lui et réfléchit quelques secondes à la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à son ami. Après tout, il n'était pas blond pour rien…

Après sa réflexion, il griffa de nouveau son bras, réouvrant la petite plaie. Puis il saisit le poignet de son ami et le blessa à son tour puis plaça son poignet contre celui ouvert du vampire. Par réflexe, le blond eut un mouvement de recul avorté par la poigne puissante du demi-mort.

-Ça, c'est ton dos, quand Javi t'a griffé.

Quatre fronça les sourcils un moment, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que son Calice essayait de lui dire, puis tout lui revint d'un bloc.

Le nostrel l'avait attaqué pour éviter d'être atteint par les flammes contrôlées. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien réussit. Puis l'adolescent était venu l'aider à rester debout. Les plaies de son dos étaient sans doute très profondes. Et donc, saignaient.

Et Duo était coupé.

Son dos saignait.

Duo coupé.

Contact de sang.

Mélange.

Vampirisation.

-Oh mon dieu! Tu es hyper-sensible aux gênes vampiriques c'est ça? Tu n'as même pas eu besoin du rituel pour te métamorphoser!

-… Et c'est rare?

-Non, pas vraiment en fait. 60 de la population humaine est hyper-sensible. Surtout ceux qui côtoient les vampires depuis longtemps.

-Les chasseurs le sont, donc?

-Oui. 90 des chasseurs sont hyper-sensibles. C'est pourquoi nous faisons bien attention pour éviter tout contact de sang avec nos ennemis.

-Mais ça doit arriver, non?

-Oui, régulièrement… mais pour éviter tout conflit avec la population, ces transformations sont passées sous silence. Les victimes sont expédiées dans des clans secondaires ou bannies du pays.

-Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas… redirigées?

-…Je ne comptais pas vraiment t'en parler, tu sais…

-Quatre…

-Il existe une équipe dans les chacun des trois clans principaux. Trois équipes de trois vampires chargés de traqués les victimes récalcitrantes.

-Et que font-ils d'eux?

-… Duo, il faut que tu comprennes que ces équipes sont là pour garder la paix entre les deux races et qu'elles ne choisissent pas les victimes…

-Quatre, répond-moi.

-Il faut aussi que tu saches que les victimes ont toujours le choix avant d'être traquées…

-Quatre, tu évites la question.

-Et que les membres des trois équipes ne font pas ça par pur plaisir…

-Winner, tu me les brises là.

-Les vampires qui ont refusé le bannissement et la réadaptation à la société vampirique sont tués.

Duo ferma les yeux un instant. Il s'était douté de la réponse, après tout, Quatre n'aurait pas été si délicat s'il ne s'agissait pas de ça, mais c'était toujours dur à entendre.

-Qui?

-Qui quoi?

-Les membres des trois équipes…

-Tu n'en connais que très peu et je ne vois pas à quoi-

-Quatre, cesse d'éviter de répondre.

-Quel clan?

-Barton, pour commencer.

-Tu n'en connais aucun. Te dire les noms ne servirait à rien.

-Le clan Calway?

-… Javi est un traqueur.

Duo ferma les yeux, ébranlé malgré lui par la nouvelle. Était-ce cela que le nostrel avait voulu dire? Quand il avait dit qu'il n'était pas un gentil vampire?

-Et… dans notre clan?

Quatre eut un léger sourire à l'entente de la phrase. Désormais, le natté se comptait vraiment parmis les siens, parmis ceux de son clan. C'était bon à entendre.

-Hum… Solo en est un.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent violemment. Solo? Son Solo? Son meilleur ami à part Quatre, son frère psychologique? Ce vampire si calme? Il ne voyait pas comment le lieutenant blond pouvait faire partit des traqueurs du clan Winner alors qu'il avait dû mal à supporter toute forme de violence!

-Impossible. Solo n'est pas comme ça.

-Solo est un vampire, Duo. Il est même mon lieutenant. Ce n'est pas un agneau, et c'est loin d'en être un. Être dans une bataille diffère d'être dans le manoir. Tu sais comme moi que n'importe quel vampire peut être d'une douceur extrême. Mais tu as vu les combats, tu as même participé. Les vampires ne sont pas les mêmes, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas Solo.

-Solo n'est pas différent des autres. Prend Javi, par exemple. Tu ne peux pas croire qu'il ait été assez vil pour être maudit, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, il affirme le contraire. Tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu penses vrai Duo, sinon, tu te caches la vérité. Javi est un nostrel parce qu'il a été mauvais. Solo est traqueur parce qu'il est doué dans ce genre de combat. Je suis chef de clan parce que je suis le plus fort, le plus vieux, le plus puissant. Tu es Shinigami parce que tu es plus qu'un humain.

-Je ne veux pas y croire.

-Ne te caches pas, Duo Maxwell. La vérité est là, dehors, à t'attendre. Dès qu'elle te rattrapera, elle te frappera de toutes ses forces. Évite ceci, c'est un conseil. Accepte-là.

Duo secoua la tête mais le blond lui attrapa le visage, son pouce sur la joue gauche et ses autres doigts sur la joue droite, serrant pour le maintenir en place. Le châtain sentit les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau alors que la main se resserrait sur son visage. Il crispa la mâchoire, fixant son vis-à-vis avec une pointe de crainte dans le regard.

-C'est un ordre, Duo Maxwell.

Le garçon se tendit et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il était incertain, incapable de savoir comment réagir à ce genre de propos. Il n'avait jamais reçu d'ordre de personne, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'y plier.

-Lâche-moi. Réussit à articuler l'adolescent.

Quatre relâcha son Calice en le poussant en même temps, ce qui le fit s'affaler sur son fauteuil dans un couinement de surprise.

-Le fait que Solo soit un traqueur est confidentiel. Pour Javi aussi. Si j'entends des rumeurs à ce sujet, je vais te faire passer l'envie d'en parler, c'est clair?

Duo, surpris et soudainement apeuré, hocha timidement la tête.

-Beaucoup de vampires ne sont pas d'accord avec les triades contre les récalcitrants. Si ça se fait savoir, Solo est mort. Javi aussi. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu veux.

Le natté secoua la tête et se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son siège en regardant le blond s'agiter devant lui. Qu'avait-il dit pour mettre son ami dans un état pareil?

-Quatre… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? Soupira le demi-mort après la disparition de son ami.

* * *

Duo traînassait dans les couloirs sans trop savoir quoi faire. Quatre avait complètement disparut, il était probablement retourner sur les lieux de la bataille et rien ne tentait moins l'adolescent que d'ailler se battre pour le moment. Le combat était bien long, cette fois, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être une bonne idée d'y retourner, histoire de jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il changea donc de direction, allant vers sa chambre pour se mettre en tenue de combat. En ouvrant la porte, il fut surprit de voir que son lit était actuellement occupé par Javi à qui Thomas terminait de mettre ses pansements.

-Merci, Thomas. Soupira le nostrel.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons. Oh, bonjour Duo.

Le vampire damné se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Pourquoi le garçon restait-il figé dans l'embrasure de la porte comme s'il avait vu un fantôme? Quelque peu inquiet, il fallait se l'avouer, Javi appela le semi-vampire qui secoua la tête et s'avança dans la pièce. Thomas quitta la chambre rapidement, laissant ses instruments dans la pièce au cas où d'autres blessés lui seraient amenés.

-Duo? Ça va mieux?

-Oh, oui. C'est bon. Et toi? Pas trop de mal?

-Non, c'est ok. Ça va se refermer bientôt.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais refait de la pommade. Mais il m'aurait fallut le sang de ton Calice.

-Ah oui? Pour faire quoi?

-Une pommade anti-eau bénite. Ça guéri les plaies faites par des armes trempées.

-Ah? C'est bien pratique. Tu me donneras la recette.

-Pas de problème.

Duo s'arrêta devant son armoire et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un pull d'un blanc éclatant et un pantalon de cuir noir.

-Duo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je m'habille.

Il referma les portes et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit des chaussettes et un boxer.

-Oui, j'ai bien vu. Mais pourquoi faire?

-Je vais sans doute devoir aller prêter main forte aux Calway.

Il referma les tiroirs et ouvrit sa penderie. Il en sortit une paire de bottes hautes, faite d'un cuir sombre d'où se détachaient des attaches métalliques. Il attrapa aussi un débardeur de cuir noir renforcé attaché par une fermeture éclaire faisant office de plastron.

-Mais tu viens à peine de te réveiller!

-C'est toujours mieux que toi et tes côtes blessés, Javi.

L'adolescent disparut de la pièce, emportant les vêtements avec lui. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé convenablement. Il portait ses bottes par-dessus son pantalon et son plastron par-dessus son pull blanc.

-Tu es superbe.

-Oui, je sais.

-Très modeste.

-Toujours.

Duo retira l'un des tableaux décoratifs de sa chambre et appuya sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière. Une petite porte s'ouvrit et il retira de la cavité nouvellement découverte un poignard brillant qu'il glissa dans sa botte droite et deux gants de cuir où des pointes plates et métallisées ressortaient au niveau des jointures.

-Ainsi, c'est là que tu caches tes armes lorsque tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Effectivement. Je ne vais tout de même pas les trimballer n'importe où.

Javi hocha la tête puis la pencha sur le côté.

-Alors tu es vraiment devenu un vampire?

Duo s'arrêta un moment, cessant de mettre ses gants, puis reprit son activité.

-Oui. J'ai été vampirisé par le contact de mon sang avec celui de Quatre.

-Oh! Tu as donc subit une vampirisation au troisième degré.

-Quoi?

-Le premier degré, c'est avec le rituel.

-Ah, bon. Évidemment, ce n'est pas mon degré.

-Le deuxième, c'est quand tu avales le sang du vampire mais que tu ne fais pas le rituel.

-Ça y ressemble plus, mais ce n'est pas totalement ça.

-Le troisième, c'est par mélange de sang.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et le quatrième, le dernier, c'est par contact de sang. Simplement sur la peau. Mais c'est très rare. À peine 1 des vampires sont nés ainsi.

-Ah bon. Hé bien, une chance que je n'en fais pas partit! Je suis déjà assez unique!

-Tu sais, 47 des vampires sont du deuxième degré. 35 du premier. Et seulement 17 le sont du troisième. Tu n'es pas unique, mais tu n'es pas dans la moyenne non plus.

-Oui, bon, on ne peut pas trop en demandé aussi.

Duo attacha la ceinture où son fusil paralysant pendant. La bande de cuir trop grande lui tombait sur les hanches mais il était certain qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

-Tu va vraiment y aller?

-Non, je fais ça pour poser dans un magazine.

-Je préfèrerais.

Duo tourna son regard améthyste sur le vampire aux cheveux bleus qui fixait le sol avec ennui.

-Pourquoi?

Les iris sans couleur se relevèrent vers lui.

-Parce que d'un, j'aurais de la compagnie.

-C'est très égoïste.

-Je sais. De deux, ils sont vraiment déchaînés là-bas. Je m'inquiète.

-Je suis en pleine forme!

-Tu viens tout juste de transformer. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que tu n'en ressentes les effets négatifs, Duo.

-N'oublie pas que je suis à demi-humain.

Le nostrel le fixa sérieusement sans répondre, ses yeux calmes mais étonnamment graves posés sur lui. Duo s'approcha en soupirant et s'assit sur le lit, faisant face au damné.

-Duo, ne vient pas si près je te prie.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ça?

Le nostrel soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Je suis en période de chasse.

Le natté fronça encore plus les sourcils, stupéfait.

-En période de chasse??

-Mon Calice est mort il y a deux jours.

-Quoi?? Oh, désol-

-Non, ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute et de toute façon, je m'en fous.

-…

-Non, je n'était pas en amour avec lui et c'était réciproque.

-Ah bon. La façon dont tu en parlais…

-C'était uniquement mon amant.

Le châtain haussa finalement les épaules.

-En quoi ça me concerne?

-Je suis en chasse. Et sérieusement, entre toi et quiconque d'autre, je choisirais toi.

-QUOI? Eh, je suis déjà le Calice de quelqu'un moi!

-Je sais bien mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en fou. Je suis capable de partager.

-Quatre non. Et puis… de toute façon, si ça arrivait, je serais bien partit moi pour la prochaine saison des amours.

Javi éclata de rire (nda : et moi aussi) et secoua la tête.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour le moment, ne me tente pas et je ne te ferai rien.

-Mais comment je vais savoir si ce que je fais te tente ou pas!

Le nostrel eut une drôle de tête pendant un moment, puis sourit un peu piteusement.

-Bah en fait… évite de me croiser le plus possible, d'accord?

(Mode goutte derrière la tête pour Duo --')

-Ah oui, je vois…

-Désolé Duo…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bon, j'y vais. Prend bien soin de toi!

-Et toi, ne te fais pas tuer!

-Bien sûr, bien sûr!

-Duo!

Le châtain lui jeta un regard en quoi et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je ne vais sûrement pas là pour me faire tuer, Javi.

Le nostrel secoua la tête et alla pour répondre mais fut interrompu par l'adolescent qui tourna les talons.

-De toute façon, je ne peux pas mourir. D'un, je suis l'élu de la mort. De deux, je suis plus fort qu'eux. Et de trois, je dois saigner Quatre à mort pour ce qu'il m'a écrit dans le dos.

Javi suivit le Calice des yeux en écoutant ses marmonnements avec un étonnement certain.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

Duo apparut au milieu du combat en concentrant son pouvoir psychique sur les corps au cœur battant. Son apparition créa une mini-bombe qui fit virevolter plusieurs humains, engendrant un large cercle où seuls les vampires avaient pu rester droits.

-Shinigami, que faites-vous ici! Fit une voix à sa gauche.

-Je viens me battre, ce n'est pas assez clair? Claqua le natté en jetant un regard froid au mort-vivant qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

-On nous a dit que vous étiez alités. Insista un second vampire.

-Oui, eh bien plus maintenant, c'est tout. Répliqua le châtain sans faire attention aux autres, avança vers le lieu principal de la bataille où trônait son père, fier comme un coq.

À voir les nombreux tas de cendre, l'homme n'y était pas aller de main morte. L'adolescent plissa les yeux et fit ressortir ses crocs avant de se faufiler entre les combats, évitant de prendre des coups. Il se retrouva enfin près du cercle entourant son père qui combattait en riant. Il avait l'air plus fou que jamais. Son regard croisa le sien et son rire devint hystérique, alertant les humains autour de lui.

-Eh bien, qui voilà! Tu te caches, Shinigami!

Le silence se fit et les combats se stoppèrent. Il semblait que tous attendaient la confrontation père-fils, autant chez les vivants que chez les morts. Lâchant un soupir indiscret, Duo s'avança d'un pas félin vers son père qui sourit cruellement à sa vue.

-Eh bien, tu t'es changé, vermine?

-Changer? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

La voix de Shinigami claqua dans l'air comme un fouet.

-Tu n'étais pas comme ça au début! Contra David Maxwell.

L'adolescent éclata d'un rire froid et moqueur.

-Oh, tu veux parler de ÇA? Cette pâle copie de moi, cette illusion?

Un murmure parcourut les rangées de soldat. Une… illusion? Un tour de magie produit par les vampires? Cela expliquait le visage beaucoup moins menaçant du garçon.

-Alors tu n'es pas lui? Tu n'es pas vampire? S'étonna l'homme.

Le demi-vampire eut un nouveau rire tout aussi insultant que le premier.

-Bien sûr que si! Vois!

Il passa un doigt sur sa lèvre supérieure, volontairement provocateur, avant de la soulever, dévoilant de longues canines étincelantes.

-Mais tu n'es pas comme lui!

-Bien entendu. Je suis trop… spécial pour n'être qu'un vampire.

-Ferme-la! Tu es une erreur, comme tous les vampires!

-AH! Bien sûr, et alors! Que veux-tu que ça change pour moi? Je suis encore là, n'est-ce pas? Et ai-je l'air d'avoir changé? Non…

Il se tourna vers les soldats de son père, levant les bras pour se montrer.

-Sérieusement, j'ai changé?

Il laissa un silence planer puis sourit mystérieusement.

-Non. Non, je n'ai pas changé. Tu vois, je suis le même. Comme quand j'étais humain. Je n'ai tué personne en tant que vampire. En tant qu'humain par contre, ce n'est pas la même chose. Êtes-vous certain de chasser les bonnes créatures?

Un rire moqueur sortit à nouveau de ses lèvres.

-Quatre m'a permit de mordre deux humains. Deux. J'ai déjà eut mon premier repas. Seras-tu le prochain, _daddy_?

Une rage sans nom s'alluma dans le regard fou du chef du Centre.

-Comment oses-tu! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur son fils, pieu à la main.

Duo effectua une rotation d'un pied, évitant l'arme et son père qui passa tout droit sans le toucher.

-Toujours aussi peu tacticien, _dad_.

-Tu vas me payer ces humiliations, Shinigami!

-Je n'attends que ça!

Dans un autre cri de rage, David passa sa main dans son dos, attrapant le paralysant à vampire et le pointa vers son fils qui le fixa d'un œil toujours aussi calme.

-Je vais te faire perdre ta belle assurance, vermine.

-Vas-y, ne te gêne pas!

Les aiguilles partirent du canon à toute vitesse, évitées de justesse par l'adolescent qui plia les genoux juste au bon moment.

-C'est tout ce que tu as?

Il leva un bras, arrêtant le coup de pied de l'homme puis ramena un genou pour contrer un second jeu de jambe. Un point fila près de son oreille, le faisant siffler d'irritation. Décidément, son père s'était entraîné pour essayer d'avoir l'avantage sur lui. Et ce n'était pas sans résultat, visiblement.

-Ola, tu t'es entraîné toi.

Il attrapa un poing qui allait lui broyer la figure et fit deux pas vers l'arrière levant une main qui dévia un second coup.

-Alors Shinigami, on perd de sa belle allure?

Le sourire moqueur du jeune garçon le détrompa mais cela n'affecta pas sa détermination à tuer. Il n'avait pas peur de ce traître. Après tout, il avait déjà réussit à le capturer et le torturer une fois, alors pourquoi pas de le battre maintenant qu'il était bien plus fort?

Qu'ils étaient bien plus forts…

-Alors _dad_, on se dégonfle?

Duo savait bien que son insolence déclenchait une rage insoupçonnée chez son père, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jouer de lui. Le combat n'en était que plus amusant.

Son pied fut attraper et il eut un rire en se sentant soulever de terre. Son père tenta de le projeter vers l'arrière pour lui casser un membre mais le natté se rattrapa sur ses mains et fit tourner ses hanches, faisant lâcher prise au plus vieux. Il se remit sur ses pieds en moins de deux mais pas assez rapidement, visiblement.

Il sentit des dizaines de pointes métalliques déchirer son épiderme, dans son cou et son épaule.

-_Ow, bastard_!

Il se laissa tomber sur un genou, levant une main faussement tremblante en direction de sa gorge, retirant les épines une à une. Son père s'avança, sur de l'avoir déjà vaincu. Après tout, une paralysant à vampire paralysait les vampires, non? Et Shinigami était un vampire, maintenant. Ça en était presque trop facile. Finalement, devenir vampire était devenu la faiblesse du traître.

Son avancée vers l'adolescent fut stoppée par une sourde douleur dans la cuisse. Il s'arrêta pour jeter un œil vers sa jambe et hoqueta de stupéfaction en y voyant 3 aiguilles qui perçaient sa peau. Son regard se ramena automatiquement vers le châtain qui sourit férocement en se levant souplement.

-Que.. comment…

Le demi-vampire leva une main, dévoilant les aiguilles coincées entre ses doigts repliés. Il fit un brusque mouvement de poignet en dépliant ses jointures. David lâcha un autre hoquet, de douleur cette fois, alors que les pointes de métal s'enfonçaient cruellement dans la peau de son ventre.

-Que se passe-t-il, _dad_?

-Tu… tu es supposé être à terre! Paralysé!

-Il me semble, oui. Et alors? Je t'ai dit que j'étais trop spécial pour être un vampire normal.

L'adolescent s'approcha souplement de l'homme qui tenta de se jeter sur lui. Une douleur affreuse l'arrêta. Il porta une main à son visage et se retint de hurler en sentant une aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans sa joue, la traversant de part en part. S'il bougeait la langue, il pouvait sentir le métal dans sa bouche.

-La prochaine, c'est dans l'œil. Tient toi tranquille.

L'adulte ne se calma pas du tout, mais cessa tout mouvement. Il n'allait pas perdre ses yeux dans une bataille contre son pire ennemi. Plus humiliant que ça c'était la mort. Il sentit une paume chaude contre sa joue intacte et leva les yeux vers le visage serein de son fils. Pendant un instant, il revit le visage jovial et confiant de son vrai garçon, de celui qu'il avait éduqué. La peau chaude sur sa joue se retira lentement.

-Tu vois, _daddy_…

Sa voix sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles du chef du Centre. Une voix paisible et simple comme la rosée. La voix de celui que sa femme avait mit au monde.

-Tu sens cette chaleur?

La délicatesse de la peau. Le visage aux traits doux qu'il tirait de sa mère. Cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée. Et ce garçon qu'il avait tant détesté et pourtant élevé comme son fils. Lui qui avait causé la mort de cette si belle femme.

-Tu la sens?

Duo n'attendait visiblement qu'un signe affirmatif de son père. Celui-ci hocha très, très doucement la tête. Un sourire fin étira les lèvres roses du garçon.

-Et bien, c'est la chaleur d'un demi-mort.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent violemment et il tenta de se jeter vers l'arrière. C'était malheureusement trop tard pour lui. Duo avait déjà tiré son poignard et l'enfonça solidement dans le torse de l'homme. Une unique larme glissa sur la joue du natté.

-_Sorry, dad. But_…

Il se pencha sur l'oreille de son père qui commençait à voir trouble.

-_Life is a war._

Sous la phrase, la main de David se leva en une dernière offensive et attrapa solidement la gorge de l'adolescent, y enfonçant ses ongles.

-_Sorry_. Répéta le garçon.

Il ferma les yeux et la larme tomba sur la joue de plus en plus pâle de l'adulte. La main relâcha doucement son étreinte et retomba sur le sol, sans vie.

-Mais je ne respire déjà plus.

* * *

Yatta!! Je trouve la fin vraiment génial 3

Tous mes compliments à... ben, moi, techniquement XD

Bon! Juste prévenir quelque chose de TRÈS IMPORTANT (souligner trois fois en rouge)

Je serai absente du 1 au 22 août... donc, comme vous l'aurez deviner... pas de chapitre dans ce temps! Je verrais si j'ai le temps d'en poster un dernier avant mes longues vacances (parce qu'il me reste bien des trucs à faire avant --')

Bon, à la prochaine!


	15. Une guerre de gagnée

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: T?

Paring : Ça reste un 4x2 maiiiiiiiiiiiis…

N.d.A : Je plains Javi. Oui, je le plains vraiment. Beaucoup.

N.d.A 2: J'avoue que le chapitre est beaucoup plus petit mais il faut me comprendre... il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de terminé ce chapitre

N.d.A 3: Désolé du retard mais... avec la reprise des cours et mon retour de voyage, j'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps!

* * *

**Le calice**

**_Une guerre de gagnée_**

Même si Duo avait gagné, la bataille n'était pas terminée. Au contraire, les membres du Centre, complètement enragé par la mort de leur chef, avaient redoublé d'ardeur au combat. Ce qui préoccupait grandement la masse de vampire qui se battait.

Ayant encore du sang et une peau humaine, le natté devait faire bien attention. Déjà, les plaies de son cou et de son épaule ne s'étaient pas refermées. La souffrance était encore là, bien malgré lui. De plus, il avait reçu trois salves de paralysant à vampire de plus quand il avait poignardé son père.

Donc, son dos et sa cuisse gauche étaient couverts d'épine qui bougeaient douloureusement sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Mais il ne se résolvait pas à quitter le terrain pour se mettre à l'abri alors que les autres devaient continuer, bon gré mal gré. Alors aussi bien faire comme eux. Même si eux, ils guérissaient, au moins.

Il se faufila entre deux vampires, prenant bien soin de ne pas les heurter. La moindre distraction était fatale, désormais. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cette fois, Alya n'avait pas dit à ses sujets de ne pas tuer les humains. Donc des corps jonchaient le sol ça et là, encombrant le lieu et rendant difficile la circulation.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un voulait véritablement se déplacer dans ces décombres.

Il n'y avait bien que lui pour avoir cette idée plus que saugrenue.

Faire une balade pendant une guerre!

Une main visiblement furieuse empoigna son épaule avec force. Il se retourna en attrapant le poignet de l'intrus mais arrêta son geste en rencontrant deux saphirs brûlants de colère.

-Quatre?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!

-Là tout de suite? Je suis venu cueillir des fraises, vois-tu.

Le blond lui adressa un regard chargé d'irritation qui cassa immédiatement son envie de faire des blagues. Il avait rarement vu cette œillade et il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Enfin, le vampire n'allait pas l'engueuler comme un gamin au milieu de tout ce monde, si? Quatre jeta un regard aux alentours, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas un danger imminent puis se concentra sur son Calice qui patientait, alerte.

-Tu viens tout juste de te transformer! Tu vas fatiguer plus vite que d'habitude…

-Je crois que j'avais remarqué. Grimaça Duo en se tournant, montrant son dos et sa cuisse couverts d'épine de métal.

-Mmh. Une chance que ta transformation ne soit que partielle, finalement.

-Vite dit…

Le blond étudia minutieusement l'adolescent et remarqua sans difficulté son air accablé et épuisé.

-Duo? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Le garçon eut un faux sourire.

-Le Centre n'a plus de chef.

Quatre fronça les sourcils un moment puis se ressaisit. Plus de chef? Donc le père de son Calice était… mort. Sans doute tué par celui-ci.

-Duo, retourne au manoir.

-Non, je dois rester, les autres-

-Les autres ne sont pas toi et n'ont pas accompli ce que tu as fait. Retourne au manoir.

Le natté voulut de nouveau protester mais le regard dur de son vis-à-vis l'en dissuada. Il eut une moue quelque peu contrite puis se volatilisa sous l'air désormais soulagé du vampire.

-Duo! Tu es de retour!

Le châtain ne répondit pas, préférant se laisser tomber sur son lit, ignorant volontairement le nostrel encore couché sur celui-ci.

-Mais… tu es blessé?

Ledit blessé grogna, gardant les yeux fermés. Le langage non-verbal du demi-mort était clair; « Fous-moi la paix ». Pourtant, le damné ne lâcha pas prise.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Thomas?

-Écoute Javi. Je veux juste dormir.

-Laisse-moi au moins retirer les pointes!

Duo hésita un moment puis jeta un regard incertain vers le vampire. Celui-ci soutint son regard sans ciller. Il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille, c'était certain. L'adolescent soupira puis s'étendit sur le ventre, laissant son dos et l'arrière de sa cuisse, constellés d'aiguille, à la vue du mort-vivant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus eut un demi-sourire satisfait et s'approcha doucement, prenant soin de ne pas rouvrir sa propre blessure qui déjà ne le faisait presque plus souffrir.

Il observa un moment la disposition des aiguilles sans doute lancées par des fusils paralysants à vampire. Les chasseurs avaient bien visé. Les pointes de métal traversaient la peau sur l'épaule, le bas du dos et la cuisse, trois endroits non-protégé. Même le dos… ils avaient visé juste sous le plastron. Duo avait été chanceux que les aiguilles n'atteignent pas sa colonne vertébrale.

Javi obligea le natté à se départir de son débardeur de cuir puis observa le rouge tachant le pull blanc. Son nez huma l'air malgré lui et il déglutit péniblement.

-Je suis désolé mais je crois que ton pull est foutu.

-J'en ai trois autres comme ça.

La voix de Duo n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il était prêt à s'endormir. Le damné se ressaisit et déchira le chandail d'une griffe. Le mouvement fit sursauter le châtain mais sans plus. Le nostrel retira le tissu, faisant bien attention de ne pas bouger les aiguilles plus qu'elles ne le devaient. Finalement, le demi-mort se retrouva à moitié-nu. Heureusement, Javi était trop concentré dans sa tâche pour se réjouir de ce point.

Il commença par doucement retirer les pointes traversant le cou et l'épaule du garçon.

Les doigts de sa main gauche autour du métal.

La main droite qui tire d'un coup sec.

Le muscle du bras se crispa une seconde avant de se détendre à nouveau.

Les doigts.

La main.

Le sursaut.

Heureusement, il ne restait que quatre aiguilles sur l'épaule.

Autour du métal.

Un coup sec.

Les muscles qui se relâchent.

Les autres avaient du tomber pendant la bataille.

Sa main gauche.

Sa main droite.

Le bras.

Ou bien était-ce celles dont Duo s'était servi pour attaquer le chef du C.E.C.V? Probablement. Javi étudia un instant les blessures rouges et quelque peu sanglante de l'adolescent et se pencha légèrement sur le garçon. Il lapa doucement les trous faits par les pointes. Il sentit le corps fin sous lui se tendre légèrement. Les plaies se refermèrent sous son passage. Comprenant enfin ce que le nostrel faisait, le natté le laissa faire, se relaxant.

Le traitement terminé, il fallait maintenant passer au bas du dos. Chose bien intéressante d'un point de vu objectif. Mais totalement suicidaire de penser à aller lécher _LÀ _sans rien faire d'autre du point de vu de Javi. Mais il s'abstiendrait… pour Duo qui était blessé. Il ne faisait pas exprès de faire naître la faim en lui. Ce n'était pas son problème. Enfin, pas pour le moment.

-Dis-moi, Javi…

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je me demandais juste… crois-tu qu'ils vont cesser?

Javi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait très bien où voulait en venir Duo mais… la réponse était plutôt délicate, surtout dans l'état d'esprit plutôt léger de son ami.

-Je ne… je ne crois pas, sincèrement.

Le natté ne réagit pas, exception faite de ses yeux qui s'assombrirent imperceptiblement.

-Tu sais, ils vont sans doute trouver un nouveau chef. Espérons juste que celui-ci ne t'en veuille pas personnellement. Tenta de plaisanter le vampire.

-Tous les membres du centre m'en veulent personnellement, Javi. Je te rappelle que je suis Shinigami, en plus d'être désormais demi-vampire.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.

Le châtain eut un maigre sourire qui rassura le damné.

-Désolé, je suis un peu à plat question humour.

Javi perdit son faible sourire et déglutit difficilement. Voir mourir ses proches, ses parents, c'était une chose. Il l'avait vécu. Mais… mais les tuer de ses propres mains…

Duo allait vivre une passe très difficile, il le sentait. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il espérait que l'adolescent se retiendrait de faire des bêtises. Heureusement que Quatre était constamment auprès de son Calice pour veiller sur lui.

Le nostrel dévisagea un instant le garçon qui fixait tristement le sol. Dans une impulsion, il attrapa son ami et le serra contre lui. Le demi-mort étouffa un hoquet de surprise puis se laissa aller contre le torse froid du mort-vivant. Après quelques secondes, Javi sentit les sanglots réprimés de son vis-à-vis secouer le corps à demi-soigné.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir, Duo…

Le susnommé trembla encore quelques secondes avant de laisser librement couler ses pleurs, ne retenant plus ses hoquets et ses plaintes.

* * *

La nuit obscurcissait encore plus les couloirs naturellement sombre du second étage. Aucun puits de lumière, de rayon d'une lampe quelconque ou d'une lueur de bougie n'éclairait l'étroit corridor qui reliait les chambres et les autres pièces les unes aux autres. Le parquet recouvert d'une épaisse moquette étouffait les pas déjà léger et silencieux de l'ombre qui se profilait à peine dans la noirceur quasi-totale de l'endroit. Une forme maladroitement découpée qui se dirigeait un peu n'importe comment, semblant tituber comme un homme ivre.

La silhouette à peine apparente se déplaçait, bien qu'étrangement, avec une agilité féline et une grâce presque féminine. Elle semblait se mouvoir sans trop de problème malgré le couloir ténébreux. Après être sortit d'une pièce dont la porte ne grinçait, heureusement pour lui, pas du tout, l'individu marcha à pas irrégulier jusqu'à la huitième porte et poussa le battant avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possédait, veillant à ne pas réveiller immédiatement l'utilisateur de la pièce.

Les rideaux entrouverts qui couvrait presque totalement la fenêtre laissait passer un faible rayon de lune qui éclairait avec bien du mal le bas d'un lit aux draps satinés.

La silhouette chancelante se glissa aux côtés de la couche occupée prenant toujours soin d'étouffer ses pas et sa respiration, faible mais bien présente.

Une main froide, blafarde, traversa le rayon de lune pour laisser entrevoir, l'espace d'une seconde, des doigts fins, des ongles étrangement pointus et une peau ivoirine qui semblait d'une douceur sans pareille.

Les doigts agiles remontèrent sur les draps, disparaissant à nouveau dans l'obscurité persistante de la chambre. La respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement, devenant quelque fois irrégulière.

La silhouette se glissa finalement sur le lit, réveillant de ce fait l'endormi qui ne s'était pas douté de sa présence jusqu'à ce que le poids du corps de l'autre ne se fasse sentir sur le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que… Duo?

L'ombre se mut légèrement et des fils de soie effleurèrent le visage de l'occupant premier de la couche.

-Duo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit?

-Javi…

Le susnommé fixa son regard translucide dans les iris améthyste de son vis-à-vis. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'éclat étrange dans les pupilles dilatées, la rougeur tenace et anormale sur les joues, la respiration haletante. Sa main fraîche se posa automatiquement sur le front brûlant de l'adolescent.

-Mais tu es fiévreux! Tu es malade?

-Javi… je t'en prie…

-Duo, dis-moi, que ce passe-t-il?

-Mon sang… il me brûle… il bouillonne, il me fait mal.

-Veux-tu que j'appelle Thomas?

Le natté tressaillit et secoua la tête sans se presser. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami qui déglutit difficilement. Mais que diable se passait-il avec l'adolescent pour qu'il se comporte ainsi? Était-ce un effet secondaire de son demi-changement? Le nostrel sursauta légèrement en sentant le châtain appuyer son bassin contre le sien.

C'était un rêve, ça devait être ça. Un simple rêve provoqué par le manque de sang et par l'absence de son Calice. Uniquement un rêve.

-Je rêve, c'est ça?

Les pierres violettes s'illuminèrent à cette demande. Le visage de Duo changea, devenant plus enjôleur, plus doux.

-Sans doute. Comment expliquer tout ceci d'une autre manière? Un grand rêve. N'est-ce pas magnifique?

-Duo…

Les mains du damné se posèrent sur les hanches habillées d'un simple boxer. Le simple t-shirt que portait le plus jeune s'était légèrement relevé quand il avait glissé son corps contre celui de son aîné. Javi sentait sur son torse la peau douce du ventre du demi-mort.

-Si ce n'est pas un rêve… je vais me faire tuer par Quatre…

-Quatre m'a lâchement abandonné. Une semaine que la bataille est finit et il n'est toujours pas là… je n'en peux plus de l'attendre. Javi, je t'en prie…

L'adolescent posa délicatement ses mains pâles sur les joues rosies sur vampire et souleva doucement la tête, la posant contre son cou.

-Non…non, Duo. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Prendre un tel risque! Se rebiffa le damné.

-Javiiiii! Geignit le semi-vampire.

-Duo, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi!

Les yeux fiévreux se fixèrent sur le visage grave du mort-vivant.

-Duo, si ce n'est pas un rêve, même si c'est ce que je préférerais, je vais faire de toi mon Calice si j'agis ainsi! Tu devrais retourner te coucher, je suis sûr que ça va passer…

-Non!

L'exclamation du garçon fit sursauter le nostrel. Une lueur déterminée s'alluma dans les prunelles déjà brillantes.

-S'il faut… s'il faut que je…

Le châtain cessa de marmonner entre ses dents et baissa sa tête, reposant celle du vampire contre l'oreiller. Ses mains relâchèrent le visage d'apparence jeune et descendirent sur les épaules et le torse nu du mort-vivant.

-Duo… non, ce… c'est mal. Quatre va être furieux.

Malgré ses protestations, Javi ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand son cadet passa ses mains sous les draps, atteignant son propre caleçon. Profitant de l'ouverture entre les lèvres de son ami, Duo grimpa un peu plus haut sur le corps et appuya volontairement contre le membre durcit du damné qui lâcha un cri. L'adolescent glissa immédiatement son poignet dans la bouche du nostrel qui, surpris, referma les dents dans un mouvement automatique.

L'horreur de la situation le prit à la gorge quand il sentit le précieux liquide vital s'égoutter sur sa langue.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de réaliser l'ampleur du geste qu'une vague de douceur et de magie emplit tout son corps, lui faisant presque rater un battement de cœur. Il retira ses crocs du poignet de son ami, fasciné et apeuré par la sensation la plus plaisante qu'il n'ait jamais vécu.

-Tu… ton sang…

-Il est magique.

Tremblant d'étonnement et d'envie, Javi attrapa sauvagement le chandail de son cadet et le déchira brutalement avant de venir agripper férocement les épaules dénudées du plus jeune. Sans douceur, il enfonça violemment ses crocs dans la peau tendre du cou de son, bien malgré lui, nouveau Calice.

Duo frissonna et se cambra sous la sensation brutale mais plaisante qui assaillait sa gorge.

Un grondement satisfait s'éleva des lèvres du vampire qui relâcha l'adolescent en léchant son cou avec une tendresse qu'il avait visiblement oubliée au moment de la morsure. Sans surprise, il vit la plaie se refermer entièrement.

-… Je suis vraiment con.

Duo, apparemment satisfait, se glissa dans les couvertures et se pelotonna contre le vampire, déjà à demi-endormi.

Javi se sentait vraiment mal, de son côté. Il allait se faire tuer par Quatre, c'était certain. Sinon, il allait mourir de faim parce que le blond allait l'empêcher de voir son Calice –leur Calice, désormais-.

-Duo… je vais mourir à cause de toi.

-Je te protégerai…

Le nostrel soupira en jeta un regard vers la silhouette presque assoupie collée sur lui.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas.

* * *

C'est le bruit retentissant d'une claque qui réveilla Javi d'un lourd sommeil causé par son repas de nuit. Ses yeux sans couleur s'entrouvrirent difficilement mais s'écarquillèrent brutalement en voyant Duo, debout près du lit, les bras écartés, la tête de côté parce qu'il venait d'être giflé. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

L'adolescent grimaça et essuya lentement sa bouche à l'aide de son poignet puis releva les yeux vers son assaillant. Derrière lui, Javi se redressa pour apercevoir le visage mortifié de Quatre qui le fixait puis fixait Duo sans cesse, très pâle.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi!

-…

-Répond-moi Duo!

Le blond posa sa main contre son cœur et serra le tissu de son t-shirt, l'air véritablement blessé. Duo baissa les bras, l'air aussi triste que son ami.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait prit pendant la nuit. Il était comme dans un autre monde, à côté de tout. Mais là, les conséquences lui revenaient en plein visage, et cela faisait mal.

Surtout en lui.

Dans son cœur.

Il observa un moment le visage du vampire qui le fixait avec douleur puis baissa misérablement la tête.

-Javi… je suis désolé mais…

-J'ai comprit. À plus, Duo.

Le nostrel tourna la tête vers la fenêtre puis se volatilisa sans un mot de plus.

Quatre laissa son Calice l'agripper par le bras pour le faire asseoir sur le lit. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal. Lui qui n'avait rien ressentit d'aussi fort depuis longtemps, cette expérience était horrible. Le natté s'agenouilla devant lui sans rien dire et posa son front sur les genoux du mort-vivant.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis Duo leva ses améthystes vers les saphirs inhabituellement luisant de larmes. Un regard comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

Les mains du demi-vampire grimpèrent jusqu'au visage froid de son ami et amant.

Et…

Et de son…

-Quatre…

Le blond voulut fermer les yeux mais le châtain rapprocha son visage pour attirer le regard de l'aîné.

-Quatre, je…

Duo frémit légèrement, hypnotisé par le regard envoûtant et déchirant du blond. Il avait du mal à articuler.

-Je…

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent naturellement de celles de son ami. Quatre voulut l'arrêter mais ses mains retombèrent mollement sur le côté de son corps alors que Duo élevait le sien, s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

-Je voulais… je veux…

Le blond ferma finalement les yeux, se laissant envahir par les diverses émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Les deux amis se trouvaient dans une bulle qui n'enveloppait qu'eux.

-Je veux te dire…

Duo ferma les yeux à son tour, ses mots se perdant dans un murmure que les sens du vampire eurent du mal à capter tant le son était faible. Finalement, la bouche du garçon effleura celle du mort-vivant. Le murmure reprit, plus faible encore.

Ce n'est qu'après que leurs lèvres se soient collées et avant que le baiser commence à entamer leur sens que Quatre comprit la signification des paroles de son ami.

-_I love you, Quatre_…

* * *

Voilà! Je vous l'avais dit, non?

3 :)

Je suis contente, j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre! On peut passer à la prochaine étape yeux qui brillent diaboliquement

à bientôt je l'espère!


	16. Note de l'auteur une nouvelle

Donc, nouvelle note de l'auteure!

J'ai réarrangé les choses et désolée pour les 36 000 messages (pour ceux qui sont en "alerte" avec ma fic)

suite à un léger bug, les chapitres que j'avais déplacés se sont comme qui dirait retrouvés... effacés.

J'ai fait mon possible pour arranger les choses et voilà, le second chapitre est finalement à sa place ^^

Pour me faire pardonner, je vais me dépêcher de finir le prochain chapitre que vous devez être vraiment irritées (ou irrités, mais c'est plus rare) d'attendre...

S-Fanny


	17. Le terrible Trio

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: T?

Paring: 4x2 plus que jamais!

N.d.A: On voit ENFIN les pouvoirs de l'élu! (Il était temps, ne?)

N.d.A 2: cadeau de noël (en avance!) pour caro06, qui m'a demandé un joli cadeau pour Noël 3

* * *

**Le Calice**

**Le terrible Trio**

Était-ce vrai? Il avait du mal à le croire.

Quatre, les yeux grands ouverts, rêvassait, un verre de vin à la main, fixant vaguement le feu qui grésillait dans la cheminée. Duo était partit à l'école depuis quelques heures et il attendait déjà impatiemment son retour. Il n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le garçon semblait vouloir éviter le sujet alors que le vampire désirait ardemment obtenir quelques explications. Son Calice avait-il mentit pour éviter son courroux? Il avait peur que cela soit effectivement le cas.

S'il se souvenait bien, il ne restait plus que deux heures. Mais deux heures, c'est long, quand on attend quelqu'un.

Surtout quand ce quelqu'un est celui que vous aimez.

Alors là, c'est le comble!

Un vent apparemment surnaturel fit vaciller les flammes de l'âtre. Il ne se tourna même pas, sachant dès lors qui se trouvait derrière son fauteuil, ainsi que la raison de sa présence. Seul le problème de la veille avait pu alerter l'un des chefs de clan et il savait déjà lequel.

-Quatre…

-Bonjour Kaleïn. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Quatre, je ne suis pas venue discuter de banalité.

-Je m'en doute.

Le visage posé sur la paume de sa main, le blond laissa l'autre s'asseoir gracieusement sur le fauteuil le plus face à lui possible, pour qu'il puisse la voir sans problème malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille sans doute pas lui parler. Il fit tournoyer le vin se trouvant dans son verre, fixant le liquide avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-Quatre, tu dois savoir de quoi je viens te parler.

-Je crois savoir, effectivement. Mais en quoi cela te concerne-t-il? Javi est assez grand pour venir me faire face tout seul. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin d'un intermédiaire.

-Je le sais très bien… mais je me dois de m'occuper des affaires de ce genre. Après tout, Javi est et sera toujours un Calway et le fait qu'il puisse se laisser mourir plutôt que de venir ici parler me dérange légèrement.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi, d'ailleurs? A-t-il peur?

-Il n'est pas au courrant de ma venue ici. Sinon, tu peux être sûr qu'il serait à mes côtés.

-Bien… de quoi veux-tu me parler exactement?

-Que comptes-tu faire, Quatre?

Le vampire ferma les yeux et soupira. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais cette question semblait venir un peu trop tôt à son goût. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre! Il n'en savait rien, tellement rien que cela lui faisait peur. C'était troublant, dangereux, irritant. Il n'arrivait pas à faire de choix concret. Un instant il se disait qu'il n'était pas question que quelqu'un d'autre de touche à Duo, et le moment d'après il pensait à la réaction de son Calice si Javi venait à mourir à cause de lui. Et puis le fait que le pauvre Nostrel n'ait absolument rien demandé aidait un peu à sa cause.

Quatre entrouvrit les yeux, fixant sombrement le feu pétillant.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me sens pas prêt à partager Duo, c'est certain. Mais Javi n'a rien demandé… il ne mérite pas de mourir par ma faute.

-Il peut toujours se nourrir d'autres humains en se servant des techniques qu'il utilisait auparavant.

-Le sang de Duo est spécial, Kaleïn. Il ne sera plus satisfait aussi facilement.

-Mais il pourra survivre.

-Peut-être… mais pour se soigner, avoir de l'énergie et d'autre chose comme ça, rien ne vaut le sang d'un Calice. Surtout celui de Duo…

-Quatre… je crois que tu as envie que Javi puisse s'abreuver à la même fontaine que toi.

-Ne compare pas Duo à une fontaine. Et pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Je te donne la meilleure alternative possible dans le cas où tu n'accepterais pas, et tu trouves des défaites à mes propositions.

-Je dis la vérité!

-Mais tu soutiens l'idée que Javi DOIS boire le sang de Duo.

-…

Le blond fit à nouveau tourbillonner le vin contenu dans son verre et referma les paupières, visiblement ennuyé. Après tout, Kaleïn n'avait pas tort. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne faisait que dire ce qu'il pensait, et non ce qu'il voulait. Son désir le plus cher, pour le moment, était de veiller à la santé et au bonheur de Duo. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison du fait qu'il ne voulait pas –encore- la mort de Javi.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis tout de même pas prêt.

-Quand crois-tu être prêt, Quatre Raberba Winner? Avant, ou après que Javi aie succombé?

-… espérons pour lui que cela soit avant.

-Je ne te croyais pas si jaloux.

-Je ne le suis pas tant que ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre le lien que j'entretiens avec Duo.

-Tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas faire ses propres choix? N'as-tu aucune confiance en lui?

-Bien sûr que si!

La voix de Quatre était cassante. Il détestait que l'on mette en doute la confiance qu'il avait pour son Calice.

La femme aux cheveux rouges baissa légèrement la tête devant la colère de son allié. Son inquiétude pour le nostrel qu'elle avait accueillit grandissait en elle depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'il était désormais lié au Calice du chef Winner.

-Écoute, Quatre…

-Qu'y a-t-il encore?

-Ne devient pas impoli.

-Mmh.

-Quatre, réagit en chef de clan un peu! Il s'agit de la vie de l'un des lieutenants de tes alliés!

-Il s'agit avant tout de mon Calice, Kaleïn.

-Je ne te parle pas d'une querelle d'adolescents amoureux, Winner! Soit un peu adulte!

-Tu accepterais de partager ton Calice avec Solo, peut-être!

-Si c'était le seul moyen, bien entendu! Je ne suis pas d'une possessivité maladive!

-Je ne suis pas d'une possessivité maladive!

-Cause toujours! Tu fais une véritable obsession sur ton Calice, Winner! Tu n'en vois plus le monde autour!

-C'est faux! J'ai fait l'erreur d'oublié Duo une semaine et voilà ce qui en ressort! Cet imbécile fait une crise de manque et devient le Calice d'un autre, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi!

-Si tu l'oubliais plus souvent et sur une plus courte durée de temps, ça irait mieux pour tout le monde!

-Lâche-moi avec ça, je fais ce que je veux!

-Tu agis comme un gamin Winner!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin!

-Cette conversation est totalement stérile, bon sang! Ce que tu peux être mauvais quand tu veux!

-Mauvais!

La femme vampire se leva, les mains sur les hanches, une aura de colère l'entourant. Quatre posa son verre et se redressa, la fixant droit dans les yeux sans ciller une seconde devant le regard énervé de l'autre créature de la nuit.

Le feu de la cheminée gronda un moment puis sembla exploser. Les flammes grossirent d'un coup, sortant de l'âtre et venant lécher le plafond.

-Cette fois, tu dépasses les bornes Kaleïn…

* * * * *

Duo leva la tête brusquement, surpris. Son mouvement attira le regard des trois jeunes adultes assis à sa table. Son cœur se tordait sous une colère qui n'était pas la sienne et ses sens s'enflammaient. Que se passait-il à la maison pour que Quatre devienne si enragé? Il tenta de contrôler le flux d'émotion que lui envoyait inconsciemment le vampire et secoua la tête en serrant les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, vampire?

Ses yeux pivotèrent doucement vers Wufei Chang qui le regardait avec mépris et colère. Celui-ci n'avait pas digéré le fait que Duo ait tué le chef du C.E.C.V. et revienne tout de même à l'école comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors qu'il était maintenant un vampire.

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il, humain?

Le ton moqueur de Duo fit bondir le chinois mais celui-ci se calma rapidement sous l'œil menaçant du demi-mort. La colère en lui gronda à nouveau puis une brusque bouffée de chaleur colora son visage et ses yeux devinrent fiévreux. Quatre utilisait ses pouvoirs sur le feu, il en était certain.

Il se battait?

Pourquoi?

Les trois autres le fixaient, étonnés et méfiants. Que se passait-il chez le vampire pour qu'il réagisse ainsi? Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant que quelque chose de terrible n'arrive.

-Bon…désolé de vous laisser mais je dois… aller quelque part…

Avant que les chasseurs n'aient pu le questionner ou le confronter, il jeta un œil rapide aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne regardait et s'évapora simplement, provoquant le recul des tueurs de vampire.

* * * * *

Le plafond était presque en feu. Heureusement, Kaleïn avait créé un vide d'air entre le feu et le plafond juste à temps, évitant que le manoir ne soit incendié. Quatre semblait vraiment enragé, elle était au devant d'énormes problèmes. Elle ne risquait pas de s'en tirer bien facilement, malgré l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Elle n'était malheureusement pas aussi douée et expérimentée que le vampire face à elle.

Les flammes s'étendirent à nouveau, se lançant cette fois dans la direction de la vampiresse qui créa une boule d'air qui dévia les lances brûlantes. Une nouvelle vague de feu l'attaqua, la manquant cette fois de peu, brûlant au passage la manche de la robe qu'elle portait.

-Quatre, mais calme-toi!

-Ferme-là, tu ne comprends rien!

-Je m'inquiète pour Javi, j'en ai le droit!

-Oui mais en quoi as-tu le droit de venir ici pour me harceler! Tu ne fais même pas partie de ce problème! Il ne te concerne pas!

Un nouveau jet de flamme effleura dangereusement le visage de la femme qui se déplaça rapidement. Elle fut par contre surprise par un mur de feu se dressant devant elle. L'aura écrasante de Quatre l'empêcha de se téléporter comme elle l'aurait voulut. Ses yeux fixèrent avec horreur les serpents enflammés se diriger à toute vitesse sur elle.

-Quatre! Ça suffit!

Le vampire blême de rage ne l'écouta pas, continuant son attaque.

D'un coup, le feu grondant se figea à un mètre de la femme qui soupira de soulagement. Son regard se porta vers Quatre qui semblait surpris, ses yeux fixés sur les flammes qui avait cessé tout bruit de combustion, simplement figée, comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton « pause » pendant un film. Étonnée, Kaleïn s'approcha des serpents de feu et approcha le doigt. Ne sentant aucune chaleur, elle appuya sur les flammes. Un point violet apparut à l'endroit où son doigt était posé.

Quatre fronça les sourcils et s'approcha aussi. Le point disparut quand la vampire retira son index. Elle posa sa main sur la flamme. L'écran lilas refit son apparition, suivant les contours de la main. Il semblait que quelque chose séparait les flammes du reste de la pièce, mais à savoir ce qu'il en était, mystère.

La maison entière était étonnamment silencieuse. Les tic-tac constants des horloges s'étaient tus. Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur du manoir. À l'extérieur, les camions passants et les oiseaux faisaient toujours leurs bruits normaux.

Que diable se passait-il?

Quatre, toute colère oubliée, sortit du salon, l'autre buveur de sang sur les talons. Sous leurs pieds, le plancher s'illuminait de lilas à chaque pas puis disparaissait quand le pied s'élevait du sol. Dans le milieu du hall, les observant venir avec un sérieux presque effrayant, Duo se tenait les bras croisés, le visage grave et irrité.

-Duo? Tu n'es pas à l'école?

-J'ai l'air d'y être?

La réponse cassante fit sourciller le blond.

-Que fais-tu là? Soupira Quatre.

-Eu que t'apprêtais-tu à faire exactement, Quatre Raberba Winner? Gronda l'adolescent.

-…

-Duo? Hésita Kaleïn, incertaine.

-Tout va bien, Maîtresse Calway? Répondit poliment le jeune homme.

-…je… oui, ça va. Acquiesça la femme.

-Désolé pour ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. S'excusa Duo.

-Ce n'est pas… attend un peu… tu es le responsable de tout ça? S'exclama la vampire.

-De tout quoi? S'étonna le Calice.

-Duo, tout est arrêter dans la maison… Rétorqua Quatre.

-Ah, oui. Ça. Bien entendu, c'est moi. J'ai eut le temps de tester mes nouvelles capacités pendant la semaine où j'étais seul. Expliqua le demi-mort.

-Et… ÇA en fait partit? Fit Kaleïn, visiblement surprise.

-On dirait bien! C'est si étonnant? Demanda Duo, à son tour incertain.

-Eh bien… on peut dire que ce n'est pas un pouvoir très répandu… de plus, un vampire naissant ne devrait pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs… Sourcilla la chef du clan Calway.

-Je ne suis pas un vampire normal, l'avez-vous oublié? Ricana le demi-vampire avec un sourire cynique.

Quatre soupira à nouveau et hocha la tête.

-Que viens-tu faire Duo? Tu n'es pas en cours à cette heure-ci?

-Oui. Mais j'ai sentit ta colère et suis venu jeter un œil. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état! Je suppose que vous avez parlé de Javi?

-… Touché.

-Ou est-il d'ailleurs?

-Il n'est pas au courrant de ma visite. De plus, il est… en chasse.

Duo arqua un sourcil sceptique.

-Quatre ne t'as pas dit que-

-Si, je lui ai dit.

L'adolescent se rembrunit.

-Ah, _cette_ chasse là.

-Duo…

-Non, ça va... Sinon, avez-vous eut des nouvelles du C.E.C.V?

-Pas vraiment. Les membres vaquent à leur occupation et je crois… je crois qu'un nouveau chef va être nommé.

-De toute façon, on a autre chose à penser pour l'instant.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la femme en sourcillant.

-Quoi donc?

-Les autres clans.

-Les autres clans? Pourquoi on doit se soucier d'eux? Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis, non?

Les deux chefs de clan se jetèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers Duo. Quatre soupira avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

-Tous les clans ne sont pas amis, Duo. Il y a une lutte de pouvoir au sein des clans pour savoir lequel est le plus fort. Pour le moment, c'est le clan Kushrenada qui est au poste mais notre récente victoire contre le Centre et surtout le fait que maintenant tout le monde est au courant que Shinigami est dans nos rangs peuvent avoir eut un effet négatif sur la place qu'occupe ce clan. Ils croient peut-être que nous sommes trop menaçants. Le combat peut alors être déclaré entre les clans. Heureusement, avant que cela ne se produise, j'ai organisé une réunion. Il y aura tous les chefs de clan et leur lieutenant. J'aimerais que tu sois là aussi, Duo.

-Quoi, moi? Pourquoi?

-Duo, tu dois savoir que ton existence est une menace autant pour les humains que pour les vampires. Tu as le pouvoir de provoquer l'anéantissement de l'un ou de l'autre. Et même des deux. T'avoir à cette réunion, c'est prouver que nous ne te gardons pas secret, que tu es bien aux côtés des vampires et que nous ne te craignons pas. Cela pourra peut-être calmer les plus angoissés. Pour ceux qui croient que nous voulons t'employer, ta présence prouvera que tu n'es pas notre « arme secrète ». Tu auras l'obligation de répondre à leur question, par contre.

Le monologue de Kaleïn étonna légèrement l'adolescent. Lui, une menace? Et puis quoi encore? Il n'avait pas encore assez prouvé à quel point il était pour les vampires? Il avait tué son propre père pour le bien des créatures nocturnes!

-Pfff… et puis quoi encore. Je suis obligé?

-Duo…

-Javi va être là?

Quatre se braqua instantanément.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas quand cette réunion aura lieu… alors je me demandais s'il allait être revenu de sa chasse. Et puis s'il allait assez bien pour y aller.

Kaleïn sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

-Il est mon lieutenant, c'est sûr qu'il sera là.

* * * * *

-SILENCE!

Les murmures s'éteignirent. Le vampire aux longs cheveux blonds se reposa contre son large trône, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, son regard nerveux pivotant vers les représentants du clan Winner, ceux du clan Barton et ceux du clan Calway. Et plus souvent qu'autrement vers la silhouette mince se dressant entre le chef Winner et le lieutenant Calway.

-Alors, Maître Winner, cet enfant tout frêle est le Shinigami? L'élu du dieu de la mort? Vous vous moquez de nous! Rugit-il.

-Vous désirez garder votre véritable atout dans votre manche, Maître Winner! Cracha le chef Peacecraft en frappant ses poings sur la table.

-Nous présenter cet enfant pour nous rouler? Quelle honte! Ajouta le chef du clan Shenlong.

Quatre soupira en jetant un œil vers son Calice qui restait de glace devant les insultes indirectes des autres chefs de clan. La majorité préféraient rester silencieuse, leurs regards braqués sur l'adolescent placide, doutant sérieusement de sa crédibilité. Kaleïn et Alya se taisaient, elles aussi, laissant le blond régler la situation par lui-même. Du côté des lieutenants, si Trowa semblait calme, ce n'était pas la même chose du côté de Solo et de Javi. Le blond cendré assassinait des yeux les chefs osant parler ainsi de son petit frère de cœur. Le vampire aux cheveux bleus bouillait carrément sur place, les poings fermés, la mâchoire serrée à s'en casser les dents et les pupilles enflammées par la rage.

-Maître Kushrenada, je n'aurais jamais eut l'impolitesse et l'idée idiote de ramener un allié autre que Shinigami en ces lieux secrets. Doutez-vous à ce point de mon jugement qui, jusqu'à maintenant, n'a jamais fait défaut? Répondit calmement mais fermement Quatre, interrompant les paroles désobligeantes envers son Calice.

-Je ne doute pas de votre jugement, Maître Winner, mais il s'agit ici d'une affaire d'une importance phénoménale. Je ne serais jamais trop prudent envers les armes que nous possédons. Rétorqua son interlocuteur.

Duo tiqua à la mention d'arme. Alors c'était ainsi qu'il était vu par les vampires présents? Exception faite des clans Winner, Calway et Barton, évidemment. Il ne remettrait jamais en doute leur amitié envers lui.

-Une arme? Surveillez vos paroles, monseigneur. Claqua froidement Javi.

Kaleïn lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qu'il ignora, fixant durement le blond dans les yeux alors que celui-ci se tournait vers lui, visiblement agacé par une telle impolitesse de la part d'un simple lieutenant.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Lieutenant Calway? Lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, comme si le simple fait d'adresser la parole au Nostrel le répugnait.

La chef Calway fut tellement irritée par le comportement dédaigneux du vampire qu'elle ne pensa même pas à empêcher Javi de s'adresser au présent Maître des vampires.

-Je disais que vous feriez mieux de surveillez vos paroles, monseigneur. Il s'agit ici d'un vivant, ou semi-vivant, pas d'une quelconque épée à utiliser et à jeter quand elle se brise. Ne qualifiez pas Shinigami comme étant une arme, parce que s'il décide que sa position ici ne lui plait pas, il peut quand il veut se retourner contre vous. Contre nous. Fit le nostrel d'une voix lourde de sens.

Pendant son monologue, les chefs s'étaient tournés vers lui, puis vers Duo qui fixait Javi avec surprise et une touche d'amusement. Même s'il n'avait pas totalement tord, le vampire aux cheveux bleus devait parfaitement savoir que jamais l'adolescent ne les abandonnerait. Mais le voir prendre ainsi sa défense l'avait vraiment touché, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Après quelques instants, Kushrenada posa son regard vers le natté. Son regard perçant fit frémir le châtain qui détourna les yeux de son ami pour les poser sur le blond aux cheveux longs. Le chef des vampires lui fit signe de le rejoindre, assez subtilement pour qu'aucun autre chef ne le voit. Duo soupira et glissa ses mains dans ses poches de jeans, s'évaporant pour réapparaître aux côtés du seigneur qui sursauta.

Quatre se tourna rapidement, inquiet de la soudaine disparition de son Calice, avant de le voir près du maître. Les iris sans couleur de Javi était déjà posés sur eux, observant les moindres actions du vampire, à l'affût d'un geste déplacé.

-Eh bien, nous sommes au moins certains d'une chose, tu es bien un vampire! Lâcha le blond.

Duo eut un sourire cynique et attrapa l'un des mains du seigneur, le faisant sursauter.

-Heureux d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer. Je suis Shinigami.

L'homme resta figé un instant, son regard fixé sur la main qui serrait la sienne. Une main douce, fine. Mais surtout, une main chaude. Décidément pas une main vampirique.

-Tu…tu n'es pas mort? Siffla le vampire.

-Eh bien, si vous tentez de prendre mon pouls ou que vous essayez de m'écouter respirer, vous diriez que oui, je suis mort. Mais si vous vous contentez de toucher ma peau, de goûter mon sang ou de m'envoyer dans une église en plein jour, vous penserez probablement le contraire. Répondit Duo en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

-Blasphème! S'écria un chef, rouge de rage.

-Cet enfant ment! Ces choses sont impossibles! Seconda son voisin.

-Pas quand vous êtes l'élu d'un dieu, n'est-ce pas? Coupa sèchement Duo, visiblement agacé.

-Mensonges!

-Calomnies!

-Cessez ce petit jeu!

-Faites sortir ce gamin!

-Sale petit prétentieux!

Les yeux du demi-mort s'étrécirent et ses pupilles s'affinèrent. Ses yeux luirent dangereusement alors que l'un des vampires outrés lançait un poignard vers lui.

-_Stop_.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge s'arrêta soudainement, tout comme l'arme blanche qui se figea dans l'air, à plus d'un mètre de l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait sale petit-

-_Quiet_.

Les lèvres du vampire continuèrent de bouger sans émettre un son. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, outré et terrifié. Kushrenada avait le regard fixé sur l'adolescent qui avait finalement perdu son sang froid.

-Ça ne va pas dans ta tête, attaquer un maître vampire! s'exclama un autre chef, indigné.

-_I said, QUIET!_

Le vampire fut à son tour incapable de parler.

-Shinigami… murmura Quatre.

-Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter et vous taire. C'est mon tour de parler. Assena le châtain, le regard glacial.

Aucun chef n'osa articuler un mot, de peur de voir leur voix leur échapper.

-Ceci est l'un de mes pouvoirs. J'ai contrôle sur tout ce qui n'a pas de conscience. Les choses, les plantes. Les mots, aussi. Dès qu'ils sont émis, j'ai le pouvoir de les arrêter dans l'air ou de les faire disparaître. Un exemple?

-…ver de terre qui croit pouvoir tout faire alors qu'il n'est qu'un humain!

Les vampires se tournèrent vers le premier qui avait eut la parole coupée par le pouvoir du garçon. Celui-ci paraissait tout aussi surpris qu'eux.

-C'est ce qu'il était en train de dire quand j'ai stoppé ses paroles.

-Je ne peux pas le croire… murmura le chef Shenlong, ses yeux noirs observant l'adolescent avec un regard nouveau.

-Tu es VRAIMENT lui? Ajouta le chef Peacecraft, presque nerveusement.

-C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire! Répliqua Duo.

Kushrenada eut un sourire légèrement malsain et attrapa le bras du natté, le faisant tomber sur ses genoux. Javi et Quatre se tendirent, prêts à bondir si la situation dégénérait. Ils savaient Duo suffisamment fort pour se défendre, mais le voir ainsi les rendait totalement furieux.

-Je n'aurais jamais osé croire… je vous pensais plus grand, plus musculeux, moins… joli. Moins sexy.

En parlant, le blond avait passé une main cajoleuse sur l'une des cuisses du demi-mort qui n'en sembla pas très ravi. Il faillit grogner en sentant l'homme rapprocher sa tête de sa gorge, humant le sang qui circulait dans les veines fines. Mais s'arrêta net quand une main douce mais ferme se posa sur son visage.

-Désolé mais mon corps, mon sang et mon cœur sont déjà pris. Alors c'est pas touche.

Le seigneur vampire gronda et leva les yeux vers les chefs des trois clans unis placés au bout de la table de conférence.

-Vous ne me croyez pas suffisamment bien pour vous, Shinigami? Qui de ceux-là peut se prétendre apte à être votre compagne ou votre compagnon si moi je ne le suis pas?

Quatre serra la mâchoire et Javi détourna le regard. Effectivement, pouvaient-ils se prétendre apte à être auprès de l'élu du dieu de la mort? Étaient-ils suffisamment puissants? Avaient-ils plus le droit que d'autres de porter le titre de «compagnons» du Shinigami?

-Ce sont ceux que j'ai choisis. Peu m'importe la puissance ou la position hiérarchique, _my lord_.

-Ceux? Parce qu'ils sont plusieurs?

-Ils sont deux.

-Alors, un troisième ne serait pas nécessairement de trop pour combler toutes vos attentes.

Les pupilles de Duo brillèrent de nouveau.

-_Quiet_.

* * * * *

-Ça va Duo? Je te trouve un peu pâle. S'inquiéta Alya en sortant du bâtiment.

-Je suis sali à vie. Souffla l'adolescent en frissonnant.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, il t'a à peine touché. Sourit Kaleïn.

-C'est déjà trop! Grogna Javi.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Grommela Quatre.

-Tient, Javi, tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. Lâcha Kaleïn, totalement hors-conversation.

Duo se tourna vers son ami qui faisait les gros yeux à son chef.

-Tu allais mal? Demanda-t-il.

-Il refuse d'aller chasser pour boire le sang d'autre personne alors c'est sûr qu'il s'affaiblit.

-QUOI? Ça veut dire que ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'as rien avalée! T'es pas bien ou quoi! En plus tu étais en chasse! S'écria le natté, sous le choc.

Désormais au courrant, il commençait à voir les anomalies physiques chez le nostrel. La peau plus pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, les joues un peu creuses, la démarche moins assurée. Il était visiblement en manque de sang! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt! Quatre comprit rapidement l'inquiétude de son protégé et le saisit par l'épaule, en faisant de même pour Javi qui sursauta violemment. Ils s'évaporèrent pour réapparaître dans la chambre de Duo.

-Que?

Quatre sourit légèrement et attrapa son Calice par la taille, le ramenant contre lui. Il enroula la natte autour de sa main libre et tira légèrement vers l'arrière, faisant pencher la tête du demi-mort. Le blond encra son regard dans les iris sans couleur du vampire maudit et lécha le cou offert devant lui, s'amusant de la réaction gênée mais excitée du plus jeune mort-vivant. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, presque hypnotisé par le regard envoûtant et les gestes sensuels de son aîné vampirique.

Duo, prit entre deux feux, se laissait faire sans trop savoir où allait aboutir cette étrange situation. Puis il se tendit en gémissant alors que les canines de Quatre s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge, l'odeur du sang se répandant rapidement dans la pièce, embaumant l'air de son parfum si attirant pour les créatures de la nuit. Javi eut un tremblement qu'il fut incapable de contrôler.

Après quelques gorgées, le chef Winner releva la tête et fixa intensément le lieutenant Calway, sans refermer la morsure qu'il avait faite à son Calice. D'un geste invitant, il fit signe au nostrel de s'approcher.

Le vampire aux cheveux bleus obéit à l'ordre indirect et se posta devant les deux amants. Un filet de sang s'était écoulé de la blessure, formant un petit ruisseau sur la peau du demi-humain. Quatre, impatient, passa une main dans les cheveux azurs du maudit et l'attira contre le cou de son protégé.

Javi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois; il lécha doucement le sang qui sortait encore de la morsure, nettoyant la peau rougie par le liquide vital. Il remonta lentement le long de la clavicule puis mordilla le joint entre l'épaule et la gorge, s'attirant un gémissement des plus appréciables. Puis il laissa ses crocs s'allonger pour aller les plonger dans les trous déjà faits par celui qui l'avait précédé.

Duo grogna doucement, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui était en train de se produire, mais en profitant au maximum, ne sachant pas si l'occasion allait un jour se reproduire. Il sentait le corps de Quatre dans son dos, et la main pâle, qui tirait toujours un peu sa tête vers l'arrière grâce à sa natte, sur sa hanche, qui caressait la peau à la limite de son pantalon. Les doigts libres du chef Winner étaient ancrés des les cheveux bleutés du Nostrel qui buvait à longues et lentes gorgées, suçotant la peau autour des trous, passant sa langue sur les blessures, les refermant avant de les rouvrir de ses crocs, sans douleur. Et le corps qui se pressait devant lui, les mains du vampire maudit qui s'accrochait pour l'une à ses fesses, pour l'autre à sa nuque, jouant avec les petits cheveux trop courts pour être dans sa tresse.

Gémissant silencieusement, Duo laissa ses pensées dériver loin de lui, fondant dans les bras des deux vampires comme du chocolat un jour de canicule.

* * *

Voilà, ça été long, mais c'est enfin arrivé!

Je ne sais pas si je vais reposter d'ici Noël, alors juste au cas: Joyeux Noël!

Oh, petit sondage pendant que j'y pense:

Lemon JavixDuo, ou QuatrexJavixDuo? À vous de choisir!


	18. Face à face

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: M, peut-être...

Paring: y aurait-il un OC dans la place?

N.d.A: comptabilisons les votes... naaaan la flemme. Juste vous dire qu'il y a un gagnant! Sisi, j'vous jure...

* * *

_**Le Calice**_

**Face à face**

Il ne savait plus trop comment ils s'étaient rendus sur le lit. Javi était toujours accroché à la gorge de son nouveau Calice, mais désormais beaucoup plus pour grignoter la peau que pour se nourrir véritablement. Duo était assit, ou plutôt à demi-étendu, entre les jambes de Quatre qui s'occupait comme il le pouvait, lui mordillant les oreilles, attirant son visage pour un baiser sulfureux, léchant le creux de l'épaule nue. Le chandail qu'il portait s'était perdu pendant leur court chemin vers les draps accueillants. Celui de Javi aussi avait disparu, probablement au même moment que le sien. Le demi-vampire gémissait doucement sous les attentions des deux morts-vivants, laissant ses bras enroulés autour du cou du nostrel.

Une main pâle et caressante descendit le long du dos nu du vampire maudit, provoquant un long frisson et une cambrure légère de l'échine. Le blond, possesseur de cette main joueuse, eut un léger sourire malicieux. Il avait oublié que le damné avait été le dominé de sa relation avec son ancien Calice, et même si cette fois il était nettement dominant avec Duo, il n'en était pas de même avec lui. Évidemment, ni lui ni le nostrel avait dû envisager, ou simplement penser que ce genre de chose se produirait entre eux, mais il était visible que sa position dans la relation ne changerait pas.

-On voit que tu sais devant qui courber l'échine, Javi...

Le vampire aux cheveux bleus sentit ses joues lui chauffer désagréablement alors qu'il dardait un regard perçant vers le chef du clan Winner, œillade qui fut légèrement défaite par son visage rougis par la gêne et le désir. Le blond arqua un sourcil amusé et se lécha les lèvres perversement, ce qui augmenta la couleur cramoisie sur les traits du maudit. Ce dernier détourna les yeux rapidement pour cacher son embarras, retournant s'occuper de Duo, descendant sur son torse pour venir titiller les tétons alors que ses mains, jusqu'alors inutilisées, passaient sur les flancs, le ventre et le dos dans une chorégraphie sans sens, comme si leur seul but était de toucher partout à la fois, tout en restant caressantes et paresseuses.

Quatre se joignit aussi à la partie, décidant de s'occuper du pantalon encombrant et inutile que portait encore Duo. Et, accessoirement, faire disparaître celui de Javi en même temps, puisque c'était dans le même coin. Et que c'était amusant de voir le vampire damné jouer les vierges effarouchées alors qu'il était passablement moins net que son propre Calice. Mais peut-être que le -relativement- jeune nostrel n'avait jamais été touché par d'autre créature de sa race, et uniquement par des humains. Il était clair que la sensation était différente, mais certainement pas pour autant désagréable, et il parlait par expérience.

Javi ne put empêcher un glapissement surpris de passer ses lèvres quand la main impatiente de Quatre se plaqua contre son jeans pour en défaire le bouton de cuivre et la fermeture éclaire. Duo eut un petit rire qui fit grogner le damné. Pour se venger, ce dernier tira sur le pantalon ouvert de l'élu de Shinigami, le faisant sursauter. Se sentant exposé sous les regards avides des deux vampires excités, le demi-humain eut un léger rougissement et se tortilla d'inconfort. Quatre remarqua rapidement son malaise et décida d'agir en conséquence.

-Tu as honte, Duo?

-N-non, pas honte mais... vous me regardez comme si j'étais particulièrement appétissant...

-Mais tu l'es.

-Quatre!

-On va arranger ça, ne t'inquiète pas...

Duo ne comprit pas exactement comment le blond pourrait «arranger ça» jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge de son dos pour plaquer Javi sur le lit. Celui-ci, surpris par l'attaque soudaine, ne réagit qu'en lançant un petit cri indigné et stupéfait. Mais ce faible cri se transforma en couinement de gêne quand Quatre retira son jeans avec fluidité. Le boxer suivit presque le mouvement, glissant plutôt bas sur les hanches minces du nostrel. Duo rougit à cette vue, mais il ne fallut que peu de temps au maudit pour reprendre ses esprits et grogner avec une sauvagerie presque intimidante. Quatre se recula avec un sourire fier et Javi se redressa, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec agacement. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes pour s'avancer vers le vampire blond qui perdit son sourire pour déglutir légèrement devant la sensualité que dégageait le nostrel à ce moment. Comprenant l'idée de son ami, Duo l'imita et d'un mouvement, les deux plus jeunes se jetèrent sur leur aîné pour lui retirer ses vêtements.

-Tout le monde à égalité! Rigola Duo avec un sourire vengeur.

-Égalité? Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place. Ricana Quatre avant de glisser sa main droite le long du du dos de son Calice.

Ce dernier frissonna d'envie et se rapprocha sensiblement du chef de clan sous le regard acéré du vampire à la tignasse azure. Une œillade un peu poussée du blond l'incita à s'occuper un peu plus «personnellement» du châtain. Sans attendre, Javi se glissa derrière son ami et passa une langue joueuse entre ses omoplates, le faisant gémir d'anticipation alors qu'il baissait de plus en plus en suivant la colonne vertébrale du garçon.

-Javiiiii... _don't_...

Le nostrel eut un sourire satisfait en entendant l'ancien humain parler anglais, signe que ce qu'il lui faisait était décidément très plaisant. Il glissa ses doigts sous la lisière du boxer que portait encore Duo et le fit doucement glisser. Le natté voulut réagir mais Quatre glissa ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir comme il l'entendait, intéressé par les prochaines actions de son ancien rival amoureux. Ancien, oui, car il était désormais certain qu'il avait pour lui une bonne partie du cœur de Duo, et cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Il ne pouvait empêcher le cœur de son amant de s'attacher à d'autre que lui et au final, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au départ, Javi était un très bon choix de partenaire aussi. S'il avait été capable de se retenir de mordre qui que ce soit pendant autant de temps sans céder à la tentation de Duo même en étant à ses côtés, il ne pouvait décidément pas être si mauvais. Et puis... si Javi était capable de partager son Calice, pourquoi pas lui?

Sentant la langue du nostrel se faufiler entre ses fesses, là où il avait refusé Quatre la dernière fois où ils avaient eut du sexe, l'adolescent se tendit et écarquilla les yeux. Comment le blond pouvait-il l'obligé à subir cette torture -oui, torture!-. Bon, délicieuse torture, probablement une sensation jouissive, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça honteux. Mais toute pensée négative par rapport à cette action s'effacèrent à grand coup de plaisir alors que le muscle humide se pressait contre son intimité, jouant un moment avec l'anneau de chair pour le détendre avant de le passer. Duo étouffa un cri alors que la langue agile pénétrait en lui sans lui laisser aucune chance de reprendre son souffle, sans avertissement, sans rien pour l'aider à se préparer au plaisir qui lui assaillait présentement les sens.

-_Noooooooo_... Javi... _stop it_!

-Tu aimes ce qu'il te fait, Duo?

-...

-Répond-moi. Répond-nous, Duo.

-_Y-yes_... _so good_...

Honteux, le garçon ferma les yeux et agrippa un peu plus aux bras qui l'entouraient pour l'empêcher de bouger. Malheureusement pour lui -et sa libido-, le plaisir s'arrêta presque aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Il eut un geignement de déception qui fit rire les deux vampires. Duo se mordit l'intérieure des joues pour retenir une réplique cinglante et se détacha de Quatre d'un mouvement vif pour se jeter vers le lieutenant Calway, le plaquant à nouveau sur le lit comme lit blond l'avait fait plus tôt. Il se saisit de ses lèvres avec brutalité. Aussitôt, un combat époustouflant pour la dominance s'engagea entre leurs langues, finalement gagné par Javi qui était plus que déterminé. Leur baiser se rompit quand Duo releva la tête en gémissant, sentant une main sur son excitation. Le nostrel eut un sourire satisfait et glissa sur les draps pour se trouver sous le bassin du semi-mort qui était resté à quatre pattes pendant leur embrassade torride. Comprenant son intention, le natté rougit férocement et gémit d'impatience alors que le vampire aux cheveux bleus soufflait sur son érection. Quatre observa pendant quelques instants avant de s'approcher en glissant ses doigts dans sa propre bouche pour les humidifier correctement.

Duo lâcha un grognement rauque alors qu'une langue agile et joueuse passait rapidement sur son gland. Et cria lorsque quelque chose de chaud et humide encercla complètement son sexe.

-Tient, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un te suce, hein Duo?

Le châtain eut un long frisson et jeta une tentative de regard furieux qui échoua quand la bouche l'entourant se mit à bouger, les dents mordillant tendrement sa peau sensible, la langue s'amusant sur lui.

-J-javi!

Duo put presque sentir le sourire que le nostrel fit autour de son érection. Il gronda doucement mais oublia rapidement sa courte rancune quand une main glissa sur ses hanches, avertissement subtil de ce qui allait suivre. Un doigt mouillé se pressa contre son intimité déjà humide de salive, cadeau laissé là par la langue savante du nostrel.

-Anh... Quatre!

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et le natté sentit ses cuisses trembler sous le plaisir et l'envie.

-_Stop! Put it in... please..._

-Impatient?

Javi, sentant son ami sur le bord de l'explosion, relâcha son sexe palpitant, s'attirant un cri outré et déçu, ce qui le fit ricaner. Le vampire blond choisit de prendre les devant et attrapa le damné par le bras, le couchant à demi sur les coussins et les oreillers ornant le haut du lit. Il plaça le châtain au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, puis s'agenouilla lui-même derrière son Calice, le coinçant entre les deux vampires. Frémissant d'anticipation, Duo se laissa mener sans rien dire, trop impatient pour tenter quoique ce soit qui risquerait de provoquer le caractère un peu plus sadique du chef Winner. Il soupira de plaisir quand son bassin et celui de Javi se rencontrèrent. Prenant l'initiative, le vampire maudit descendit de moitié son boxer et colla leur bassin, pour ensuite entourer leurs deux sexes de ses mains, les pressant ensemble, avant de se mettre à faire des va-et-vient langoureux.

-Aaah! Javi!

La respiration de l'adolescent se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit l'érection de Quatre pousser en lui sans prévenir, s'enfonçant au plus profond de son corps. Un long gémissement s'échappa ensuite de ses lèvres et il se cambra à s'en casser le dos. Le dominant eut un sourire et se retira paresseusement avant de revenir en lui tout aussi doucement. Javi, comprenant la tactique du chef Winner, ralentit lui aussi la cadence de ses mains pour se synchronisé avec les mouvements lents du blond.

Duo gronda avec sauvagerie et serra les dents. Son regard se porta sur le vampire aux cheveux bleus se trouvant sous lui. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire flancher la détermination de Quatre qui aimait décidément trop le narguer, mais l'envie de plus du nostrel lui exhalait par tous les pores de la peau, ce qui faisait de lui une bonne cible s'il voulait que leurs mouvements s'accentuent. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour appuyer son torse contre celui du damné qui lui jeta un regard un peu troublé par le plaisir, puis lécha les lèvres du mort-vivant. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui, comme l'avait prévu Duo, excita considérablement le blond derrière lui. Ce dernier accéléra soudainement ses mouvements, faisant gémir le châtain qui rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, brisant l'embrassade langoureuse. Javi suivit tant bien que mal la vitesse, modifiant celle de ses mains qui commencèrent à aller plus vite au grand plaisir du natté.

Le plaisir qui les embrasait les emporta, les gestes se déréglèrent alors que seul leur besoin de de jouir prenait place dans leur tête. Quatre, un peu plus lucide que les deux autres, prit un plaisir pervers à les observer convenablement. Il devait avoir un petit côté voyeur car voir Duo et Javi ainsi le mettait dans un état d'excitation extrême.

Pensant soudainement à ce qu'il envisageait plus tôt, à propos de la position du nostrel dans son ancienne relation, le blond eut un sourire légèrement satisfait, fier de son idée. Il passa une main sur le dos de son Calice puis enfonça deux doigts entre ses lèvres. Le natté ne parut pas surpris, et ne pensa même pas à se demander pourquoi Quatre désirait les humidifier. Ou peut-être l'avait-il simplement déjà deviné.

Le blond se pencha sur l'adolescent et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, paroles auxquelles il consciente d'un hochement de tête.

Le nostrel, qui avait les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de ressentir encore plus le plaisir qui balayait ses sens, les ouvrit brutalement en sentant l'une des mains de Duo caresser son ventre en descendant vers ses hanches. L'observant sans rien dire, il ne put par contre s'empêcher de lâcher un couinement surpris quand la main pâle de son nouveau Calice agrippa à l'arrière de sa cuisse droite pour la soulever, relevant sa jambe.

Il y eut une seconde de blanc où Javi ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se passait, puis il écarquilla les yeux en le découvrant alors que deux doigts fins s'enfonçaient en lui. Les membres agiles le torturèrent un instant avant de frapper, probablement par chance, directement sur sa prostate, le faisant crier et se cambrer.

Ce fut le premier mouvement d'une chaîne d'action qui les conduisit à la jouissance.

Le plaisir trop fort apporter par les doigts de Quatre et ses propres mains entourant son sexe et celui de Duo fit exploser Javi qui, en se cambrant, accentua brutalement la friction entre lui et son Calice qui lâcha une long gémissement de plaisir en se répandant entre eux, son intimité se contractant autour du blond qui fit un dernier aller-retour avant de jouir dans un grognement rauque.

Duo se laissa aller sur le torse du vampire maudit qui ne fit rien pour le repousser alors que le blond s'efforçait de rouler pour ne pas écraser les deux autres qui étaient plus petits que lui. Les trois soufflèrent un instant avant de se jeter un regard un peu gêné. Puis Duo eut un rire et se blottit entre les deux vampires, fermant les yeux avec un sourire de complaisance évident. Javi jeta une œillade timide au chef Winner, semblant hésiter entre rester et partir pour ne pas subir les foudres de l'aîné mais celui-ci ne fit que bailler légèrement en tirant les draps sur eux trois, s'assurant que le nostrel soit bien au chaud lui aussi. Comprenant la signification de ce geste, le damné lui fit un faible sourire de remerciement avant de s'endormir.

* * *

-Quatre, où est mon lieutenant?

Le blond ne releva même pas la tête de ses documents, travaillant activement sur son ordinateur pour faire une révision générale des derniers effectifs de la compagnie Winner, la fin de l'année fiscale avançant à grand pas et l'obligeant à se consacrer un peu plus à son travail, surtout que ces derniers temps, il l'avait plus que négligé avec toutes ces histoires. Il grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de se tourner face à l'écran, relisant ses notes informatiques pour trouver à quel moment il avait fait une erreur.

Kaleïn attendit patiemment pendant quelques minutes, les bras croisés, sans oser pénétrer complètement dans le bureau du chef Winner qui était décidément bien assez occuper par ses papiers sans qu'il n'ait besoin qu'elle ne l'agresse en plus dans son espace personnel.

-Quatre, je t'ai posé une question, et je te prierais d'y répondre.

Les saphirs du vampire dévièrent pendant à peine une seconde vers son interlocutrice avant de revenir vers le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, prenant la feuille sur le dessus pour la froisser et la jeter dans la corbeille placée sous son bureau.

-Probablement encore au lit.

Il ne remarqua pas le haussement de sourcil interrogateur de la chef Calway, trop préoccupé par son boulot.

Il se gratta la tête du bout de son stylo, hésitant à appeler son Gouverneur pour qu'il prenne en main ce travail épuisant et irritant, mais en tant que chef de l'entreprise, il se devait de le faire lui-même. Mais après 38 documents révisés et notés, la pile de dossiers ne semblait pas baisser malgré son effort intensif et cela le décourageait, surtout en pensant que deux magnifiques jeunes hommes dormaient paisiblement dans son lit plus que confortable, profitant d'une grasse matinée pour se reposer alors que lui roulait à 100 à l'heure pour être dans les temps.

Kaleïn, le voyant aussi abattu, hésita à le questionner sur la présence de son lieutenant dans l'une des chambres du manoir alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, le nostrel et le chef Winner étaient en froid. Ou plutôt Quatre en voulait à Javi, mais là n'était pas la question.

-Quatre, tu devrais prendre une pause, je voudrais te parler. Et puis, depuis combien de temps travailles-tu là-dessus?

Le blond releva brièvement les yeux et soupira.

-Un bon 8 heures je crois. Et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre de pause, crois-moi.

-Demande à Rashid de venir prendre temporairement ta place. Il sait comment faire, fais-lui confiance.

-Je lui fais entièrement confiance, Kaleïn, mais ce n'est pas à lui-

-Il comprendra que tu as besoin de repos.

Quatre hésita un moment puis soupira, conscient qu'il n'avait pas un réel choix. Il saisit le combiné du téléphone entre ses doigts et composa rapidement un numéro, avant d'articuler deux ou trois phrases. Il raccrocha alors, et après quelques secondes, un vampire se téléporta dans la pièce et s'inclina.

-Vous m'avez fait demander, maître Quatre?

-J'aimerais que vous preniez ma place pendant un court moment, Rashid. J'ai besoin d'une pause mais je ne puis me permettre de perdre du temps.

-Prenez votre temps, monseigneur, je m'occupe de tout.

-Merci, Rashid. Je reviendrai aussi rapidement que possible.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous presser; je suis à votre entière disposition.

-Merci pour tout.

Quatre quitta la pièce en s'étirant, Kaleïn sur les talons. Celle-ci l'attrapa par un poignet et la tira dans le salon le plus proche, s'avérant plutôt être un espèce de boudoir inutilisé. Elle prit place dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir marron et fit signe à son vis-à-vis de prendre place face à elle. Le blond obéit sans répliquer, ne sachant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Bon. Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi Javi est ici.

-Et pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il autant?

-Parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais très froid avec mon lieutenant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi soudainement il se retrouve à dormir dans l'une des chambres du manoir Winner.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé non plus. Peut-être que je me m'inquiète plus pour lui que ce que veux bien laisser croire. Et crois-moi, c'est encore pire que ce que tu crois.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Il n'est pas seulement dans l'UNE des chambres du manoir.

-... Il est dans une chambre particulière? Occupée... celle de ton... ou plutôt de votre Calice?

-Non plus...

-Mais alors... il n'a sûrement pas dormit avec Solo, ça serait stupide.

-Non Kaleïn. Arrête de te creuser la tête pour éviter l'inévitable.

-...Que fait-il dans ta chambre, et encore plus précisément, que fait-il à dormir dans TON lit?

-Veux-tu vraiment l'explication détaillée où juste dire qu'une nuit passionnante vient de se dérouler sous mon toit et suffisant?

-QUATRE! Tu as! Tu- tu as...

Elle sembla hésiter sur les mots à employer puis un éclair de colère et d'indignation éclaira ses yeux, brisant la barrière polie qu'elle s'imposait en la présence de l'autre chef de clan.

-Tu as baisé avec Javi! Siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

Le blond fut légèrement déstabilisé par les paroles plus que crues de la vampiresse furieuse.

-Non! Enfin, non mais oui, mais pas totalement!

-Explique-toi MAINTENANT Quatre avant que je ne me décide à te faire la peau pour jouer ainsi avec les sentiments et le corps de mon lieutenant!

-Euh... c'est pas exactement-

-Maintenant, Quatre!

-En fait voilà, j'ai en quelque sorte permis à Javi de boire le sang de Duo et ça a simplement suivit le courant, on s'est retrouvé sur le lit, mais j'ai seulement enfin non, pas seulement, mais presque-

-Quatre!

-J'ai fait l'amour à Duo pendant que Javi les masturbait tous les deux et j'ai juste un petit peu...

-Un petit peu QUOI, Quatre?

Kaleïn, maintenant plus intéressée et sardonique que réellement irritée, entendant les paroles explicites du chef Winner, s'imaginant sans mal ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre accueillante.

-Un petit peu... doigté...Javi...

Les joues du blond étaient couvertes d'une jolie teinte carmine assez prononcée. La chef Calway eut un rougissement elle aussi mais un sourire appréciateur joua sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, je vois que votre relation c'est améliorée.

-Et c'est peu dire...

Il y eut soudainement un bruit étrange dans le couloir face à la porte, comme si quelqu'un courait à une vitesse impressionnante et dérapait brutalement pour s'arrêter, ce qui se produisait probablement au moment où ils entendait le son. La porte fut poussée avec brutalité, se fracassant presque contre le mur, et le visage furieux et angoissé de Javi fit son apparition dans le cadrage.

-Javi? (x2)

Le jeune vampire s'inclina rapidement devant Kaleïn.

-Maîtresse Kaleïn, je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Et moi donc, Javi. Surtout dans cette tenue.

Le nostrel rougit brutalement, avisant le simple boxer et le chandail appartenant à Quatre qu'il portait.

-C'est -hum- Duo qui m'a permit de prendre ça...

Quatre eut un léger sourire alors que son regard parcourait les jambes nues du vampire maudit qui lui décocha un regard noir qui fit rire le blond.

-Sinon, pourquoi cette panique?

-Oh, non rien...

-Javi?

-Non, ce n'est rien, je vous dis.

Ses joues reprirent leur couleur rosie et il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

-Je... je vais vous laisser.

-Javi! Vient ici.

L'ordre de Quatre fit flancher le damné qui soupira et s'avança, refermant la porte derrière lui, restant plaqué contre la palissade de bois, comme pour s'assurer un échappatoire rapide au cas où la situation ne tournerait pas à son avantange.

-Javi, vient t'asseoir.

Cette fois, ce fut Kaleïn qui obligea le cadet à se déplacer. Ce dernier lâcha la poignée de porte et rejoignit un fauteuil, repliant ses jambes contre son torse pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs des deux chefs.

-Donc, pourquoi cette panique?

-Je vous dit que ce n'est rien. J'avais un trop plein d'énergie.

-Menteur. Javi, tu sais que c'est interdit de mentir à un chef de clan, surtout à ton propre chef de clan.

-Mais là c'est du domaine privé, ce n'est pas la même chose!

-Ahah! Tu avoues donc qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

Le regard atterré que lui envoya son lieutenant fit rire Kaleïn.

-Est-ce que c'est si gênant?

La voix calme de Quatre calma l'hilarité de la femme.

-Non...mais...

-Alors pourquoi tu résistes autant pour une simple explication?

-Parce que... c'est embarrassant pour moi.

-Oh, alors-

-Je te cherchais juste!

Quatre s'interrompit quand Javi s'expliqua brutalement.

-Et en quoi c'est gênant?

Visiblement, Kaleïn ne comprenait pas vraiment elle non plus.

-Et pourquoi tu me cherchais, Javi?

-Eh bien... c'était seulement... en fait...

La rougeur de ses joues avait envahi tout son visage et commençait à envelopper ses oreilles aussi.

-J'avais -enfin, on avait, moi et Duo- peur, tu vois que... tu sois partit parce que tu étais furieux... à cause de cette nuit...

Sa voix avait diminué au fur et à mesure que sa phrase avançait. À la fin, même les sens vampiriques des deux autres avaient du mal à saisir les paroles. Quatre cligna des paupières pendant quelques instants avant que la phrase ne percute. Aussitôt, il secoua brusquement la tête.

-Non! Non, ça n'a rien à voir, j'avais juste du travail, et avec tout ça j'ai pris beaucoup de retard et je devais... je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété!

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

Javi laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement discret et se leva, prêt à partir.

-Je vais aller rejoindre Duo.

-Fais cela. À plus tard.

Le vampire aux cheveux bleus disparut rapidement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il y eut un moment de silence puis un sentiment dérangeant s'installa au creux du ventre du blond qui se redressa, alerté.

-Quatre?

-Je... je ne sens plus Duo.

-Quoi?

-Il n'est plus dans la maison. Il vient de disparaître et il n'est pas assez près d'ici pour que je le sente.

-Il est peut-être aller à l'école, Quatre. Calme-toi.

-Non. Mon rayon de résonance avec l'âme de Duo est immense. Et l'école est encore dans la limite de ce périmètre. C'est trop loin.

Le mort-vivant se leva et disparut, apparaissant près de Javi qui sursauta vivement.

-Bordel Quatre, t'as faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque!

-...ton cœur ne bat plus depuis très longtemps aux dernières nouvelles.

-Détail! Pourquoi tu-

Le nostrel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva dans la chambre de Duo, s'étant fait téléporter en même temps que Quatre. Le vampire attrapa rapidement deux ou trois vêtements qu'il lança au damné qui les attrapa au vol sans comprendre.

-De ma mémoire, ce sont les vêtements un peu trop grand que Duo porte quand il veut être confortable, donc ça devrait te faire. Enfile ça et vite!

Surpris par le ton sec et brusque du blond, Javi obéit sans poser de question. Le pantalon lui faisait parfaitement, heureusement, et le t-shirt était un peu trop grand mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il reçu une veste en plein visage et grogna en l'enfilant puis lâcha un couinement de surprise quand il se sentit changer à nouveau d'endroit, réapparaissant dans une grotte sombre où les rayons du soleil n'arrivaient pas à éclairer la pierre humide.

-Quatre? C'est quoi cet endroit? Questionna Javi, déboussolé.

-Javi, les nostrels et leurs Calices possèdent aussi un lien télépathique et une résonance d'âme, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... si...

-Alors essaie de te connecter à Duo.

-Quoi, mainte-

-Oui, maintenant!

Javi faillit reculer sous la voix tonnante du vampire et acquiesça lentement, concentrant son énergie dans son sang pour retrouver les parcelles du sang de Duo mélangé au sien, laissant la magie vampirique entourer chaque cellule de l'ADN de l'adolescent puis s'étendre comme une toile géante sur les environs pour retracer le porteur de ladite ADN. Arrivé à sa limite, son énergie s'échappa comme un courant d'air en le faisant vaciller alors que ses recherches s'avéraient inutiles.

-Je, je n'y arrive pas! Où sommes-nous? Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?

-Duo n'est plus au manoir. Et je ne sais pas où il est non plus. Nous sommes dans une grotte que j'ai découverte avec Duo pendant l'une de nos batailles contre le Centre. Je cherche à le localiser à partir de différent point pour élargir ma toile mais je n'y arrive toujours pas.

-Alors... il n'y a pas mille raisons...

-Sois il est mort, ce qui m'étonnerait, parce que je n'ai pas de sentiment de déchirement. Sinon, il est... dans un autre clan.

Les deux vampires se jetèrent une œillade de compréhension. L'aîné agrippa le bras de son interlocuteur et les téléporta. Il y eut un flou dans la téléportation et un choc solide les fit atterrir un peu trop brutalement à leur destination, les envoyant rejoindre le sol, ce qui ne fut pas une mauvaise chose puisqu'au moment où ils tombaient, une traînée de feu noir passa là où ils auraient dû être.

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas prévu d'arriver directement dans une bataille et Javi fut rapidement relever par un vampire qu'il reconnut aussitôt. La main du mort-vivant se referma sur sa gorge, l'empêchant d'articuler convenablement.

-Do-dorothy! Qu'-est ce que tu-

La vampiresse le souleva par le cou. N'ayant plus besoin de respirer depuis longtemps, le nostrel ne ressentit pas les effets du manque d'air mais la douleur, elle, était bien présente. Et sa carotide était dangereusement compressée, empêchant le sang de circuler librement et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Même les vampires avaient besoin que le liquide vital rejoigne leur cerveau sinon c'était la mort certaine. Le vampire damné laissa ses mains monter pour agripper celle qui menaçait sa vie mais sans résultat. Ses pieds qui ne touchaient plus le sol battirent pour frapper son agresseur et atteignirent heureusement leur but, faisant lâcher prise à la femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Dorothy, je peux savoir ce qui te prend! S'exclama le vampire maudit en se frottant la gorge.

Il jeta un œil rapide autour de la pièce, avisant Quatre qui avait mit au tapis la plupart des autres vampires se trouvant dans ce qui servait de salle de réunion des chefs de clan. Il manquait pourtant quelqu'un. Il s'agissait du clan Kushrenada, après tout, Dorothy était bien le lieutenant de ce clan, mais il ne voyait pas Treize Kushrenada lui-même. Et puis la sensation d'avoir Duo dans son champ de résonance était revenu mais il ne le voyait pas.

Il se concentra sur son propre combat, voyant Dorothy sortir les deux poignards avec lesquels elle se battait souvent. Serrant les dents, il maudit son manque de sagesse. Sortir sans son arme n'était jamais une bonne chose mais il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il souffla légèrement et attrapa l'une des chaises de bois où s'asseyaient les chefs de clan et en cassa une patte, gardant un morceau d'une vingtaine de centimètres dans les mains. Il prit une grand inspiration et la température de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degré. Il lâcha un lourd souffle qui sortit en buée épaisse. Se saisissant du morceau de bois de la main droite, il appliqua son index et son majeur de la main gauche sur l'extrémité de l'ancienne patte de chaise. Le bois se cristallisa sous le froid intense. Les deux doigts glissèrent en suivant une douce courbe dans l'air et une solide lame de glace suivit son tracé, étincelante et transparente comme la glace la plus pure. Il fit rouler le «manche» de sa nouvelle arme dans sa main, soupesant la lame glacée puis l'empoigna fermement. (1)

Dorothy ne perdit pas une seconde et l'attaqua violemment, certaine que l'acier trempé de ses propres armes n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de la fine lame d'eau gelée. Elle fut donc très surprise quand l'arme de glace repoussa ses couteaux avec une aisance presque insultante. Dans un tournoiement gracieux et calculé, Javi effectua une rotation rapide et son katana improvisé entailla sévèrement la main droite de Dorothy qui lâcha un cri de douleur et de colère, sa prise sur son poignard se renforça plutôt que s'amenuiser.

La lieutenant fit un mouvement rapide dans l'air et un souffle de vent repoussa l'attaque suivante du nostrel qui se retrouva sur les fesses. Il para tant bien que mal les lames de son ennemie et roula pour se remettre debout, récoltant une entaille sur la joue pendant son mouvement, ne pouvant pas très bien percevoir les mouvements de son adversaire alors qu'il effectuait une roulade arrière.

Une nouvelle bourrasque le repoussa sur le mur, faisant craquer le béton sous l'impact violent, mais Javi ne fit que jeter un regard mauvais vers la femme avant de se remettre d'aplomb, prenant son élan en utilisant le mur comme appuis, fonçant sur la vampire avec la rapidité d'un guépard attaquant sa proie. Il évita une lame de vent produite par l'une des dagues de son agresseur et dévia l'autre lame avec la sienne avant d'asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes de la femme qui n'avait visiblement pas penser à une attaque de ce genre.

-Javi, il faut retrouver Duo!

Le nostrel jeta un regard rapide vers le chef Winner qui le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude, autant pour lui que pour leur Calice, mais malheureusement, Dorothy se relevait déjà.

-Pars devant, Quatre! Je viendrais vous rejoindre après!

-Tu es-

-DÉPÊCHE-TOI!

Le blond hocha simplement la tête et ouvrit à la volée l'unique porte de la pièce courant dans le couloir se trouvant derrière sans un regard en arrière. La vampire blonde tenta de le poursuivre mais fut rapidement arrêter par la lame du katana de glace se fichant dans le mur juste devant elle.

-Attend un peu toi, on a deux ou trois trucs à régler. Fit Javi dans un sourire sadique alors que ses pupilles s'étrécissaient, formant une simple ligne dans son iris sans couleur.

Dorothy serra les dents en réalisant que la partie n'allait pas être facile pour vaincre le lieutenant du clan Calway.

* * *

Quatre ne prit pas le temps de vérifier derrière les portes qu'il rencontrait sur sa route, sachant pertinemment que son Calice ne s'y trouvait pas. Il défonçait celles se trouvant dans son chemin et ignorait celle lui étant inutile. Il n'avait rencontré que deux ou trois sous-fifre du clan Kushrenada qui ne lui avait opposé qu'une résistance futile qui les avait envoyé directement en enfer avec leurs collègues qui l'avaient impunément attaqué dans la salle du conseil.

Le silence total l'enveloppait. Ça en était presque effrayant. Sur le coup, il désirait avoir un cœur pour l'entendre battre à ses oreilles, avoir un souffle pour entendre sa respiration désordonnée par tant de course, mais tout ce qu'il avait était ses bruits de pas presque imperceptible par tant d'entraînement à être silencieux. Il passa devant une porte d'où provenait quelques rires et serra les dents, réalisant que certains vampires du clan n'étaient pas impliqués, ce qui dans un sens était mieux pour eux. Et pour lui, puisque cela lui faisait économiser un temps précieux.

* * *

Javi recula de trois pas en se tenant les côtes. La vampire semblait avoir comprit que les attaques combinées arme/corps portaient fruit plus souvent que seul les armes. Il évita un poignard mais ne put esquiver la bourrasque qui l'envoya valdinguer contre la table qui se brisa sous l'impact. Et avec la douleur qui irradiait de son bras, il ne sut si le craquement venait du bois qui se brisait ou de l'os qui se réduisait en miette. Si la table ne lui avait pas fait grand mal, ce n'était pas la même chose pour le sol se trouvant en dessous, et surtout la façon dont il avait atterrit. Il grogna en se redressant, attrapant son katana de sa main gauche, ne pouvant plus utiliser convenablement le droit, et l'utilisa pour se soutenir alors qu'il se relevait.

Il vit trop tard Dorothy se jeter sur lui et comprit son erreur en sentant la lame traverser son ventre, le transperçant presque de part en part. Écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise et la douleur, il ne put retenir le cri de douleur de passer ses lèvres alors que le poignard était retiré brusquement de sa blessure, laissant le sang s'échapper par l'énorme plaie.

* * *

Quatre sentit un étrange malaise s'emparer de lui et il s'arrêta, jetant un regard vers l'arrière, hésitant. Il savait que Javi lui avait dit de continuer pour s'assurer du bien-être de Duo, mais il était certain que quelque chose clochait avec l'état du nostrel. Mais il se secoua. Javi était fort, il ne se laisserait pas dépassé par cette vampire. Même si elle aussi était très forte. Elle était tout de même la lieutenant du grand chef des vampires...

…

Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul, c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui rappela que si son intuition s'avérait fausse, il perdrait un temps précieux à retourner dans la salle du conseil. Et puis il pourrait toujours aller aider le damné quand il aurait retrouvé Duo. Il sentait que l'ancien humain n'était plus très loin. Il se détourna donc du couloir menant à la pièce principale pour continuer de courir vers l'endroit où son Calice était.

* * *

Javi toussa fortement, laissant le sang s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une envie atroce de vomir lui prit à la gorge mais il se retint, ce n'était pas le temps de se laisser aller. Si Dorothy rattrapait Quatre, elle lui ferait perdre son temps, et il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. La vampire c'était déjà détournée de lui, étant probablement certaine qu'il allait mourir au bout de son sang. Mais c'était mal connaître le maudit qui se releva en tremblant, prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il empoigne férocement son sabre et l'enfonce dans le plancher, faisant sursauter la blonde qui se retourna.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se produisit, faisant croire à la lieutenant que le nostrel avait effectué ce geste dans un pur esprit de désespoir, espérant que quelque chose se produirait. Mais elle constata assez rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses yeux, seuls parties de son corps encore sous son contrôle, s'abaissèrent pour constater que ce qu'elle voyait de ses bras et de ses vêtements était couvert d'une fine couche de givre. Elle tenta de casser la pellicule glacée mais il était trop tard. En quelques secondes à peine, elle était devenue une véritable statue de glace, figée dans la position qu'elle avait adoptée pour sortir de la pièce.

Javi eut un ricanement vainqueur qui se termina par une quinte de toux sanglante qui l'obligea à s'asseoir pour se reposer.

-Bon... reste plus qu'à attendre que ça se referme. Ou que les deux autres arrivent... Autant bien faire...une petite sieste.

Ses yeux à demi-fermé, il eut un dernier éclair de lucidité qui le fit sourire, alors qu'un froid glacial l'enveloppait totalement.

* * *

Quatre s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte d'où provenait des éclats de voix. Il reconnut sans peine celle de son Calice et son cœur, s'il avait été vivant, aurait raté un battement tant le soulagement de le voir en vie et sans aucune blessure l'empoigna.

-Alors vous m'avez fait venir pour ça! Et qui vous dit qu'ils vont venir? Vous ne savez même pas qui ils sont!

Le blond arrêta le mouvement qu'il avait entamé pour ouvrir la porte, décidant plutôt d'écouter la conversation.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas un secret, tu es le Calice de Quatre Raberba Winner, il est donc fortement probable qu'il vienne sauver son précieux Shinigami.

-Et pourquoi voulez-vous tant que ça les provoquer! Ils vont vous tuer!

-J'ai envoyer Dorothy et quelques autres de mon clan, ils sauront les ralentir. Du moins, Dorothy y arrivera.

-Ralentir? Ils sont deux, cela m'étonnerait que-

-Dorothy est ma lieutenant, ne la sous-estime pas. Elle peut très bien occuper Quatre pendant un bon moment. Les autres pourront facilement ralentir ton autre prétendant, quel qu'il soit.

-Cela m'étonnerait fortement, _my lord_.

-Et pourquoi cela, mon très cher?

-Pourquoi vous le dirais-je? Ce serait un indice trop facilement acquis pour connaître son identité.

Treize eut un large sourire.

-Touché.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Duo eut un sursaut et un frisson glacé.

-Que?

-Mmh?

-Non, rien...quand pourrais-je partir?

-Quand maître Winner sera venu te chercher.

Quatre se retint de grogner pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pourquoi Duo ne s'enfuyait-il pas simplement? Ses pouvoirs étaient bien assez impressionnants pour qu'il puisse partir de lui-même, aucun besoin de lui pour se téléporter ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre!

-Sinon, les liens ne sont pas trop serrés?

Duo eut un grommellement étouffé. Alors l'adolescent était attaché. Cela expliquait certaine chose. Non, en fait pas du tout. Il pouvait se téléporter, ce n'était pas de simples cordes qui allait l'en empêcher. Il risqua un œil à travers la mince ouverture. Malheureusement, de la manière dont il était placé, il ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui se trafiquait dans la pièce. Mais ce mouvement fut de trop et sa présence fut repérée par Treize.

-Qui est-ce?

Quatre se mordit la langue pour ne pas lancer une réponse sardonique. Il entendit le raclement d'une chaise sur un plancher de pierre et sentit plus qu'il ne vit ou n'entendit le vampire se rapprocher de la porte. Que faire? S'enfuir? Se téléporter? Se cacher? Le chef Kushrenada ouvrit la porte et eut à peine le temps de réaliser qui se trouvait devant lui qu'un poing enflammé lui percutait le visage à pleine puissance. Il fit un vol plané à travers la pièce, s'écrasant contre une étagère où divers livres et bibelots étaient entreposés.

Sans empressement, Treize éteignit le feu qui avait commencé à s'attaquer à ses cheveux et se releva, complètement indemne. Quatre ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, rejoignant son Calice qui était attaché au mur par des chaînes semblant faites de... feu noir?

-Ah tient, Quatre! Je t'attendais justement!

-Duo... tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là?

-En fait c'est une longue histoire... tu peux m'aider?

-Tu contrôles tout ce qui n'est pas vivant, pourquoi ne stoppes-tu simplement pas le temps du feu?

-Parce que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce feu-ci est vivant! Et en plus il m'empêche de me téléporté. Quelle sale bête.

Tout s'expliquait, mais cela n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Quatre, observant la flamme obscure, se rappela l'étrange traînée de feu noir qui avait faillit les heurter, lui et Javi, au moment de leur arrivée. Alors ils étaient sans doute arrivés au moment même où Duo se faisait emprisonner. À quelques secondes près et il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce trouble! Il se sentait vraiment agacé pour le coup.

-Kushrenada, je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie?

-Vous êtes seul, Quatre?

-En quoi cela vous concerne...

-En rien, bien sûr... je suis tout de même un peu désappointé de ne pas rencontrer l'autre détenteur du précieux Shinigami.

-Détenteur? Et puis quoi encore!

-Je vous prie de vous calmer, mon cher Shinigami. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un maître vampire.

Les yeux de Duo scintillèrent dangereusement dans la pièce sombre, le jeune homme n'appréciant guère d'être sermonné par quelqu'un qui non seulement l'avait kidnappé et ligoté par des liens de feu, mais qui en plus tentait sans se cacher de tuer les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur. C'était un comble.

-Kushrenada, je suis désolé de vous désappointer, mais je crois qu'il est temps que le clan Winner reprenne sa place comme clan maître.

-C'est une menace, Quatre?

-Y voyez-vous une autre signification, Kushrenada?

Treize pinça les lèvres fortement et serra dignement la mâchoire.

-Et vous comptez le faire sans votre Calice, mon cher?

-Et qui vous dit que je vais repartir sans?

-Il est clair que ma flamme n'est pas prête de s'éteindre.

-Eh bien, je vais m'en occuper pour vous, ce n'est pas un problème.

Quatre leva son index et une fine lame bleue y apparut, comme une extension de son ongle. Kushrenada eut un ricanement plus que moqueur, sachant pertinemment que le feu le plus fort l'emporterait sur l'autre, et ce n'était pas une simple flamme qui-

-Comment est-ce possible!

La lame était devenue pâle, d'un blanc jaunâtre, et avait tranché net les liens qui retenait le natté contre le mur.

-Sachez Kushrenada que tout ce qui est vivant, même le plus minuscule acarien, peu être brûler. Suffit de trouver la température pouvant y arriver. Et une flamme pure équivaut environ à la puissance d'une super-nova concentrée dans cette petite lame. Il est clair que rien de vivant de peu y résister.

Le maître, ou plutôt l'ancien maître à en devenir, sentit ses joues chauffer sous la colère et l'humiliation. Quatre disparut avec son Calice, les téléportant rapidement.

* * *

Duo et Quatre étaient complètement stupéfaits. Et même plus que ça, si c'était possible. L'entièreté de l'immense salle du conseil était recouverte d'une couche conséquente de givre, faisant de l'unique geste de marcher une action périlleuse. Les corps des vampires tués par Quatre étaient glacés, et Dorothy reposait sous une épaisse carapace de glace. Mais aucun Javi en vue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le frisson que Duo avait ressentit plus tôt s'expliqua à ce moment.

Javi, encore en vie malgré tout, avait entouré son corps d'un dôme glacé épais et solide qui le protégeait des attaques extérieures quelles qu'elles soient. Mais à travers la coquille translucide, il était facile de deviner dans quel état pitoyable se trouvait le nostrel, ce qui fit paniquer Duo alors que Quatre mettait toute ses forces et son énergie dans l'unique but de faire fondre le dôme avec son feu, sans toutefois prendre le risque de blesser le damné en le touchant avec la flamme ou en faisant s'effondrer la glace épaisse sur lui.

Il reforma la lame qu'il avait précédemment invoquer pour délivrer Duo et l'allongea pour percer la carapace glacé, y traçant une large fenêtre avant de la retirer et de ramener le bloc découpé vers lui pour le laisser s'écraser contre le sol. Duo se précipita sur l'ouverture et tira Javi hors de son cocon sécurisé pour rapidement se téléporter avec lui jusqu'au manoir, suivit de Quatre qui ne jeta même pas un regard vers ce qui restait de la salle du conseil.

* * *

(1)Évidemment, cela semble long écrit comme ça, mais en fait ça n'a prit qu'entre 5 et 8 secondes

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre! Pour une fois que ça n'a pas prit des mois =D

Petit commentaire? Lâchez-vous!

Ah, et en passant... BONNE ANNÉE! (Avec quelques heures d'avances =3)


	19. À découvert

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: M, peut-être...

Paring: ça m'a tout l'air d'un trio tout ça!

N.d.A: Javi est mal en point, mais c'est pas le temps de l'être. Encore un peu de torture pour le nostrel. J'aime torturer mes personnages favoris 3

* * *

_**Le Calice**_

**À découvert**

Thomas, le médecin principal du clan Winner, n'était pas très content. Il semblait que son maître ait de plus en plus besoin de lui, et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose; les ennuis arrivaient.

De plus, il était rare que le puissant vampire fasse appel à lui pour des gens d'un autre clan. Et plus rare encore, pour lui faire fabriquer un onguent spécial fait à partir du sang du calice habituel du vampire auquel on donnait l'onguent, et de celui dudit vampire.

Mais plus surprenant que tout cela réunit, c'était le sang de Duo. Et Thomas savait que Quatre possédait encore plusieurs pots du baume magique. Et que le second sang, celui du vampire, n'était décidément pas celui de Quatre. Cela voudrait dire qu'un autre vampire possédait Duo comme calice, ce qui était impossible puisque Quatre n'était décidément pas partageur. Pire encore, vu la couleur et la texture du sang, le donneur était un nostrel. Le blond n'aimait pas les nostrels pour la réputation qu'ils donnaient aux vampires normaux.

Il avait obéit à la demande tout de même. Et là, il se rendait chez son chef pour soigner un blessé, et donner les pots d'onguent par la même occasion.

Mais ce qu'il découvrit le jeta presque à terre.

Un vampire inconnu, d'un autre clan, assez mal en point, avec un sang très foncé et une texture plus épaisse, était étendu dans le lit de son maître. Sa peau était trop pâle, même pour un vampire. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu vif. À ses côtés, le chef du clan Calway discutait discrètement avec Quatre. Et Duo dormait tranquillement près du nostrel blessé.

-Ah, Thomas! Tu es enfin là! Tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé?

Le médecin bafouilla légèrement avant de parler.

-Je...oui, oui je les ai. Mais je croyais que c'était une erreur dans le...dans le mélange des sangs...je...qui est-il?

-Il se nomme Javi, et c'est le lieutenant du clan Calway.

-C'est un...

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas important?

-Et maître Duo est son-

-Oui, Thomas. C'est une longue histoire. Peux-tu juste l'examiner?

Le médecin hocha silencieusement la tête, troublé mais professionnel. Il se dirigea vers le lit et observa superficiellement le vampire maudit, puis se pencha pour étudier un peu mieux les blessures. Le bras droit était cassé. Malgré les capacités de régénération des morts-vivants, cela allait prendre au moins une semaine pour se rétablir complètement. Quand à la blessure au ventre, elle était vraiment mauvaise. La lame l'ayant faite avait l'air de venir d'un contrôleur du vent puisqu'on aurait dit qu'une tempête avait poussé les organes internes de chaque côté de manière à laisser un trou assez imposant au milieu du corps de la victime. L'attaque avait fait des dommages internes assez important, et il était presque surprenant que le nostrel soit encore en vie.

-...

-Thomas?

-C'est assez impressionnant. Je ne sais pas d'où vous le sortez celui-là, mais il est très résistant. Un autre vampire serait probablement mort.

-Ce n'est pas un lieutenant pour rien, monsieur Thomas.

-Je m'en doute, mais c'est très sérieux. Le bras prendra environ une semaine à guérir, si j'arrive à tout remettre en ordre au niveau du ventre. Je crois qu'il en a pour un bon moment à rester au lit. Ses organes internes ont été affreusement touchés mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit en danger, pour autant qu'on le traite rapidement.

-Fait. Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Eh bien, si le médecin du clan Calway pouvait m'assister, il doit déjà avoir traité Javi pour une quelconque blessure, il doit avoir plus d'information sur son système.

-Aucun problème.

Kaleïn sortit de la pièce pendant un court instant, seulement pour revenir avec une jeune femme portant un dossier dans ses mains.

-Martine, voici le docteur Thomas. Il est celui qui traitera Javi aujourd'hui. Aidez-le au mieux de vos capacités.

-Aucun problème, maîtresse. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Quatre souleva Duo qui dormait encore et le porta hors de la chambre, suivit de Kaleïn qui referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Javi entre les mains expertes des deux médecins.

* * *

-Maître Quatre! Maître!

-Thomas?

-Il y a un gros problème, maître!

-Que se passe-t-il?

Quatre sursauta quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir le visage complètement blême de Duo. Mais Thomas le ramena vite à lui.

-C'est Javi! Il a disparut!

-QUOI?!

Quatre se leva brutalement alors que Duo hochait frénétiquement la tête. Il avait dû sentir que son autre amant s'était éloigné du manoir. Et Quatre ne s'était rendu compte de rien!

-Comment? Qui? Je n'ai sentit l'aura de personne d'autre dans le manoir!

-C'est Martine, j'en suis sûr! Elle est partie elle aussi, j'ai perdu sa trace après être allé chercher le pot d'onguent dans le salon principal!

-Mais Javi! Sa blessure!

-J'ai eut le temps de mettre un plâtre temporaire à son bras et de réparer ses organes. Il ne restait qu'à refermer la plaie quand il a disparut.

-Quatre...

Les trois vampires présents se retournèrent vers Duo qui semblait au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

-Duo! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Ça va mal Quatre... il va mal! Je ne le sens vraiment pas cette fois...

-Ne parle pas comme ça Duo. Nous allons le retrouver. Maintenant!

-Maître!

-Thomas?

-Tenez.

Le médecin lui déposa un peu brutalement un pot de terre cuite dans les mains. L'odeur en provenant était douce et velouté, donnant un peu faim à Quatre qui sentit sa tête tourner.

-Que...

-C'est l'onguent.

-Mais... l'odeur est...

-Je sais. C'est une réaction unique au mélange du sang d'un nostrel et d'un être magique comme Duo. C'est envoûtant n'est-ce pas?

-Vraiment... impressionnant.

-Quatre, allons-y, vite!

Quatre se secoua et rangea précieusement le contenant dans sa poche. Il attrapa la main de Duo et Kaleïn posa sa main sur son épaule pour faire partit du voyage.

-Tu sais où il est?

-Disons que j'ai un gros doute...

* * *

-Alors c'est toi, le second maître de l'élu?

Javi, les yeux dans le vague, ne répondit pas à la question. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et son bras, attaché au-dessus de sa tête par des chaînes d'un feu noir douloureux qui ne brûlait pas sa peau mais dont la sensation était celle de sa chair qui calcinait lentement, lui faisait atrocement mal.

-Répond-moi!

Les yeux sans couleurs parcoururent paresseusement la pièce, s'attardant sur la femme médecin qui l'avait amené ici, avant de clamé à son capteur qu'elle avait trouvé l'un des maîtres du Shinigami. Une traîtresse. Il la reconnaissait. Elle avait déjà prit soin de lui quand il était blessé après un combat. La médecin principale du clan Calway. Une traîtresse. Il la détestait. Il n'aimait pas les traitres.

-Sale petit- sais-tu au moins qui je suis, pour m'ignorer ainsi?

Son regard se tourna enfin vers son bourreau. Son visage était tordu par la colère et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient sales et ébouriffés. Il semblait épuisé et enragé.

-Qui ne vous connait pas, monseigneur? Il est juste dans les vapes. Le sédatif est plutôt puissant, et dans son état-

-Ferme-la! Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Il est dans les vapes, tu dis? Réveillons-le un peu, alors.

Une sphère de feu noir apparut tout près du visage du captif qui, tellement assommé, ne sursauta même pas. La boule se divisa lentement et, comme dans un cauchemar, une affreuse créature en sortit. Un lézard gluant, noir avec des pointes métalliques sur le dos, d'affreux yeux d'un vert luminescent, des dents disproportionnés qui lui donnaient un air préhistorique, une langue râpeuse qui, à la manière des serpents, sortait par intermittence de la bouche pour humer l'air. Malgré sa torpeur, le nostrel eut un frisson d'inconfort à la vue de cette horrible bestiole. Celle-ci se déplia lentement et posa une patte sur le torse de Javi, ses griffes acérées s'agrippant à la chemise et au torse du damné. Le reptile infernal grimpa paresseusement jusqu'aux épaules du vampire. En tout, la créature devait faire dans les 50 centimètres et pesait environ 20 livres. Le maudit ne réagit que très peu à tout cela, ne captant pas vraiment de vibration hostile provenant de la bête. Mais une soudaine brûlure au niveau des épaules le fit changer d'avis. Le liquide gluant était en fait une sorte d'acide!

Aussitôt que la pensée de chasser le lézard le traversa, celui-ci sembla devenir complètement fou. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le cou du nostrel, ses griffes labourant ses épaules avec sauvagerie, ses épines métalliques ressortant un peu plus pour se loger sur le côté de son visage, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où la bestiole lui mordait la gorge. Cet excès de douleur réveilla brutalement le pauvre vampire qui lâcha un cri de douleur, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de son assaillant.

-Réveillé, monsieur le nostrel?

Les iris sans couleur se fixèrent sur le présent chef des clans vampiriques qui recula presque sous l'intensité soudaine de la sauvagerie brûlante qui émanait des orbes restées vagues pendant tout leur entretient du début. Mais Treize resta de glace face aux menaces évidentes que projetaient les pupilles incendiaires du maudit.

-Alors?

-J'ai l'air de dormir, monsieur le chef?

Treize pinça les lèvres, déjà agacé par son cadet.

-Répond-moi maintenant. Es-tu, oui ou non, le second maître du Shinigami?

-Non.

La réponse sèche et rapide faillit décontenancé le blond.

-Non?

-Non. Comme si Shinigami avait des maîtres. La bonne blague.

Il gémit légèrement quand le lézard s'acharna un peu plus sur son épaule, écorchant sa peau déjà mal au point.

-Ne fait pas le fier, nostrel. Tu es à ma merci.

-Je ne serai jamais à votre merci.

La gifle qui partit secoua Javi. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de la part d'un grand seigneur vampirique comme Treize Kushrenada. Un soufflet? Ça en était pitoyable!

-Cette attaque me laisse pantois.

-Tais-toi! C'était pour te remettre les idées en place. Ici, tu es dans mon antre. Personne ne viendra t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas un lieutenant pour rien.

Sur son épaule, la bestiole s'était calmée. Concentré sur sa conversation, Javi avait oublié l'idée de se défaire du lézard qui, ne recevant plus d'onde négative de la part de son perchoir, ne tenait plus vraiment à le réduire en pièce. Cela surpris légèrement le nostrel qui comprit que la créature n'attaquait que lorsque son porteur ne voulait pas d'elle.

-Que se passe-t-il, Viral? Pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas?

Javi fronça les sourcils. Alors Treize n'était pas au courant de la particularité de son familier? Quel genre de maître était-il? Évidemment, ses victimes avaient toutes dues s'effrayer devant l'abominable lézard, ce qui avait provoqué sa colère, se faisant ainsi déchiqueter par l'animal furieux. Mais comme lui l'ignorait, trop habitué à l'horreur et à la douleur, le reptile ne réagissait plus, le considérant comme un perchoir acceptable et consentant, qui plus est.

-Viral? Attaque!

-Il ne m'attaquera pas.

-De quoi parles-tu encore, espèce de sous-être?

Le nostrel grimaça devant l'appellation. Il n'aimait décidément pas être traité comme si sa condition était une abomination de la nature. Il n'avait pas choisit à être ainsi... Viral, sur son épaule, siffla légèrement et hérissa ses épines, ses yeux opalescents fixés sur son maître.

-Viral? Que crois-tu faire exactement!

Le maudit ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers le lézard qui darda la langue vers lui. Il fixa la bête pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte que le corps de la créature ne sécrétait plus d'acide. Son épaule et son cou pulsaient encore désagréablement sous la dernière attaque subie, mais il n'y avait plus l'atroce brûlure du produit chimique. Javi eut un rire nerveux, presque hystérique de soulagement, en comprenant la situation.

-Pourquoi ris-tu, espèce de sale monstruosité!

-Viral...c'est son nom? Viral... ne me fera plus de mal.

-Et puis quoi encore! Viral, attaque cette abomination!

Un nouveau souffle de colère le traversa à l'insulte. Viral se hérissa encore plus et émit un grondement sourd, comme un long raclement de gorge, dans la direction de Treize.

-Viral! Sale petit monstre, tu es né de mes flammes, n'osent même pas te rebeller contre moi!

Martine lâcha un cri aigu quand le lézard se jeta sur le blond qui tomba sur le dos. L'affreux reptile était complètement bersek, griffant, mordant, déchirant, grognant. Martine voulut aider celui qui l'avait poussé à aller à l'encontre de son clan mais fut repoussée par les pointes métalliques de la créature. Relâchant le blond pendant un court moment, l'animal grimpa rapidement sur Javi, attrapant ses liens brûlants entre ses dents et les déchiquetant d'un coup rapide. Le nostrel n'en fut pas très surpris. Né de ces flammes, la bête ne devait pas avoir de mal à se débarrasser de simple lien dont la concentration magique était à peine suffisante pour contrer la puissance glaciale des pouvoirs affaiblis du vampire damné.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes. Une boule de feu noir enveloppa Viral qui fut ramené dans son monde infernal, Martine fut gelée par une vague glaciale provenant de Javi et deux lames, l'une de feu noir et l'autre de glace bleue se croisèrent avec force.

Javi, endolori et encore très faible, haletait durement en fixant avec haine son adversaire. Treize, échevelé et couvert de blessures superficielles mais visiblement empoisonnées par l'acide de Viral, lui renvoyait son regard, son torse se soulevant rapidement au fil de sa respiration pantelante.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu hypnotiser Viral, mais cela ne se reproduira plus, erreur de la nature!

-C'est de votre faute, monseigneur. Si vous saviez la nature de vos familiers, cela ne se serait pas produit

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment avant que Treize n'attaque sa proie avec rapidité, entaillant légèrement sa joue mais se faisant bloquer facilement au second mouvement, la lame glacée passant à quelques millimètres à peine de son flanc droit, déchirant sa tunique soyeuse déjà assez abimée par les griffes de son familier rebelle.

Les lames se rencontrèrent violemment de nouveau mais cette fois, le chef Kushrenada ne perdit pas de temps, poussant fortement sur la lame de son adversaire, le propulsant au sol. Son bras brisé reçu le choc, le faisant retenir un cri de douleur. Il serra les dents en voyant que son bras gauche tremblait alors qu'il le relava pour parer un coup qui lui aurait tranché la tête.

-Alors, on reconnaît sa place, espèce d'anomalie?

-De quoi vous parlez encore...

-Eh bien, tu es à mes pieds, n'est-ce pas?

Un grognement sauvage s'échappa des lèvres de Javi qui propulsa sa lame vers l'avant, repoussant son assaillant et se relevant d'un bond.

-À quoi bon te battre? Personne ne pourra te sauver de ma colère. Tu es seul, et tu es faible. Tu vas mourir. Pourquoi te battre?

-Parce que je ne veux pas finir ici. Et certainement pas tué par toi.

Treize eut un rire sombre. Sa lame se tordit lentement, s'étirant comme un fouet, avant de se mettre à tourner autour de la pièce, encerclant les deux combattants.

-Tu es faible, Javi Calway. Tu ne pourras pas me survivre. Ils ne te retrouveront jamais à temps. Et crois-tu vraiment que maître Winner voudra de toi? Tu es une abomination.

-Vous ne connaissez pas maître Quatre.

-Tu crois cela? Tu es un jeune nostrel. Tu ne sais rien, encore. Maître Winner et moi avons partagés plus de 4 siècles de domination sur les vampires. Nos clans ont toujours été très près, jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et alors. Il a changé.

-Il déteste les nostrels. Pourquoi voudrait-il de toi? C'est de votre faute si nous sommes pourchassés. Quel genre de vampire voudrait de toi? Maîtresse Calway ne t'as choisit que pour ta force. Tu n'es qu'une erreur!

-Vous mentez. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce genre de chose.

Extérieurement, Javi semblait très calme et imperturbable. Mais en son for intérieur, son esprit se débattait contre ces paroles. Treize arrivait à toucher à tout les sujets qui effrayaient le nostrel. Toutes les peurs qu'il avait. Toutes les craintes. Tous les cauchemars. Ses doutes.

-Et puis Shinigami.

Le damné faillit hurler. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle de sa relation avec l'élu! C'était son plus gros point faible. Comme s'il ne doutait pas déjà assez de lui! Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui dise à quel point il n'était pas à la hauteur! Il savait déjà tout cela, et c'était de qu'il avait le plus peur! Le rejet de Duo le tuerait.

-Comment peux-tu penser être son égal? Un Calice désirera toujours un maître fort. Maître Winner est fort. Mais toi... tu n'es qu'un lieutenant. Et pire encore, tu es un nostrel. Une monstruosité. En quoi possèdes-tu le droit de te croire assez bien pour le posséder? Tu ne possèdes même pas le droit de vivre! Comment prétendre que tu peux, lui entre tous, l'avoir pour toi!

Javi jura intérieurement en voyant son bras se mettre à trembler encore plus. Il avait du mal à tenir sa lame. Son état mental était déjà assez touché par les injures et les doutes. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et si...

Et si Treize avait raison?

Non! Il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Duo l'avait choisit. Il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça! Mais Duo était en manque de morsure quand il l'avait choisit. Peut-être l'avait-il choisit seulement parce qu'il était là, et pas un autre. Après tout, si Quatre avait été là, Duo ne serait jamais venu le voir. Duo ne l'aurait pas obligé à le mordre.

Mais si c'était le cas, il ne l'aurait pas protéger le lendemain! Et ne l'aurait pas nourrit plus tard!

À part peut-être parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Alors cela ne serait que de la pitié...

Non! Il ne devait pas penser ça.

Il ne devait pas. Cela le détruirait.

-J'ai le droit de vivre! Et Duo m'a choisit moi, et pas vous! Il ne vous a pas choisit! Il n'a pas voulu de vous! N'essayez pas de mettre vos erreurs sur mon dos! C'est vous qui êtes trop faible pour lui. Qui n'êtes pas à sa hauteur.

-Et c'est un nostrel tremblant qui me dit ça? Ta lame commence à fondre. Tu n'es plus aussi sûr de toi. Quel être faible. Incapable de seulement garder un arme en main. Et il ne s'agit que d'une simple lame. Tu me fais pitié.

Javi déglutit difficilement, jetant un œil à son arme. Elle avait diminué de moitié. À cette constatation, son esprit eut un choc et le reste de la lame disparut, fondant comme un cube de glace dans une fournaise.

Le feu noir se resserra autour d'eux, faisant grimper la température de la pièce. Le nostrel vacilla avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, levant les yeux vers son bourreau dans une dernière tentative de rébellion.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu battre Dorothy. Si Shinigami pouvait te voir en ce moment, il aurait tellement honte d'être ton Calice.

La déclaration figea totalement Javi. Plutôt que de lui donner la rage pour se jeter sur l'homme, elle bloqua tout ses sens et l'assomma de honte. Quand le cerceau de feu noir l'entoura, il ne pensa même pas à réagir. Son esprit s'était enfermé dans ses peurs, l'empêchant de recourir à ses instincts de défense.

* * *

*Javi... *

*Hey Javi... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore? *

*Tu veux mourir ici, Javi? *

(Non...)

*Non quoi? *

(Je ne veux pas mourir...)

*Mais tout le monde meurt un jour. *

(Je ne veux pas mourir ici.)

*Ça comment à s'améliorer. *

(Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui me tue.)

*Hey Javi, tu ne veux quand même pas que j'ai honte de mon choix, hein? *

(Ton...choix?)

*Ne meurt pas, Javi. Sinon, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. T'as comprit? *

(...Duo...)

(1)

* * *

Les yeux du nostrel s'ouvrirent brutalement. Treize, sursauta. Il pensait sa victoire acquise, il sentit que l'esprit de sa proie s'était éteint. Que s'était-il passé encore! Il recula en voyant les iris autrefois sans couleur se remplir graduellement d'un bleu glacé intense.

La température trop haute de la pièce chuta dangereusement près du 0°C, faisant frissonner le vampire de haut rang.

-Que?

-Ahah... comme si tu pouvais me tuer... comme si j'allais me laisser tuer par toi...

Sentant le danger, Treize envoya son feu envelopper la forme un peu vacillante du nostrel mais une lourde carapace de glace les écarta facilement. Un gémissement grinçant fut émit par la glace, faisant sursauter à nouveau le blond. L'eau gelée se déroula lentement d'autour de Javi, prenant la forme d'un long serpent glacé. Une crête piquante encerclait à demi la fin de la tête de la bête de glace.

-Comment un simple nostrel... une erreur...peut-il contrôler un familier élémentaire...

Javi ne prit pas la peine de répondre, envoyant sa bête sur son ennemi qui appela sans penser son propre familier. Viral réapparut dans une explosion de feu noir, grondant, encore plus furieux que lors de sa disparition, se jetant sur son possesseur qui lâcha un cri de rage et repoussant violemment la bête qui s'écrasa aux pieds de Javi. Celui-ci prit le reptile dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se précipiter vers celui qui avait osé le mettre en colère, et empêchant par la même occasion que le maître du feu noir ne renvoi la créature dans son monde.

-Espèces de sales monstres... vous n'êtes que des monstres!

Le chef Kushrenada lâcha un cri de rage et disparut, se téléportant sans doute dans un autre de ses repères pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Le serpent de glace fondit immédiatement après son départ et Javi, rendu trop faible pour se téléporter, se laissa tomber sur le sol, Viral encore dans ses bras. Le reptile émit quelques couinements paniqués quand il sentit son perchoir perdre connaissance.

* * *

*Eh bien, c'était joli ça, Javi. *

(C'est sarcastique?)

*Eh bien, tu l'as fait fuir. Dans ce sens, c'est bien. Mais tu es quand même dans un état pitoyable. *

(…)

*Tu as survécut. C'est tout ce que je voulais, tu te souviens? *

(Duo...tu crois que je vaux la peine que tu te soucies à ce point?)

*Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux? *

(T'as beau être un rêve, t'es pas très sympa...)

*Ehehe... c'est toi qui me fait comme ça... *

(C'est comme ça que je t'aime.)

*Javi... repose-toi maintenant. *

(Tu vas venir me chercher, Duo?)

*C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça, Javi. *

(Mais le vrai est pas là pour que je lui demande.)

*Repose-toi... *

(2)

* * *

-Putain Quatre, on est où ici?

-Dans l'une des maisons de Treize.

-Et pourquoi elle et pas une autre?

-Parce que c'est la plus près de la salle du conseil. C'est sûrement ici qu'il est venu se réfugier. Tu ne sens rien?

-... je sens beaucoup d'humidité.

-Rien d'autre?

-Je reconnais l'odeur du feu noir, mais c'est normal non? C'est sa maison.

-On n'utilise pas un pouvoir sans raison, Duo.

Duo suivit l'odeur du feu noir, s'arrêtant finalement devant une porte, au rez-de-chaussé de la maison. Il voulut la pousser mais la serrure l'en empêcha.

-On ne peut pas se téléporter à l'intérieur si on ne sait pas à quoi ça ressemble!

-Regarde par la fente. Ça serait peut-être suffisant.

Duo jeta un œil mais ne vit rien de bien stupéfiant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une chaise étrange placée sous une fenêtre. Ça, c'était suffisant. Il attrapa le bras de Quatre et se concentra sur la chaise.

Le blond lâcha un couinement surpris quand ils atterrirent en catastrophe sur la pauvre chaise qui se brisa sous leur poids combiné. Duo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La température était très différente du couloir. Il devait faire moins de 5°C. Il repéra d'abord Martine qui était gelée en position de surprise, puis un sifflement agressif attira leur attention. Un gros lézard noir protégeait une forme humaine pâle.

-Javi!! (x2)

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent sur le nostrel mais furent arrêter dans leur élan pas l'horrible reptile.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?

-...On dirait bien le familier de Treize.

-Quoi? Ce malade est encore ici?

-Non. Je ne le sens nulle part. Et je sens l'aura d'une téléportation. Et puis... Cet animal semble protéger Javi... pas le surveiller.

Duo s'approcha de la créature infernale et s'agenouilla devant, plaçant ses mains devant lui dans un signe pacifique. Il laissa la bestiole passer sa langue près de ses doigts, sentant leur odeur, puis l'être de feu reprit sa place près du corps de Javi, sans toutefois bloquer son avancée.

-Javi! Javi!

-Javi, réveille-toi!

Le nostrel ne semblait pas trop blessé. Sa joue était coupée, son épaule gauche et son cou étaient en mauvais état mais sans trop et sa blessure au ventre ne saignait pas. Il était dans un état plutôt correct, comparé à son combat contre Dorothy.

Quatre sortit le pot de terre cuite de sa poche, déglutissant à l'odeur alléchante s'en échappant, et l'appliqua doucement sur les blessures visibles du damné.

-Réveille-toi, Javi...

* * *

*Hey Javi... tu sens ça? *

(Ça sent bon...)

*N'est-ce pas? *

(Je me demande ce que c'est. Ça me donne faim.)

*Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir... *

(Tu m'as dit de dormir, Duo.)

*Javi, ne joue pas aux idiots. Tu sais que le vrai est là... *

(Je ne suis pas prêt... j'ai honte. Je n'ai pas gagné... j'ai faillit perdre la vie... je suis faible.)

*Javi, ne me dit pas que tu as écouté ce cinglé? *

(Tu ne peux pas comprendre...)

*C'est toi qui me fait parler, Javi. Tu sais qu'il disait n'importe quoi. Tu as juste peur que ce ne soit pas n'importe quoi. *

(…)

*Tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'abandonner pour ça? Tu es con, Javi. *

(Je suis en amour...)

*Javi... il t'attend. Je t'attend. Tu ne l'entends pas? Va le rejoindre... *

(Mais ici, c'est tellement plus simple. Ici, mon Duo m'accepte)

*Mais je ne suis pas le vrai... Réveille-toi, Javi! *

(3)

* * *

-Réveille-toi, Javi!

Deux iris bleu glace se dévoilèrent, son regard d'abord flou, puis se précisa, dévoilant les visages soulagés de Quatre et Duo.

-Vous êtes en retard bande de con...

* * *

(1)Non, on ne découvre pas un nouveau super-pouvoir télépathique de Duo, c'est une espèce d'hallucination que créer l'esprit de Javi pour le sortir de sa torpeur

(2) C'est toujours pas de la télépathie, on s'en rend compte quand il parle d'un rêve

(3) oui bon, je crois que vous avez comprit là...

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Désolé du temps, mais j'ai vraiment de moins en moins de temps pour moi!

Désolé si c'est un peu court, mais ça été écrit en une soirée :)

C'est toujours cool de recevoir des rev's ;)

À plus ~~


	20. À découvert 2ième partie

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: Ça dépend du chapitre ^^

Paring: Quatre/OC/Duo

N.d.A: Voilà voilà! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewé et ceux qui ont lu, parce que sans lecteur, c'est toujours moins amusant d'écrire!

N.d.A2: Bon, là je ne suis plus sûre d'un truc. Je fais un Quatre/Javi/Duo ou un Quatre/Duo/Javi? Parce que dans ce chapitre, on sait plus trop...

N.d.A3: Après un chapitre centré exclusivement sur Javi, on va revenir un peu plus général. Qui aime l'école? Eh bien, certainement pas Duo!

* * *

_**Le Calice**_

**À découvert**

(2ième partie)

Duo, affaissé sur son bureau, observait le prof de telle façon que même ce dernier sentait qu'il était la moindre des préoccupations de son élève. L'étudiant ne cessait de fixer l'heure, le prof, le tableau, les autres élèves, la fenêtre, le plafond, le sol, ses cahiers, ses doigts, la coupe de cheveux l'élève devant lui, la porte de la salle de classe, les bureaux vides, la petite bibliothèque tapissée de livre dans le coin de la pièce. Il ne semblait vraiment pas concentré sur la matière qui pourtant était très importante pour l'examen.

Le prof, las de voir son élève favori se tortiller d'impatience sur sa chaise, se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de toux ceux qui n'étaient pas centré sur lui, y comprit celle de Duo.

-Donc pour revoir cette matière qui est, je le répète, d'une très grande importance en vue de l'examen qui approche, veuillez ouvrir vos manuels à la page 57. Le texte explique en détail les constructions architecturales les plus imposantes du moyen âge, ainsi que leur style, leur emplacement et leur nom. Il y a une série d'exercice à sa suite. Complétez-les sur une feuille mobile et rendez-les moi dès que vous avez terminé. Vous pourrez quitter la classe après.

Joyeux, les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir. Plus vite le travail était fait, plus vite ils pouvaient aller dîner. Duo soupira lourdement, très peu intéresser, et sortit tout de même son livre et des feuilles, mais fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu commencer.

-Monsieur Maxwell, venez avec moi un instant.

Le natté leva les yeux vers son professeur qui pointait la porte, l'air autoritaire. Jurant intérieurement, il se leva et sortit de la salle de classe, son professeur sur les talons.

-Oui professeur?

-Ne jouez pas aux innocents, Duo. Que se passe-t-il exactement? J'ai eut l'impression que mon cours était d'une atroce nullité!

-Quoi? Et pourquoi?

-Ne faites pas l'idiot. Vous n'écoutiez pas, regardiez partout, pianotait sur votre bureau, tournait sur votre chaise sans porter attention à la moindre de mes paroles.

-...Je suis désolé.

-Je ne répèterai pas une troisième fois. Que se passe-t-il, Duo?

-...

Duo hésita un moment, ne sachant pas trop que raconter. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas lui raconter la vérité non plus. À moins de la changer un peu... ça lui ferait tellement du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un...

* * *

-... J'espère que vous avez beaucoup de temps devant vous car c'est une très longue histoire, professeur...

-Alors ça! Et comment va votre ami? Il n'est pas trop traumatisé par son kidnapping?

-Il se remet... Plus de peur que de mal.

-Et...vous n'êtes pas trop...choqué de la mort de votre père?

-Oui...enfin non... je m'y attendais un peu. Il était vraiment devenu bizarre. Avec ses chasses aux vampires et tout ça, j'ai vraiment eut peur qu'il ne tue réellement quelqu'un un jour. Il a du se prendre contre les mauvaises personnes dans un de ses délires... c'est sûr que ça m'a vraiment fait mal de le perdre, mais au moins il ne met plus personne en danger.

-Vous êtes fort, Duo. Je comprends que vous n'aviez pas l'esprit tranquille. Vous devriez rentrer chez votre tuteur. C'est lui qui s'occupe aussi de votre ami?

-Non, ce n'est pas son tuteur, mais Javi passe beaucoup de temps chez lui.

-Bien. Rentrez, et revenez quand vous serez plus calme.

-Merci professeur...

Duo et le professeur entrèrent dans la classe. Le châtain ramassa rapidement ses effets scolaires, ignorants les regards interrogatifs de ses compagnons de classe, et quitta rapidement la salle, ne saluant personne, trop pressé de rentrer voir Quatre et Javi.

-Oh, Duo! Pendant que j'y pense!

-Oui?

-Le directeur a prit la décision de venir dîner chez votre tuteur, ce soir. Une petite surprise de sa part. Mais je préfère tout de même vous prévenir... Avec tout ça, il est clair que votre tuteur et votre ami seront un peu sur les nerfs, alors une surprise ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Je serais aussi du voyage!

-...merci de me l'avoir dit, professeur. À ce soir alors.

* * *

Duo, soupirant, poussa la porte du manoir, et fut accueillit par des cris de colère provenant de l'étage au-dessus. Surpris et intrigué, il déposa doucement son sac pour ne pas se faire entendre et monta sur la pointe des pieds, prenant soin de cacher au maximum sa présence.

-... depuis des jours!

-Voyons, Javi, ça fait seulement une nuit!

-C'est pas l'impression que ça me fait à moi! Je veux sortir de cette chambre!

-Putain, arrête de faire l'enfant, t'as un bras dans le plâtre et tes organes internes-

-Sont parfaitement corrects! Et un bras emplâtré c'est rien alors laisse-moi au moins me balader dans la maison!

-Ooooh non. Je préfère te savoir dans une pièce en particulier où il ne peut rien t'arriver que de ne pas savoir ce que tu fais!

-Pitié Quatre, je ne suis pas un gosse! J'ai déjà subir pire, tu crois que je suis devenu lieutenant en pigeant mon nom dans un bas de noël?

-Je n'aime pas avoir l'esprit occupé, c'est déjà assez être chef de clan, si il faut en plus que je commence à m'inquiéter de savoir où tu es, non merci!

-Putain mais tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi? Je te trouve vraiment mère poule pour quelqu'un qui me détestait il y a quelques jours!

-Javi, en trois jours, tu as eut le temps de te faire trouver le ventre, cassé un bras, kidnappé et torturé. Je crois que ça inquièterais n'importe qui!

-C'est ça, en fait c'est juste de la pitié! Ah pauvre Javi, qui se fait mettre à terre par n'importe quel vampire venu de n'importe où! Il fait pitié, pitoyable qu'il est! Faible et incapable de se défendre seul!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu t'es pris contre le lieutenant et le chef du clan le plus puissant et t'es toujours vivant, où tu vois ta faiblesse toi?

-Si Viral n'était pas affecté par les sentiments de son perchoir, je serais mort, déchiqueté! Où tu ne vois pas de faiblesse toi? J'ai été incapable de me défendre contre Martine! Un médecin putain!

-T'avais le ventre ouvert! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire?

Duo fronça les sourcils. La discussion avait prit un drôle de tournant. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à Javi tout d'un coup, de parler de faiblesse comme ça? Pourquoi cela l'obsédait tant?

-Javi sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui?

-Rien! Je ne comprends juste pas...

-Pas quoi?

-Pourquoi moi?

La voix du nostrel avait baissé d'un ton et tremblait légèrement.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Je suis faible. Je n'ai pas réussit à vaincre mon ennemi et j'ai faillit être tué. Si... s'il n'avait pas été là, je serais mort.

-Il? Qui ça? Quelqu'un t'as aidé?

-Oui...non. Pas vraiment. C'était juste... un rêve. Une hallucination.

-Javi...

-Oui, bon. J'étais sur le point de mourir brûler, il fallait bien quelque chose pour me réveiller. Il est venu tout seul, c'est pas de ma faute.

-Javi...c'était Duo?

Le susnommé sursauta. Il s'y était attendu en fait, mais il devait avoué qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Quatre le demande aussi franchement.

-... Oui et alors?

-Rien. Alors explique-moi toute cette histoire de faiblesse qu'on en finisse.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Duo m'a choisit. En fait, non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas voulut, n'est-ce pas? Si tu avais été là cette nuit-là, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Donc ce n'est pas voulut. Donc je ne suis pas vraiment voulut ici, je me trompe? Je veux dire, je suis un nostrel, hein? Qui voudrait d'un nostrel! Personne, et surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et pur qu'un élu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu-!

-Et puis toi aussi hein? Tu détestes les nostrels! Après tout, c'est de notre faute si les vampires sont aussi chassés! Nous sommes de foutus erreurs de la nature!

Une rage sourde s'éleva dans le cœur de Duo, le laissant incapable de continuer à écouter les divagations du damné. Il poussa la porte avec vivacité, la faisant exploser en morceau contre le mur, faisant sursauter les deux vampires qui se tournèrent vers lui. Quatre avait l'air tout aussi mécontent que lui mais n'osait pas toucher le maudit qui était encore affaibli par ses blessures. Mais l'élu s'en contrefichait royalement sur le coup. Il s'avança vers Javi qui recula d'un pas, surpris par sa présence, et lui asséna une violente claque qui le propulsa au sol, le faisant crier de surprise et de douleur alors que sa main gauche montait sur sa joue pour frotter la peau endolorie.

-Duo...tu es là depuis quand?

-Assez longtemps, ne t'en fais pas pour ça!

-Putain t'étais pas à l'école toi?

-Ouais, ça t'aurais bien arranger hein? Mais non, je n'y suis pas, je m'inquiétais trop pour un certain imbécile!

-Ne me traite pas d'imbécile!

-Alors tu veux que je te traite de quoi? De faible? D'erreur de la nature? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?

Javi gela sur le coup. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cerveau se bloqua à nouveau, comme la veille. Il était incapable de supporter ce genre d'insulte. Quelle faible. C'était pitoyable. Ce n'était même pas sincère, il savait que Duo ne voulait pas le blesser mais le réveiller, et pourtant, cela lui gelait complètement le cerveau. Il était paralyser à nouveau par ses doutes et ses frayeurs.

-Javi? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Les paroles sonnèrent sur les tympans de l'appelé mais il ne fit que lever des yeux effrayés sur Duo qui fronça les sourcils, s'agenouillant pour se mettre face à son ami.

-Javi? Hey, tu sais que ce n'était pas vrai, hein?

Toujours aucune réponse. Les yeux glacés du nostrel gardaient leur affreuse brillance apeurée. D'ailleurs... depuis quand Javi avait-il les yeux bleus? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne possédait pas de couleur dans les yeux!

-Javi? Pourquoi tes yeux sont bleus?

-En quoi ça te préoccupe!

La réponse avait été sèche et précipitée. Javi réagissait comme un animal acculé. Et le natté n'aimait vraiment pas cet attitude. Il avait l'impression que le nostrel le craignait, et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile Javi.

Le damné ne répondit pas, ne faisant que baisser les yeux. Le demi-vampire sentit sa gorge se serrer et il résista à l'envie de frapper son vis-à-vis, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Le rassurer d'abord, le frapper ensuite.

Suivant cette façon de penser, Duo jeta soudainement ses bras autour du maudit qui sursauta brutalement et amorça un mouvement de recul qui fut stoppé par les bras du châtain autour de lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé là-bas, Javi, mais arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même. Ça te va vraiment pas ce comportement soumis et effrayé. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je ne t'ai pas choisit. Tu crois vraiment que j'étais en manque au point de prendre n'importe qui? Ne te moque pas de moi! Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais été voir personne. Et si tu es une erreur de la nature, qu'est-ce que ça change? Excuse-moi mais il y a plusieurs nostrels et un seul élu du dieu de la mort. Ça fait de moi un être bien plus monstrueux que toi!

-Non, c'est-!

-Ferme-la, Javi. C'est moi qui parle maintenant. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, là c'est à mon tour. Tu es vraiment con de croire que tu ne me mérites pas. Après tout ça, je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse! C'est de ma faute si Treize t'en veut. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es fais torturer et kidnappé. Et c'est en venant me chercher que tu t'es fait casser le bras et trouer le ventre. Je crois que tu vaux largement la peine, Javi! Alors arrête de te replier comme une mauviette, ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre!

Javi eut un air étonné, puis un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres. Finalement, un air faussement outré prit place sur son visage et il repoussa fortement Duo, qui tomba sur les fesses dans un couinement indigné.

-Qui tu traites de mauviette, lopette?

-Koââââââ? Moi, une lopette? Tu t'es vu sale pleurnichard?

-Pleurnichard? Moi? Mais tu crois t'adresser à qui comme ça, sale gosse!

-Moi un gosse? Un peu de sérieux, t'as vu comment TOI tu te comportes, espèce de bébé!

-Je ne suis pas un bébé!

Quatre soupira fortement mais laissa un sourire s'installer sur ses traits, rassuré de voir que le nostrel n'était plus en pleine dépression. D'un autre côté, avec son comportement railleur et bagarreur ressortit, il allait être impossible de le faire rester dans sa chambre. Un mal pour un bien dirons nous... Il jeta un regard à la porte. Depuis que Duo habitait chez lui, il ne comptait plus le nombre de chose réparer. Des fenêtres, des rideaux, des murs, des portes, des bureaux, des chaises, des fauteuils. Son Calice commençait à lui coûté cher en matériel.

Reportant son attention sur les deux autres qu'il n'entendait plus se chamailler, il oublia immédiatement les contraintes qu'apportait la présence de l'adolescent chez lui.

Dans leur bataille, Javi s'était retrouvé couché sur le sol sous le natté qui souriait victorieusement. Le damné avait le visage complètement rouge et les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur la main qui glissait lentement sous la bordure de son pantalon.

-Du-Duo tu t-t-t-triches!

-Et tu les vois où les règles?

-Duo, lâches-le. Ce n'est pas le moment, il est encore en repos.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. De toute façon, j'ai à vous parler.

-De quoi?

-Ce soir. Le dirlo de mon école et mon prof principal nous font une visite surprise pour le repas.

Javi et Quatre lui jetèrent un regard interloqué. Duo soupira. Il était entièrement d'accord avec eux... mais qu'est-ce que son directeur avait en tête pour venir chez son tuteur?

* * *

Ding, dong!

Duo jeta un regard à ses deux amants qui lui sourirent avec assurance. Cela ne rassura pas le natté qui savait parfaitement que les deux vampires mijotaient quelque chose depuis qu'il leur avait dit qui venait pour le dîner. Il traina les pieds vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, jetant un regard inquisiteur vers l'extérieur, feignant de ne pas savoir qui cela pouvait être.

-Bonsoir Duo, j'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.

-Monsieur le directeur? Professeur! Eh bien...bonsoir, je suppose?

-Avez-vous déjà dîner?

-Non, nous nous préparions à manger. Oh, mais ne restez pas dehors! Entrez, je suis désolé!

Les deux hommes entrèrent, parcourant l'immensité du hall avec des yeux ébahis. Duo débarrassa poliment les deux arrivants de leur manteau puis les introduisit dans le salon principal, les faisant s'asseoir puis prit lui-même place sur un fauteuil.

-Le repas devrait être bientôt prêt. Si Quatre a cuisiné autant que d'habitude, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème à vous accueillir à table!

-Oh mais nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer!

Le châtain faillit rire sardoniquement à la réplique mielleuse du directeur. Et puis quoi encore? C'était lui qui avait prévu tout cela! Évidemment que Quatre ne cuisinerait jamais pour autant de personne, puisque lui-même ne mangeait pas de nourriture humaine! Il en faisait pour lui et Javi, puisque ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de sa gourmandise humaine. Mais il fallait bien sauver les apparences et expliquer pourquoi il y avait tant de nourriture sur la table.

-Duo, le repas est prêt! C'était qui à la- Oh!

-Erm... Quatre, voici mon professeur principal, monsieur Dumas. Et tu reconnais évidemment le directeur. Monsieur le directeur, vous vous souvenez de Quatre, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr! Enchanté de vous revoir, mon cher!

-Mais moi de même, monsieur! Et ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur Dumas!

-Et moi donc. Duo m'a tellement parlé de vous que c'est presque comme si je vous connaissais déjà!

Quatre eut un sourire mais intérieurement, son esprit se crispa. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas, cet homme. Pourtant, il avait une apparence assez sympathique, des lunettes à la mode sur son nez fin, un sourire charmant et poli, des cheveux blonds et courts. Il était probablement dans le milieu de la vingtaine, au maximum 28 ans. Pas étonnant que Duo l'affectionne, il avait l'habitude de beaucoup aimer les professeurs jeunes et dynamiques. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier, sans toutefois savoir pourquoi.

-Bon, allons manger avant que le repas ne soit froid.

Duo sourit en voyant la table. Le blond c'était surpassé. Un grand bol de salade fraîche et un panier de pain prenait place au centre de la table mise pour trois personnes. Le natté s'empressa de sortir deux autres couverts pour leurs invités et les déposa sur la table. Quatre avait fait des légumes sautés et un rôti à l'air alléchant. Il déposa les légumes dans les assiettes et fit semblant de soupirer de soulagement.

-Juste assez pour tout le monde!

-Tu vois, quand je te disais que tu en faisais deux fois trop, je n'étais pas loin du compte!

-Tsss, tu ne t'en plains pas quand tu as tes fringales nocturnes!

L'adolescent figea un instant mais rit tout de même. Il savait que le blond avait la réplique facile, mais le mensonge facile, ça il n'était pas au courant. Cela s'avérait assez utile dans un sens. Le natté annonça qu'il allait chercher Javi et quitta la pièce, laissant les trois «adultes» ensemble.

Il grimpa les escaliers et poussa la porte de la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Javi le temps de son séjour de repos forcé dans le manoir Winner. Dès qu'il passa la cloison, il fut attrapé et plaqué d'une main sur le mur. Il couina de surprise mais ne put que fondre de plaisir quand les lèvres du nostrel vinrent chercher les siennes. Il sursauta quand la main qui le maintenait au mur descendit doucement le long de son torse, puis se glissa sous son t-shirt.

-Javi, n-

-Shhh...

Le damné dévia le long de sa mâchoire, allant mordiller l'oreille se trouvant sous sa langue joueuse. Duo gémit le plus silencieusement possible. Il savait qu'il était fort peu probable que les deux humains ne puissent l'entendre, mais on ne savait jamais. Et puis si Quatre entendait, il allait se déconcentré de la conversation qu'il devait tenir avec lesdits humains.

Si Quatre entendait...

-Pas possible! C'est ça que vous planifiiez tout l'après-midi!

Duo avait gardé un ton bas, chuchotant, mais la menace perçait clairement dans ses mots. Le regard aigu et chapardeur que lui lança son amant répondit à sa question.

-Javi, putain, vous êtes vr-!

Ses lèvres furent happées de nouveau, probablement plus pour le faire taire que par véritable envie, mais le fait était là. Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Les joues du demi-vampire était aussi rouges que celles du damné qui visiblement, aurait préféré être celui qui discutait en bas pendant que lui et Quatre s'envoyait en l'air sous le nez des deux autres. Mais visiblement, le maître du clan Winner avait un petit côté pervers qui aimait grandement savoir que les deux plus jeunes prenaient du bon temps ensemble alors qu'il distrayait les humains qui prenaient place dans son manoir sans son consentement.

-Alors c'est ça votre plan? Vous vouliez simplement me baiser pendant que le dirlo est dans la maison? Ça vous excitait tant que ça?

Javi rougit brutalement et secoua la tête. Il se redressa pourtant bien vite alors que Duo pressait son bassin contre le sien, ses mains venant s'accrocher à ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se défiler.

-J-je te jure que je ne voulais pas...

-Et depuis quand tu obéis à Quatre contre ta volonté, Javi Calway?

-...je trouvais ça trop gênant mais Q-Quatre a dit que- ah!

Le nostrel appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son Calice, haletant comme s'il manquait de souffle (1), alors que le demi-mort utilisait la prise qu'il avait sur la taille du damné pour obliger leurs bassins à se rencontrer à nouveau.

-Et Quatre a dit que...?

-Que ça serait marrant de f-faire ça sous leur nez...

-Et en quoi c'est marrant?

-Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on s'infiltre dans sa vie privée, et que puisqu'ils voulaient se taper l'incruste, qu'on les incruste b-bien prof-ah! Duo, arrête ça!

-Alors tu l'as suivit dans son délire? Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est pas toi qui est en bas à discuter si c'est la place que tu préférais prendre?

Javi ne répondit pas, marmonnant quelques paroles inintelligibles contre la peau du cou du châtain qui comprit pourtant ce que le nostrel avait dit.

-Ah ouais, c'est bien le genre de Quatre ça, se la jouer voyeur...

-T-tu peux me lâcher maintenant... je le ferai pas...

-Toi, peut-être pas, mais moi, ça commence à m'intéresser.

Les yeux glacés du vampire se plissèrent légèrement et il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir alors que Duo descendait une main entre leur corps, s'arrêtant juste en haut de la bordure de leur pantalon respectif.

-Duo... c'était toi le premier à ne pas vouloir ça!

-Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui m'a mit dans l'ambiance.

-Putain...

Le bras en bon état de Javi se leva et sa main s'accrocha aux longues mèches du demi-vampire, attirant férocement son visage à lui pour instiguer un baiser brutal et profond, presque rageur. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau, se fixant quasi furieusement, puis Duo laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Soupirant légèrement, le nostrel se recula, relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur les cheveux de son ami.

-T'es brise-couille, Javi.

-Pas autant que toi.

-C'est de ta faute aussi.

-La prochaine fois, c'est Quatre qui prend le rôle de l'agresseur sexuel. Il a oublié que j'étais un passif ou quoi?

-N'oublie pas qu'au lit, t'es pas mal actif avec moi je trouve.

-Où tu vois ça? Certes mes instincts sont plus forts avec toi, mais je t'ai excité et sucé, d'où tu sors que je suis dominant?

Duo put presque sentir son visage prendre feu. Est-ce que tous les vampires étaient aussi crus quand ils parlaient du sexe? Il ne s'y habituerait jamais!

-Gah! Pas obligé de le dire aussi sèchement!

-Putain Duo, t'es schizo ou quoi? Une minute tu me chauffes comme si tu étais en chaleur et la seconde tu rougis et tu t'offusques à l'évocation d'une pipe?

-Javi!!!!

-Bah quoi!? J'ai tord peut-être?

-Ça suffit. Je ne veux même pas en parler. On descend.

Javi eut un petit rire et remit paresseusement ses vêtements en ordre, suivant l'exemple de Duo. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent calmement, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Comme le natté allait passé l'arche ouvert séparant la salle à manger du salon principal, Javi le tira vers l'arrière et lui fit signe de se taire. Il l'attira vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Rendu dans le hall, il relâcha le bras de l'adolescent qui lui fit les gros yeux.

-Quoi encore! T'as la trique?

-Non! Vraiment pas! Duo, c'est qui eux?

-Quoi? Le directeur et mon professeur, tu dois bien le savoir!

-Ton prof? Merde Duo! Tu l'as ramené ici! On est foutu!

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles Javi!?

Le nostrel lui lança un regard nerveux et enfouit sa main libre dans la poche de son jeans, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Ce type... je l'ai déjà vu avant.

-Ah?

-Ouais...

-Putain Javi, accouche!

Sa main sortit de sa poche pour aller ébouriffer ses cheveux. Le damné semblait extrêmement anxieux, ce qui inquiéta l'élu.

-Duo... ce mec...il était plus jeune à ce moment-là mais...

-...

-Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Duo, ce type était à l'une des batailles contre mon clan.

-Quoi?!

Le regard du maudit fit comprendre au natté que Javi était loin d'être en train de blaguer.

-Duo, je suis en train de te dire que ce type est un chasseur! C'est un des gars du Centre!

* * *

(1) Évidemment, Javi ne respire plus. Mais les vampires ont gardé l'habitude d'aspirer de l'air et de la rejeter. La seule différence, c'est que c'est de l'oxygène qui rentre et qui sort, vu que les poumons ne fonctionnent pas. Il n'y a pas de changement dans l'air inspiré et l'air expiré des poumons d'un vampire.

Je sais, c'est beaucoup trop court et je sais, j'aurais pu continuer, et je vais continuer, mais je trouvais que ça finissait troooooop bien un chapitre! Mais vous voyez, pour faire pardonner la courtesse, je le poste super vite!


	21. Piégé

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: Je sais pas quand ça va revenir au M, mais j'ai hâte

Paring: Quatre/OC/Duo (Ou Quatre/Duo/OC, c'est de moins en moins certain!)

N.d.A: Les lemons me manquent. Me manquaient plutôt. Héhé.

* * *

_**Le Calice**_

**Piégé**

Duo se tordit les mains pendant un moment, nerveux et complètement dépassé.

-Mais c'est impossible, Javi! Je veux dire, c'est lui qui m'a prêté ce livre sur les vampires! En plus, je connais TOUS les membres du Centre!

-Pas les externes!

-Les externes? Ah ouais, c'est sûr, il y en en au moins un millier d'externes au minimum!

Il laissa un silence passer, réfléchissant rapidement. Si c'était un externe, il n'était jamais entré au Centre. Les externes n'étaient employés que pendant les lourdes batailles ou pour les missions de groupe. Ils recevaient alors une photo de leur proie et un dossier la concernant. Si c'était bien un externe, alors Philippe Dumas ne devait pas savoir pour Quatre! Alors s'il ne savait pas pour lui, avec un peu de chance, pour Javi non plus...

-N'y pense même pas. Il s'est battu spécifiquement contre moi.

-Merde. Et il est encore vivant?

-Tu te souviens de nos lois Duo? Même en guerre on n'a pas le droit de tuer des humains!

-Arg, et on fait quoi là? Je ne peux pas dire que tu te sens pas bien, le connaissant, il va vouloir aller te voir!

-Et pourquoi ça?

-J'ai comme qui dirait parler de mon ami qui s'était fait kidnappé et...

-Putain Duo, il faut que t'arrête les confidences! Bon, c'est simple. On entre quand même, je fais mine de ne pas me souvenir de lui et si quelque chose déraille, t'es pas au courant pour moi.

-...ça me fait chier, mais ça marche.

-Parfait.

Duo serra les dents un instant puis se composa un masque jovial, imité par Javi. Il entra dans la salle à manger, tout sourire, suivit par le nostrel qui trainait un peu les pieds.

-Désolé du temps, Javi ne voulait pas se lever! Quel gros flemmard!

-Duo!

-Ben quoi, c'est faux peut-être?

Le châtain observa du coin de l'oeil son professeur qui s'était figé en voyant Javi entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent mais il ne laissa rien paraître, ou presque.

-Javi c'est ça? Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de vous!

-Oui, il m'a dit ça. Quelle pie, sérieusement! Dites, on ne s'est pas rencontré quelque part? Vous me rappeler quelqu'un...

-Hum, non je ne crois pas. À moins que vous ne soyez étudiant à la même école que Duo.

-Oh, non. Je suis un élève médiocre alors j'ai arrêté l'école pour travailler.

-Ah oui? Et vous faites quoi?

-Je suis barman.

-Ah bon? Vous paraissez pourtant si jeune!

-Quoi? J'ai quand même 19 ans!

-Et il agit comme un gamin de 5 ans.

-Quatre! Vous êtes vraiment contre moi ce soir!

-Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez, vous trois?

Duo faillit se tendre à la question piège. Cela ne pouvait pas faire trop longtemps, sinon ils auraient remarquer que le jeune homme ne changeait pas d'un poil malgré les années.

-Environ 1 ans pour moi.

Le natté soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Quatre avait comprit.

-Et environ quoi... 3 mois?

-Bientôt 4.

-Disons 3 mois et demi.

Dumas eut un regard méfiant pendant un instant, comme s'il doutait de leurs paroles, qui en fait, comme le remarqua Duo, n'était pas totalement fausse. Enfin, de son côté surtout. Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas Javi depuis longtemps, mais il avait pourtant l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Ils se mirent à table, ignorant la lourdeur dans l'air. Quatre et le directeur discutaient tranquillement de politique, d'économie et de l'entreprise Winner. Duo faisait comme s'il ne remarquait rien, mais il voyait bien les regards aigus que son professeur envoyait au nostrel, qui lui-même s'empêchait tant bien que mal de ne pas se tortiller de mal-être sur sa chaise. Lui qui était habituellement très bavard et gourmand pendant les repas avait à peine touché à son assiette, jouant avec ses aliments plutôt que de les manger. Agacé que son ami soit stressé par sa faute, il décida de rompre le silence qui prenait place de leur côté de la table.

-Professeur, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne vous ai toujours pas rendu le livre sur les vampires que vous m'aviez prêté!

Quatre faillit s'étouffer sur sa fourchette et Javi lui jeta un regard ahuri. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de soudainement amené le sujet des vampires sur la table alors que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient éviter à tout prix? Dumas, surpris aussi, secoua la tête avant de répondre.

-Je vous ai aussi dit de prendre votre temps. D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliquer pourquoi vous le vouliez!

Il lança un nouveau regard quasi-discret sur Javi qui l'ignora, tassant les légumes dans son assiette.

-Je vous ai expliquer que mon père avait une étrange obsession pour les vampires. Je voulais simplement en savoir plus. Après tout, s'il les haïssait et les craignait tant, cela devait être pour quelque chose!

-Alors, vous avez trouver?

-Non, pas du tout. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. Je suis sûr que si mon père avait été en possession de ce livre plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eut tant de haine. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il déteste des êtres qui n'existent même pas!

Le professeur arqua un sourcil, résistant à l'envie de regarder à nouveau le nostrel, et hocha doucement la tête. Son élève avait l'air sincèrement surpris et déçu. Son père devait être méchamment mordu. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été le chef du Centre. Mais ce que Dumas ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi John Maxwell n'avait pas entraîné son fils dans le monde des vampires avec lui, plutôt que de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Peut-être voulait-il le protéger des créatures nocturnes...

-Duo, connaissez-vous l'existence du Shinigami?

Javi leva brutalement la tête, fixant le professeur avec étonnement, alors que celui-ci l'observait fixement. Duo, prudent, prit un temps avant de répondre, laissant penser qu'il réfléchissait.

-Shinigami... ce n'est pas le dieu japonais de la mort?

-...oui, on peut dire ça ainsi. Il s'agit en fait du dieu qui prête et reprend les âmes au début et à la fin de tout être vivant. Il y a un chapitre dans le livre à ce sujet. Cela parle aussi de son hériter.

Dumas les testait. Dumas voulait savoir s'ils étaient au courant. Duo savait parfaitement qu'aucun chapitre du livre ne traitait de ce genre de chose. Il ne savait même pas comment le chasseur était au courant. Ce n'était pas une chose connue, surtout du côté des humains.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ça. C'est vraiment dedans? Je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir passer de chapitre!

-Oh, je me trompe peut-être de livre alors.

-Vous avez un autre livre? Vous me le prêterez aussi?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, aucun problème. Je les ai lu plusieurs fois!

-Les vampires semblent beaucoup vous intéresser, professeur!

-Eh bien, c'est un sujet... passionnant.

Javi se leva brutalement de sa chaise. Le regard insistant du professeur de son ami le rendait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. Il prétexta une envie pressante et sortit de la pièce. Il entendit Dumas discuter avec Duo et une chaise être raclée sur le sol.

Il avait à peine quitter le salon qu'il sentait une prise forte et douloureuse l'attraper par son bras blessé et le traîner vers une porte qu'il savait être celle du sous-sol. Il faillit hurler en reconnaissant le chasseur mais une main brutale se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir. Il fut presque jeter en bas des escaliers. L'homme finit leur trajet en le plaquant contre l'un des murs de pierre. La rencontre entre sa tête et le mur le fit gémir de douleur.

-Explique ta présence en ces lieux, maintenant!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, chasseur.

Javi avait décidé de laisser tomber le masque de l'oubli, fixant hargneusement son bourreau. L'homme lui renvoya son regard au centuple. Soudainement, son bras fut relâcher et une main caressante se posa sur sa joue, le faisant serrer les dents.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changer. Toujours aussi magnifique, Javi.

-Et toi toujours aussi tordu...

Dumas eut un petit rire, laissant glisser l'insulte. Il se pencha un peu, enveloppant presque complètement la forme de Javi de son corps. Il posa son front sur le dessus de la tête du vampire, le fixant presque tendrement. Le damné déglutit difficilement. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi dominé par un chasseur, mais avec un bras dans le plâtre et la carrure de son adversaire, il n'avait pas grand chance. Il pouvait toujours se téléporter, mais qui sait ce que ce cinglé allait faire s'il disparaissait? Duo et Quatre étaient à l'étage, il ne pouvait pas risquer de les laisser se faire avoir par le chasseur.

-Tu sais Javi, je n'ai toujours pas abandonné l'idée. Et puis, ton autre Calice est mort, non?

-Comment tu sais ça, toi?

-Comment crois-tu que tes trois derniers Calices sont morts?

-Tu as tué des humains... t'es dégueulasse.

-Je suis simplement prêt à tout pour avoir ce que je veux.

-Je ne ferai JAMAIS de toi mon Calice, tu m'entends Dumas? Arrête ton obsession avec ça et va te trouver un autre vampire! Il y en a toujours qui court à la recherche de Calice, et cette règle sur la confiance c'est rendu que de la merde, suffit d'une relation physique pour que ça marche...

-Mais je ne veux pas d'un autre vampire!

Son ton s'était fait furieux. Javi se souvenait parfaitement qu'il était mauvais pour lui de se disputer avec l'homme qui avait une tendance violente assez prononcée – allez savoir comment il était devenu prof – et il n'était pas en position de se défendre.

-C'est toi que je veux Javi!

-Obsédé...

-Oui, j'avoue! Tu m'obsèdes, c'est bon? Tu es fort, magnifique et en plus, tu es rare!

-Les nostrels ne sont pas si rares.

-Tu n'es pas qu'un simple nostrel! Aucun nostrel ne vit bien longtemps, et aucun nostrel n'est devenu lieutenant!

-J'aurais dû te tuer à cette foutue bataille...

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as simplement battu. Tu m'as ébahi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi comme Calice, Javi! Je suis fort, je te l'ai prouvé! Je resterai à tes côtés, je ne te trahirai jamais!

-Putain, tu es un chasseur!

-J'arrêterai!

-C'est NON, Dumas! De toute façon, j'ai déjà un Calice alors je ne ferais que te tuer si je te mordais!

Il y eut une seconde de silence puis Javi écarquilla les yeux, sentant qu'il avait fait là une énorme gaffe. Il leva presque timidement les yeux pour rencontrer les iris fou de rage du chasseur.

-Quoi? Tu as un Calice! Encore un! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me forces à faire, Javi? Je devrai encore en tuer un!

-Non! Tu ne le tueras pas! Je ne te laisserai jamais faire!

-Tu n'as pas réussit à protéger les autres, pourquoi tu- attends un peu... tu n'as jamais protéger les autres.

-Comme je t'ai dit, la relation avec un Calice peut désormais n'être basé que sur la relation physique.

-Alors...cela veut dire que...

-Cela ne te concerne pas!

-Tu es amoureux! L'invincible est amoureux! C'est impossible! Tu m'appartiens! La place de Calice auprès de toi me reviens!

-La ferme, rien ne te reviens! Et toi, réponds-moi! Comment tu sais pour Shinigami! Tu n'es qu'un externe!

Le bruit d'une gifle retentissante l'interrompit, ainsi que la forte douleur sur sa joue.

-Je te conseillerais de surveiller tes paroles... je pourrais bien avoir la main légère sur les instructions quand j'annoncerai la présence d'un vampire dans ce manoir.

-Q-quoi?

-Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit? Puisque j'ai besoin d'information pour savoir où tu es, j'ai décidé de rentrer pleinement dans le Centre. Je commence mes fonctions là-bas à partir de lundi!

-... tes...fonctions...?

-Tu sais Javi, plus haut placé tu es, plus les infos sont faciles d'accès. Et puisque le Centre avait besoin d'un nouveau chef...

Les yeux de Javi s'écarquillèrent dramatiquement.

-T-t-t-t-tu...

-Alors, Javi? Si tu me disais le nom de ce Calice? À moins que tu préfères que tes deux amis là-haut ne se fasse tuer par «erreur» lors d'une chasse?

-Si cela arrivait, ça ne serait certainement pas par erreur.

Javi et Dumas sursautèrent brutalement à l'entente de la voix tout près d'eux. Le couloir était trop sombre pour y voir quoique ce soit, même pour le nostrel, mais ce dernier avait bien reconnu la voix.

De son côté, le professeur était perplexe. Cette voix lui était totalement inconnue. Mais plus important... elle venait du côté opposé à celui des escaliers, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire deux choses. La première, c'était qu'il était tellement occupé avec le lieutenant qu'il n'avait pas sentit la personne se faufiler derrière lui et l'autre... plus probable... était celle que cette personne était un vampire, et c'était téléporté juste à côté d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Solo? (1)

-Et toi, tu penses faire quoi? Tu fricotes avec des chasseurs maintenant?

-La ferme!

Dumas interrompit la conversation avant qu'elle ne dévie trop du sujet principal.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire «pas par erreur»?

Le regard méprisant que lui lança Solo faillit le faire sortir de ses gongs.

-Tu vois une autre signification que la phrase en elle-même? (2)

-Pourquoi cela ne serait pas une erreur! À savoir, Duo n'est pas un vampire et monsieur Winner non plus, puisqu'il est venu voir le directeur à l'école en plein jour!

-Eh bien vous avez tord.

Solo ignora le regard surpris du professeur et se tourna à nouveau vers Javi.

-Maître Winner ne sera pas content de savoir que tu es dans ce genre de position avec un autre homme.

-Maître...Winner? Winner est un vampire? Un CHEF vampire?

Le chasseur recula précipitamment, comme électrocuté, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita vers la salle à manger. Le directeur avait déjà quitté, prétendant avoir une urgence. Duo l'observa, surpris, alors que le chasseur jetait un regard affreusement hargneux à Quatre qui fronça les sourcils. Le vampire avait sentit l'arrivée de Solo, et au vue de la réaction qu'avait l'homme, son lieutenant avait dû dire quelque chose de déplaisant à son sujet. Sa réflexion fut coupée courte quand il vit le professeur saisir brutalement le bras de son Calice, l'entraînant avec lui vers la porte à grand pas, l'adolescent suivant comme il le pouvait.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que- professeur!?

-Désolé Duo, mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi!

-Q-quoi? Pourquoi? Où on va?

Alors qu'ils étaient presque à la porte, Solo et Javi apparurent juste devant eux. Les deux vampires étaient crocs et griffes dehors, prêt à attaquer l'homme au moindre geste déplaisant. Comprenant la menace, le chasseur s'arrêta, serra le bras de Duo un peu plus fort.

-Mais que? Javi? Solo?

-Lâche-le, Dumas!

-Jamais! Je ne laisserai pas un innocent être impliqué dans ce genre de guerre!

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang!

-Je t'expliquerai en chemin, je t'ai dit de venir avec moi!

-Mais pourquoi? C'est ici que j'habite!

-Et c'était une très mauvaise idée!

-Pardon? En quoi-

-Duo! Laisse tomber!

Il y eut un moment de silence où tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers le nostrel. Celui-ci avait l'air tendu au point de s'en rompre les muscles. Comprenant enfin la situation, Duo observa un instant Javi, puis Solo, pour enfin terminer sur Dumas, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, lui.

Puis l'adolescent soupira avec ennui, passant sa main libre derrière sa nuque pour la frotter avec agacement.

-Professeur, lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît.

-Je- Duo, je ne crois pas que-

-Professeur.

Ça allait être assez délicat, désormais.

-Duo, vous ne comprenez pas, il faut-

-Dumas, la ferme! Duo, ils l'ont remplacé! Ils l'ont remplacé, et c'est lui maintenant!

Le châtain fut comme foudroyé. Plus par automatisme que par réel désir, son bras tira sèchement vers le bas, se défaisant facilement de la prise qu'entretenait son professeur sur lui. Son regard se tourna vers l'homme qui semblait intrigué et furieux.

-Duo, le temps presse, il-

-Non. Je ne partirai pas. Et certainement pas avec vous.

-Duo?

Il y eut un silence où le natté parut vouloir se contenir, puis il explosa, poussant violemment l'humain sur le sol, surprenant tout le monde.

-Putain de merde! Non! Vous êtes vraiment chiant à la fin! Depuis quand les externes sont choisis pour être les dirigeants! Bordel, après tout ces efforts, on a eut que quoi, deux? Trois semaines de pause? C'est quoi cette arnaque!

-Duo? Mais de quoi parles-tu!?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent! J'ai détourné la vérité, ok? J'ai dit que mon père était mort en se frottant au mauvais groupe, vous vous souvenez? Ouais et bien c'était le clan Winner! Même un externe devrait savoir ça! Pire encore, vous osez parler de Shinigami devant ceux que vous croyez être des humains seulement parce que vous saviez que Javi était un vampire! Vous êtes con ou quoi? C'est super secret! L'existence même de l'élu est secret, personne au Centre ne le sait! Et vous balancez ça sur les toits, comme ça, à la légère?

-Tu! Tu sais alors! Pour les vampires, le Centre, les chasses et ton père!

-Oui, je sais! Je le sais puisque c'est MOI qui ait tué mon père! Vous êtes en retard sur les nouvelles! Vous devriez savoir que le dirigeant s'était fait tué par son fils, le surnommé Shinigami!

-Shinigami? TU es Shinigami?

-Je ne suis pas le dieu, mais je suis celui qu'on surnomme ainsi, oui.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça, Duo! Tu es un humain, tu ne peux pas te battre avec les vampires!

-Les vampires ont déjà été humains, Dumas!

-Mais ils ne le sont plus!

Duo et Dumas se fixèrent longuement, haletant et furieux. Le premier était complètement à terre, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Son professeur qui l'avait lui-même documenter sur les vampires devenait le chef de leurs ennemis principaux, c'était de la folie! Et le second était tout bonnement stupéfait de savoir que non seulement son élève connaissait l'existence des vampires, mais qu'il les aidait et les soutenait au point d'en avoir tué son père!

-Tu es méprisable, Duo! Tuer ton père pour la survie de ces créatures!

L'adolescent eut un sursaut et recula d'un pas, glacé. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait été qu'en présence des vampires, qui le félicitaient de sa victoire, qui le réconfortaient et lui assuraient que tout était pour le mieux. Mais là, c'était différent. Là, c'était un humain, c'était un chasseur, et il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait, et il voulait qu'il se sente coupable de la mort de son père. Évidemment qu'il se sentait coupable! Ça avait été extrêmement difficile et déchirant de faire un tel choix, mais son père et lui n'avait jamais eut une vraie relation, et le plus vieux avait toujours décidé la voix qu'allait prendre son fils. Il y avait donc une certaine haine, mais cela restait son père.

Et il l'avait tué... de ses propres mains.

Javi serra la mâchoire à s'en casser les dents en voyant le regard flou et torturé de son ami. Grognant violemment, il se glissa devant le natté, le protégeant des yeux accusateurs du chasseur. Il eut un grondement rauque faisant penser à un animal en colère, ses pupilles glacées fixées sur l'homme qui plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Javi? Depuis quand tu protèges les humains? Ton Calice, et maintenant Du-

Le professeur s'interrompit en voyant le tressaillement qui fit sauter légèrement les épaules du nostrel alors que ses muscles se crispaient un peu plus.

-Ne me dit pas que... impossible.

-Dumas, dégage avant que je ne te morde.

-C'est impossible! Tu n'as pas le droit!

-DÉGAGE!

-Tu vas me payer ça, Javi Calway! Surveille bien les arrières de ton sale petit protégé ou il finira comme les autres!

L'homme bondit vers la porte, l'ouvrant avant de s'enfuir en la claquant derrière lui. Duo se sortit de ses pensées morbides en sursaut, entendant la cloison se fermer avec brutalité. Il frissonna, repoussant les idées noires qu'il avait pour mieux se concentrer sur la situation. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à parler puisque ce fut Quatre qui le fit à sa place.

-Javi...qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

Le damné prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre prudemment.

-Dumas a... toujours voulu devenir mon Calice.

-...quoi??

Javi soupira, jetant un regard légèrement ennuyé vers la porte, ignorant la question de l'aîné.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il est prêt à tout pour le devenir. C'est... à cause de lui que les autres... mes autres Calices, je veux dire... qu'ils sont morts.

-Il les a tué?

Cette fois, ce fut la voix outrée de Duo qui posa la question.

-Oui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend. Mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

-Et maintenant c'est Duo qu'il prend comme cible. Félicitation.

-Oui bon je fais pas exprès non plus hein!

-Quatre, t'es trop con! Au nombre de fois où j'ai foutu Javi dans le pétrin, je crois que je peux bien supporter ça!

Quatre et Duo échangèrent un regard rageur mais aucun des deux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Soupirant de frustration, le maître vampire se tourna vers son lieutenant qui les fixait, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Après tout, il s'agissait de la sécurité de son petit frère de cœur.

-Et toi, t'as dit quoi à Dumas pour qu'il me jète ce regard de haine pure?

-Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu étais un vampire, alors qu'il ne le savait pas.

-Ah. Et pourquoi ça?

-Je voulais arrêter la séance de pelotage qui se passait dans le sous-sol et je n'ai pas vu d'autre solution.

Il y eut un gros blanc à la fin de sa phrase et Javi déglutit difficilement quand les yeux assombris par la colère du blond et du châtain se posèrent sur lui. Solo, le roi du tact, pour vous servir.

-Une quoi?

La voix de Quatre parut si glaciale au nostrel qu'il sentit son corps trembler malgré l'habitude qu'il avait pour résister aux grands froids que lui apportait son pouvoir.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de répéter?

-Solo, tu peux disposer. Merci beaucoup.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Le lieutenant disparut avec un sourire sardonique vers Javi qui lui envoya une œillade irritée. Mais quel crétin!

-Javi...

-Erm, écoute Quatre, c'est pas du tout comme il a dit! En fait, il n'y-

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de bafouiller les explications qu'il voulait leur donner. Légèrement paniqué, le nostrel se rétracta sur lui-même, attendant l'excès de courroux qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Il fut plutôt surpris de sentir une main l'attraper pour le bras et de le tirer contre un torse froid mais solide. Les synapses de son cerveau cessèrent de traiter l'information à ce moment. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il tout à coup dans les bras de Quatre? Depuis quand Quatre était-il possessif envers lui? Pourquoi Duo le fixait avec cet air hésitant entre l'envie et l'agacement? Comment étaient-il arrivés dans la chambre? À quel moment avait-il perdu son pull et son jeans? Où étaient passés ceux de Duo, d'ailleurs?

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'une main froide releva son t-shirt pour l'en débarrasser alors que _quelque chose_ d'incroyablement chaud et bon entourait un endroit particulier de son anatomie.

Il se tendit d'un coup, s'appuyant contre le corps froid derrière lui, gémissant et rougissant en réalisant enfin la situation.

-Pu-putain, qu'est-ce que!

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais des dents un poil menaçantes dans son cou le firent taire. Voyant qu'il allait garder ses réflexions pour soit, Quatre changea la direction de sa morsure et s'occupa plutôt de l'une des oreilles du nostrel. Les mains du blond étaient posées sur les cuisses du damné, les retenant ouvertes alors que le natté, aussi rouge que le vampire maudit, s'appliquait à attiser le désir de ce dernier sans lui permettre d'atteindre le sommet de son plaisir.

Javi sentit son contrôle se fendiller dangereusement quand l'une des mains de Quatre quitta sa cuisse pour glisser sur son ventre, ses pectoraux, ses clavicules, son épaule droite, puis redescendre dans son dos vers un but très précis.

À travers la brume qui brouillait son regard, il vit Duo se redresser, arrêtant sa gâterie, le faisant gémir de mécontentement, chose qui lui fit s'attirer un ricanement de la part du blond derrière lui. Il se sentit tirer sur le lit, où il fut placer à genou, ses fesses appuyées sur ses talons, et aperçu avec stupéfaction et fascination l'élu s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et saisir l'une de ses mains pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Javi observa ses propres doigts se faire engouffrer un à la fois entre les lèvres tentatrices de l'adolescent. Après un moment à s'amuser ainsi, Duo lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Le nostrel déglutit et agit par automatisme, glissant sa main humidifiée vers l'intimité du demi-mort, son bras libre se glissant autour de la taille fine de son Calice pour plus de soutient.

Hésitant -après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il était dominant-, il s'arrêta une seconde et sursauta en avalant de travers quand la voix de Quatre, un brin moqueuse, résonna dans ses oreilles.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, si tu ne sais pas.

Cela prit quelques secondes à Javi avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le blond. Il le comprit quand il sentit quelque chose de froid et humide passer la faible barrière de son boxer encore présent et s'appuyer sur sa propre intimité pour pousser en lui.

Il haleta durement mais obligea sa main à imiter les gestes sûrs du vampire derrière lui. Il entendit le gémissement satisfait de Duo et serra les dents pour retenir le sien.

Quatre s'amusait beaucoup. Son Calice le fixait sous ses paupières à moitié closes par le plaisir, comme pour l'inciter à se dépêcher, puisque le nostrel imitait ses moindres faits et gestes. Répondant aux attentes du natté, il eut un rictus et retira doucement son doigt, en ajoutant un second pour ensuite les enfoncer rapidement dans le corps devant lui, obtenant en réponse un sursaut prononcé et un gémissement étouffé alors que le dos pâle devant lui se cambrait. Il observa avec intérêt la tête bleue du damné se poser sur la clavicule de l'adolescent alors que ce dernier gémissait durement sous le traitement de Javi qui malgré tout avait continué à imiter son aîné. Les bras de Duo entourèrent le cou du maudit, serrant sa tête contre son torse comme pour le retenir contre lui. Javi profita de la situation pour mordiller et suçoter la peau sous ses lèvres, surprenant le châtain qui eut un sourire ravi, content de son initiative.

Il sentit la vibration d'un gémissement contre sa peau et comprit pourquoi quand un troisième doigt se glissa en lui. Il sentait le damné se crisper de plaisir entre ses bras et la main glissée autour de sa taille tremblait perceptiblement, tout comme sa seconde main. Il avait du mal à garder le rythme et, même s'il comprenait, Duo regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas être plus intense. Habitué au comportement brusque et dominateur de Quatre, l'élu avait du mal à se faire aux habitudes beaucoup plus soumises de son second amant.

Il remarqua le blond se pencher sur le nostrel qui se redressa, quitta la chaleur de ses bras. Il entendit sans écouter la voix du chef Winner qui chuchotait chaudement à l'oreille du damné. Les doigts en lui s'arrêtèrent, le faisant gémir de mécontentement, puis se retirèrent, le faisant ouvrir les yeux et fixer les deux vampires d'un regard inquisiteur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut attirer par Javi pour échanger un baiser combatif.

Quatre s'était légèrement reculé. L'échange entre Duo et le nostrel était particulièrement chaud et agressif. Il sourit. Même si le natté n'avait pas été mit au courant des conséquences de ce baiser particulier, il semblait y mettre du sien. Il était bien content de son idée. Et il avait bien fait de la mettre en branle avec une simple phrase.

-Dit, Javi... et si on décidait très simplement qui va être sur qui avec un baiser?

* * *

(1) Ohohohoh vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, avouez!

(2) Ahahah, référence au chapitre «La mort de Duo», quand Javi et Duo discutent de la saison des amours.

* * *

Alors? Qui va être sur qui? Javi domine ou pas? J'hésite beaucoup trop pour décider toute seule...

Petit vote de popularité?


	22. Comment ça, un match?

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… c'est triste, hein?

Auteur: S-Fanny

Rating: Je sais pas quand ça va revenir au M, mais j'ai hâte

Paring: ohohohoh à découvrir, à découvrir

N.d.A: en fait, ça donnait un 3:3. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose de simple; j'ai demandé à un ami de trancher. Et puisque c'est un gars et que je ne voulais pas lui faire lire l'histoire au complet, il a rien capté et au final, j'ai pas eut la réponse que je voulais. Alors j'ai juste fait une comparaison des reviews et j'ai prit les plus enthousiastes. Résultat; vous verrez bien, c'est assez visible dès les premières lignes.

N.d.A2: Étrangement, ça ne me tentait pas tellement l'idée de la sandwich. Mais bon, on peut faire joujou à trois quand même.

* * *

_**Le Calice**_

**Comment ça, un match?**

Duo se lécha les lèvres d'envie, parcourant du bout des doigts le torse pâle devant lui. Les joues rouges de honte et d'une certaine colère, le nostrel tira sur les liens de tissu retenant ses poignets en haut de sa tête.

Évidemment, quand Quatre parlait de soumission, il ne fallait pas se leurrer; ayant perdu leur combat buccal -où le blond avait triché en déconcentrant très perfidement le damné-, le mort-vivant aux cheveux bleus n'avait eut d'autre choix que d'accepter les conséquences du jeu coquin. Dès sa victoire, le natté avait été mis au courant des règles du jeu et, loin de se plaindre, avait accepté son rôle avec plaisir.

Et leur aîné, toujours aussi gentil et tendre au lit, avait décidé que non content de voir Javi dominé, il aimait aussi le voir attaché. Alors il s'était servit de sa chemise pour lui ligoter les mains. Duo avait trouvé l'idée bonne. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait dans cette position... autant dire que du point de vue de celui qui dominait, voir un beau mec attaché et laissé à sa merci ne le laissait pas de glace. Il comprenait presque Quatre d'être un sadique, mais ayant été victime de ces excès de sadisme, il préférait ne pas trop y participer lui-même.

-Alors Javi, pas trop inconfortable?

-La ferme Winner!

Le ton de Javi était sifflant mais haché, il avait du mal à garder une voix normale alors que les doigts inexpérimentés mais particulièrement joueurs de son Calice flattaient ses flancs, cajolaient sa gorge, coulaient contre ses bras avant de venir caresser les pectoraux et les tétons du nostrel qui étouffaient ses gémissements pour ne pas laisser aux deux autres le plaisir de l'entendre.

-Ne soit pas aussi mauvais perdant, Javi.

-Je ne suis pas-!

-Tu savais les règles et moi non, et j'ai gagné quand même. Je crois plutôt que c'est ce que tu voulais inconsciemment...

-C'est Quatre qui a triché!

-Et puis quoi encore.

Le regard agacé du damné se posa sur le vampire qui feignit l'innocence la plus pure avant de lui sourire malicieusement. Duo roula les yeux. Il avait comprit le manège de l'aîné mais avait décidé de ne pas s'y attardé. Tricherie ou pas, il avait gagné. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait triché, alors pourquoi se sentir coupable? De toute façon, même s'il faisait un second round, maintenant qu'il était au courant du prix, il était certain que le natté ne laisserait pas Javi prendre le dessus.

Désirant stopper l'échange de regard presque agressif des deux morts-vivants, il décida de faire avancer l'action de lui-même. Dominé habitué, peut-être, mais là... le damné était vraiment trop tentant. Il fit glisser discrètement ses mains, qui n'avaient pas cessées leur voyage sur le corps du nostrel, vers les hanches et les cuisses, qu'il n'avait toujours pas approcher. Ses doigts se pressèrent très légèrement sur les hanches et, rencontrant le tissu indésirable du boxer, le fit glisser rapidement le long des jambes du maudit. Réaction immédiate; Javi lâcha le blond du regard, se concentrant sur son Calice en lâchant un couinement de surprise et de gêne.

-D-duo!

-Arrête de jeter des regards mauvais à Quatre. De toute façon, peu importe pourquoi tu es là...si tu veux une revanche, _let's go_. _But I'll be te winner_.

Le vampire aux cheveux azurs déglutit difficilement. Le ton ronronnant et chaud du demi-mort l'avait troublé, et il devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas réellement d'être le dominé mais... c'était dur pour l'orgueil.

Mais ladite orgueil ne fit pas long feu quand la langue de l'élu titilla ses lèvres avant de l'entraîné dans un nouveau baiser époustouflant. Malgré sa combativité et sa persévérance, Javi dû s'incliner devant l'ardeur et la détermination du plus jeune. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, l'adolescent se redressa légèrement, un sourire vainqueur collé aux lèvres.

-Héhé... tu vois...

-Ta gueule...

Le châtain, peu touché par les paroles de son ami, entama une descente vers son ventre, léchant, mordillant et taquinant tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa bouche, comme il avait vu et sentit Quatre, et même Javi, le faire sur son propre torse. Il sentit contre ses lèvres les frissons, les tremblements et les sursauts du vampire, et il se découvrit un intérêt grandissant dans ces réactions. Il adorait les provoquer, probablement autant que les ressentir. Il arriva au nombril et souffla délicatement sur la peau pâle, content de voir la peau se couvrir de frisson. Il descendant encore et sourit légèrement en frottant sa joue contre l'érection du nostrel qui ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie. Duo avisa la fine ligne de poil qui partait d'un peu plus bas que le nombril pour tracer le chemin vers le point culminant du plaisir masculin.

-Tient, Javi, tu as les cheveux naturellement blanc?

-C-comme tout les no-ostrels.

-Et tu as les iris blancs -enfin, habituellement-.

-Les v-v-vampires damnés perdent toutes couleurs lors de la-aaah morsure!

Javi haleta, incapable d'articuler une parole de plus alors que les mains fines du Calice jouaient sur ses cuisses, sa joue chaude toujours pressée conte son membre.

-Duo, assez jouer. Tu vois bien qu'il n'en peut plus.

-Et toi non plus, on dirait.

Quatre sourit légèrement et s'avança vers le natté qui s'était redressé, se pressant contre le dos du châtain qui soupira légèrement de satisfaction en sentant l'érection de son amant contre lui. Le blond fixa un instant le nostrel alangui. Ce dernier le fixait à demi, les yeux vagues et brillants d'impatience, ses mains, toujours attachées, crispées sur tissu de ses liens. Le maître vampire se pencha à l'oreille du cadet qui hocha la tête pour acquiescer à sa demande.

Javi se cambra en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, gémissant de satisfaction alors que trois doigts s'enfonçaient à nouveau en lui pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt pour la suite. Sa réaction fut bien suffisante pour le confirmer mais Quatre s'amusa à tourmenter un peu plus le pauvre damné alors que Duo se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, continuant ses quelques caresses chastes -ou presque- sur les cuisses, les hanches et le torse du maudit. Se lassant finalement de son manque de participation, le Calice pinça légèrement la peau tendre de la cuisse, faisant sursauter le nostrel qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, le natté eut un sourire innocent et fit grimper les doigts coupables vers l'excitation du damné qui se mordit les lèvres d'impatience et ferma les yeux dans l'attente. Malheureusement pour lui, la main joueuse de Duo se fit taper par Quatre qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec le fait de le soulager aussi rapidement de la tension qui le rendait fou.

-Pas encore, Duo. Laisse-le patienter.

-Quatre, tu es méchant. Tu vois bien qu'il est sur le point de-

-Toi aussi, tu étais dans cet état... t'ai-je épargné pour autant?

-... Je ne suis pas un sadique, moi!

Le blond eut un sourire légèrement cynique et retira ses doigts du corps de Javi, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Les yeux glacés s'entrouvrirent à nouveau et le natté dû retenir un gémissement d'envie devant l'intensité de l'envie et du désir qui brillait dans les iris bleutés. Il poussa Quatre d'un coup d'épaule, le faisant ricaner, et se plaça au-dessus de son ami, échangeant un regard brûlant avec lui. Le nostrel se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une certaine gêne alors que ses cuisses s'écartaient avec hâte.

Duo eut un instant d'hésitation. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il était dominant dans la relation. Et puis, il avait peur de faire mal à son ami. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa première fois à lui comme soumis, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et...

-Duo... ne pense pas trop.

-Quatre...?

-Tu réfléchis trop. C'est un habitué.

-Rien à v-

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller comme tu veux. Doucement, brutalement, lentement...comme tu le sens.

Le châtain ne sut pas ce qui fut le pire à ce moment; la gêne ou l'affreuse chaleur qui lui monta au visage alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Les images lui venant en tête ne l'aidant pas, il secoua la tête, gémissant intérieurement.

-_Stupid_!

-On passe à l'anglais, Duo?

-_Shut up_!

-Aller Duo, il t'attend.

Déglutissant difficilement, le Calice se retourna vers le nostrel qui le fixait avec envie et un brin de curiosité. Il devait se demander ce qui se passait pour que le cadet réagisse ainsi. Duo prit un moment pour fixer le corps alangui sous lui puis glissa une main sous l'une des cuisses du damné, la soulevant comme il l'avait fait sous l'ordre de Quatre la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés les trois au lit. Il se plaça à l'entrée du corps de Javi et frissonna, pensant au plaisir qu'il allait recevoir et donner. Le damné, impatient, donna un coup de bassin, faisant gémir l'adolescent qui, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, posa ses mains sur les hanches de vampire, les plaquant sur le lit pour l'empêcher de bouger. Rendu aussi hâtif que le nostrel suite à la friction qu'avait provoqué le mouvement du maudit, il oublia ses doutes et s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'intimité du mort-vivant.

Des étincelles blanches explosèrent devant son regard alors que le plaisir l'envahissait. Il eut à peine conscience de Javi qui s'arquait sous lui en gémissant durement, trop surpris par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était ni chaud ni froid, mais c'était doux et étroit, moite sans être mouillé et extrêmement bon. Désireux d'en ressentir plus, il glissa doucement hors du corps de son ami puis y rentra avec un peu plus de force. Cette fois, le gémissement poussé par le vampire atteignit ses oreilles, le faisant violemment frissonner de satisfaction.

-_Shit_...

Il lâcha un grognement et réitéra le mouvement, s'abreuvant du plaisir qu'il ressentait et des gémissements que lâchait le damné. Ce dernier se battait avec ses liens, geignant, des larmes de plaisir au coin des yeux. Cela faisait près de deux mois depuis la mort de son ancien Calice, et sa libido en avait prit un coup. Après la sexualité débridée de son ancien, il était tombé sur un soumis, problème assez fort puisqu'il en était un lui-même, mais au final, il était enfin capable de se laisser fondre entre les mains de Duo. Mais l'autre n'était pas un vrai dominant et surtout, c'était une première fois qu'il était sur le dessus, et Javi commençait vraiment à avoir envie -non, à avoir besoin- de plus. Ses hanches étaient encore retenues contre le matelas et ses mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête ne lui permettaient rien. Son Calice le torturait, le rendant presque fou de désir, et il ne s'en rendait peut-être même pas compte.

-Duooooo... p-plus...

Les améthystes étincelantes de l'élu s'ancrèrent dans les pupilles ardentes du vampire maudit, et un petit sourire moqueur glissa sur ses lèvres.

-_No_.

-D-Duo!

-_Beg me_.

-Q-quoi! T-tu as dit que tu n'étais paaa-aaah!

Un nouveau mouvement de bassin le fit s'interrompre. Il serra les dents en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, cherchant ses mots alors qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans les confins de son cerveau.

Quatre, de son côté, s'amusait beaucoup. Assez pour n'avoir pas envie de se mêler dans l'action encore. Il était excité, certes, excité à l'os même, mais la scène était vraiment trop...comment dire... bandante? Pour être défaite ou ignorée. Alors il observait silencieusement, se plaisant dans son côté voyeur. Il venait de découvrir un côté de Duo qui l'amusait beaucoup. Dominant, le châtain semblait prendre ses habitudes de tortionnaire sexuel.

-Duo, merde! Fais pas chier!

Et visiblement, Javi ne perdait pas son côté tête brûlée et obstiné. Il ne se laissait pas totalement dominé, un peu comme le natté au début de leur relation. Mais comme le châtain, il perdait tous ses moyens dès qu'il ressentait trop de plaisir.

Le demi-mort se retira à nouveau et changea d'angle, répétant l'action plusieurs fois avant que tout le corps du nostrel ne se tende et qu'il morde violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Visiblement, son Calice avait apprit deux ou trois trucs avec lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Truc important numéro 1: pour plus de soumission, trouver la prostate.

-_So. Wanna beg now_?

-'Tain Duo, Quatre déteint vraim-AAH! Fais pas ça quand je parle!

Truc important numéro 2: si on n'a pas ce qu'on veut, on insiste.

-_Beg or I'll do it only with Quatre_.

Javi serra les dents et rougit, marmonnant pour lui-même, avant de s'arquer brutalement alors qu'un autre coup de bassin l'envoyait un peu plus haut sur son nuage sans toutefois lui faire perdre l'esprit comme il le voulait.

-Duo, bordel, je t'en prie!

Truc important numéro 3: Dès qu'on a ce qu'on veut, on active. Question de récompense.

Le châtain se pencha, léchant doucement les lèvres de son amant avant d'échanger un baiser langoureux, accélérant ses mouvements. Javi gémit fortement dans la bouche de l'adolescent, entrouvrant les yeux pour jeter un regard vers Quatre qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Ce fut le spectacle de trop.

Impatient, le blond détacha les mains du nostrel. Il fit un signe discret à son Calice qui acquiesça d'un mouvement vif. Le damné sursauta légèrement en se sentant retourné sur les genoux. Il comprit le message et rougit en voyant qu'il était appuyé entre les genoux de Quatre. Il défit d'une main tremblante mais visiblement expérimentée le jeans que portait encore le chef vampire et plongea une main dans son boxer pour en sortir le sexe gonflé. Il le caressa doucement d'une main avant de se redresser un peu pour en lécher l'extrémité. Il écarquilla les yeux et se cambra en sentant Duo revenir en force en lui. L'effet semblait doublé ainsi positionné. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le membre érigé devant lui mais le châtain lui rendait la tâche difficile, heurtant presque à chaque coup de bassin ce point si sensible. Désirant ne plus avoir besoin de se concentrer, Javi ferma les yeux et glissa sa bouche autour de l'excitation de Quatre, sentant à peine son sursaut et entendant à peine son gémissement, trop occupé par sa propre situation.

Quatre ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi directe de la part de son cadet vampirique, mais n'en fut pas déçu. Les gémissements et petits cris du nostrel ajoutaient encore plus au plaisir qu'il ressentait, le faisant monter plus rapidement que prévu vers le septième ciel. Il avait circonstance atténuante; le spectacle de ses deux cadets l'avait déjà considérablement excité.

Duo n'en pouvait presque plus. Le damné, sans s'en rendre compte, resserrait les muscles de son intimité autour du sexe de l'élu, l'emprisonnant presque en lui et créant plus de friction lors de ses mouvements. Il glissa une main entre les cuisses tendues du vampire aux cheveux bleus, attrapant son sexe pour le masturber au même rythme que ses coups de bassin, comme il l'avait apprit de Quatre. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter ce plaisir plus longtemps. Son bas-ventre était brûlant et une chaleur connue se rassemblait entre ses reins. Il gémit durement en accélérant soudainement la cadence. Il entendit Javi lâcher un cri de plaisir étouffé par le membre de Quatre.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Visiblement pressé d'en finir avec le chef vampirique pour mieux profiter de son propre plaisir, le nostrel avait décidé d'y aller par les grands moyens. L'une de ses mains le soutenait alors que l'autre massait le bas de son membre en l'emprisonnant dans un étau agréable, alors que sa bouche effectuait une forte succion sur l'extrémité. Ajoutez à cela la langue infernale du damné qui titillait le bout, goûtant aux premières démonstrations de la jouissance proche, et il en était fait de l'aîné. L'une de ses mains alla attraper les cheveux azurs et il lâcha un gémissement dur alors qu'il se répandant dans la bouche lascive du nostrel qui avala par pur réflexe. Quatre se recula, haletant, et sourit de contentement.

Duo effectua une pression plus forte sur le membre de Javi alors qu'il gémissait longuement. Le damné eut un cri alors que le natté s'enfonçait pleinement en lui, fortement et sauvagement. Le maudit s'arqua en enfonçant ses griffes dans les draps qui ne résistèrent pas à son assaut, se déchirant sous ses doigts crispés. Les deux plus jeunes jouirent à quelques secondes de différence seulement, lâchant un cri commun. L'adolescent se courba, posant sa tête au creux des omoplates du vampire alors que celui-ci rejetait la tête vers l'arrière.

Quatre ne réalisa qu'après un moment que les deux jeunes s'étaient finalement séparés, écroulés sur le lit. L'image de leur jouissance était resté gravé dans sa rétine, tant cela l'avait surpris. Il avait trouvé ça étrangement beau, mais après tout, il avait un gros côté voyeur. Mais ce n'était pas exactement ça... il ne savait trop que penser, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas important. Il tira les draps pour les délogés de sous le corps des deux garçons, se glissant à leurs côtés. Duo se blottit contre lui, son dos contre le torse du blond, alors que son bras restait obstinément glissé autour de la taille du nostrel. Quatre sourit tendrement et les recouvrit, ignorant les déchirures faites par Javi. Il pourrait bien changer les couvertures le lendemain. Ce n'était pas une urgence...

* * *

-Quatre! C'est horrible! Tu as- QUATRE!

Le vampire appelé grogna en ouvrant un œil, le refermant presque immédiatement en recevant un pantalon en plein visage. Il le retira de sur sa tête et eut un sursaut en recevant presque au même moment un boxer au même endroit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que!

-Enfile ça et dépêche-toi! On a pas le temps de traîner!

Le blond retira le sous-vêtement et avisa les visages un peu rouges des deux chefs de ses clans alliés. Il comprit facilement la raison de cette rougeur; après tout, il était encore au lit, nu, avec son Calice et le lieutenant d'un de ses alliés, tous aussi nus que lui. Ça avait de quoi faire prendre un peu de couleur.

Il leur jeta un regard aigu et les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce pour le laisser s'habiller en paix, comprenant le message inscrit dans les iris du chef Winner. Il en profita pour réveiller ses deux amants qui se vêtirent rapidement aussi avant de suivre l'aîné au salon. La nouvelle devait être très grave pour que les vampiresses n'aient fait aucun commentaire sur la manière dont elles les avaient trouvés.

Il poussa les portes du grand salon avec vivacité. Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Alya commença à parler vivement, visiblement furieuse.

-Quatre, Heero Yuy vient d'appeler mon lieutenant! Le nouveau chef du C.E.C.V est entré en fonction ce matin. Il organise déjà une attaque sur le manoir Winner!

-Il annonce cela pour quand?

-Dans une semaine. Quatre, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris qu'un nouveau chef soit entré en fonction ce matin?

-Nous avons incidemment fait sa rencontre hier soir. Ce n'est pas important. Combien d'hommes?

-Monsieur Yuy ne le sait pas encore. Il sera mit au courant dans les prochains jours, puisqu'il fait partit de l'attaque. Il compte envoyer une missive ici dès demain pour annoncer la teneur de ce combat.

-Le Centre n'a donc pas perdu ses habitudes. Restons tout de même sur nos gardes. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont en tête. Alya, je veux ton lieutenant ici pendant la semaine. Si Yuy l'appelle, je veux être le premier au courant.

-Aucun problème.

-Kaleïn, je sais qu'une chasse était prévue pour les trios d'ici peu. Je te demanderais d'en dispenser Javi pour quelques jours.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Quatre tourna son regard vers son Calice qui lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

-Duo, cela pourrait paraître bizarre, mais je veux que tu continues à aller à l'école. Soit sur tes gardes par contre, tu sais qu'il te veut du mal, et on ne sait pas s'il est resté professeur. Mais c'est un bon moyen d'observer son comportement.

-D'accord...

-Quoi? Jamais de la vie!

Les vampires sursautèrent en se tournant vers Javi qui venait de s'insurger contre la demande du chef vampirique.

-Javi, tu parles à-

-Désolé, maîtresse Calway, mais là c'est non! _No way_! Quatre, je te parle comme le second... arg je ne sais pas comment dire autrement, comme le second «possesseur» de Duo!

Au mot possesseur, il mima les guillemets avec ses mains, portant l'accent sur le fait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment comme ça, mais qu'il ne trouvait vraiment rien d'autre pour décrire ce qu'il voulait dire.

-T'es malade ou quoi?

Kaleïn se tendit furieusement. Elle savait que son lieutenant avait du mal à reconnaître l'autorité, et elle devait sans arrêt le reprendre pour qu'il s'excuse, mais là, c'était trop! Il s'agissait d'une discussion important qui concernait l'avenir du clan Winner, pas d'une dispute de couple! Javi devrait savoir comment se comporter dans ces cas-là. Il faisait passer ses émotions avant sa logique, cela devenait très mauvais!

-Javi!

-Désolé, mais là c'est non, j'ai dit! Vous pouvez bien me virer du clan j'en ai rien à faire pour le moment! Alors taisez-vous!

Il se retourna vers Quatre qui le fixait, mi-surpris mi-furieux.

-Tu sais très bien ce que Dumas veut faire à Duo!

-Bien sûr que si! Il l'a dit devant mes yeux hier!

-Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à le mettre dans le pétrin! Putain, Quatre, Dumas veut le tuer!

-Initialement, Javi, je te ferais remarquer que TOUS les chefs potentiels pour le Centre veulent le tuer!

-Mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons! Il veut doublement le tuer! Il se fout de Shinigami! Il veut tuer Duo!

-Eeeeep! Pause! On peut savoir ce qui se passe?

Javi se tourna vers Alya qui venait de lever les mains pour calmer la situation. Les deux femmes avaient les mêmes yeux interrogateurs.

-Dumas est fou de Javi, il veut être son Calice. Résultat, il a tué ses autres Calices et hier, il a apprit que j'étais son nouveau et à décider de me tuer. Dumas est, accessoirement, mon professeur d'histoire, mon professeur-tuteur en fait, je le vois tous les jours quand je vais à l'école. Et il est le nouveau chef du Centre. Des questions?

Les vampiresses fixèrent Duo avec surprise. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à une réponse aussi franche et directe, à vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse tout court, à voir dans quel état de fureur les «possesseurs» du châtain se trouvaient à ce moment.

-Dans ce cas... je crois que Javi a raison, n'est-ce pas?

Javi tourna un regard soulagé vers Alya. C'était la première fois qu'il appréciait un temps soit peut la maîtresse du clan Barton, mais il sentait qu'elle ne mentait pas, et cela le rassurait vraiment de ne pas être le seul à penser ainsi. Et puis, Kaleïn allait sans doute aussi être-

-Moi je crois que c'est plutôt Quatre qui soit raisonnable.

Le nostrel tourna des yeux ahuris sur sa chef de clan. Elle ne le supportait pas? Elle voulait mettre la vie du Calice de son lieutenant en danger? Et puis quoi encore! Comme s'il allait laissé faire ça!

-Javi, tu ne penses pas très stratégiquement quand il s'agit de ton Calice. Réfléchis un peu! Je ne t'ai pas choisis comme lieutenant pour rien! Tu es très brillant et tu es un stratège extraordinaire. Calme-toi et penses sans émotion. C'est une réunion cruciale, nous avons besoin de logique, pas de courage!

Le maudit serra les dents un instant, sentant presque les larmes poindre à ses yeux. Oublier ses sentiments? Penser avec froideur? Il ne savait pas s'il était encore capable de faire ça. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant.

Hésitant, il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, ignorant les discussions qui étaient reparties. Il sentait le regard de Duo sur lui, mais il ne savait pas ce que le demi-mort voulait. Il ne savait plus rien. Devait-il mettre la priorité sur la sauvegarde du clan allié ou sur la sécurité de son Calice? Il savait que le natté était un grand garçon, qu'il savait se défendre et qu'il était probablement assez puissant pour mettre à terre plus d'ennemi en un coup que Javi en cinq, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il ne connaissait pas la façon d'attaquer de Dumas. Tout ce qu'il savait de ses combats remontaient à 7 ans plus tôt, lors de leur seul combat. Ils s'étaient battus à mains nues et il avait pu remarquer l'incroyable force de son adversaire. Humain de 17 ans, Dumas était alors un chasseur redoutable qui encaissait presque sans broncher les attaques féroces des vampires normaux. Il avait eut du mal avec Javi quand ce dernier était intervenu. Le lieutenant avait bien évidemment gagner, mais ce ne fut pas sans mal.

Il se rappelait comment le chasseur avait bloqué facilement plusieurs attaques, l'endurance dont il avait fait preuve, la force de ses coups, la dureté de ses muscles. Et maintenant, il devait être plus entraîné qu'avant. Il avait remarqué que sa carrure s'était développée lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué au mur, la veille. Il devait être rendu incroyablement fort. Il se demandait comment un humain pouvait être aussi fort, pour réussir à rester aussi longtemps debout face à un lieutenant. Certes un lieutenant qui n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs et qui avait l'interdiction de tuer, mais un lieutenant tout de même.

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant alors que les pensées de Duo se faisant tabasser par Dumas lui revenaient. Il imaginait sans mal un combat ardu où l'élu, trop compatissant pour tuer l'humain, se battait avec difficulté jusqu'à ce que l'homme, plus fort physiquement et plus endurant, finissait par le surmener et l'épuiser. Il ne voulait pas penser plus loin. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait ce passer à ce moment.

* * *

*Bon... de retour ici, imbécile? * (1)

(…)

*T'as vraiment besoin d'un coup de pied au cul si tu veux mon avis. *

(Je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir ni complètement démoralisé. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?)

*Comment tu veux que je le sache. C'est toi qui me fais venir. *

(Bon... qu'est-ce que mon inconscient veut me dire aujourd'hui?)

*Tu t'inquiète pour rien. «Je» suis assez fort pour me défendre. *

(Comment tu fais pour savoir ce qu'il pense... tu n'es pas lui... et je ne peux pas lire dans ses-...!)

*Ahah... tu as comprit? Il était temps! *

(Non... tu blagues? Je n'ai pas utilisé ce pouvoir depuis que j'ai rencontré Yuy!)

*Eh bien ton inconscient, c'est-à-dire moi, s'en est occupé. *

(Tu lis dans les pensées de Duo! T'aurais pu le dire avant non! Ça aurait posé moins de putain de problème quand j'étais chez Treize!)

*T'as jamais demandé... *

(Putain de bordel de merde de conscience à la con! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que t'aurais pu m'épargner!)

*Bof... bon, réveille. «Je» suis en train de me demander ce que tu as. *

(Saloperie...) (2)

* * *

Javi ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que tout le monde le fixait. Il grogna et se redressa, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Si vous venez de me poser une question, n'attendez pas de réponse; j'ai rien écouté.

-Javi, bon sang, je peux savoir ce que tu as aujourd'hui!

Le nostrel eut un air coupable. Il savait bien qu'il devait se concentrer. Sa présence n'était pas dû à un tirage au sort; il était lieutenant du clan Calway et se devait d'agir comme tel. Et puis... Duo était capable de se défendre...

Il se passa une main sur le visage puis secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il souleva les paupières à nouveau, son regard était sérieux. Il était l'heure de faire comprendre aux autres vampires pourquoi il était devenu le lieutenant du clan Calway.

-Désolé pour cette incartade. J'ai laissé mes sentiments pour Duo prendre le dessus sur mon rôle.

Désormais conscient des pensées étrangères qui entraient en permanence dans son cerveau, Javi eut vent des questions qui surgissaient dans l'esprit des chefs vampiriques et de son Calice. Ils se demandaient ce que voulait dire ce changement soudain de tempérament. Bien qu'il fut informé de leurs interrogations, il choisit de les ignorer et de se pencher plus rapidement sur la planification des actions.

-Pouvoir étudier Dumas sur le plan extérieur est un atout, mais il faut y voir les inconvénients. Duo sera très certainement en danger s'il va à l'école. Non seulement Dumas y sera probablement, mais il est clair que les agents du Centre infiltrés y sont encore. Avec la furie de Dumas sur Duo, il y a une forte probabilité que les agents en service soient beaucoup plus agressifs.

Kaleïn fut la première à se remettre du revirement soudain de son lieutenant, étant un peu plus habituée que les autres à ce genre de discours chez le nostrel. Il était un stratège hors-pair et ses plans étaient toujours très précis. Il envisageait chaque probabilité avec beaucoup d'attention, et cela en très peu de temps. Il cernait plutôt facilement le comportement et les agissements possibles des cibles sans les connaître personnellement. Il était vraiment un conseiller parfait, et c'était la raison qui l'avait poussée à le prendre comme bras droit.

-Mais on ne peut pas manquer une telle occasion. En outre, nous ne sommes pas certains de la présence de Dumas.

-Oh, ce ne sera pas un problème. Puisqu'il a Duo dans sa mire, il est peu probable, voir carrément impossible, qu'il rate ne serait-ce qu'une opportunité de le surveiller. Il n'est pas invraisemblable qu'il ait envoyé plus d'agent sur le terrain pour l'avoir à l'œil sans être présent, mais au vue de ses agissements précédents, j'en doute fortement.

-Ses agissements précédents, Javi?

-C'est lui qui a fait «disparaître» mes trois derniers Calices.

Il y eut un silence. Javi lut beaucoup d'indignité et de colère dans les pensées les plus fortes des autres, ainsi qu'un inquiétude face à la situation de Duo. Évidemment, il ne s'y attarda pas trop. Il ne pouvait pas rester neutre s'il commençait à vouloir combler chaque question et chaque inquiétude qui traversait l'esprit de ses confrères et consœurs.

-Que faire alors?

Javi tourna ses yeux froids vers l'élu et fut à la fois surpris et content de voir que l'adolescent prenait ses paroles très au sérieux. Il mordilla son pouce, réfléchissant aux solutions possibles. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à y voir; impossible de faire appel à Yuy. Peu importait combien il était de leur côté, il ne pouvait pas se fier à quelqu'un qui était encore dans le camp de l'ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas envoyé le lieutenant Barton non plus. Son nom et son visage était désormais dans les fichiers du Centre. Trouver un autre allié humain dans un temps aussi serré s'avérait trop difficile. Et envoyer un vampire était impossible.

Quoi que...

-Quatre, appelle Thomas immédiatement. Qu'il apporte tout le matériel qu'il a. S'il veut de l'aide et des assistants, qu'il amène ceux qu'il veut. Ça va être dur, mais c'est probablement la seule solution...

* * *

*Tu es totalement cinglé... *

(Laisse-moi souffrir en paix, Oniri...)

*C'est mon nouveau nom? *

(Tu es un Duo onirique. Je peux bien t'appeler comme je veux, de toute façon... tu es mon subconscient. Bruyant subconscient d'ailleurs.)

*Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. *

(Je peux bien être cinglé, ça a quand même marché.)

*Comment as-tu pu penser à un truc pareil. En plus, tu savais que Quatre accepterait pour «me» protéger. *

(J'ai parié là-dessus. De quoi tu te plaints? Ça a fonctionné et personne est mort.)

*T'as vu dans quel état tu es? *

(Quatre l'avait dit. Il fallait qu'un Calice soit super puissant et le vampire aussi. J'ai juste 150 ans, c'est normal que je sois à terre. Je vais être sur pied dès demain.)

*Tu as surtout de la chance que ton sang réagisse aussi bien au «mien». T'as tout misé sur la différence entre l'osmose de ton sang avec le «mien» dans l'onguent que Thomas a fait. *

(Oui...mais j'avais raison, non?)

*... *

(Ahah... t'as plus rien à dire? Bien... parce que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Bonne nuit Oniri!)

*Ouais, bonne nuit. Imbécile. * (3)

* * *

Quatre était partit pendant la nuit pour laver le cerveau du directeur et de la secrétaire de l'école, pour les faire croire que Javi était un nouvel étudiant ayant déposé son dossier plusieurs jours auparavant et que le directeur avait accepté au vue de ses bonnes notes. Son dossier le présentait comme un élève studieux qui venait d'emménager chez son cousin Quatre Raberba Winner.

-N'oublie pas que nous ne savons pas combien de temps le changement va duré. Évite le soleil le plus possible. Duo aura une bouteille d'eau bénite et tu devras y mettre le bout du doigt à chaque heure. Si cela commence à brûler, téléporte-toi immédiatement ici.

-Oui papa.

-Javi, je ne blague pas!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, ok? Je connais très bien mon rôle.

Le blond eut une moue d'incertitude mais hocha la tête. Il s'éloigna de la porte pour éviter d'être prit dans le rayon de lumière quand la porte s'ouvrirait. Duo tourna la poignée et le chef vampire regarda ses deux amants disparaître dans la clarté du soleil sous les exclamations enthousiastes de Javi. Il eut un sourire triste. Il avait la douloureuse impression de les laisser partir pour toujours. Il savait que c'était bête, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Duo et Javi étaient probablement les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux à présent, et cela lui faisait mal de les voir s'exposer à un tel danger. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix?

De l'autre côté de la cloison close, le moral était plutôt inverse à celui de Quatre. Le nostrel était d'une humeur exquise et cela rendait l'élu plus joyeux qu'à son habitude. Aller à l'école devenait de plus en plus une corvée pour lui qui pourtant avait toujours adorer apprendre mais la présence de son ami changeait la donnée.

Il ne faisait pas extrêmement beau, en fait, le temps était assez nuageux, mais le soleil apparaissait de temps à autres. Javi était au comble du bonheur et cela se ressentait sur son Calice qui souriait largement.

Il fut d'autant plus content de la présence de son ami en voyant les mines complètement ébahies, voir choquées, de Wufei et Hilde, les deux chasseurs honnis, et de Heero qui, visiblement, reconnaissaient le jeune vampire.

Le trio se rapprocha d'ailleurs d'eux rapidement. Le nostrel se cabra à cette vue, se tendant comme un arc pour parer à toute éventualité.

-T'inquiète, ils ne font rien depuis un bail. Ils sont assez tranquille pour des chasseurs. Et Heero est de notre côté, tu te souviens?

-C'est un chasseur. Il est encore au Centre. Je ne peux PAS lui faire confiance.

Duo attrapa la manche du pull que portait son ami, le tirant vers les couloirs.

-Vient. S'ils veulent nous parler, il ne faut pas que cela se passe aussi publiquement. Ça pourrait dérailler et je ne veux pas impliquer d'élèves.

Le damné le suivit docilement et ils ne furent pas surpris d'entendre les pas du trio derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

-Maxwell! T'es pas content de ramener ta tronche ici, il faut en plus que tu nous ramènes des vampires? Il a pas brûlé, dehors?

-Je t'en pose des questions, Chang?

-Sale petit-

-Wufei, calme-toi.

Ledit Wufei jeta un regard hargneux vers Heero puis vers ses ennemis. Il tira un poignard d'une poche intérieure de son blouson, menaçant.

-Wufei!

-Ce sont nos ennemis, Yuy! Il n'y a pas de place pour eux dans ce monde!

Duo se tendit. C'était la première fois que le chinois teigneux s'en prenait aussi agressivement à lui. Était-ce à cause du changement de chef? Ou de la présence de Javi? Ce dernier se braqua et se dressa entre son Calice et le chasseur, un grondement sourd jouant dans le fond de sa gorge.

-Putain, tu as ramené ton chien de garde Maxwell?

Heero, comprenant le danger, donna un coup sur le poignet de son coéquipier, le faisant lâcher son arme.

-Yuy! Tu-

-Chang, la ferme! Ce n'est pas un vampire normal bordel! Tu n'as pas étudié les clans ou quoi? C'est le lieutenant du clan Calway! Espères-tu vraiment avoir la moindre chance contre lui! Réfléchis un peu!

-Quoi! C'est lui que-

-Oui, c'est lui! Alors réfléchis à deux fois, parce que non seulement tu ne peux rien contre lui, mais en plus on a interdiction de le tuer!

Javi cessa de grogner, surpris. Le châtain se tassa pour observer le trio pleinement, des questions dans les yeux.

-Ah bon? Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer Javi?

Les deux amis se fixèrent un instant puis soupirèrent en cœur.

-Alors c'est vraiment Dumas qui a prit la place de mon père.

-Paraîtrait.

-Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

-Assez, oui. En plus il est super fort. Quand il avait 17 ans, il était déjà pas mal costaud, même contre moi, alors j'imagine mal maintenant.

-Quoi? Tu blagues? T'aurais pu me le dire avant! Je vais me faire tuer!

-Trouillard.

-Mais! Et puis c'est de ta faute d'abord! Je ne veux plus être ton Calice! Je ne veux pas être tué!

-Comme si j'allais te laisser être tuer! T'es fou ou quoi?

-T'as réussit à protéger les autres? NON!

-Je ne voulais pas les protéger, je n'en avais rien à foutre des autres!

-Ça, c'est clairement méchant, Javi.

-LA FERME!

Les deux amants sursautèrent vivement et se tournèrent vers Hilde, qui venait de hurler.

-De quoi vous parler bordel!

Duo eut un instant d'hésitation, puis une lueur malicieuse apparut brusquement dans ses yeux.

-Héhé... qu'est-ce que vous penseriez de votre nouveau chef si on vous disait ça?

-Roooh Duo... c'est méchant. Ça ne les intéresse pas de toute façon.

-Maiiiiis c'est super important! Après tout, un chasseur qui...

-Ce n'est qu'une petite obsession, rien de plus.

-Petite? C'est tout de même assez pour qu'il exige de ses sujets que tu restes vivant. Enfin, aussi vivant qu'un vampire puisse l'être.

-LA FERME!

Hilde, le retour.

-De quoi vous parler! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le chef?

Javi eut un sourire en avisant les regards plus que curieux des trois jeunes chasseurs. Il eut un rictus qui dévoila ses crocs, faisant légèrement tressaillir le trio, et tapota sa gorge avec un air passablement moqueur.

-Votre chef, depuis ses 17 ans, souhaite que je fasse de lui mon Calice.

* * *

Après avoir laisser le trio complètement figé sous la surprise et le choc, les deux amis se rendirent au secrétariat pour y prendre l'horaire du nostrel, soigneusement préparé par Quatre pour être le même que celui de Duo. La secrétaire les accueillit comme si elle s'y attendait depuis toujours, souhaitant chaleureusement la bienvenue à Javi, puis les envoyant à leur cours.

Le premier cours fut passablement tranquille. Entre les présentations de son ami et les discussions sur leur relation pendant que le professeur marmonnait quelques explications à l'avant, le temps avait passer plutôt rapidement. Leur second cours, art, posa un léger problème. Puisque la table ne comportait que quatre places, et que Duo devait déjà partager la sienne avec son trio d'ennemi, il fallut départager. Puisque Javi était nouveau, il était indéniable qu'il devait s'asseoir à la même table que Duo, puisque ce dernier était le meilleur du cours. Restait à savoir qui allait changer de place. S'il avait eut son mot à dire, le natté aurait probablement opté pour faire dégager Chang, mais pour son grand malheur, il n'eut aucun droit de parole.

Et ce fut presque à prévoir que le seul conciliateur, Heero, fut celui qui du changer de place.

-_Shit_. Ce prof a toujours eut un don pour me placer dans des situations chiantes.

-Je me demandais justement pourquoi tu partagerais consciemment cette table avec ça.

Il pointa impoliment les deux chasseurs du doigt.

-En quelques centaines d'année, on ne t'as pas apprit les bonnes manières, vampire?

-En fait, je n'ai pas plusieurs centaines d'année. J'ai que 150 ans.

-Et tu es lieutenant? Laisse-moi rire.

-_Go for it_. Javi ne ment pas.

-Et comment tu peux savoir ça, Maxwell? Tu lis dans ses pensées?

-Non, mais pourquoi il mentirait à ses alliés?

-Parce que les vampires sont des sales créatures sans aucune cons-

-Tu finis ta phrase et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais parler en ma présence.

-Des paroles en l'air.

Duo gronda férocement mais le damné lui donna un coup sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Eh, ils n'en valent pas la peine, ok?

-...

Le natté se concentra sur son travail, toujours furieux mais plus aussi menaçant. Javi soupira lourdement en jetant un regard condescendant sur les chasseurs qui se tendirent sous le regard méprisant.

* * *

(Et eux... à quoi il pense?)

*Le chinois teigneux, Chang Wufei, pense encore à «ma» trahison envers le Centre. Et la fille, Hilde Schbeicker, pense encore à ce que «nous» avons dit tout à l'heure à propos de Dumas. *

(Pas mal. Au moins, ça a fait son effet. Rien d'autre?)

*Hilde te trouve mignon. *

* * *

Javi faillit s'étouffer et jeta un regard surpris vers la jeune femme qui dessinait. Rien dans son attitude laissait penser qu'elle éprouvait autre chose que de la haine et de la colère envers lui, mais pourtant... son subconscient lisait plus facilement que lui dans les pensées des autres mais... peut-être lui jouait-il un tour. Après tout, c'était quand même la représentation onirique de Duo...

Le nostrel fut légèrement gêné un moment, mais se concentra tout de même sur les pensées de la chasseuse.

[...si le chef pouvait vouloir devenir un Calice. C'est une honte! J'ai du mal à y croire. Ils doivent mentir. Le chef du Centre ne peut pas vouloir devenir la cuve à sang d'un vampire, aussi canon soit-il! Ah, merde, encore, je dois arrêter de le trouver beau! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est joli... ses cheveux sont vraiment beaux et ses yeux, ahlala... pourquoi il y en a pas des vivants comme ça? Ah, à part ce type l'autre fois...]

Javi coupa le lien, trop estomaqué pour continuer. C'était à ça que ça ressemblait, les pensées d'une fille? Il était bien content d'être un mec. Quelques instants plus tard, Hilde eut un petit gloussement et jeta un regard rapide vers le vampire maudit qui croisa son regard. Aussitôt, elle baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

* * *

(Urg...)

*Ahah, tu vois que je ne t'avais pas mentit. J'ai beau ressembler à Duo, je ne peux pas te mentir alors que je suis «toi». *

(Tu es mélangeant. Tu es à la fois «moi» et «lui». C'est vraiment pas pratique.)

*Ta faute. *

* * *

Javi se secoua en sentant le regard aigu de son amant sur lui. Il lui envoya un sourire goguenard qui fut répondu par un roulement d'yeux moqueur de la part du natté.

-Tu ne peux pas te concentrer deux secondes? T'es à l'école.

-Ça fait quand même plus d'une centaine d'année que je n'y ai pas été. Et puis c'est temporaire.

-Temporaire ou pas, évite de te faire virer parce que tu fous rien.

Le nostrel eut une grimace et griffonna paresseusement sur sa feuille, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions des élèves de la classe, laissant son esprit vagabonder d'une pensée à l'autre, ne s'attardant que lorsqu'il «entendait» un détail croustillant ou une mauvaise intention. Après une vingtaine de minute où il n'avait pas avancer ni dans son travail scolaire ni dans son enquête pour trouver les agents infiltrés, il perçu une pensée qui le fit tiquer. Il se redressa sur sa chaise en arrêtant de faire inutilement bouger son crayon, tendant l'oreille -ou plutôt l'esprit-, les yeux fixés sur la porte close de la classe.

-Javi?

-Tsss. Dumas nous a repéré. Il est dans le couloir.

Les deux chasseurs jetèrent un œil vers l'endroit désigné et froncèrent les sourcils en voyant la cloison fermée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, le vampire?

Ledit vampire les ignora et leva la main, faisant venir le professeur.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai une grosse migraine. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie? Je reviens tout de suite après.

L'enseignant acquiesça rapidement, visiblement plus préoccuper que par les projets de ses élèves que par ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'il les laissait sortir, et retourna voir les autres tables sans plus.

-Javi, je peux savoir-

-Vient. Dumas ne sait pas comment nous faire venir à l'extérieur alors allons directement le voir.

-Comment tu sais que-

-Je t'expliquerai ce soir à la maison. Ramène-toi avant que le prof remarque que je veux me tirer avec toi.

Il força son ami à se lever et ils se dirigèrent rapidement et discrètement vers la porte, l'ouvrant sèchement pour attirer l'attention des autres.

-Oh, bonjour professeur!

Le professeur d'art se tourna vers eux et s'approcha de l'encadrement.

-Philippe? Je peux vous aider?

-Euh, non, je... en fait je venais chercher ces deux jeunes hommes. Monsieur Calway est nouveau dans mon groupe et étant le professeur titulaire, je devais lui parler et enfin, Monsieur Maxwell étant un élève assidu, je me disais-

-Oh, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un problème.

La porte se ferma derrière eux. Ils suivirent silencieusement le dangereux chasseur, tendus. Javi était prêt à se téléporter avec son Calice au moindre geste suspect. Son esprit était focalisé sur les pensées du chef ennemi mais pour le moment, il n'y lisait que la surprise, la curiosité et l'incompréhension. Une touche de jalousie et de colère surgissait d'un moment à l'autre mais rien d'agressif ou de dangereux. Finalement, le professeur poussa une porte qui s'avérait être celle de son bureau, laissant passer les deux jeunes hommes avant d'entrer lui-même et de refermer la cloison.

-Ne soyez pas aussi tendu, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre dans l'école, et encore moins seul contre vous deux. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Duo laissa ses muscles se détendre légèrement et hocha la tête silencieusement. Le regard froid du chasseur s'assombrit de jalousie quand il avisa la proximité des deux vampires. Cela lui rappelait assez brutalement que son élève favori était non seulement un partisan du clan ennemi, mais qu'en plus, il était à la place qu'il désirait obtenir depuis si longtemps; celle du Calice du lieutenant Calway.

-J'avais l'intention d'aller faire porter la missive directement au manoir, mais comme on m'a averti de votre présence... qui ma foi est assez surprenante, je dois dire... j'ai décidé de vous la remettre en main propre.

Il y eut un silence lourd, puis le chasseur se frotta l'arrière du crâne, un air contrarié au visage.

-Sérieusement, je peux savoir? Je n'ai jamais vu, lu ou entendu parlé d'un vampire qui résistait à la lumière du soleil.

Il attrapa le verre d'eau qui était sur le coin de son bureau et le renversa sur la tête du nostrel qui couina de surprise.

-Ni à l'eau bénite.

-Vous buvez de l'eau bénite?

-C'est pratique. Après tout, si un vampire boit mon sang, ça va lui poser pas mal de tort.

-Et tu veux devenir mon Calice! Je vais crever si je bois ton sang!

-Visiblement non, n'est-ce pas? Je viens de te renverser presque un litre d'eau bénite sur la tête et il ne s'est rien produit.

-C'est temporaire. Javi, je te donne 15 minutes. Va au manoir, prend une douche et change de vêtement. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'attendre que ça se soit complètement évaporer.

-...fait attention.

-Tu me prends pour qui?

Le damné serra les dents avec irritation et disparut, se téléportant au manoir où il fut accueillit par les chefs de clan qui furent très heureux de rire un peu de lui.

-Duo...

-Elle vient cette missive?

Dumas soupira et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit au châtain qui la prit avec rapidité et l'enfonça dans sa poche.

-Duo, tu m'expliques?

-Hier, vous étiez furieux et agressif. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tout d'un coup conciliant et curieux?

-Les vampires m'intéressent beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte leur existence.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir devenir le Calice de Javi?

-Parce qu'il est puissant. Je veux me retrouver chez les plus forts, même si cela va à l'encontre de mes idéaux.

-C'est répugnant.

-C'est pour survivre.

-Vous pourriez être du côté des vampires sans être le Calice de Javi. Il y a d'autre vampire.

-Je ne veux pas d'autre vampire.

-Et puis pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez un Calice pour aider les vampires? Trowa Barton fait partit du clan Barton, et il est humain. Et il n'est le Calice de personne.

-C'est sa famille.

-Avant d'être le Calice de Quatre-

-Le quoi?

-...Le Calice de Quatre?

-Mais tu es le Calice de Javi!

-Euh...oui? C'est une très longue histoire.

-Je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai déjà de la difficulté à assimiler tout ça...

-Vous êtes vraiment plus sympathique que mon père, comme chef du Centre.

-J'ai été un professeur ces dernières années. Je suppose que cela m'a apprit à rester calme.

Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'au retour de Javi qui apparut débraillé, les cheveux encore dégoulinant et les joues passablement rouges.

-Euh, Javi?

-Rien. Plus tard. On y va.

Il attrapa le bras de son Calice et le tira vers le couloir. Dumas les arrêta quelques secondes.

-Je suis peut-être votre ennemi, mais je ne souhaite pas votre mort. Du moins, pas encore. Alors soyez prudent.

Duo, surpris, hocha la tête par automatisme puis se laissa entraîner vers il ne savait où. D'ailleurs...

-Javi? Où tu me traînes comme ça?

-Rmgl...toilettes...

-Les toilettes?

Il ne put approfondir sa question alors qu'il se faisait pousser dans les premières toilettes qu'ils croisaient.

-Javi! Tu m'expliques!

-Quatre m'a donné un message à te faire passer.

-Quoi?

Le nostrel rougis légèrement avant d'attraper le natté par la nuque et de le tirer à lui, l'embrassant sauvagement. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et fit passer sa langue avec force entre les lèvres de l'élu qui gémit de surprise et de plaisir. Il lâcha un couinement en sentant la main libre du damné agripper l'une de ses fesses brusquement puis eut un râle de mécontentement quand tout s'arrêta aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé.

-C'est le message de Quatre.

-...Il t'a dit de me faire ça?

-Non... il me l'a fait et m'a dit de te faire ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Aaaah...ça explique pourquoi tu étais tout rouge et débraillé.

Javi devint d'autant plus carmin et tourna les talons pour sortir des toilettes, suivit de son Calice qui ricanait malicieusement derrière lui. Ils rejoignirent la cafétéria et s'assirent dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indésirables. Duo sortit l'enveloppe que lui avait donné le nouveau chef du Centre et l'ouvrit délicatement, un peu effrayé de ce qu'il allait y lire.

Les yeux des deux jeunes vampires s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils lisaient les premières lignes de la missive.

-Quoi?

-J'hallucine!

-Dumas veut... un match?

* * *

-Quoi? Un match?

-Exactement! Trois contre trois! Il veut que Quatre participe à la bataille.

-Tu as le droit de choisir deux alliés. Je crois que tu sais qui il veut sur le champs de bataille...

-Pour l'équipe adverse, il va y avoir lui et deux alliés. Si j'ai bien compris, Heero participe. Ce doit être l'un des deux adversaires. Pour l'autre, aucune idée.

-Pourquoi Yuy? Il n'est pas si fort que ça...

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure un instant, puis soupira.

-Pour une raison ou une autre, il aura peut-être apprit la position plus neutre de Heero. Après tout, il a participé à des batailles contre nous et je ne me souviens pas qu'il en soit jamais ressortit blessé. Et puis il a eut beaucoup de problème avec mon père à cause de de la relation quasi-amicale qu'on a... comment dire... développer.

-Tu crois que ça serait ça?

-C'est une possibilité.

Quatre s'affaissa sur son fauteuil en soupirant. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de problème avec le clan Kushrenada, il fallait maintenant que le Centre reprenne du service. Tout allait de mal en pis, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Pendant toutes ces années, la préoccupation première du chef Winner avait toujours d'éviter le plus de problèmes possibles à son clan, évitant les combats et se faisant discret, interdisant de chasser les humains, et de toujours trouver un Calice fiable dont la relation avec le vampire ne se basait pas uniquement sur une passion physique mais aussi un lien émotionnel, afin de réduire les risques de traitrise de la part des Calices. Et puis maintenant, il était forcé d'employer les forces de son clan pour survivre. Il se sentait coupable de promettre paix et d'obliger guerre.

Assit tout près de lui, Javi suivait son parcours mental avec intérêt. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il savait qu'il ressentait de la compassion et de l'inquiétude face aux réactions du blond. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à parler d'amour, mais d'amitié profonde... et plus si affinité. Car enfin, on ne couchait pas avec ses amis...

Mais pour le moment, il fallait sortir le vampire de ses idées noires avant qu'il ne commence à déprimer pour de bon.

-Quatre... tu sais qui Dumas veut sur le terrain. Mais il ne s'agit pas de lui. Qui va venir avec toi?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais certainement pas vous deux.

-Pourquoi ça? Dumas me veut vivant! Duo, je comprends, mais moi?

-Tu ne fais pas partit du clan Winner.

Javi cligna rapidement des paupières, perdu, avant de sursauter.

-C'est vrai! C'est un combat contre le clan Winner. Je suis le lieutenant du clan Calway. C'est logique que je n'y participe pas. Je n'y pensais plus! J'ai passé trop de temps avec vous...

-Exactement. Solo y participera sans doute, mais je ne sais pas qui-

-Moi.

-Duo, j'ai déjà dit-

-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me battre, Quatre! C'est aussi mon combat!

-Non. Cette fois, tu m'obéis Duo.

-Je suis d'accord avec Quatre.

-Mais c'est normal, tu-!

-Non, je parle sur le plan de la tactique. Sans toi sur le champs de bataille, Quatre a un soucis de moins, et en plus on calme les ardeurs combatives des adversaires qui t'en veulent.

-...

-Duo, soit mature un peu.

-... Tsk.

Le natté tourna les talons et quitta le salon de réunion où ils planifiaient généralement leur combat. Javi le regarda partir, les yeux écarquillés alors que son esprit absorbait les pensées que le châtain entretenait à ce moment.

-Javi? On a besoin de toi ici!

Quatre fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage hagard du jeune nostrel qui tourna un visage angoissé vers lui.

-Javi?

Cette fois, ce fut Alya qui, surprise par l'air presque horrifié du damné, s'était levée pour le rejoindre.

-Merde... Quatre, c'est pas bon! Duo veut faire exploser le Centre pendant ton match contre Dumas!

* * *

(1)Oniri-Duo le retour! On revoit le Duo onirique de Javi, celui qui lui a sauvé la peau dans la première partie de «À découvert», vous vous souvenez?

(2)Ahah, vous ne vous en souveniez pas de celle là! Dans le premier chapitre où on voit Javi, Kaleïn et Alya, Heero pense aux infos qu'il a contre les vampires et Javi dit et je cite «Je n'aime pas ses pensées.». Au départ, je voulais laisser ce pouvoir aux oubliettes le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à un moment critique, mais je trouvais ça drôle de le ramener là.

(3)Bon, si personne a comprit, je vous explique: vous vous souvenez du petit rituel fait par Duo avec Quatre pour le faire sortir à la lumière du jour? Aaaaah tout vous reviens là, hein? Sinon, c'est dans le chapitre «Affrontement, le combat pour Duo» mais je crois que c'est assez clair comme ça!

→ Juste un truc! Il y a une large différence entre les «appels mentaux» des chefs de clan et la «télépathie». Les appels mentaux se réfèrent plus à un sentiment envoyer par onde cérébrale ou à un appel lié à une personne. Par exemple, quand Duo était malade, Quatre a appelé Thomas avec un appel à l'aide centré sur les gens pouvant l'aider. Quand Quatre a appelé Rashid, alors qu'il était débordé de travail, c'était un appel lié à une personne, où Rashid perçoit une onde qui lui fait savoir que Quatre a besoin de lui. Quant au pouvoir de Javi, il s'agit encore là de lire les pensées. Il ne peut en aucun cas faire de télépathie.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Pour que vous sachiez, il reste trois chapitres en tout avant la fin de cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire de séquelle, mais on verra bien selon les réactions au dernier chapitre (qui est déjà écrit).

À la prochaine!


End file.
